MLP:LA GUERRA DE LA EXTINCION
by poluxcoult
Summary: Han pasado más de 5 años desde que Twilight Sparkle fue nombrada princesa sucesora del trono de Celestia y Luna. Durante ese periodo Twilight se enfrentó a muchos obstáculos y enemigos, como también gano a nuevos amigos, ahora 5 años después de esos eventos se acerca un gran reto uno de los mas grandes de toda Equestria, !El Evento de las Cuatro Torres¡
1. CAPITULO 1: EL VENTO DE LAS CUATRO TORRE

Todo comienza a las afueras de Ponyville, cerca del bosque Everfree, el día era soleado con el cielo celeste cubierto de algunas nubes, algo lejos de allí en las tranquilas praderas repletas de flores. A la distancia se lograba notar dos enormes montañas a la orillas del precioso cielo, en ese tranquilo lugar Twilight y sus demás amigas estaban comiendo y riendo en un hermoso y colorido picnic, apesar de lo simple y tranquilo que se veía a la vista de cualquiera, a cada una de ellas les había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo,lo habían planeado con anterioridad para pasar un hermoso rato juntas, pero por desgracia, las labores de todas las chicas siempre interferían y terminaban por posponer su picnic para otro día, luego de mucho tiempo y trabajo todas lograron juntarse contemplando el precioso día que el equipo de Cloudsdale había preparado, en la manta habían todo tipo de alimentos sándwiches, mermeladas, jugo de naranja,muffins, pan tostado y muchos alimentos que ellas degustaban felizmente, entre ellas estaban, Pinki pie "el elemento de la risa", Fluttershy "el elemento de la amabilidad", Rarity "el elemento de la generosidad", Applejack "el elemento de la honestidad, Rainbow Dash "el elemento de la lealtad" y su asistente dragón Spike quien también fue muy reconocido por salva dos veces a la gran ciudad "El Imperio de Cristal".

* * *

 _ **Equestria/Ponyville/Martes/11/02/15/16:25Hs**_

Entre ellas y Twilight representando a "La Magia", son la defensa más grande de toda Equestria

Twilight (cansada): fiuuu que día la princesa me dio tantos encargos que creí que no llegaría a estar con ustedes chicas

Applejack(sonríe): tranquila terroncito nosotras entendemos con el peso que carga, además todas nosotras también hemos estado ocupadas estos últimos días

Pinky pie (exaltada e interrumpiendo): _así es Twi, por ejemplo mira a Applejack ella junto a Big Mac van a heredar la granja de Manzanas de la familia, o sino a Rainbow dash fue nombrado como el nuevo miembro honorario de los Wonderbolts,y Rarity fue llamada por un diseñador muy conocido en Ponyhattan, también no podemos olvidar a mi pequeña Fluttershy que junto a Discord han comenzó un nuevo grupo de veterinarios en Ponyville ayudando a las mascotas y animales del bosque, y yo, y yo, y yo, adivinen con quien estoy empezando mi propio negocio de cupcakes y dulces que nada más y nada menos y nada mas que Cheese Sándwich_

Tan rápido como termino de hablar todas las chicas se quedaron viéndola con miradas asombradas,sorprendida y tal vez un poco enojadas

Rarity(curiosa): Pinky cariño ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

Pinky pie (exaltada y sonriendo): _muy fácil tontita las he estado siguiendo a escondidillas a todas sin que se dieran cuenta, no es genial chicas_

Todas(mirándose unas a las otras): o-okey

Pinky pie (exaltada y sonriendo aún más): _y en honor a todos nuestros logros y promesas voy a organizar una enorme, no una gran fiesta, esta fiesta sera diferente a todas mis antiguas fiestas, esta sera la mas grande,la mas divertida,la más animada con la lista de invitados será tan extensa que vendrán Ponys desde Ponyhattan hasta el imperio de cristal y habrá ponche, música, cupcakes, payasos, una pileta, globos y eeeee-más fiesta, será increíble ya lo verán_

Twilight: jejeje no lo dudo Pinky, pero enserio es cierto todo lo que dijo Pinky

Todas con una sonrisa hacen un gesto con la cabeza diciendo _("si")_ afirmando lo dicho por la rosada

Applejack (sonriente): así es terrón de azúcar, la abuela Smith empezó a hablarnos de un momento a otro de que en unos años cuando ella ya pase a mejor vida Big Mac y yo heredamos la granja de manzanas y seguiremos con la línea familiar de sucesión, debo admitir que fue algo extraño e innecesario pero no parecía triste sino feliz y aunque la idea de que la abuela ya no esté en la granja me entristece, la actitud con la que confronto esa idea me hizo muy feliz

Rainbow Dash (orgullosa): a mí me condecoraron como uno de los miembros más hábiles de los Wonderbolts y recibí el título de la aviadora más rápido de todo Equestria y ahora estoy entre los mejores junto a Soarin y Spitfire, y eso no es todo, muchos me dijeron que si sigo entrenando de la misma manera por los años por venir puede que incluso me convierta en la primer Pony en todo Equestria en igualar la velocidad del sonido, haaaayyy la sola idea de lograrlo me llena de adrenalina

Rarity (feliz casi gritando): como pude olvidar algo tan importante, un vendedor y diseñador de ropa que estuvo en el check-in de la semana de la moda cuando viajamos a Ponyhattan hace mucho tiempo quedó maravillado por la estética,diseño y arte de mis vestidos,que me busco por toda Equestria para encontrarme a mi,a mi y me pidió que en las próximas 3 semanas valla para allá a trabajar junto a él, no es asombroso, no puedo esperar para ver que grandes vestidos crearemos entre nosotros

Fluttershy (sonrojada y sonriendo): bueno yo emmm como decirlo empense eeee un pequeño proyecto con Discord de ayudar a los animalitos que se hayan lastimado o que se sientan tristes para que ellos sean felices y aaaa no se sientan solos

Applejack:nosotras no pretendíamos decírtelo de esta manera, planeábamos una sorpresa, pero ya que alguien no puede mantener su boca cerrada_(mirando con cierto enojo a Pinky)_ pero bueno, y tu amor que es lo que has hecho todo este tiempo

Twilight (nerviosa y preocupada):bueno yooo. jejejeje he estado muy ocupada últimamente con_ (tose rotundamente y traga saliva continuamente)_ todos mis importantes deberes como futura reina ya que en mi tiempo libre practico todo tipo de magia que encuentre entre los libros, por ejemplo jeje el otro día aprendí un increíble hechizo antiguo que me confiere el control sobre la materia de cualquier objeto a mi alrededor, si logro dominarlo a la perfección realizare grandes hazañas cuando suba al trono y buenoo eeee. oh como olvidarlo e estado ayudando a las princesas con sus claseres reales...ha ya lo recordé e vuelto a visitar la otra dimencion y bueno todo parece estar bien del otro lado _(un incómodo silencio se levanto entre las chicas a tal grado que Twilight termino ruborizándose y agachando su cabeza)_(decaída)_ aaaaa lo siento chicas, todo eso parece ser realmente increíble y veo que ustedes están realmente decididas pero para mi al final el trabajo de ser la futura reina es mucho más complicado de lo que podía imaginar, a estas alturas siento que lo único que he aprendido es lo increíblemente difícil que sera ser la nueva reina de Equestria y eso me aterra, temo no lograrlo y arruinar todo por lo que e trabajado, pero aún más temo no poder volver a pasar mucho más tiempo con ustedes chicas, realmente quiero ser una princesa y cuidar de Equestria pero es una labor mucho más pesada que los propios elementos de la harmonia. Ya e hablado de esto con Celestia y ella solo me dijo "si tomas un camino que termina con una respuesta que ya conozco entonces tu misma traza tu propio camino" pero no tengo idea por donde empezar o siquiera organizarme para mantener mis ideas claras _(suspiro)_ no puedo creer que diga esto pero estoy harta de estudiar cómo ser una princesa y perder todo el tiempo en Canterlot que podría pasarlo con ustedes chicas

Todas las miran asombradas, siempre fue muy metida en sus estudios y escucharla decir esas palabras es algo que simplemente no crees que vaya suceder

Twilight (decaída): No estoy diciendo que ya no quiero ser la princesa pero cuando aprendes una y otra vez y relees todos los libros de la biblioteca real por quincuagésima vez se vuelve increíblemente tedioso y pierdes las ganas de seguir con esto, me gustaría poder recibir algo como una recompensa por todos mis esfuerzos como ustedes chicas se que es egoísta pero_(suspiro)_ creo que todo era mucho mas fácil cuando Sunset Shimmer tenía sus dudas sobre la magia y yo la ayudaba

Spike (pensativo): hablando de ella donde está ahora

Twilight (también pensativa):bueno escuche que ella comenzó un largo viaje por todo Equestria junto a Sunburst para aprender sobre la magia y fortalecer su antigua amistad, además de eso la princesa luna dijo me contó que sea vuelto muy hábil y poderosa con la magia, y que ella ha estado entrando en la otra dimensión,también no me es difícil saber por qué pero supongo que para ver a Sunset Shimmer mas seguido

Fluttershy(feliz): vaya le ha estado yendo bien, me agrada que ambas se lleven bien

Twilight (feliz pero preocupada): si supongo que por dentro también me gusta la idea _(sonríe con orgullo y tristeza en sus ojos)_supongo que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella también deje de ser mi aprendiz

Applejack(poniendo un casco sobre su lomo): tranquila terrón de azúcar nosotras siempre vamos a estar contigo y ni por un segundo pienses que Starlight dejará de ser tu amiga solo por dejar de ser tu aprendiz

Las miradas de sus mejores amigas llenas de compañerismo y la amabilidad con la que Applejack la acompañaba con durante todo su relato habían llenado el vacío que segundos atrás la carcomía por dentro

Twilight(feliz): gracias chicas

Todas terminan dándose un apretado,fuerte y cálido abrazo entre risas y chistes sobre el cielo azul cubierto de nubes. Pero sin previo aviso un gran objeto cae del cielo a toda velocidad atravesando el manto de nubes y volviéndolas humo, al impactar contra el suelo levanta una enorme capa de humo creando una honda expansiva que sacude a todas las chicas, cuando la tierra en el aire comenzó a disiparse en el centro yacía un carro de color blanco con detalles dorados con dos guardias reales amarrados desde el frente

Rainbow dash (tapándose con sus alas los ojos): ¿acaso son?

Twilight(sorprendida): SI SON ELLAS

Las puertas del carro se abren y mostrando a las dos patriarcas de todo Equestria, las princesas Celestia y Luna

Twilight(feliz): PRINCESAS

Todas las chicas junto a Spike se paran y hacen una reverencia antes las dos princesas

Princesa Celestia(riendo): chicas ya saben que no hay necesidad de hacer eso, parence

Todas hacen caso, se produce un silencio tranquilo hasta que Celestia se acerca a Twilight

Princesa Celestia(sonriendo): estoy muy segura que te estás preguntando porqué estoy aquí ¿no?

Twilight (tranquila,pensativa y nerviosa): jeje bueno en realidad no creo estar muy segura del porqué princesa

Princesa Celestia(sonriendo): jeje por esto

Voltea a mirar a Spike quien se queda con expresión de _(QUE)_ entonces sus dos cachetes se inflan como globos y regurgita una carta de color negro con un listón rojo pegado con cera dorada, de todas las cartas que vio Spike en su vida era la primera vez que veía una como esa. Spike la toma del suelo con intriga y se la entrega a Twilight

Twilight (confundida): ¿que es esto? nunca había visto una carta como esta princesa

Princesa Celestia(señalando la carta): esto mi querida Twilight es tu entrada al evento de las cuatro torres

Twilight(sorprendida): QUEEEE ENSERIO LAS CUATRO TORRES, PRINCESA, ENSERIO

Rainbow dash (curiosa): ¿que son las cuatro torres?

Princesa Luna(seria pero sonriendo): el evento de las cuatro torres es en resumen por así decirlo,un concurso en el que los mejores usuarios de magia de la actualidad se baten a duelo con todo su conocimiento y habilidades para demostrar quién de toda Equestria es el más poderoso o poderosa, hechicero o hechicera de la actualidad, cada especie de Equestria es elegida de cualquier parte del país y son enviados a la gran escuela de magia y hechicería Whinderland donde todos los elegidos son entrenados para la gran prueba.

Todas (asombradas): ENSERIO, ASOMBROSO

Princesa Celestia(asintiendo):a si es chicas, como todas ya han visto, Twilight a logrado hazañas increíbles tanto aquí en Ponyville como en el imperio de cristal y a demostrado un poder y conocimiento en la magia que la a hecho muy superior a la gran mayoría de usuario de magia en todo Equestria, que incluso mi hermana y yo luego de debatirlo por un rato hemos decidido otorgarte el honor de que tu nos representes en el evento de las cuatro torres, pero no estarás sola serás acompañada por todas tus mejores amigas de toda la vida ya que ellas también han participado y han demostrado su valentía en las situaciones más críticas

Twilight (feliz): Que iremos todas juntas

En eso todas sus amigas se abalanzan sobre ella felicitándola

Princesa Luna(riendo): parece que todas están entusiasmadas

En eso Twilight se levanta mirando a las princesas

Twilight(pensativa): esperen ahora recuerdo que había leído sobre este evento, en el libro se mencionaba que se llevaba acabo cada 100 años, pero ahora solo faltan 30 años antes del comienzo de las cuatro torres ¿que sucedió?

Ambas princesas se miran y sonríen

Princesa Luna(sonriendo): Eso es porque en los últimos años el número de usuarios con habilidades mágicas incomparables, con un gran potencial oculto ha aumentado drásticamente estos últimos tiempos y no solo en Equestria sino en todos los países del mundo, gracias a esto la corte real de magia mundial ha decidir adelantar la fecha del torneo porque calculan que en treinta años no se podrá repetir una oportunidad como esta y que las reinas como tu Twilight no podrán participar por tomar el trono y estar ocupadas con sus deberes.

Twilight (feliz, pero pensando): es bueno saber eso_(susurrando)_ de cierta forma lo que dice la princesa es cierto e notado que en esta nueva generación las habilidades mágicas de los potrillos se desarrollan increíblemente rápido ganando un potencial asombroso_(susurrando)_ pero aun así princesa está segura de que sea yo quien represente a Equestria, estoy segura que hay personas mucho más poderosas que yo

Princesa Celestia(mirando a Twilight):así eso crees,realmente estas muy segura de eso,Twilight dime una cosa quien tuvo el valor para enfrentarse por si sola a Nightmare Moon o a Discord, o quien fue capaz de reavivar la chispa de los elementos de la armonía que estuvieron dormidos años sin tener un portador o ser capaz de dominarlos y luego sacrificarlos para derrotar a Tirak o dime alguien que haya logrado descubrir otra dimensión y salvarla en más de una ocasión del mal, incluso luego de haber aceptado a Sunset y Starlight como tus aprendices y demostrarles que sus actos fueron incorrectos, y la importancia de la amistad, ni hablar de lo que sucedió con Thorax y Chrysalis incluso con Daisy, todo eso lo han logrado tú junto a tus amigas, es por todo eso y mas, que no dudo en que tú seas quien nos represente a Equestria en las cuatro torres, incluso tú podrías tomar este gran evento como el comienzo de tu propio camino como princesa, yo y la luna confiamos en ti,sabemos que nunca nos defraudarías

Princesa Luna(también mirándola): qué dices querida quieres hacerlo

Twilight mira a sus amigas, todas la miran con confianza y ella vuelve a mirar las princesas

Twilight (con valor en sus ojos): de acuerdo lo haré, participante en las cuatro torres

Todas: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Princesa Celestia(sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y agachando un poco la cabeza): es un alivio para ambas escucharte decir eso, el evento será dentro de 3 semanas, esperamos con ansias que tú y tus amigas estén preparadas para entonces

Applejack(poniendo su sombrero sobre su pecho): no se preocupe su alteza estaremos allí para apoyar a Twilight

Princesa Celestia: de acuerdo ahora me retiro

Ambas princesas suben al carruaje y comienzan a volar en dirección al castillo y en cuestión de segundos el carro desaparece entre las nubes y de la vista de todas las chicas

Rarity (emocionada): esto es asombroso, he escuchado de la escuela de Whinderland y se rumorea que es mundialmente reconocida por todos los países como la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería

Fluttershy(feliz): estoy muy feliz por ti Twilight

Applejack: todas lo estamos terroncito

Twilight(decaída): si gracias

Pinky pie(saltando): _que sucede Twi porque esa cara larga que no escuchaste vas a ir a una gran escuela de magia y conocerás a mucha gente increíblemente hábil_

Twilight(decaída): si lo sé, es que

Applejack (preocupada): que pasa terroncito

Twilight(apenada y preocupada): he leído anteriormente sobre la historia de esa escuela,y es cierto que es una de las mejores escuelas de magia con un estricto rendimiento académico y un nivel de estudio de aprendizaje jamas visto. He escuchado que todos los estudiantes que han salido de ahí, se han convertido en grandes celebridades con mucho reconocimiento, por parte de la sociedad, pero el evento de las cuatro torres es algo completamente diferente, es una de las competencia más difíciles de la historia en donde los concursantes son llevados al limite de sus habilidades y desencadenan todo su poder oculto para enfrentarse a las adversidades, es un evento en donde los limites no son un obtaculo para nadie incluso una vez había encontrado un archivo que relataba como Starswirl el barbudo, durante su juventud fue elegido para el gran evento de las torres y ni siquiera alguien como el, logro quedar entre los 3 primeros lugares, incluso en uno de sus escritos describió con lujo de detalles lo complicado que fue para el, el evento de las cuatro torres . Y no creo que si uno de los mejores magos que haya existido en la historia de Equestria no haya logrado siquiera estar al nivel que requiere ese evento, entonces es imposible que alguien como yo logre ganar o incluso quedar entre los primeros, creo...creo que cometí un error no debí haber aceptado...y ahora que hago,ya...ya se Spike _(comienza a caminar hacia él)_ escribe una carta para la princesa dile que..._(es detenida por Rainbow dash quien detiene su paso rápido)_

Rainbow dash(soltándola): oye tranquilízate si, piensa con calma, relaja tu esfinge, que sino luego empiezan los dolores de cabeza si... escucha se que para ti este "evento", es algo muy difícil y que representa un gran difícil reto para ti,tal ves incluso sea el más difícil de toda tu vida "si", ya que eso fue lo que entendí, entiendes,pero trata de razonar primero, esto es una gran oportunidad para ti, no hay nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte, te e visto utilizando la magia y siempre haces cosas increíbles y sin importar los obstáculos tu nunca te rindes,créeme te lo digo por experiencia si no aceptas esta oportunidad te arrepentirás por el reto de tu vida

Pinky Pie (saltando y feliz): _Si que puede se mejor que estar en el evento más importante de la historia donde debes enfrentarte a lo mejor de lo mejor _(_ a medida que sigue hablando, su mueca de felicidad cambia por una de Preocupación _)_ en donde debes poner a prueba todos los conocimientos que has acumulado durante todos estos años y lidiar con el peso de la audiencia y los profesores y las personas que han puesto su confianza en ti... dios que pasa si llegas a herir de gravedad a algui... _(_ su boca es callada por el casco de Rarity):

Rarity (seria): mejor déjalo así

Applejack (se pone un casco sobre el lomo de ella): escucha se que estas muy nerviosa y es una decicion muy difícil de tomar pero no tienes de que preocuparte nosotras estaremos contigo siempre te apoyaremos en cualquier momento que necesites, si todas estamos juntas no hay nada que pueda detenernos, terroncito de azúcar

Todas las miran con confianza en sus ojos y ella sonríe

Twilight(sonriendo): de acuerdo chicas lo intentare

Todas: siiiiiiii

todas se abrazan, apoyándola, en su lejano futuro donde entrará a uno de los mayores eventos de su vida donde hara grandes amistades y conocerá a grandes rivales

* * *

 **TRES SEMANAS** **DESPUÉS**

 ** _Equestria_ _/Ponyhattan/Domingo/04/03/15/10:06Hs_**

Las tres semanas profetizadas por la Princesa Celestia desde lo sucedido con la carta del evento pasaron en un santiamén, y Twilight junto a sus amigas,parientes_(también de cada una de las chicas para despedirlas)_ y conocidos de todo Ponyville y Canterlot se encontraban en el puerto de la ciudad de Ponyhattan junto a ellas se encontraban las princesas, el puerto era un ligar enorme y amplio lleno de diferentes barcos con sus respectivos tamaños para sus diferentes usos, propiedad de diferentes personas las cuales tal vez por azar del destino se conocían, todos los barcos se encontraban anclados en los puentes de madera sobre el agua, los mas cercanos al grupo familiar eran barcos o mejor dicho yates con los nombres de Sandisk y Genius también mas alejados de ellos tres lanchas 2 dejadas flotando hace días y una que hace minutos antes de la llegada de todo el grupo había anclado con los nombres de Incert,Vortex y Exdinamic. También detrás de todo el grupo de Familiares y amigos se encontraba un enorme edificio, que se lograba distinguir 122 ventanas y 890 habitaciones en total por todo el edificio, entre todo el grupo Ponys, y demás especies se lograban ver a Volvet junto a Night Light_(los padres de Twilight)_,La Sra Cake y Sr Cake junto a sus dos hijos gemelos Pumking Cake y Pound Cake_(la familia de Pinky Pie)_,Hondo Flanks y Cookie Crumbles_(los padres de Rarity)_,Bow Hoothoof y Wyndie Wastle_(los padres de Rainbow Dahs)_,el señor y señora Shy junto a Zephyr Breeze _(los padres y hermano menor de Fluttershy)_ y por ultimo la extensa, larga y numerosa familia de Applejack, también se veía correteando de aquí para allá riendo y jugando a Apple Boom,Sweetie Belle,Scootaloo junto a Babs Seed, también se lograban ver a otras personas como a Starlight, Discord, Zecora, Matilda y Burro Cranky Dooble felices y enamorados, en espera de su nuevo integrante para su familia que descansaba en el vientre de Matilda con tres meses de embarazo,y una de las imágenes mas tiernas que los ojos de Twilight pudieron presenciar,Gallus,Sandbar,Ocellus,Yona,Silverstream y a Smolder,todos sus antiguos estudiantes, de su escuela de la amistad ya graduados y ejerciendo como maestros o profesores y profesoras particulares para la enseñanzas y distribución que sus maestras, los elementos de la harmonia les inculcaron, todos ellos acompañados de sus alumnos y alumnas todos hay presentes para despedir a las chicas por su gran viaje y lo que significaba para ellas

Volvet (felices): Estamos tan orgullosos de tener una hija tan talentosa no hay palabras pare expresar lo felices que estamos de ti hija y por todos tus logras

Night Light(con lagrimas de felicidad asomándose a sus ojos):sos lo mejor que nos a pasado en la vida, cuando llegues a la isla cuida a tus amigas y no olvides de mandarnos cartas para saber cómo te está yendo

Twilight(sonriendo): gracias mamá y papá los quiero a los dos volveré lo más pronto que pueda

Shining Armor y Cadence junto a su pequeña hija se acercan todos con una sonrisa a despedir a su hermana,cuñada y tía

Shining Armor (felicidad y orgullo en sus ojos): cuídate hermanita manda nos postales, fotos y cartas _(la abrasa)_ mucha suerte en tu viaje te vamos a extrañar

Se separa de su hermano y camine hacia Candace, al lado de ella estaba Flurry Heart había cumplido 6 años,y para los padres el crecimiento de su hija, había sido increíblemente rápido, aunque para Twilight desde lejos sentía que había sido lento y conciso,ella ya había comenzado a caminar y a decir sus primeras palabras, aún no se había ganado su Cutie Mark y por esa razón se unió a las Cutie Mark Crusaders con la esperanza de obtenerlas, gracias a las anécdotas de Fluttershy de ese gran grupo de amigas que contra viento y marea lograron cumplir su sueño

Candase (sonriendo): da tu mejor esfuerzo Twilight, lúcete, deja a todos con la boca abierta. _(mirando a su hija)_ Flurry te extrañará mucho, le hará falta su estudiosa tía

Flurry Heart (abrasando a Crepúsculo): no quiero que te vayas tía, te voy a extrañar mucho

Twilight(se agacha hasta quedar cara a cara): jeje tranquila amor no me iré para siempre ya lo veras volveremos a vernos más rápido de lo que cantará un gallo "_(su comentario logra sacar una risita a Flurry)_" que dices si te prometo algo "_ (Twilight vio como los ojos de Flurry Heart se llenaban de curiosidad)_ cuando vuelva a Canterlot te traeré una enorme caja llena de todos tus dulces favoritos sera tan grande que nunca mas querrás comer otro dulce en tu vida_(todos terminan riendo)_

Shining Armor (riendo): solo espero que esa gran caja no le produzca caries no sabes lo dramática que se ponga cada vez que vamos al dentista "_(todos vuelven ríen)_"

Flurry Heart(la risa de Flurry poco a poco cambia a una mueca de tristeza): te voy a extrañar

Twilight: yo también a ti pequeña _(ambas ríen)_ recuerda siempre hazles caso a tus padres okey

Flurry Heart(con el casco de Twilight sobre el cabello): de acuerdo

 **MIENTRAS TANTO**

Abuela Smith: y recuerda querida si hacen algún amigo cercano siempre recomienda les las tartas de manzana de la granja Smith son las mas deliciosa y sabrosa de todo Equestria

Big Mac (sarcasmo): ya abuela no le pongas tanto peso sobre su lomo, _(se acerca a su hermana y la abraza) _ espero que la pases bien Applejack

Applejack(sarcástica): desde cuando eres tan cariñoso hermanito jejeje claro que lo haré hermanito les enviare fotos por correo

En eso Appleboom y su prima Bads Seed se abalanzan sobre ella riendo y jugando

A lo lejos se puede ver Twilight mirando a Applejack riendo y jugando con su hermana y su prima, fue entonces cuando en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa

Starlight (curiosa): es una hermosa escena no crees Twilight

Twilight (sonriendo): si que lo es, supongo que los extrañare a todos cuando me valla por dos años año...

Twilight (sorprendida): ESPERA...Starlight cuando llegaste, y como te enteraste sobre lo del evento

Starlight (riendo): llegue ayer a la madrugada y quise ir a darte una visitarte, pero luego me enteré de que la princesa te escogió como la representante para participar en el torneo de las cuatro torres y no quise arruinar la sorpresa

Twilight(sonrojada): o vaya jejeje, aunque tengo que pedirte disculpas no te mande una carta o un mensaje para contarte sobre esta gran noticia, no quería reconocerlo pero creo que tenia miedo que tuvieras celos de mi

Starlight(riendo): tranquila con el tiempo que estuve viajando aprendí muchas lecciones y puedo asegurarte que no soy la misma Starlight que conocías hace meses no tienes por que preocuparte de algo como eso tú te lo ganaste, suerte ojalá que lo pases bien,arrasa con todo tigresa

Twilight sonrió al ver lo mucho que su estudiante había progresado sobre la amistad. Y en efecto era gracias al viaje que compartió con su amigo de la infancia Sunburst, realmente fue una aventura increíble. Ambos invirtieron todo ese tiempo en recuperar su antigua amistad y su tiempo perdido,su viaje empezó en la ciudad de Ponyhattan,luego visitaron los hermosos paisajes de las Montañas Nebulosas y el hogar de los Breezies por recomendación de Fluttershy, también ambos viajaron por primera vez en barco(aunque en realidad fue uno muy pequeño), al visitaron Seaward Shoals, también llegaron a las 2 ciudades que según Rarity eran las mas hermosas de Equestria, Rainbow Falls y Las Pegasus donde ambos probaron su suerte, siguieron todo su viaje por el desierto hasta Appleloosa donde fueron recibidos con los cascos abiertos por los residentes al enterarse de que eran conocidos de Twilight y los citaron a una velada especial en la taberna de la ciudad, donde por primera vez Starlight se enteró de su desconocido gusto por la Cidra de Raiz todo fue bailes,bromas y risas hasta que en un malentendido por parte de Sunburst pensando que era una de las residentes o alguna de las camareras de la taberna, le hablo de lo enamorado que estaba de su hermosa amiga de la infancia y que aunque a el le encanta la idea de recuperar su antigua amistad, no pudo ignorar sus verdaderos sentimientos desde que era un potrillo y que si se le diera la ocasiona no dudaría un segundo en declararse, aunque claro bajo la influencia del alcohol, revelándole su amor por ella,y uno que otro detalle, que ella hubiera preferido que su amigo se hubiera guardado, si no hubiera sido ella a quien le rebelo este secreto,cualquier otra potra ya le hubiera dado vuelta la cabeza, y alejarse enfurecida, quedando totalmente roja sin saber que decir o hacer,siguieron su viaje hasta Nueva Pony donde ambos concursaron en un concurso artístico de magia,donde se hicieron amigos de un grupo de viajeros que iban a Cascos Unidos una ciudad muy famosa como hermosa y rodeada de anécdotas, sin dudarlo viajaron junto al grupo hasta la enorme ciudad donde el grupo quedo boquiabierto al ver el resplandor de la bella ciudad,luego de un tiempo se despidieron del grupo tomando diferentes rumbos cada uno, ya en un hotel de Porstlend, Starlight decidió confrontar a su amigo y hablarle de su revelación amorosa durante su estadía en Appleloosa, entre una confusión,una pelea entre ellos y una reconciliación revelando sus sentimientos ocultos uno al otro,sentimientos que mas tarde florecieron en la cama de una habitación de un hotel de Payís dando así un giro de 180° a su relación y al viaje de ambos, pasando dos semanas de viaje en la ciudad para luego seguir con su tan aclamado viaje. Apesar de la felicidad que sentía al recorrer sus pensamientos sobre como floreció su relación de amor con su mejor amigo ,ella ni de broma tenia pensado decirle a Twilight, acerca de su relación de amor_amistad con su mejor amigo, no por miedo a que la juzgará;cosa que realmente ni le importaba; sino más bien por que Twilight no lograba tener una relación de amor con algo que no sea mas que un libro,el amor entre ella y un potro era en realidad terreno inexplorado para ella. Ella recordaba una ocasión en la que Applejack le contó una anécdota, acerca de una vez que ella le pidió ayuda para la distribución de manzanas de la temporada, dentro del granero. Ella no había podido llegar a tiempo por ayudar a Appleboom y a las demás niñas a arreglar una macana que hicieron sin querer, dejando así a Twilight y Big Mac solos dentro del granero. Starlight no pudo dejar de reír hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a llorar cuando se enteró que mientras Twilight y su Big Mac hablaban ella le dijo que sería un grandioso padre dejando así rojo al pobre potro y al enterarse del posible significado oculto que tuvieron sus palabras estalló en un mar de nervios

Pinky pie (saltando entusiasmada): _ya no puedo esperar, ya no puedo esperar, ya no puedo esperar; cuando entramos al barco; cuando entramos al barco_

Applejack (en el piso): tranquila Pinky aún tenemos que esperar a Rarity, no sé qué es lo que está haciendo esa Pony debió haber llegado hace media hora y si no se apresura tendremos problemas con el capitán del barco

Cookie Crumbles(preocupada): me pregunto si ese diseñador de poca monta a reconocido el gran talento natural de mi hija

Hondo Flanks(también preocupado): tranquilo, cariño, tú sabes que ella nunca se rinde fácilmente sobre todo cuando se trata de sus sueños

Cookie Crumbles: si pero y si la dejo a la deriva lejos de la civilización,entre la inmundicia, sin comida o aguas o dios mío tenemos que buscar a nuestro bebe

Padre de Rarity:no te desesperes, amor conocemos muy bien a nuestra hija de seguro encontró alguna forma de vender sus productos ya lo veras de seguro ahora mismo debe estar por llegar con su reluciente ropa

Discord (sonriendo): o tal vez tuvo un horrible accidente y ahora se encuentra internada en algún hospital con fracturas internas y contusiones

Fluttershy (enojada): DISCORD no digas eso, tu ya no eres así, en serio es tan difícil para mostrar como eres en realidad

Fluttershy quería mucho a Discord, era su compañero de trabajo y aunque pocos se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora, el había cambiado increíblemente estos últimos años, lo suficiente para que los animalitos del bosque se encariñaran mucho con el, incluso el pequeño ángel que al comienzo lo odiaba término considerándolo su segundo cuidador, pero no entendía porque cuando se reunía con las demás chicas su personalidad amable se esfumaba y volvía a su original personalidad arrogante y molesta, ya había hablado con el del asunto pero siempre terminaba desviando el tema.

Discord miro a Fluttershy con una exprecion seria,tal vez malhumorada, la tensión del ambiente subió instantáneamente que incluso Rainbow Dash se posicione en caso de que Discord intentara algo contra su amiga pero todas sus sospechas desaparecieron cuando Discord se puso frente a los padres de Rarity con una posición recta con una de sus manos en su pecho como si fuera un mayordomo y se reverenciaba pidiendo perdón a ambos dejando a todos sorprendidos y a algunos atónitos Rainbow dash entre ellos

La tranquila conversación entre todos, fue interrumpida al ver una gran nube de polvo a lo lejos y rápidamente distinguir a Rarity corriendo de lo que podrían ser millones de paparazzis

Rareza (agitada y corriendo): TODOS ... RÁPIDO ... ENTREN AL BARCO ... AHORAAAA

Sin pensarlo dos veces todas entran al barco lo mas rápido que podían, levantando los cascos agitadamente, despidiéndose de su familia. Por otro lado Rarity seguía corriendo despavorida del alcance de la cámara de lo paparazzis cuando enfrente de ella instantáneamente apareció una figura alta y oscura. De pronto todo a su alrededor paso en cámara lenta, y distinguió a Discord quien al contactar miradas con ella le guiño su ojo derecho, seguido de un chasquido que creo una nube negra espesa que callo sobre los paparazzis, seguido de la activación automática de las cámaras de fotos, sacando todas sus fotos con flash segando a todos los Ponys dentro de la nube, que corrían despavoridos mientras Discord perdía el aire en el piso por la risa

Applejack (tono sarcástico): parece que te fue bien con tus vestidos de moda

Rarity (cansada y agitada): NO ... QUIERO ... HABLAR ... SOBRE ESO

Pero mientras Twilight y sus amigas se despedían de sus familiares y amigos en el puerto. Lejos de allí en la tierra de nadie en lo más profundo de las fosas del tártaro encarcelado y debilitado el centauro que una vez se proclamó a sí mismo el rey de toda Equestria y derrotado por las hermanas Celestia y Luna e incluso por los nuevos elementos de la armonía, ha terminado de planear su pequeño pero efectivo plan para escapar de sus cadenas perpetuas

* * *

 ** _Equestria_ _/Tartaro/Domingo/04/03/15/17:45Hs_**

Su mirada era decidida, todo su cuerpo se mueve en faz de una única idea en su cabeza " **LA LIBERTAD"** estaba harto de quedarse allí y pudrirse hasta la muerte, él ya lo sabía, nadie vendría a liberarlo o salvarlo de su tormento, había pasado mucho tiempo pero poco a poco se fue enterando como todos sus camaradas fueron derrotados por Twilight y sus amigas uno por uno, incluso que su antiguo camarada Discord al igual que su hermano estaban de lado de las Ponys y convivan junto a ellos en armonía, pero eso no le provocaba el mas mínimo odio como la idea de que su hermano, su misma sangre, su único familiar lo haya abandonado en esa pocilga para que se pudriera hasta la muerte.

Su único obstáculo era ese maldito perro de tres cabezas "el Cerbero" que lo acechaba todos los días,a cada hora a cada minuto con esos 6 ojos rojos que hacían, que aveces se le erizaran la piel, también vigilaba las celdas de los demás reclusos, a lo lejos pero con el era diferente, la criatura no lo vigilaba de lejos ni de cerca, literalmente estaba sobre los mismos barrotes mirándolo con sus 3 cabezas enfocadas en el, en su delgada figura,en sus escuálidos brazos y si el centauro se encontraba muy cerca de ellos siempre comenzaba a morder ferozmente los barrotes intentando inútilmente arrancarlos o estirar su garras para atraparlo por lo que siempre el único lugar seguro para el Centauro, lejos de la bestia, era la pared trasera entre la oscuridad absoluta, en mas de una ocasión intentó hincarle el diente a alguno de sus flacuchos brazo o pezuñas, ya que esa criatura lo odiaba, claro no podía hablar ni expresarse, pero se lo veía en sus ojos, esa sensación de querer lastimar o dañar a alguien y dejarlo sufriendo física o mentalmente, cayendo sobre el como un martillo que te castiga día tras día, y Tirek era esa persona.

Con el paso del tiempo y años Tirek ya sabia, con lujo de detalles el recorrido del animal, sus horarios de descanso, su vigía a los demás reclusos y el tiempo que pasaba observándolos a cada uno, obviamente el era el que mas tiempo vigilaba y observaba mientras dejaba a los demás reclusos de lado. Reclusos de los cuales Tirek solo sentía asco, era increíble para el, que los los villanos que en la antigüedad eran considerados leyendas mas temibles de la historia de todo Equestria, que habían sido temidos por generaciones enteras de potros ahora no eran más que sombras, ecos blancos,demacrados y abandonados de lo que fueron una vez durante su época de oro, esos restos andantes miserables en su agónico tormento, eran su único boleto de salida, lo único que el necesitaba era que ese maldito perro_(el cual se encontraba ahora mismo mirándolo fijamente)_se largara que desapareciera de su vista.

Paso un largo tiempo pero por fin el Canino dejó su puesto, marchando hacia las otras celdas, su tiempo era corto y la bestia siempre estaba al tanto de cualquier anomalía que pudiera suceder, sus cuernos tomaron una tonalidad carmeci y en el centro de sus cuernos se formo una pequeña bola de energía, la cual convirtió todos los objetos de su celda_(cama,inodoro,un banquito,un lava manos y dos repisas)_ se transformaron en pilas de carne las cuales estaban rodeadas de un aura violeta y roja, al mismo tiempo que las teletransporta hasta una de las columnas que estaba cerca de una celda donde el aura se desvaneció, le había llevado mucho tiempo_(entre tres a 4 semanas)_ desde que comenzó a recolectar las pocas brazas que quedaban de magia de los demás presos. El tártaro era una cárcel reconocida y afamada por muchos, por sus aterradoras anécdotas y historias de los condenados o mas bien los desgraciados que tuvieron el destino de llegar al cuarto piso del tártaro, la arquitectura de tártaro era simple 4 pisos estrechos uno cada vez menos ventilación, luz y agua, por cada piso que los reclusos desciendian, pero el peor era sin duda el cuarto donde el agua y la luz desapreciaran y el hambre,locura y soledad reinaban en esos pasillos, pero nada de eso era peor que el calor ensordecedor que los reclusos soportaban ya que el ultimo piso era el mas cercano a la furiosa lava del volcán donde estaba construido el tártaro.

El tiempo paso y por fin Tirek vio a lo lejos la sombra del Cerbero dirigiéndose a su celda, para su vigilancia personal sobre el Centauro, hasta que deslumbro la pila de carne al lado de la columna. Tirek sabia que el Tártaro era un lugar de pesadilla donde incluso el mismo guardián de las celdas pasaba hambre, El Cerbero era una criatura fuerte con voluntad de acero pero ya habían pasado mas de 3 meses desde que la criatura devoro el cadáver de algún desgraciado que había cedido ante el calor y la deshidratación y ver esa pila de carne enorme era como un sueño para la criaturas

Tirek (sonriendo): vamos mira esa deliciosa pila de carne solo para ti, sin nadie que te moleste_(en ese momento las mismas palabras pasaban por la cabeza de la criatura)_

Sin aviso previo el animal cayo en sus instintos y se lanzo sobre la jugosa carne devorándola y peleándose las tres cabezas por quien tragaba mas

Tirek (satisfecho): bien ahora solo tengo que esperar

Con el tiempo el animal termino de comer y simplemente sigo con su rutina como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, y al igual que siempre siguió con su rutina de observar al Centauro pero al llegar a la celda de Tirek este mismo se encontraba parado frente a los barrotes, el animal tomo su posición de siempre, a estas alturas ya lo habría despedazado pero, no quería hacerlo, no sabia si era por la comida o por la sorpresa de que el Centauro tuviera la valentía de quedarse de brazos cruzados frente a el. Al final el cerbero se marcho y en el rostro de Tirek se dibujo una siniestra sonrisa, así que cuando el perro llego a las celdas de los demás recluso no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, todos ellos estaban escapando de sus celdas enfrente de sus narices ,ni lento, ni perezoso comenzó a perseguir a los reclusos o eso era lo que pensaba ya que los supuestos prófugos, estaban encerrados en sus respectivas celdas observando entre risas, al tonto animal que parecía jugar con su propia cola hasta que la criatura se detuvo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar dando un potente aullido y luego cayendo al suelo comenzando a contorsionarse y a temer fuertes espasmos

Mientras la criatura perseguía a las alucinaciones instantáneamente sintió fuertes pulsaciones en todas sus articulaciones y extremidades,sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba ,el aire le dolía y los sonidos lo mataban y comenzó a revolcarse sobre el piso para quitarse e dolor pero solo empeoraba y fue cuestión de tiempo que todo, comenzó a dolerle la saliva de su boca le parecía asido corrosivo su sensible nariz desapareció y sentía que su cerebro se derramaba por sus fosas nasales, por ultimo los alrededores de sus ojos le ardían y sus ojos rojos se transformaron en negro, cuando los abrió lo único que podía ver era oscuridad y sombras blancas que desprendían un aura maligna y una sonrisa vengativa que lo miraba fijamente al canino esta imagen lo lleno de odio y instantáneamente comenzó a atacar a los presos, quienes estaban asustados pero tranquilizados ya que lo abarrotes podían salvarlos. Eso fue lo que pensaron antes de que los barrotes cedieran y el cerbero destrozó, trago y desgarró uno por uno a todos los prisioneros que entraban en desesperación al no tener salida

Recluso (aterrado): que le pasa a esa cosa esta matando a todos ... o no ... déjame ... no te he hecho nada ... POR FAVOR AYÚDENME ... HHHO NOOO POR CELESTIA DETENTE... BASTA HAAAA

Mientras esto sucedía Tirek usaba su magia para romper los barrotes le llevo un tiempo pero por fin lo logro, al transformar sus objetos en pilas de carne el combinó su hechizo junto a otros dos los cuales eran alucinación y rabia

Tirek (pensamientos): bien ... bien solo tengo media hora, mientras está ocupado matando a todos los demás yo tengo la vía libre para huir, solo tengo que mantenerme alejado de el,ese perro solo puede percibir en un radio corto, pero bajo los efectos de la rabia matara a cualquier cosa que se mueva

Tirek corría con toda la fuerza que sus flacuchas pesuñas le otorgaban, no fue muy difícil para el escapar, ya que el aun se encontraba en el primer piso, recorrió cada pasillo, cada escalera y cada habitación ya había, dejado de escuchar los gritos de los recluso y los feroces ladrido del cerbero hasta que por fin, detrás de una puerta vio la hermosa salida nunca en toda su vida habría pensado lo hermoso que seria volver a ver el sol, siempre se había imaginado como seria su escape y jamas se le pudo pasar por la cabeza, lo hermosa que podría ser la luz, aunque sea poca era tan satisfactorio para el, que solo corrió y corrió por el largo pasillo que lo separaban a el de su preciada "Libertad"

Tirek (corriendo y pensando): tantos años tirando a la basura esperando con falsas esperanzas, de que vendrían pero no, solo yo,solo yo,solo de mi mismo puedo confiar, pude haberlo logrado hace años, todo por pensar que alguno de esos imbéciles hubiera podido con ellas, toda una vida, todos mis sueños, echos añicos por ellas yo Lord Tirek prometo que...

Al final del último pasillos que conducen a la puerta de la salida, se asomó la aterradora figura del cerbero de tres cabezas aún bajo los efectos de los hechizo, cargando el cadáver de algún desafortunado prófugo que no logro escapar de sus temibles fauces.

Este al ver Tirek lo reconoce en un instante _(no necesitaba una sombra blanca para darse cuenta que era el lo sabia solo con olerlo)_ se detiene y sonríe con sus tres cabezas y sus dientes llenos de sangre,su pelaje sucio y sus ojos negros sin alma, provocaron un recorrido de miedo por toda la espina dorsal de Tirek, el canino escupe el cadáver y por la fuerza provocada de la mandíbula, desmiembra la mitad del cadáver, tirándolo al suelo, mientras Tirak veía los blancos ojos del cadáver que lo miraban fijamente sin vida y al voltear vio a la aterradora criatura mirándolo _(en ese momento Tirek estaba mas que seguro que la mirada del Cerbero decía) _("TU SIGUES")_y el cerbero carga contra él, quien inútilmente intenta atacar con su magia a la criatura solo intensificando su enojo, recibiendo un feroz golpe de la gran criatura con una de sus patas, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes, el Centauro finalmente habría muerto de no haber sido por que logró cubrirse con un aura mágica, por todo su cuerpo, aun así esto no lo salvó de recibir ciertos daños_(un par de fracturas,una de sus piernas se esguince, y estaba completamente perdido gracias aun golpe en su cabeza)_ pero esto quedo atrás cuando una de sus piernas se enredo de un dolor punzante, sintió como su carne se separaba y su hueso se destrozaba

Tirek: HGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAKK

El Cerbero había mordido su pierna con sus feroces mandíbulas levantándolo y lanzandolo, hacia la dura superficie del piso, esta vez,Tirek solo pudo crear un aura mágica sobre la mitad de su cuerpo(su hombro se salio de lugar,uno de sus cuernos estaba roto casi por salirse de su cabeza,y una costilla se le había roto, esta vez el golpe en la cabeza fue mucho peor, si recibía otro ataque tan fuerte como el anterior,seguramente moriría)

Tirek (herido y casado): como llego hasta aquí...estaba seguro de que el aún estaba abajo...masacrando a los otros...haaaaa...no me digas que tengo tan poco control sobre mi magia...que ni siquiera puedo controlar este simple echi...

El torso completo de Tirek fue levantado por la garra del animal y es lanzado,hacia la puerta de salida(a las afueras de la puerta de salida yacía un puente que conecta el tártaro junto a la única vía de escape hacia el exterior) cayendo contra el piso rebotando dos veces,una vez mas fue salvado por su aura y luego siendo arrastrado por la inercia de la fuerza del animal, quedando al borde del puente presenciando que debajo del puente se encontraba la lava del volcán del Tártaro

Tirek (moribundo y herido): enserio así...voy a morir devorado por un...un perro, este costal de pulgas...que pasara con mis sueños...mis ideas mi yo...que pasara con lord Tirek...la historia me recordara como los restos que salio de los alimentos digeridos de este animal...no no lo dejare, NO PIENSO MORIR ASÍ NOOOO, AQUÍ NI MUCHO MENOS AHORA

Con su último aliento, forzando todo su cuerpo, logra estar de pie mirando a los ojos a su terrible enemigo, a la criatura,que por años lo vigilo y humillo obligandolo a esconderse como un cobarde,la criatura que simplemente ahora, juega con el como si se tratara de su presa,la criatura que estropeo todo su plan de libertad. Tirek con su último esfuerzo, comienza a dirigir toda su magia a sus cuervos, logrando concentrar los pocos restos de magia que le quedaban, la criatura al darse cuenta de sus intenciones carga con toda su furia para atrapar al Centauro

Tirek(furia y odio en sus ojos):ya he empezado con mi venganza y tu seras el primero costal de pulgas

Tirek lanza su ataque a los pies del Cerbero logrando que el puente comienza a colapsar en un efecto domino y mientras que observa como la criatura desesperadamente intenta mantener el equilibrio antes de caer junto a los restos del puente hacia la ardiente lava, poco a poco y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan camino hasta la parte colapsada del puente y miro a bajo.

Su piel se le erizo al ver al monstruoso Cerbero aferrándose fuertemente con sus afiladas garras delanteras y las traseras de los restos del puente que no habían caído, cuando el canino hizo contacto visual con el centauro, su rostro se transformo completamente en una abominación con pelo y dientes con sus ojos llenos de odio y furia. Su enorme garra se alzo por los aires atrapando a Tirek con su pesada garra apretándolo dejándolo sin movilidad mientras sus oídos escuchaban el crujir de sus huesos

Tirek(asfixiándose): ESTO...NO ES...POSIBLEEE

Una vez que la criatura dejo de apretar su flacucho y debilucho cuerpo, lo posicionó a la altura de su rostro mirándolo con sus aterradores ojos negros, luego de esa fría mirada la criatura arrojo al aplastado y débil centauro al vacío dejándolo a merced de la lava volcánica

Tirek (rendido): realmente así voy a morir,yo Tirek

Sin más esperanzas el centauro moribundo y sin fuerzas cierra los ojos esperando que su ardiente final lo abrace, pero en cambio solo siguió cayendo y cayendo, como si no tuviera un fondo,tampoco sentía el calor ensordecedor de la lava,y sus oídos comenzaron a taparse, con el tiempo la curiosidad le gano y abrió sus ojos, al hacerlo no había nada,solo oscuridad y más que oscuridad a su alrededor

Tirek (sorprendido): pero que...

Lo último que siente fue un potente golpe en la parte trasera de su cráneo y su mente se quedo en blanco, cayendo mientras la gravedad, lo llevaba hacia una oscuridad mas grande de la que lo rodeaba.


	2. CAPITULO 2: LA GRAN CIUDAD DE WINDERLAND

_**Mar Uraguns/Navio Coredisk/Viernes/09/03/15/14:57Hs**_

 **"Viajar en barco"** era una aventura que las chicas siempre habían soñaron experimentar, montar las olas sobre un enorme navío imparable con sus lujosas salas y habitaciones junto a los demás pasajeros _(claro ya habían viajado antes pero nunca de una manera tan sofisticada e incluso fuera de las regiones de Equestria como lo hacían ahora)_una divertida aventura eso era lo que la ilusionada cabeza de Pinky esperaba. El viaje era increíblemente aburrido habían días en que las chicas solo veían kilómetros y kilómetros de agua salada espumosa,era relativamente imposible encontrar a alguien allí, algunos Ponys se mantenían encerrados en sus habitaciones y solo salían cuando se organizaban algún evento especial o se reunían entre grupos y exiliaban a los demás pasajeros, como si ellos no fueran dignos de su conversación,pero lo peor de todo sin duda era el mareo que producían las corriente de agua,casi todas las chicas ya habían vomitado en sus baños,sin duda alguna_(y por votación unánime de las propias chicas)_ la mas afectada por estas corrientes era la pobre Rarity, todos los días alguno de los marinero siempre la veía por alguna, de las cámara del barco, buscando desesperadamente algún baño o borda a su alcance para regurgitar su almuerzo o cena de esa mañana.

El único lugar donde encontraban entretenimiento era en el hall del barco, un área enorme de dos pisos con 4 puertas que se conectaban a diferentes áreas del hall, los dos pisos se encentraban en el centro del hall,que se lograban conectar entre ellos y las demás habitaciones atravez de escaleras forradas con alfombras de terciopelo roja y madera de abedul lustrada y sobre todo el hall, se encontraba una enorme luz marrón clorita casi amarilla que iluminaba todo el área, entre el espacio que se hallaba entre los dos pisos se encontraba reloj de péndulo gigante, al atravesar las puertas se podía acceder a los interiores, una de ellas era la sala de juegos donde las chicas pasaban mayormente tiempo libre,atreves de esta sala de juegos también se accedía a una cafetería y de la cafetería a su cubierta de paseo donde los restaurantes preparaban los platos para el desayuno, cena y almuerzo o incluso entre tantos sectores de el barco, un casino para los más ambiciosos o codiciosos por las monedas, los días pasaban como si fueran la rebobinacion de las escenas de una película una y otra vez. Despertarse, desayunar, recorrer, jugar, comer, dormir, despertarse. Hasta que cierto día

Vigía (gritando): TIERRA A LA VISTA

Al escuchar las palabras dichas por el vigía, todas las chicas se acercaron al borde del barco y desde allí pudieron presenciar la vista a una enorme isla flotando en el medio de todo el mar, aunque por su tamaño y forma más que una isla,parecía una ciudad flotante, con un espeso y alargado bosque,desde la proa del barco todas las chicas lograron divisar, a lo lejos, varios, puertos donde veía a los, grandes barcos anclados que desembarcaban a los que los que por intuición de todas eran los representantes de los demás países que venían a participar del gran evento. Pero sin duda, lo más llamativo de esta gran isla _(o ciudad)_ fueron las cuatro torres cada una posicionada en las punta de la isla en donde se llevó a cabo los diferentes eventos,pero algo para la vista de todas ellas no cuadraba, la isla era gigante ¡Si!, las torres eran altas ¡Si!,las torres estaban sobre la isla !No¡, las torres estaban introducidas dentro del agua, alejadas unos pocos metros de la isla, solo se lograba ver las punta de las torres mientras que sus partes inferiores estaban hundidas por las revoltosas aguas que chocaban y se destruían con las paredes de las torres y la islas

Pinky pie (exaltada): _miren es gigante y enorme y más gigante y mas enorme, es gigantonorme_

Rarity (sorprendida): bueno Pinky querida creo que ya todas entendimos que es gigante y muy enorme, pero debo admitir que sí es increíble, me pregunto como habrán sido capaz de construir algo tan magnifico sobre esa roca

Twilight (pensando): Hace mucho tiempo leí en la biblioteca de Canterlot sobre la historia de esta isla, sino me equivoco fue construida por un grupo de Alicornios extremistas que se hacían llamar " **Los Extraños** ", principalmente ellos la construyeron como una fortaleza para albergar a todo Alicornio o Pony que según la perspectiva de ellos, mostrará un potencial oculto, de cierta forma ellos eran increíbles, habían construido una sociedad únicamente suya dirigida con su reglas, registros,culturas y liderazgos, pero siempre excluyendo a todos lo que según ellos no eran dignos de su poder o conocimiento, la situación de esta sociedad fue así hasta la llegada de Starswirl el barbudo a sus puertas quien, luego de participar en su torneo, desafió todas sus creencias y cambió completamente su filosofía y forma de pensar. Incluso ahora después de tantos años aun estamos en deuda con el, ya que si no hubiera dado la cara, contra las creencias de "los extraños", nuestras culturas y conocimientos de la magia siquiera existiría, sin duda ellos recapacitaron increíblemente luego de la partida de Starswirl y ahora su antigua escuela es considerada como la más grande escuela de élite de toda Equestria, donde se entrenan a los mas grandes hechiceros de las futuras generaciones

Rainbow Dash (sorprendida): Wowww suena increíble

Twilight (sonriendo): si creo que lo es, hora de averiguarlo chicas

La llegada del barco al puerto fue rápida y segura, luego de que las chicas y Spike bajaran del barco con sus respectivos equipajes y despedirse de los demás pasajeros, notaron que ha la distancia dos Ponys se acercaban a ellos. Ambos eran unicornios, uno de ellos era un macho joven casi de la misma edad que Twilight o mayor, su color corporal era un marrón clarito y su vientre era de color blanco vainilla que marcaba desde su pansa hasta el cuello y marcando la mitad de su rostro incluso si nariz, su crin era roja y su cola anaranjada clarita, sus ojos eran celestes con marcas negras alrededor de sus pupilas que remarcaban sus cachetes, su Cutie Mark era una flecha de plata sobre un fuego azul con varias estrellas alrededor. El otro Unicornio era una Pony del mismo tamaño que la princesa Luna, su pelo era de color violeta claro con risos oscuros, su crin era rosa oscuro con una raya blanca en el centro, parte de su pelo era tapado por una boina roja y en su pezuña derecha llevaba 4 relojes cada uno con diferente tamaño . Sus ojos eran de color amarillo y en su mejilla tenían 3 pecas rojas, su Cutie Mark era un corazón con un pasadizo sin fin al rededor.

Ambos Unicornios se acercaron hasta el grupo de amigas y su dragón,un incómodo silencio se presento entre ellas y los recién llegados, ni siquiera Pinky lograba que su cabeza maquinara algún chiste para romper el ambiente, pero no fue necesario ya que la Unicornio mas grande lo deshizo en un instante, dirigiéndose amablemente a Twilight

(?¿)(con una sonrisa en su rostro):así que tu eres la representante de Equestria si no me equivoco tu nombre es Twilight¿no? y él que esta a tu lado es tu dragón mascota Spike verdad

(Spike)(malhumorado):¿A QUIEN LLAMAS DRAGÓN MASCOTA?

(?¿):lo siento, lo siento,jeje es que las vi a todas tan cabizbaja y pensé que tal vez tuvieron un viaje un poco estresado, así que quise poner en practica su sentido del humor pero veo que solo era mi imaginación_(cambiando su exprecion rígida a una mas suave,suelta,relajada y tranquila) realmente es todo un placer para mi y para toda nuestra cuidad recibir a las heroínas y portadoras de los elementos de la harmonia que han salvado tantas veces a Equestria, todos sus logros como equipo han llegado a los oídos de diferentes países e incluso a esta olvidada isla

Luego de mostrar su relajada manera de expresarse, mira de reojo a cada una de las chicas y se dirige hacia ellas

(?¿) (Con vos sarcástica y picaresca): déjenme adivinar "_ (" Señalando a cada una) _ "" "tus eres Pinky pie creciste en una granja de rocas donde vivías con tus padres y tus hermanas, tu al igual que ellos no sonreías, ni hablabas hasta que un que viste un bello y enorme arcoíris en el cielo y te sorprende tanto la belleza de tal combinación de colores que por primera vez en tu vida sonreíste y te gusto tanto esa sensación que no quisiste nunca dejar de sonreír y no solo eso sino preferiste que todos los que estaban a tu alrededor también sonrieran esos fueron los cimientos que te llevaron a conocer a Twilight y transformarse en su elemento de la felicidad, Fluttershy cuando eras niña estuviste en un campamento en Cloudsdale donde conociste a Rainbow Dash por primera vez y se hicieron buenas amigas,cuando ella reto a los bullies que se burlaban de ti por tu timidez, la cual sigue intacta hasta ahora, a una carrera de obstáculos en donde para recalcar ella ganó su Cutie Mark, por un descuido tuyo caíste de Cloudsdale y terminaste en un bosque donde conociste a los animalitos, ellos te hicieron sentir tan segura y audaz, gracias a su ternura y amabilidad que comenzaste a convivir con ellos incluso en la actualidad ellos viven dentro de tu casa donde los mantienes y alimentas, esa amabilidad y ternura fueron tus cimientos para transformarte en el elemento de la bondad, Rarity desde joven tu ya mostraban signos de ser una perfeccionista ya que los vestidos que para algunos de los profesores eran "increíbles" para ti nunca cumplían con tus expectativas hasta que un día tu cuerno comenzó a brillar y jalarte hacia algún lugar inmediatamente tu creíste que te llevaba hasta tu destino, aunque fue mas bien fue una roca lo que encontraste ,pero cuando un enorme arcoiris idéntico al que vio Pinkie y Fluttershy partió en dos la piedra descubriste que en su interior albergaba piedras preciosas y deslumbraste a toda la escuela con tus vestidos,pese a que a veces no dejas que tus refinados gustos y tu asco hacia el barro, nunca dejas de lado a quienes suplican por ayuda y sin pensarlo dos veces corres en su ayuda, eso te hiso ganarte tu elemento de la generosidad, Applejack viviendo en Sweet Apple Acres desde tu infancia pero siempre preferiste la sofisticada vida de tus tíos Orange y te mudaste con ellos, pero extrañabas tanto tu hogar y lo extremadamente difícil que era para ti convivir con su ordenadas leyes que añorabas terriblemente estar en la granja hasta que un arcoiris gigante proveniente de donde estaba la granja emergió y tus deseos de volver a tu hogar explotaron, realmente eres increíble no tienes miedo de decir lo que piensas o echar en cara una idea que no te gusta tienes bien merecido tu elemento de honestidad, y por ultimo Rainbow Dash_(suspiro)_ que hay que deba decir que no aya dicho !je¡ gracias a tu Reinplocion-sonica casi todas las chicas aquí presente obtuvieron sus Cutie Mark no creo que tu lealtad tenga limites eres un un increíble elemento de la lealtad_(se queda observando a todas, pero para su sorpresa todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas y un tanto sonrojadas)_¿me he equivocado?

Rarity(sorprendida): NO...NI UN POCO

Pinky Pie (riendo y sorprendida): _Wowww como hiciste eso acaso eres telepata, por favor dime,dime cual fue el día mas feliz de mi vida,por favor_ _hazlo_

(?) (Riendo): ¡jejeje! tranquila Pinky, todo tiene su explicación, cuando era joven mi padre y yo estudiábamos fisonomía, es una ciencia antigua basada en la idea de que por el estudio de la apariencia externa de una Pony o criatura, sobre todo su cara, puede conocerse el carácter o personalidad de ésta, o incluso adivinarse su en otras palabras podemos saber a través del rostro de un Pony, cualquier echo importante de su vida y claro con un poquito de investigación por allí y por allá y " _Voila"_ todo lo que se, es gracias a eso"_(Orgullosa) _ "y hablando de eso, sean todas bienvenidas a la gran ciudad de Winderland, hogar de la mejor Escuela de Magia y Hechicería derivada con el mismo nombre que su ciudad "Winderland" , yo soy la directora de esta maravillosa escuela, mi nombre es Isabela Cyotex y el caballero a mi lado es uno de los mejores discípulos de nuestra escuela Green Wood

Applejack (sorprendida): ESPERA TU ERES GREEN WOOD

Rainbow Dash (confundida y sorprendida): ¡alto! alto, espera tú lo conoces_(señalándolo con su casco)_

Applejack (pensativa): bueno no en realidad, pero vi las noticias de un diario, que tu solo pudiste repeler a una horda de monstruos que absolutamente nadie había logrado detener,si las criaturas hubieran seguido recorriendo unos kilómetros mas hubieran llegado hasta Appleloosa, un pueblo en el que viven varios de los miembros de mi familia, de no haber sido por ti el pueblo natal de mis antepasados habría sido destruido y...

En eso Applejack se detiene al escuchar a reír a Green Wood

Green Wood (con ironía): jejeje lo ,lo siento enserio es que los medios de comunicación nunca cambian, les encanta transformar completamente los sucesos de sus historias_(acercándose a Applejack)_ veras lo que sucede es que gracias a cierta empresa !la cual no voy a nombrar¡ y un proyecto, el cual podríamos decir que era ilegal, despertó a una rasa de criaturas submarinas que al verse afectadas por los procedimientos que llevaron acabo en su proyecto, decidieron subir a la superficie a mantenerse a salvo, pero al estar acostumbrados a la oscuridad y silencio de las profundidades ellos entraron en pánico, ya que ellos no eran mas que las crías y al sentirse tan amenazados y que prácticamente la luz del sol los segó, ellos ante la desesperación corría en grupo destruyendo todo a su paso_(con sinceridad)_lo admito realmente lastime a muchas a muchas de esas criaturas, pero no entendía el por que ellos estaban asustados, logre comunicarme con ellos y dirigirlos de regreso a su hogar y despedazar a esa empresa que tanto mal trajo a los Ponys,!jejeje¡ no es como si yo hubiera derrotado a un ejercito, pero me conformo con saber que salve a tu pueblo, lo único que me incomoda es, que hubiera pasado si los padres de esas cosas hubieran despertado y no los hijo técnicamente ellos son tres veces mas grandes que una osa mayor

Mientras una mueca de preocupación se dibuja en el rostro de Green Wood la directora se acerca a las chicas

Isabela (sonriendo y con orgullo): Green Wood es uno de los estudiantes más dotados de la academia, Celestia y Luna me contaron grandes cosas sobre ti veamos si eres tan habilidosas como dicen, tengo grandes expectativas sobre ti querida

De pronto se escuchan a lo lejos el sonido de unas campanas provenientes de la gran ciudad llamando la atención de todos los presentes

Isabela(concentrada y entusiasmada): se está acercando a la ceremonia de bienvenida "_ (" dirigiéndose a todos) _ "" de acuerdo tomen sus cosas chicas vamos a volver a la ciudad

Ellas junto a los demás representantes de otros países caminaron por un camino adentrándose en el interior del bosque,habían distintos tipos de arboles desde pinos a abeto,olmos,robles,castaños,fresnos,jacarandas pero sin duda los mas destacados y variados en todo el bosque eran los, sauces cada tres pisadas era seguro ver un sauce,al final del camino lo que encontraron fue una pequeña parada de trenes,en ella se encontraba un tren con tres vagones de pasajeros, el tren por fuera era de color rojo y blanco una simple vista no era muy diferente a los que habían en Canterlot, todo cambio al subirse por dentro,en sus adentros era un tren de lujo para gente adinerada, como si estuvieran transportando a la mismísima princesa Celestia, los asientos eran declinables y la comida estaba en abundancia los compartimientos de arriba soportaron fácilmente los equipajes de las chicas sobre todo el de Rarity cada uno tenia un asiento propio y los instructores por igual mientras el tren comenzaba su marcha una amigable atmósfera reinaba en esos tres vagones.

El viaje duro una hora y media. Por la ventana podía verse el inmenso bosque y fauna que habitaba en la isla y mucho mas, incluso una playa en la que durante la semana se llenaba de vida, y a la distancia poco a poco comenzaba a verse la gran ciudad de Winderland en su máximo esplendor, a lo largo de todo el viaje las chicas probaron la comida más deliciosa desde que subieron al barco, al llegar a la central de trenes, todo el grupo quedo sorprendido,dentro de la central había montones de especies no solo Ponys sino Grifos,Centauros, Cebras, Burro, Dragones, Minotauros e incluso a cambiantes del imperio de Thorax,etc etc etc,era increíble el hecho de ver a tantas razas convocadas en un mismo lugar, era algo sorprendente, para Twilight esa imagen era belleza en todo su esplendor para sus ojos, durante toda su vida, solo vio a un centauro y a los cambiantes poder ejercer el conocimiento de la magia y ahora podía ver a distintas especie ser capaces de controlar la magia, era sin duda algo que la dejaba sin aliento, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la central guiadas por Isabela y Green Wood, al llegar a la puerta de salida chocaron con algo asombroso una enorme muralla que medía aproximada mente 40 mm de altura y que para los ojos de las chicas no tenia fin y frente a ellas yacía una enorme puerta de madera con sus 2 puertas abiertas de par en par en la que dejaba ver por dentro la enorme ciudad,mientras las chicas observaban el muralla y la antigua ciudad, Isabela y Green Wood se colocan frente a sus narices

Isabela (sonriendo): fue un gusto para ambos conocerlas chicas, pero yo y Green Wood tenemos asuntos que atender. Luego de que ustedes crucen la puerta serán guiadas por maestros del lugar que las guiaran hasta su hospedaje... !a casi lo olvido Twilight¡ _(saca un folleto con la imagen de su enorme escuela)_ la ceremonia de bienvenida comenzará a las 3: 30hs tienen _ ("" fijándose en uno de los 4 relojes"") _ 1 hora y media para recorrer un poco la ciudad

Rápidamente ambos desaparecieron de su vista a través de la inmensa multitud

Rarity (maravillada): Celestia mía pero que lugar tan hermoso, los bosques, los caminos, las antigüedades de la ciudad, la manera en que se fusionan con las modernas construcciones todo es maravilloso

Twilight (asombrada): este lugar es increíble, nunca pensé que vería tantas especies capases de manipular la magia_(resaltando de felicidad)_ dios no puedo esperar quiero ver todo, ¿que clase de profesores habrá? acaso serán todos Ponys o serán Dragones o Cebras no puedo esperar por averiguar qué antiguos secretos o hechizos aprenderé en esta gran ciudad, seguro que encontraremos a alguien igual de increíble que Green Wood no chicas

Spike(curioso):mmmm a mi realmente no me pareció tan fuerte

Rarity(recordando): aunque debo admitir que si esa tal Isabela es capaz de manejar todo este sitio y controlar la escuela estoy asombrada parece bastante infantil como tu Pinky

Pinky Pie( curiosa y consternada): _ella no se parece nada a mi,no se si te diste cuenta pero ella estaba actuando,no mostraba como_ es _realmente_

Applejack (poniendo un casco sobre el lomo de Pinky pie): seguro que as terrón de azúcar

Pinky Pie(recordando): _buenooo...aunque realmente si lo recapacito no parecía que ella tuviera malas intenciones con nosotras_

Rainbow Dash (echando los ojos para un lado): SI SI el lugar es precioso y todo eso,incluso estoy segura que esos dos que conocimos antes son unos cerebritos devora libros como tu Twilight

Applejack (mirando con una sonrisa picarona): claro y las aventuras de Daring Doo no es ningún libro que tu hayas devorado en sus primeros días de venta

Rainbow Dash (sonrojada y molesta): los libros que ella, escriben son una increíble ciencia ficción basada en los hechos reales que ella misma vive y experimenta, durante su pasatiempo siendo una aventurera y cazadora de tesoros, todas ustedes mas que nadie deberían saberlo

Mientras que el grupo de chicas hablaba y algún que otro grito se le escapaba a alguna de ellas, los demás a su alrededor las miraba de forma incomprensible e intentaba sofocar inútilmente su risa,mientras las chicas seguían concentradas en su discusión dos presencias se acercaban al grupo sin que ellas se dieran cuenta

(?¿) (Con vos irónica): Wowww no llevamos ni 5 días desde que comenzaron a llegar los nuevos estudiantes y ya empezamos con los alborotos jejeje

Las chicas detuvieron su abrupta conversación,en seco, fijando sus miradas a las figuras procedentes de la voz, en enfrente de ellas se encontraban un gran Minotauro y un Dragón Alado. El aspecto del Minotauro era feroz pero tranquilo, incluso un tanto amigable, otra cosa que resaltaba extraña de el, era su edad,posiblemente el ya estaba entre sus 60 0 70 años e incluso a esa misma edad ya se lo podía considerar un Minotauro antiguo incluso mucho más antiguo que Iron Will y junto a el se encontraba un Dragón que a diferencia de su compañero lucía joven, o eso creían las chicas ya que para Spike, él también era un anciano ya que los dragones envejecen mentalmente, su aspecto superficial era completamente diferente a su manera de pensar y esto pasaba por desapercibido para las chicas, pero no para el pequeño Dragón

El Minotauro era de un color negro desde sus pies hasta su cabeza, con el pelo todo revuelto con los cuernos blancos que terminan en puntas negras. Este llevaba un taparrabos que terminaba en sus rodillas y en su pecho llevaba una toga que cubría completamente su brazo izquierdo y dejaba al aire libre el otro. El color de las escamas superiores del dragón eran violetas con una leve combinación de fucsia en los bordes,toas las escamas brillaban con una fuerte intensidad remarcándose desde su cabeza hasta su cola, pero las escamas de su estómago eran blancas de un tono vainilla y sus ojos eran rojos y fieros pero a pesar de esto, una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza se dibujaba en su rostro

(Spike) (Mirando aun al dragón): y ustedes quienes son

(Minotauro)(con gracia en sus ojos): mi nombre es Doom y el Dragón a mi lado se llama Russell. Nosotros somos los maestros encargados de mostrarles la ciudad y guiarlas hasta su hospedaje donde se quedaran durante su estadía y el evento,así que ustedes son las tan famosas portadoras de los elementos de la harmonia en un placer conocerlas, ya sabemos los nombre de todas así que no creo que haga falta una presentación

Twilight(chillando):!HAAAAA¡ no lo puedo creer realmente los maestros de aquí son procedentes de otras especies dios tengo tantas preguntas,ya se desde cuando son maestros aquí,ustedes dos estudiaron aquí antes,que otras especies trabajan aquí de maestros, que tal Grifos,Cebra..._(su boca es tapada instantáneamente por la mano peluda de Doom)_

Doom(frunciendo el seño): veo que lo que Isabela decía sobre ti era cierto,nos bombardearías con preguntas pero por ahora tu tranquila y yo nervioso si, okey

Russell (Con gesto de cortesía): es un placer para nosotros conocerlas chicas, vengan las guiaremos hasta su nuevo hogar durante su estancia aquí

Las chicas y Spike comenzaron a seguir a ambos profesores y cruzaron la gran puerta. Vieron por primera vez a la antigua ciudad de magia y hechicería de Winderland en todo su esplendor,la puerta estaba conectada a un puente que estaba por debajo de un riachuelo y que se conectaba con la gran ciudad. Increíblemente la ciudad era mucho mas grande que incluso Ponyhattan y El Imperio de Cristal juntos, pero sus casas y hogares eran idénticas o incluso mas antiguas que las que se hallaban en Ponyville,incluso podían ver a la distancia los pequeños edificios,los antiguos palacios,sus antiguas calles todo fusionada armónicamente con las modernas construcciones,hospitales,cabinas telefónicas,tiendas de ventas y cosméticos e incluso huertas donde se cultivaban manzanas,lechugas,rábanos y todo tipo de fruta o vegetal, para las ventas por toda la ciudad pero sobre todo los diferentes hábitats o lugares especiales para cada especie que viva allí, desde un pequeño pueblo en las nubes para los alados,cuevas subterráneas para la tranquilidad de los dragones y perros de cristal,bosques para las criaturas junto a cabañas para los amantes del aire libre y todo tipo de actividades para realizar durante el día, sin duda un lugar bellísimo al que llamar hogar

Fluttershy (sonrojada): _es hermoso_

Pinky pie (asombrada): _que ciudad tan hermosa me encanta !me encanta¡_

Twilight: (mirando las casas): las casas son idénticas a las que hay en Ponyville, pero con un diseño mas sofisticado

Rarity (pensando): en incluso algunos lugares se parece a los que hay en El Imperio de Cristal o inclusive Ponyhattan

Doom: eso es porque esta cuidad es una combinación entre ellas dos "_ (recordando) _al comienzo de todo, cuando esta isla ni siquiera aparecía en el mapa **"los Extraños"** levantaron un pueblo en el corazón de esta isla, con el propósito de mantener custodiados todos sus secretos y habilidades de los que según ellos eran indignos y solo se ofrecían a los que según su criterio,eran "Los Atraídos por la Verdad",con el paso del tiempo y el descubrimiento de su pueblo y su cultura se hizo conocida, varios simpatizantes de su ideología se unieron a ellos incrementando drásticamente su población, transformando su pequeño pueblo en una ciudad. Con el paso de los años por primera vez " **Los Extraños** " desaparecieron, de la nada sin ningún motivo aparente, dejando la ciudad en simples escombros abandonados, y siguió así hasta la llegada de los único heredero de una familia derivada de quien se creía era el líder de " **los Extraños** " quienes revivieron y devolvieron la ciudad a su antigua gloria pero aun sosteniendo su antigua ideología, hasta que el 7 hijo comenzó su reinado,transformando, renovando y expandiendo de los cimientos de lo que ahora es la Winderland actual, pero eso no lo dejo satisfecho y comenzó a incursionar en las historias de sus antepasados y algo le llamo la atención_" por que mantener los secretos de nuestras antiguas generaciones atrapadas en estos muros por que no mostrárselos al mundo"_ a trabes de ese simple concepto se daría comienzo a lo que ahora son las 4 torres

Twilight (curiosa e interesada): pero que paso con" **los Extraños** " ellos eran poseedores de habilidades como ninguna otras y con secretos y hechizos que ni siquiera los más grandes hechiceros de todos los tiempos han logrado descifrar

Russell (recordando): los secretos de esa secta son todo un misterio, simplemente todo apunta a que ellos desaparecieron con el tiempo, junto a su enorme narcisismo pero si debemos hablar de su desaparición a simples palabras ellos se auto destruyeron. Muchos expresaron mal su ideología y creían que ellos querían purificar el mundo y dejar solo a los dignos y eliminar a los impuros, gracias a esto, se formaron grupos a parte dando diferentes ataques terroristas a las ciudades mas cercanas que ocasionaron muertes y destrucción en diferentes puntos del mapa, alarmando a las fuertes potencias, tachándolos de criminales y eliminándolos a ellos en el acto, lo que a esos grupos les falto entender, era que apesar de su terrible narcisismo ellos no querían conquistar o expandir su territorio, ellos simplemente querían demostrar sus conocimientos a los que según ellos eran dignos

Mientras caminaban y hablaban, se adentraron en la gran ciudad, deslumbrando las asombrosas construcciones de la edad media junto a las actuales, hermosas plazas junto a los edificios con apariencias antigua por las afueras y sus modernos interiores

Rainbow Dash (curiosa): ahora que lo pienso como manejan el clima aquí no veo fábricas de nubes o Ponys encargados de controlar el clima de la ciudad

Doom:(mirando el cielo) eso es porque no las hay, varios de nuestros mejores maestros recrearon a la par, uno de los ecosistemas más desconocidos y difíciles de encontrar en el mundo, en su caso lo mas cercano a ustedes seria los alrededores del bosque de Everfree

este hecho sorprendió y preocupo a las chicas el bosque Everfree era considerado un lugar desconocido y peligroso en Equestria lleno de criaturas peligrosas y mortíferas que no durarán en devorar a cualquier Pony que ose entrar y arriesgar su vida, un tonto intrépido con afanes de grandeza

Fluttershy (preocupada): !estas diciendo que lograron crear a la perfección el ecosistema del bosque Everfree aquí,en la misma ciudad¡

Doom (riéndose al comienzo): jeje no saquemos conclusiones tan rápido si, el clima aquí para resumirlo es natural,el aire, las nubes, el calor del día, su humedad todo aquí es natural no hay ninguna razón para preocuparse por el clima, simplemente dejamos pase

Fluttershy (preocupada): pero que pasa si comienza a hacer tanto calor que el piso comienza a hervir o si las lluvias nunca terminan y la ciudad se inunda por varios días y si durante el invierno en vez de caer nieve cae hielo gigante o hablemos de los Huracanes,Tsunamis,Nieblas que no te dejan ver ni siquiera tu mano,golpes de calor,todos estos factores !todos estos factores¡ podrían lastimar a muchos Ponys o a animalitos que viven en el bosque, no crees que es muy peligroso depender de algo que no sabes como funciona ni mucho menos controlar

Russell (pensando): mmm bueno eso seria realmente peligroso en realidad, pero sabes, no creo que alguna de todas esas cosas que tu dijiste vayan a pasar,sabes he vivido aquí desde mi juventud y nunca ha pasado nada tan peligroso, pero estoy seguro que si algo así llegara a suceder nosotros lo arreglaríamos, créeme no tienes nada de que estar asustada puedes confiar en nosotros_(guiñándole un ojo ruborizando a la Pony alada)_

Fluttershy(aun ruborizada):okey confiare en...ustedes, pero si algo le llega a pasar a algún animalito del bosque por su descuido le juro,le juro que nunca los perdonare

Doom(poniendo su mano izquierda en su pecho y levantando su brazo derecho hacia arriba):te doy mi palabra que ningún animalito sera lastimado durante su estadía aquí,o luego de su partida

Rarity (mirando al cielo):por Celestia debo admitir que esto es asombroso ni siquiera con todos los grandes hechiceros en la gran ciudad de Ponyhattan, han logrado algo como esto ustedes son esplendidos

Rainbow Dash(acostándose gracias al pequeño impulso que daban sus alas):sin trabajo por las nubes y el clima,y tiempo libre infinito para estar sentada y dormir todo el día, recién llegamos y ya quisiera vivir aquí

Applejack(mirando a lo lejos una plantación de naranjas): y con una tierra fértil y libre de alimanias, las manzanas que articularia mi familia aquí no solo seria deliciosas, sino que serian de gran tamaño y con gran calidad

Pinky Pie(escuchando a lo lejos, el dañino sonido,de fuegos artificiales explotando cerca del lugar donde se ubicaba la playa):haaaaaa por amor a los Ponys alguien mas organizo una fiesta aquí y no me invito creo que tendré que enseñarles a hacer fiestas al estilo Pinky,_(dando una risita juguetona para sus adentros)_

Rarity(fijándose en las ropas de vestir de todos los Ponys):no lo puedo creer chicas miren,miren esas hermosas costuras,no le parecen lo mas bello que han visto en toda su vida,necesito conocer a los confesionistas de esta ciudad

Luego de caminar por un largo tramo todos se detuvieron, en frente de lo que parecía una casa con tres pisos con doce ventanas y un techo en V hacia abajo, en el segundo piso había una habitación que destacaba ya que estaba sobresaliendo la mitad de su parte trasera, junto con un pequeño playon y una baranda donde una Pony de color amarillo cálido, con una Crin Morena, con dos trenzas a sus costados al igual que su cola junto con su pequeño broche con forma de hoja silvestre se pavoneaba en una de sus trenzas mientras regaba sus petunias y girasoles, todo mientras las chicas recorren los detalles del color rojo y blanco del hermoso edificio con sus apasionados ojos.

Doom:(mirando el edificio) de acuerdo este es el hospedaje donde se quedan ustedes, su pieza está en el tercer piso, la habitación está en el 24D, están reservadas al nombre de Twilight, cuando dejen sus cosas en la habitación vallan a la escuela, se encuentra al final de la ciudad sera fácil para ustedes reconocer la escuela esta a campo abierto hay darán un discurso de bienvenida a todos, los alumnos y llegados del día de hoy, mañana también se realizara otra bienvenida pero todas ustedes estarán desobligadas a ir, en ese momento

Twilight (preocupada): bueno me siento muy feliz por estar aquí pero, no creo que a las chicas les guste acompañarme todos los días a la escuela para aprender cosas que no se si les servirá a ellas, _ (echando un suspiro) _ a lo que yo me refiero, es que es obvio que ellas no vendrán conmigo pero, ellas que harán mientras que yo no estoy y quieran saber si...

En eso ambos profesores se miran y vuelven sus miradas hacia ella y se dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos

Twilight(confundida): que...que pasa

Russell (sonriendo): tal vez esto las ponga de humor, a todas ustedes

Sacando un folleto de su aliento y mostrándoselo a las chicas

Rainbow Dash (mirando con duda el folleto): y esto que se supone que cambia

Russell (sonriendo): para la señorita Rarity tenemos la preciosa tiendas de costura y ropa más elegantes de todo Equestria, incluso, si usted lo pide le daremos lugar para que trabaje en sus ropas y todos los materiales de costura y confección que usted necesite y si gustas también podemos enseñarte las técnicas, que se usaron en la creación de modas de la isla, para todos tus diseños

Rarity (sorprendida): que,que espera,espera acabas de decir que puedo seguir trabajando en mis vestidos mientras viva aquí,eso seria increíble,no puedo perder ni un segundo debo comenzar a hacer una lista de los productos que necesito,acaso tendrán polvo de arcilla, telas de estos tipos,Velvet,Cotton,Georgette ha casi olvido el Chiffon y necesito para los diagramas...oh oh No_ (su sonrisa brillante y sus ojos llenos de ideas se apagaron y en su rostro se dibujo una mueca apenada) _bueno me alaga poder trabajar en sus costuras, pero aunque quisiera realmente, no serviría de nada que ustedes me enseñaran sus técnicas, porque todos los trabajos mas recientes que estado llevando acabo quedaron en Ponyville y ...

Russell (interrumpiendo): y es por eso que enviamos a uno de nuestros hombres a que buscara y trajera cada una de las pertenencias que todas ustedes, dejaron en Equestria, hasta aquí, por ejemplo los vestidos,telas,joyas y diagramas con las que has estado trabajando hace meses,y no solo a ti Rarity_(mirando a Fluttershy)_ si no que a ti Fluttershy te hemos traído a cada uno de tus mascotas con las que has estado viviendo todos estos años, si no me equivoco ellos deben estar viviendo en el patio trasero del hotel ahora mismo_(tan rápido como termino de decir esas palabras, Fluttershy se esfumo dejando una estela de humo en su lugar, a los pocos segundos desde adentro del hotel se escucha)_"MIS ANIMALITOS"(seguido de un fuerte estruendo contra el piso)!eso fue rápido¡_(volviendo una vez mas a sus asuntos y esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash)_ bueno para Rainbow Dash (sacando de su aliento una caja de cartón) tu traje especial de los Wonderbolts y junto a la ultima edición del nuevo libro de Daring Doo y al igual que Rarity tenemos un lugar especial para cada una de ustedes_(leyendo el folleto y mirando a Pinky Pie)_para Pinky Pie tenemos un puesto en nuestro negocio de organizadores de fiesta de la ciudad,ahora que estas aquí ellos deberán trabajar el doble de su tiempo con la cantidad de fiestas que harás,(caminando unos pasos y poniéndose enfrente de Applejack)y para ti Applejack estarás encargándote de las ventas de negocios de alimentos de esta área de la ciudad, donde puedes vender tus ricos país de manzanas,y quedarte con el 50% de todas tus ganancias y ya que Rainbow Dash no parece tan agusta con mis regalos_(ella, no quería decirlo pero apesar de lo fascinada que estaba de tener su traje de los Wonderbolts y el ultimo tomo de la editorial de A.K Yearli,llevaba algo de celos por los regalos que sus demás amigas habían conseguido ,claro ella no pensaba decirlo haci que simplemente llevaba una exprecion idéntica a-!todo esto me interesa lo más mínimo¡)_también volaras junto a los Wonderbolts, durante el comienzo el y final de cada evento(esta noticia quito instantáneamente su exprecion aburrida, reemplazándola por una desesperada e impaciente sonrisa)mas tarde le informare a Fluttershy sobre el lugar que se le ofreció pero supongo que por ahora estará ocupada con sus mascotas , y bueno que les parece los regalos

Todas (felices y asombradas): INCREÍBLES

Pinky pie (feliz saltando con los ojos cerrados): _voy a armar muchas fiestas ,a ver !a ver¡ ya se primero haré una fiesta de Bienvenida para todos los participantes de la ciudad, primero invitare a los maestros no primero a los alumnos y luego a los maestros y a los futuros amigos de Twilight, a nosotras, a todos los de la ciudad, a la directora, a Green Wood, a quienes no conozca,a esa piedra y luego haré muchas más fiestas para los ganadores del torneo, no dudo que sea Twilight, pero igual voy a hacer fiestas después de todo_

Rarity (fascinada): no puedo esperar por terminar mis vestidos y poder vendérselos a la gente de aquí

Rainbow Dash (segura de sí misma): no puedo esperar por mostrarles a los chicos las nuevas habilidades que estado practicando, en estas semanas, los dejare impresionados

Doom (con una sonrisa en su cara): parece que todas ya están decididas que hacer durante estos días_(llamando la atención de todas)_fue un gusto conocer y guiar a los elementos de la harmonia pero ya es hora de marcharnos _(en eso llama la atención de Twilight con un gesto, ella da un paso al frente y Doom se agacha hasta estar frente a frente)_ luego de que ustedes se instalen, en el hotel ve a la escuela hoy les dan la bienvenida a los recién llegados y tendrás tu primer clase aquí. Sera un gusto ver quien de todos ustedes es el mas hábil de la nueva generación esfuérzate linda

Twilight(sonrojada): claro lo haré

Luego de que Doom y Russell se marcharán las chicas ingresan al hotel, al entrar vislumbraron un hermoso piso de madera de abedul que conectaba a la recepción donde trabajaba una Pony de crin celeste y pelaje azul, a su derecha se podía ver un enorme pasillo con puertas corredizas a sus costados y una escalera redonda al fondo. A la par de donde se encontraba la recepción, a su derecha se encontraba el comedor donde se desayunaba y comía,al fondo siguiendo el pasillo se encontraba la cocina y por ultimo a la izquierda más adelante que la recepción una gran escalera tapizada de una alfombra roja conectada con un descanso que daba al segundo piso y un pasillo que estaba sobre la recepción terminando en una puerta que daba a otro pasillo y al fondo la misma escalera del primero que conectaba al tercer piso de arriba

Recepcionista(amable): Hola bienvenidos AL DESCANSO DEL CAZADOR quieren una pieza o vienen por el evento de las cuatro torres, señoritas

Twilight(con cortesía): venimos por el evento, tenemos una pieza reservada en el tercer piso a mi nombre, me llamo Twilight Sparkle

Recepcionista (mirando en su agenda) Twilight _(se fija en una lista que saca de abajo de la mesa)_,si la habitación 24D vengan se las mostrare, hace un rato llegó su amiga desesperada como si hubiera perdido algo

Las chicas siguieron a la recepcionista por el pasillo del primer piso y subieron las escaleras circulares hasta el tercer piso, no tenían más que un pequeño pasillo con 6 puertas, luego de pasar por 2 puertas al comienzo del pasillo, se detuvieron entre otras dos y la recepcionista abrió la que estaba a su derecha

Recepcionista(tirando la puerta a su costado): aquí están las piezas _(dentro se podía ver un espacio rectangular con sus respectivas paredes blancas, con 3 camas con sábanas blancas, una junto a la otra,sobre ella una ventana que a través de ella, se veía al frente un poco alejado la otra pared de la otra habitación de huéspedes , al lado de cada cama un velador de luz sobre una mesita de luz. Hacia la derecha gracias a un espacio vacío entre las camas y las puertas que daba a un pequeño pasillo que daba a otra pieza esta era idéntica a la anterior, solo era un poco más ancha y con mas lugar disponible, donde se podían ver otras tres camas pero estas estaban contra las paredes a sus costados y al fondo de la habitación. Dentro del pasillo había una puerta que daba al baño de la habitación con su inodoro, lavamanos, una cortina con una tina, un bidé y enfrente de la puerta del baño un armario gigante con puertas de madera que reemplazan la pared del pasillo entero, el lugar estaba bien iluminado y en la segunda pieza un gran ventilador a que cubría de aire todas las camas en sus días de calor intenso) _ acomódese como quieran y si quieren preguntar algo a la recepción no duden en hacerlo, el desayuno es de las 9:00hs a las 12:50hs de la mañana no tenemos buffet para la noche, pero tenemos descuentos para comida rápida, que tengan un buen día

Después de que la recepcionista dejara la habitación,todas las chicas se distribuyeron entre las dos piezas, Applejack, Rarity y Pinky dormirían en la primer habitación junto a la ventana y Twilight y Rainbow Dash en la segunda habitación. Cada una eligió la cama que más le gustaba, Pinky junto a la ventana, Rarity contra la pared, cerca del armario y Applejack en el medio, en la pieza de Twilight y Rainbow Dash no fue tan difícil elegir sus lugares,ya que la cama del fondo ya estaba elegida por Fluttershy, quien momentos atrás había dejado sus maletas sobre ella y salido disparada por la ventana de la misma habitación en picada hacia el patio de atrás, pero ahora que todas sus amigas ya estaban arriba. Rainbow Dash eligió la cama pegada contra la pared izquierda y Twilight contra la derecha luego cada uno se organizó para meter sus equipajes en el armario a excepción de Fluttershy. Spike por otro lado no tenía cama pero no fue algo que no pudieron prevenir ya que la Princesa Luna de mando un telegrama, diciéndole que cuando se hizo la reserva en el hotel, no se sabía que el viajaria, Spike dormiría en un colchón inflable en el piso dentro de una bolsa de dormir térmica al lado de la cama de Twilight

Applejack (preocupada): chicas alguna de ustedes sabe a dónde se fue Fluttershy no la veo ni a ella o a sus mascotas, y la recepcionista tampoco sabia

Pinky pie (feliz): _pero claro tontita no la viste, esta justo abajo asómate por la ventana_

Applejack se asoma y vio a Fluttershy con el pequeño ángel sobre su cabeza y sus amigos rodeándola en un circulo mientras habla con ellos

Fluttershy (bajito): _el lugar es hermoso y no puedo esperar para conocer a nuevos amiguitos del bosque_ _ (los animales les hacen señas disgustados) _ _o no claro que no, ustedes saben que no los cambiarán por nada en el mundo, pero sí quiero conocer a nuevos amiguitos es una buena oportunidad y ustedes se podrian llevar bien con ellos o incluso hacer nuevos amigos, chicos por favor prométemelo, lo_ _intentarán_ _ (los animales se miran entre sí y luego cierran todos los ojos dejan escapar un poco de aire y le devuelven una sonrisa en su rostro incluido ángel) _ " _enserio_ SIIIIII

Applejack (sonriendo): es bueno ver que recupero tu tímida sonrisa

Rarity(con un casco en su pecho): si la pobrecita estaba aterrada de dejar a sus mascotas solas y al cuidado de alguien, recuerdo que ella decía _(" _me pregunto cómo estarán mis animalitos")__ o_"( _ustedes creen que Cherry Berry sepa que comida darle a cada animalito)"__ verla ahora hay,abajo es más relajante

Mientras Applejack hablaba con Rarity la vaquera se percató del reloj que estaba sobre la cama de Rarity que marcaba las 3:00hs rápidamente fue a la habitación de Twilight donde estaba desempacando sus cosas

Applejack (llamando su atención): Twilight,Twilight ya son las 3:00hs dentro de poco va a comenzar la ceremonia de bienvenida,tienes que irte ahora o llegaras tarde,

Sale de su habitación y mira el reloj sobre la cama de Rarity

Twilight(desesperada): o no, me olvide de poner una alarma,chicas lo siento pero tengo que irme ya alguna de ustedes puede dejar mi ropa en el armario

Rarity(corriendo a un lado su mechón de pelo): considéralo un hecho querida

Twilight(abraza a Rarity): eres la mejor_(y corre hacia la puerta de la habitación)_si Fluttershy vuelve díganle lo que sucedió así no se preocupa

Rápidamente como ella termino esas palabras se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, no quería ni de broma que su primer día en esa escuela llegara tarde, pero mientras se despedía de sus amigas y salía de la habitación dirigiéndose ya a las escalera escuchó su chillona voz _("no puedo creerlo realmente en este lugar se pueden encontrar todo tipo de cosa,s pero mi suerte debe ser magistral miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí")_ una burlona y chillona voz femenina se hizo presente por detrás de ella _("pero si es la supuesta princesa de trapo Twilight Sparkle")_tal comentario la ofendió como nunca en toda su vida, al mirar de donde provenía la chillona voz, ella se topó con una Pony unicornio alta de color rosa claro con un vestido terciopelo de color marfil con joyas incrustadas a lo largo de el, con su rebosante cabellera rubia con taladros a los costados con un collar de 6 diamantes incrustados en él, con botitas plateadas brillantes en cada una de sus pezuñas y unos ojos eran amarillos feroces, su Cutie Mark era un diamante dorado rodeado de flores de vidrio azul, al lado de ella un poco más atrás habían otras 2 Ponys, una era un Pegaso y la otra una terrestre. La Pony de la izquierda era una Pony pegaso de color verde con lentes y una crin celeste con brillos, esta llevaba un traje de terciopelo color rojo y en sus pezuñas las mismas botas que su compañera, su Cutie Mark eran unos lentes plateados y de fondo un cuadrado con la cabeza de un Pony su nombre era Ziria , la otra Pony a su derecha era la terrestre de color blanco con una crin celeste y azul con el mismo traje y botas que sus compañeras pero sus botas eran de bronce y su traje de terciopelo era negro, su Cutie Mark eran alas de fuego con joyas rosas sobre sus plumas su nombre era Liria ambas eran gemelas casi idénticas solo distinguidas por su color de Piel,y sus habilidades como Pony, todas ellas mirando a Twilight con una sonrisa y aire de superioridad

Twilight (seria): puedo ayudarlas chicas

(?¿) (Esbozando su sonrisa de superioridad): por favor querida como se te ocurre decir tales palabras, que pasa por tu cabeza al pensar que alguien como yo va a necesitar ayuda de alguien como tu,!tan solo mírate¡

Twilight (enojada y confundida): !DISCULPA¡ tienes algún problema conmigo, no te conozco y ni sé quién diablos eres y aun así me tratas como si fuera basura

(?¿) (seria): jum como si alguien de tu clase fuera a escuchar o ser digna de oír mi nombre _(sonriendo)_ es más ahora que te veo en persona no me cabe duda que los rumores que hay sobre ti, en la ciudad no son más que eso !rumores¡ pero bueno que se podía esperar , como si tu una simple plebeya fuera capaz de portar los elementos de la harmonía, dios enserio como se le ocurre al publico aceptar con sonrisas una idea tan patética

Twilight (todavía más enojada):pero quien diablos te crees que eres para hablarme así y para tu información yo no soy ninguna plebeya, nací en Canterlot la cúspide de los Ponys más ricos de Equestria

La pony blanco (seria): de la ciudad de Canterlot o no, tu simple presencia frente a la gran reina Yelza es más que una deshonra para todo nuestro país

Twilight (furiosa): pero que...no se quien carajos son ustedes o de que maldito país vienen, pero no me voy a quedar de pezuñas cruzadas mientras ustedes me ...

Yelza (sonriendo con arrogancia): como siempre los de tu clase prefieren resolver todo a gritos y refunfuñadas que se podría esperar de alguien como tu, una Plebeya sin talento para la magia _(cada palabra que Twilight escuchaba salir de la boca de la rubia, la enfurecía y solo le provocaba odio, nadie en toda su vida la discriminado tanto como ella)_ _(voz de desprecio) _ y apesar de todo eso!TÚ¡ una de las clases más bajas que puedan existir en la sociedad tuvo el increíble lujo de convertirse en la alumna y sucesora de la Princesa Celestia, es increible que con todos sus años de experiencia haya tomado una decisión tan tonta y terrible de elegirte a ti y no a mi, la hábil,hermosa y popular futura reina de Rony, el imperio y ciudad más poderoso de todo el mundo y sobre la faz de estas tierras, el simple hecho de pensar o mencionar eso hace enfadar a toda mi familia

Yelza provenía de Ronny el país vecino de Equestria y ella era parte de la familia de la reina Silvia, ella era la siguiente en la lista de sucesión y desde temprana edad ella mostraba signos de increíbles habilidades mágica, durante su adolescencia era entrenada por los mejores maestros en Ronny y ella logró vencerlos a todos, gracias a sus logros y habilidades había obtenido un gran número de fans que la tachaban de ser la mejor hechicera de todo Ronny y que era la única digna de convertirse en la alumna y sucesora de la Princesa Celestia_(en especial Zeria y Liria las Ponys que en la actualidad se encuentran junto a ella criticando duramente a Twilight)_ pero fue la soberbia de su padre lo que la convirtió en lo que era ahora, el era un hombre rico, con mucho poder,moral y reconocimiento de por sí, pero también un padre ausente que solo miraba el potencial de su hija como un trampolín para subir a un poder incluso mayor que su propio trono, esto recayó muy fuerte en la joven quien se llenó de resentimiento y odio hacia su familia ocasionando,que ella descargara todo eso contra otras personas. Hubo en una ocasión en la que una de sus compañeras de entrenamiento logró igualar a Yelza durante un combate de entrenamiento, ella parecía tomárselo muy bien pero después de unos días encontraron a la pobre Pony encerrada en un closet deshidratada,hambrienta y sofocada, llorando diciendo que no quería seguir con la magia nunca más, pero su odio realmente creció, con la llegada de la noticia de la reina Twilight y su increíble poder y conocimiento, al principio la noticia no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero fue el hecho de sus grandes hazañas y de que ella en su pasado ella solo fue una simple civil de Canterlot sin ninguna coneccion con la corona lo que la hizo estallar en ebullición ya que su padre o mejor dicho familia y conocidos le enseñaron a detestar y siempre mirar desde arriba a la clase media y de ser necesario el uso del poder de la corona para la humillación de las grandes masas que vivían en la ciudad de Ronny, su punto de quiebre llegó al enterarse de que ella junto a Twilight participó en el evento de las cuatro torres en donde decidió aplastar su orgullo y reputación y coronarse a si misma como la Pony mas poderosa y talentosa en ese Torneo donde los usuarios de magia mas poderosos y con gran reputación de la nueva generación, participarían

Twilight estaba a punto de atacar a Yelza con su magia cuando...

Rainbow Dash (enojada): A QUIEN LE HABLAS ASÍ

Esto llamó la atención de Yelza y compañía, quienes miraron como Rainbow Dash y sus amigas salían a apoyar a Twilight con su asuntito

Rainbow Dash (enojada e intimidarte); vuelve a insultarla y te bajaré todos tus dientes de tu preciada sonrisa

Yelza (seria): pero miren nada más, apareció el resto de la gentuza

Rarity(enojada): a quien crees que llamas gentuza

Yelza (sonriendo galantemente): a ustedes, dios como a gente tan ignorante como ustedes se les otorgó un título tan importante como elementos de la armonía solo mírense dan pena o claro si merecerían ser llamadas con ese título, ahora que las veo me e dado cuenta que falta una de ustedes como era su nombre a ya me acorde Fluttershy el elemento de la cobardía, la amante de animales

Eso último, sacó de quicio a Twilight y las demás chicas quienes se dispusieron a atacar al pequeño grupo de Runianas quienes no se quedaron dormidas y se abalanzaron sobre ellas, el disturbio que todas ellas ocasionaron se escuchó por todo el pasillo haciendo que más de un solo Pony asomara la cabeza para verificar el porqué de todo ese ruido, otros que estaban fuera de sus habitaciones habían subido la escalera pero allí se quedaron observando el choque entre los dos grupos de yeguas mientras todas ellas se golpeaba,pateaban,mordían,tiraban y rasguñaban, Twilight había dejado de lado a Zeria y Liria. Se lanzó directamente hacia la rubia, cargando contra ella con todas fuerzas,dando un duro cabezazo contra el pecho de la Pony tirándola sobre el suelo de madera,Twilight se subió sobre ella y levantó uno de sus cascos al aire para dejarlo caer sobre el hocico de Yelza, pero siquiera termino de levantarlo cuando las dos patas traseras de la rubia se colocaron a la altura de su estomago propinándole un fuerte punta pie sacándose a la morada de encima, Twilight choco contra la pared al lado de la puerta de su habitación,reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo, al caer al suelo pero al mirar hacia la posición de Yelza su vicion se vio obstruida por una ráfaga amarilla oscura que se dirigía directamente hacia ella, un pequeño impacto surgió por el choque de la ráfaga haciendo volar por la habitación pequeños trozos de madera con rastros carbonizados, provocando que los Ponys que observaran la escena se escondieran dentro de sus habitaciones fuera de los conflictos que ocurrían en el pasillo, y que los Ponys que observaban desde la escalera se alarmasen y bajaran a hablarle a la recepcionista del escándalo en el tercer choque de la ráfaga había levantado una pequeña pantalla de humo negra,Yelza había caminado sobre el humo para observar los resultados de su ataque sobre la Pony morada al llegar donde ella creía, estaba la Pony solo encontró un agujero sobre la pared con pedazos de escombro en el piso y maderas carbonizada en el hueco de la pared, moviéndose casi por instinto, Yelza brinco hacia su izquierda donde al mismo tiempo una ráfaga morada caía sobre el suelo sobre el que ella segundos antes había pisado desapareciendo la pantalla de humo y dejando otro hueco sobre el piso, gracias al mismo impulso ejercido por sus piernas traseras y la inercia ejercida al caer sobre el suelo, coloco sus dos piernas delanteras sobre el suelo,logrando girar sobre ella misma y volver a quedar en pie, miro hacia arriba donde dislumbro a Twilight levitando gracias a sus alas de Alicornio

Twilight(dándole una mirada seria con su cuerno envuelto en un aura morada):realmente no tenia ninguna intención de tomarme tus amenazas enserio, solo quería darte una lección, pero ese ataque realmente pudo haberme lastimado, incluso en el peor de los casos me habrías dejado siega de un ojo si no lo hubiera esquivado

Yelza(esboza una sonrisa):je ademas de ser una usurpadora,eres una inútil,es claro que esas es la idea Princesa

Twilight(preocupada y curiosa): pero porque esta es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida que hice yo para que me odies tanto

Yelza(desafiante):como si alguien como tu fuera digna de recibir mi respuesta, ademas_(cu cuerno se ilumina en un destello amarillo dorado y un aura amarilla rodea todo su cuerpo, sus 4 piernas comienzan a alejarse del suelo, y todo su cuerpo se eleva,hasta llegar a la altura de Twilight, donde queda levitando aun rodeada de el aura)ni creas que por tus alas tienes una mínima ventaja sobre mi Princesita_(susurrando)_ _tu me quitaste mis sueños ahora yo aplastare los tuyos_

Mientras Twilight y Yelza disputaban en las alturas,casi chocando con el techo,Rainbow Dash,Pinky Pie,Applejack y Rarity se encargaban de que Liria y Ziria no se entrometieran,anterior mente cuando Twilight ataco a Yelza desde las alturas Ziria planeaba entrometerse para darle ventaja pero fue interceptada por Rainbow Dash, ,mientras que las demás mantenían a Liria ocupada,,la mirada de Rainbow Dash era feroz y desafiante se mantenía recta levitando con sus dos potentes alas, con sus dos cascos cruzados,su mirada ponía la piel de gallina a Ziria, de tras de Rainbow se podía observar como Twilight y Yelza combatían entre ellas lanzando y desviando hechizos,por fin Zeria entro en razón y se dispuso a atacar a Rainbow Dash, voló hacia ella con toda sus fuerzas,Rainbow Dash hizo lo mismo, cuando llego el choque, Rainbow Dash se dejo de impulsar hacia delante, dejo sus alas quietas y se dejo caer en picada hacia el piso, aterrizo con sus cuatro piernas erguidas, en el momento en que Ziria estuvo sobre ella, uso el impulso de sus alas, para chocarla desde abajo hacia arriba, golpeándola contra el techo,rodeo con sus dos cascos la cintura de Ziria coloco sus patas traseras sobre la pared del techo y se impulso hacia la pared de la izquierda chocando de frente a Ziria contra la pared repitió este procedimiento cuatro veces mas contra el suelo,la pared izquierda,nuevamente el techo y terminando otra vez sobre el Rainbow Dash apaleaba a Ziria, Liria era un mástil duro de roer para Applejack y las demás era rápida, tenia grandes reflejos, y por un momento logro propinarle barios golpes a Applejack,pero eso no parecía afectarle en lo mas mínimo a la Granjera, pero eso no la preocupaba tanto sino mas bien eran sus compañeras Yelza estaba a la par con Twilight, incluso sentía un poco de respeto por la morada que lograba mantenerse de pie ante_(como ella la denominaba)_ su reina, pero Ziria era otro caso la Pony Celeste estaba barriendo el piso con ella, vio que Ziria estaba llena de moretones, en su rostro tenia el ojo hinchado,un labio partido,uno de sus cachetes estaba inflamado y su seja sobre el ojo izquierdo estaba morada, estaba rengueando y se había apoyado contra la pared,Rainbow Dash se acerco hasta ella levitando con sus alas, en un desesperado intento por apartar a la pegaso lanza un golpe hacia la cara de ella, pero es atrapada rápidamente por Rainbow Dash que la jala hacia ella propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, luego extiende su brazo hacia atrás y lo devuelve contra su boca, toma el brazo con sus dos pezuñas se coloca de espaldas a Ziria,lo posiciona sobre su hombro se agacha un poco y usa el peso de Ziria para lanzarla al suelo nuevamente.

Cuando las chicas notaron que su adversaria estaba distraída procedieron a atacar, la primera en tomar la iniciativa fue Applejack, esta logro llegar lo mas rápido que pudo hasta Liria giro en su eje decidida a usar sus dos patas traseras para propinarle un buen golpe, Liria logro adivinar las intenciones de Applejack y esquivo las dos patadas pero al moverse hacia atrás, se encontró con Rarity que había saltado y ahora se encontraba sobre ella,Rarity utilizo una especie de baile combinados con defensas personal dio dos volteretas en el aire y cuando callo primero propino una patada sobre la cabeza de Liria, seguido de un duro golpe sobre su mejilla dejando a la Pony terrestre desorientada,su vicion se vio afectada por los dos golpes dejándola borrosa cuando recupero su vista lo primero que dislumbro fue un agujero negro donde adentro se allaba confeti,pastel y un montón de decorativos de fiestas,era el cañón de Pinky,Ella tiro de una soga y el cañón disparo directo a su cabeza, llenándola de pastel,confeti,y velas de cumpleaños, esto enojo a Liria quien rápidamente se levanto se dio la vuelta para acertar un fuerte golpe con sus patas traseras al cañón,cuando lanzo el golpe sus pezuñas chocaron con algo duro,fuerte,parecido a metal al mirar hacia atrás estaba Applejack con sus dos patas traseras chocando contra las suyas, la granjera ejerció una vez mas fuerza y lanzo las piernas de Liria hacia arriba rápidamente volvió sus piernas hacia su punto de origen , tenia las piernas de Liria hacia arriba y su estomago estaba descubierto, propino un duro golpe sobre la zona del baso sanguíneo e hizo que Liria escupiera su saliva,al hacer al suelo logro abrir los ojos y ver a las tres Ponys paradas ,mirándola con sus ojos desafiantes,cuando ella se dispuso a atacar un rayo amarillo callo enfrente de ella casi dándole sobre su cabeza al mirar arriba, Twilight y Yelza aparecieron una vez mas disparándose con ráfagas de magia.

Twilight, había esquivado una de las ráfagas de Yelza y Yelza había desviado una de los ataques de Twilight gracias a un escudo que invoco, cuando ambas lograron chocar sus cuernos, realizaron un hechizo de ataque los cuales chocaron muy cerca de los cuernos de ambas, al mismo tiempo que forcejeaban, hasta que ambos hechizos se unieron formando una bola de magia color gris marrón oscuro, que estallo haciendo un fuerte estruendo por todo el hotel, Twilight y las demás chicas cayeron al suelo del hotel por el impulso,y en las orejas de todas se podía escuchar el mismo agudo sonido ,cuando Twilight logro abrir sus ojos ella y sus amigas estaban tiradas de un lado del pasillo y Yelza y sus secuaces del otro, todas tardaron en levantarse del suelo una vez que terminaron de ponerse de pie se quedaron todas quietas mirándose a los ojos esperando el momento para lanzarse una vez mas a la contienda, o eso era lo que ellas creían que pasaría.

Una fuerte y enorme presión hizo acto de presencia atrayendolas hacia el piso, su inútil resistencia se rompió en un santiamén sometiéndolas contra el suelo golpeando su cuerpo contra el frío piso de madera, era tan fuerte la presión que el piso de madera comenzaba a rajarse _(era como si dentro de el hubieran termitas super rápidas)_, Rainbow Dash comenzó a tener imágenes de todas ellas atravesando los dos pisos de abajo y terminando todas llenas de polvo y alguna de sus alas rotas,pero no sucedió la presión seguía ejerciendo fuerza sobre ellas sin que ninguno de sus músculos pudiera moverse (ni su boca podía hacerlo bien) detrás de ellas una puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa Pony de color gris su crin era verde como las hojas durante la época de primavera,ella era alta del mismo tamaño que Fleur Dis Lee con un libro abierto en su pezuña su Cutie Mark era su pelo que se transformaba en una rosa y luego a un azul vidrioso se presentó frente a ellas fue una de las compañeras de Yelza quien logro reconocer a la Pony

Liria(sorprendida): TU ERES DAWNGRAY

Todas la miraron sorprendidas, ella simplemente se limitó a cerrar el libro y mirar a todas en el piso sin expresión alguna, luego miro a los costados y se percató de toda los Ponys que estaban observando la reñida entre las chicas, todos al sentir la fría mirada de Dawngrey se refugiaron dentro de sus habitaciones, luego de simplemente echar un ultimo vistazo al montón de Ponys inmóviles en el piso comenzó a caminar hacia la escaleras dejándolas a su suerte

Yelza (inmóvil sin poder mover un músculo): ado...nde vas qui...tanos...esto

Twilight(igual que Yelza): te...nemos...que ll...egar a...la creremoni...a de bienveni...da

Dawngrey (seria):una regla básica de este lugar y en cualquier sociedad es que tus problemas personales no involucren a gente que no esta involucrada, si tienen problemas entre ustedes arreglenlos en el podio de batalla no en el pasillo de un hotel donde la gente esta tranquila, gracias a ustedes mi lectura semanal se vio interrumpida.

Applejack: ella...s comenz...aron

Zeria: cie...rra la boca cla...se baja

Dawngrey: me da igual quien comenzó,si no quieren terminar bajo tierra le recomendaría que se guarden todo eso para el evento, si quieren incluso pueden arrancarse la cabeza hay, aunque no se los recomendaría no es algo que se permita en ningún lado _(comienza a bajar por las escaleras)_

Todas: e... sper...a

Al salir del hotel una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Dawngrey (sonriendo): los elementos de la harmonía muy interesante,parece que este año el evento estará lleno Ponys prometedores, de seguro Green Wood y los demás ya terminaron con sus responsabilidades sera mejor que hablemos de todo esto

Y siguió caminando hasta desaparecer entre las tinieblas del camino de la ciudad.


	3. CAPITULO 3:LA CUEVA

_**Tartaro/?/Jueves/15/03/15/9:29Hs**_

El suelo sobre el que estaba tirado era frío, su cuerpo estaba helado y su rostro estaba sobre unas pequeñas piedras que lastimaban su cachete derecho, sus oídos podían escuchar la suave caída de pequeños escombros o piedras por las paredes a su alrededor, el olor a tierra seca estaba por todo el aire y una presión se ejercía sobre su cuerpo bloqueando sus oídos, irritándolo instantáneamente encima de la superficie dura a la que podíamos llamar suelo (o tierra dura), Tirek yacía tirado inerte e inmóvil. A su alrededor por todo el piso ,paredes y techo si es que eso existía donde el había caído, habían mancha de sangre seca desparramadas por todo el lugar. Una de sus piernas era una especie de combinación mugrosa entre tierra y sangre al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo ""_(coff coff coff)_""_(escupe saliva mezclada con tierra al suelo)_ había comenzado a recuperar la conciencia poco a poco luego de su salvaje llegada hasta allí, pero no pasó ni un minuto para que se diera cuanta de lo gravemente herido que estaba, una de sus piernas sobre la parte del muslo tenía un enorme tajo que con cada mínimo movimiento varios chorros de sangre brotaban por la enorme herida, sus costillas estaban rotas_(ninguna había perforado nada importante pero el dolor era horrible)_ todo su cuerpo le dolía estaba muy golpeado y agotado. Cada parte de su cuerpo le pesaba y molerlas significaba mas dolor para parte de su cuerpo estaban llenas de tierra, su cabeza le ardía, tenía una fuerte fiebre producto del golpe y el frío del lugar al que estuvo sometido varias horas antes, puso sus dos manos sobre su cara y comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Lo que vio fue nada absolutamente nada, solo una densa oscuridad que sofocaban al viejo Centauro""_(donde...donde estoy, coff coff COFFF COFFFFFF)_""fue lo único que su adolorida y rasposa garganta pudo pronunciar, sus ojos aún no lograban acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y intentó varias veces levantarse del suelo pero el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impidia devolviéndolo al frío suelo de tierra, esto lo irrito y volvió a intentarlo solo para caer vencido por el dolor una vez más. aun así eso no lo detuvo y volvió a intentarlo solo para ¡caer! ¡caer! y ¡caer!_(débil y enojado)_""_( vamos levántate estúpido cuerpo)_""amargado y frustrado dando varios golpes con el puño a suelo.

Tirado en el suelo, refunfuñando inútilmente, intentando divisar algo entre la oscuridad sin poder levantarse, todo eso para Tirek era terrible y solo lo hacia enojar mas, volvió a mirar hacia delante enfrentando con sus enojados ojos a la oscuridad, mientras forzaba su vista para distinguir algo, incluso su ojo derecho comenzó a molestarlo tal vez algo de tierra cayó adentro de el, Tirek con sus flacuchos dedos refregaba su irritado ojo intentando sacar las molestias dentro de el, pero simplemente no se iba,mientras intentaba meter su dedo dentro de su párpado y remover el polvo o tierra que estaba en su ojo divisó por un instante una nítida y débil luz cerca de su hombro en forma de mancha""_(no puede ser)_"" comenzó a moverse para acercarse a la luz y ver de donde provenía pero con solo mover uno de sus brazos la pequeña luz se esfumó""_(no...¡no no no!NO donde esta,donde esta, estaba aquí, a donde se fue)_"" una vez más la pequeña luz se hizo presente frente a los ojos de Tirek pero esta vez era más chica y dedil, su parte de abajo estaba recortada a diferencia de como la recordaba la primera vez que la vio,tal vez fue su imaginación pero estaba seguro que la mancha de Luz había cambiado,se había vuelto más pequeña que antes pero la parte de arriba seguía igual que al comienzo, esto desespero al Minotauro quien por impulso intentó tomar la luz del suelo incluso sabiendo que era imposible, al intentar este desesperado movimiento, lanzándose quedando boca abajo, la mancha de luz volvió a como era antes,al ver eso coloco lentamente sus brazos sobre su pecho, al hacerlo la pequeña luz nuevamente se cortó haciéndose igual de pequeña que antes, esto llamo su atención, quien extendió ambos brazos al aire lentamente y tal y como pensaba la luz volvió hacer esa nítida mancha apoyó uno de sus brazos en el suelo para evitar que lo estorbe y el otro brazo comenzó a molerlo de arriba a abajo y a sus costados, hasta que por fin logró que uno de sus dedos apareciera haciendo sombra sobre la luz, levantó su brazo, lo movió hacia uno de sus costados y ahora 4 de los dedos de su mano hacían sombra sobre la luz""_(interesante)_"" Se apoyó boca arriba usando su codo y sus pezuñas para arrastrarse sobre la tierra, evitando que su mano dejara de hacer sombra sobre la pequeña luz recorrió un camino recto sobre todo su rostro, su ojos izquierdo,por parte de su nariz y hocico,siguió por todo su cuello hasta que logro colocar la luz en el centro de su ó a investigar el techo sin encontrar nada,observo el techo de un lado al otro, esforzando su vista incluso para lograr distinguir algo entre la oscuridad, incluso uno de sus ojos comenzó a arderle,tallo con su nudillo el ojo y una lagrima callo por la comisura de su ojo, al finan decidió por colocar la nítida luz sobre su ojo bueno y cubriéndolo con su mano,volvió a investigar con su mirada y por fin logro descubrir, el origen de la luz.

La luz provenía de un pequeño derrumbe aun costado de una pared, un hueco que no había sido tapado por la tierra o las piedras durante la colisión y dejaba ver(si Tirek tenia las fuerzas suficientes para meter su cabeza dentro del Hueco mucho mas rápido de lo ,que lo haría mas tarde y miraba hacia arriba se encontraría una vez mas cara a cara al Cerbero que lo había dejado en esas condiciones, aunque no sabría que solo era el confundido y amigable canino que era, antes de ingerir el alimento especial que Tirek había creado para el) que a las afueras era de mañana, tal vez pasando el medio día. Comenzó a arrastrar todo su cuerpo por la tierra usando ambas manos sin perder de vista al hueco, aun cuando si perdía de vista la Luz. Cuando al fin logró llegar al derrumbe empezó a intentar levantar su no tan pesado cuerpo, sosteniéndose de salientes que habían en la pared. Después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, logró estar a la altura del agujero manteniendo el eje de su equilibrio gracias a una de sus pezuñas en mas o menos buenas condiciones, que estaba sobre una roca. Tirek literalmente metió su cabeza completa adentro del agujero para poder respirar aire fresco y despabilar sus ojos,luego de esto,usando sus manos giro en redondo y mirar a las afueras,a lo lejos de donde el estaba, podía ver el puente derrumbado del tártaro y el vacío al que había sido lanzado por el furioso animal, no sabia si fue su suerte o destino pero el había caído a un enorme agujero que mientras mas profundo era mas pequeño y angosto se volvía, lo mas probable es que cuando el cayo inconsciente sobre el final del agujero, la frágil y seca pared no pudo soportar el impulso de la caída y se destruyo, dejando a Tirek dentro de ese lugar mientras el enorme agujero que el había echo se serraba por la tierra que caía.""_(-bien ya esta ,creo que ya fue suficiente)_"" El ya había permanecido lo suficiente dentro del agujero, cuando saco su cabeza y miro al fondo de donde había caí si dentro de sus ojos hubieran lamparas celestes con poca calidad, vio un enorme pasillo circular,(esto lo sorprendió ya que el creía estar adentro de una habitación cuadrada) tal y como savia las paredes y el piso eran de tierra dura y seca, a pesar de esto el no lograba ver mas allá que los comienzos del pasillo,el fondo era una nueve infinita de oscuridad y penumbra, miro hacia abajo para distinguir su propio cuerpo y se vio parado sobre una diminuta roca y que el piso no estaba tan lejos como creía""_(mirando su mano)_""bien creo que tengo la suficiente magia para lograr esto""_(Tirek comenzó a forzar sus cuernos hasta que estos, poco a poco se fueron rodeando de un aura roja carmesí seguido de su cabeza y cuello poco a poco todo su cuerpo se rodeo de esa aura)_""_(suspiro)_(suspiro)_bien ya esta ahora_(suspiro)_(suspiro)_(suspiro)_solo debo encontrar una salida de aquí_(suspiro)_aunque...estoy metros y metros bajo tierra me pregunto si en realidad habrá una salida de este lugar realmente)_"" una vez más volvió a forzar sus cuernos y de ellos una nítida y débil luz comenzó a asomarse lentamente creando una fuerte luz carmesí logrando ver completamente todo a su alrededor, al terminar esto Tirek bajo de su roca sin tener ninguna contracción o derrumbarse por su pierna chamuscada o el dolor de sus huesos rotos, el primer hechizo que el había realizado era un aura que le brindaba una fuerte anestesia(de acción rápida al igual que la morfina) por todo su cuerpo, evitando que sienta mucho dolor e ignorar su fiebre y el intenso dolor que incluso evitaba que pudiera moverse, apesar de esto las heridas graves como la gran mordedura en el muslo de Tirek, su brazo dislocado y sus costillas rotas no funcionaba tan bien como sus otras partes del cuerpo por lo que Tirek al bajarse de la roca lograba mantenerse de pie pero sujetando su brazo dislocado o a beses apoyando su mano sobre el área de sus costillas rotas o renegando con una de sus patas dislocadas.

Tirek (cansado,mirando alrededor y con un ojo cerrado):una...una cueva

El interior de la cueva se había inundado de un rojo carmesí, dejando a la vista varias raíces de diferentes tamaños que se desplegaba desde el techo o el el piso,paredes y techo estaban repletos de piedras preciosas, minerales, gemas y diamantes; pero para él todo eso era de menor importancia, el estado en el que se encontraba era lamentable, todo su cuerpo y pelaje estaba manchado o cubierto de tierra seca y sangre, sus heridas estaban infectadas y varias hemorragias internas se mostraban a través de su piel. Esa cueva era mucho más ancha de lo que imaginaba, su luz carmesí mostraba un camino recto repleto de gemas desconocido para él.

Tirek (gritando): HOLA HAY ALGUIEN AQUÍ...HOLAAAA _(sin respuesta)_ tsk parece que no hay nadie(comienza a caminar de manera coja observando los alrededores de la cueva)esta cueva,es probable que haya sido un antiguo pasadizo secreto para escapar del tártaro, pero aun así no parece haber señales de que alguien pasara por aquí o viviera siquiera desde hace muchos años

La cueva no era muy diferente a otras en las que se había ocultado la primera vez que escapo del tártaro,era de ese tipo de cuevas por las que cualquier ser vivo,Pony o Dragon matarían por las riquezas ocultas dentro de ellas a excepción de el, caminaba rengo y lento por el enorme pasadizo subterráneo en busca de alguna salida pero el camino seguia y seguia y simplemente seguía recto hacia la nada. Mientras caminaba empezó a notar extraños jeroglíficos grabados en las paredes, esto al principio simplemente lo ignoraba pero mientras mas caminaba mas de ellos aparecían,Los jeroglíficos mostraban varias cosas talladas en ellos como cuadrados,triángulos o círculos dentro de estos también se distinguían letras, formas, objetos o criaturas, varios de los jeroglíficos que el veía se podían deslumbrar fácilmente pero otros estaban borrosos o partes habían desaparecidos por la tierra ""_(acercándose a uno de ellos)_""nunca antes había visto este tipo de jeroglíficos¿Parece que fueron tallados a mano o con cuchillos? ahora que lo pienso esta cueva también pudo haber sido un refugio del frío para las primeras colonias de Ponys que llegaron a Equestria hace muchos años, jeje tal vez incluso encuentre el esqueleto de alguno de ellos aquí)_"" Tirek simplemente ignoró los jeroglíficos que había visto una vez mas y siguió por su camino. Los jeroglíficos siguieron apareciendo incesantemente por todas las paredes que recorría había, logrado llegar al fin del enorme pasillo, solo para encontrarse en un descanso y muchos mas túneles que llevaban a diferentes lugares algunos túneles eran mas chicos o mas grandes, otros estaban directamente tapados por algún derrumbe que sucedió hace muchos añ total Tirek no estaba seguro de cuantos habían realmente, algunos se conectaban con otros y otros con solo echarle una mirada podía ver el final a la distancia, luego de muchos refunfuños,quejas y insultos Tirek se decidió a recorrer cada uno de los túneles.

Varias veces el rumbo de su camino se veía afectado por derrumbes que tapaban completamente su camino, intento mover las rocas con su magia pero sus heridas y por lo débil que estaba ni siquiera logro molerlas de su camino incluso las rocas ni siquiera se movían de lo pesadas que eran terminando dándose por vencido y recorrer nuevamente el largo camino por el que había ingresado, mientras recorría los pasillos de la cueva muchas veces intentó descifrar los jeroglíficos de las paredes, pero no lograba ningún avance, las formas,letras y las demás cosas que habían en ellos no coincidían y lo confundían""_(demonios...no logro entender nada de esto...y los túneles en esta cueva solo llevan a ninguna parte, si tan solo tuviera mas magia podría_(su cuerpo pierde equilibrio y casi cae al suelo)_tengo que apurarme sino el aura se acabara y volveré al suelo)_""con el tiempo y luego de entrar y salir de varios túneles sin ningún resultado, el aburrimiento comenzó a apoderarse de el, mientras recorría una de las cuevas tantas cuevas que habían, comenzó a pasar su mano por la pared escuchando el ruido de la tierra cayendo a montones, luego de pasar la mano o tomando alguna pequeña raíz que salia de la tierra estirándola para luego soltarla y choque contra la pared de tierra, mientras su aburrida mirada se fijaba en la nada misma del túnel, pudo notar a la distancia un pequeño brillo blanco y azul con detalles rosas que cambiaba a diferentes colores""_(pero...que es eso)_"" camino lentamente hasta la luz y se puso enfrente de ella la luz estaba tapada por la tierra y con su mano comenzó a quitarla, lo que había debajo de la tierra lo dejo sorprendido, era una pared luminosos de crista o vidrio, brillaba intercambiando colores,su luz era densa y colorida, iluminaban todo a su alrededor espantando a la oscuridad de la cueva mientras se fusionaban con el carmesí de Tirek""_(Guaauuu)_""fue lo único que su raspada garganta pudo pronunciar, sin duda esos colores eran hermoso sobre todo cuando se funcionaban, parecían formar una aurora boreal sobre la cabeza del centauro. Pero incluso apesar de la belleza frente a sus ojos, a Tirek solo le causaba asco y odio, la fusión de todos esos colores solo le hacían recordar, la extraordinaria magia de los elementos de la harmonia que lo derrotaron hace tanto tiempo y para su desgracia el rostro de cada uno de sus portadores se le aparecieron como un fantasma en su memoria, sobre todo el detallado rostro de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle a quien odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón, solo una única vez había sentido este sentimiento y fue cuando su hermano menor lo traiciono para seguir el camino de la amistad y el amor, había preferido destruir esa pared en mil pedazos pero prefirió no hacerlo por temor a perder la poca magia que aún tenía,Tirek simplemente ignoro lo que había visto,no sin antes mirar por ultima vez el asqueroso destello multicolor.

Paso horas recorriendo los largos y agotadores caminos de la cueva, adentrándose en agujeros o derribando muros abriéndose camino a través de los oscuros pasillos hasta que por fin para la tranquilidad y salvación pudo notar el final del camino de la cueva, al llegar vio una vez mas esos extraños jeroglíficos esta vez ellos estaban tallados en varias columnas llenas de musgo y hongos que estaban por todo el sitio, todas tenían dos antorchas apagadas a ambos costados y gracias a su luz vio que en el techo habían estalactitas. Tirek se acerco a la columna mas cercana que tenia y acerco su luz a la antorcha para sorpresa de el, parte de su luz quedo en la antorcha y se transformo en fuego que se dirigió de una columna a la otra encendiendo todas las antorchas y dejando a la vista el lugar. Tirek sin darse cuenta se había adentrado en un enorme domo, sus paredes estaban echas de un material marrón con líneas negras gruesas_(eran idénticas a los ojos de tigre una piedras de energía)_, las columnas estaban echas de un material plateado agua con manchas azules dentro de ellas, las estalactitas eran de un material rojizo con puntos negros que aumentaban de tamaño hasta la punta que mostraba un negro mucho mas brillante y por último el piso era morado como las amatistas y los Jeroglíficos aparecieron por todo el lugar remarcados completamente por un verde brilloso manzana

Tirek: que es...esta cueva ""_(Se acerca a una columna y retira el musgo dejando al descubierto el jeroglífico,este estaba bañado de un azul rocoso)_"" así que de aquí eran estos símbolos, de seguro es algún tipo de lenguaje antiguo posiblemente de dragón aunque no creo que ellos hayan estado por aquí antes de su aparición en Equestria

Mientras el revisaba el extraño lugar y revisaba los jeroglíficos se percató de que al fondo del domo yacía otro camino este era de un color diferente blanco leche y sin dudarlo dos veces se adentro en el en busca de respuestas o la salida de ese lugar,a medida que más avanzaba por el camino sus alrededores comenzaron a transformarse en un color concreto gris con tonalidades de verdes, las diferentes cosas que había visto, en las otras cuevas habían desaparecido como el musgo,tierra,piedras,raíces,o las estalactitas, en su lugar habían jarrones o cofres con los mismo símbolos que en las columnas""_(¿mas de esos símbolos?)_""mientras más se adentro en la extraña cueva comenzó a divisar que dentro de las paredes habían construcciones de casas que flotaban inmóviles como si de papel se tratara, algunas estaban desmoronadas en pedazos con todos sus restos inmóviles o en pocas ocasiones alguna que otra parte de la casa se podía asomar a través de la pared, junto a ellas habían extrañas estatuas que eran las que mas le llamaban la atención a Tirek, eran unas raras estatuas de color blanco marfil grisáceo con pequeños Jeroglíficos por todo su cuerpo. Su fisiología era idéntica a los de los Minotauros pero no poseían cuernos,pelo o pezuñas en su cuerpo ellos incluso eran mucho mas flacos y pequeños que un Minotauro joven""_(tocando la pared y mirando a la estatua)¿que es eso?)_""a medida que el iba avanzando las casas se hundían mucho más profundo en las paredes a tal grado de desaparecer de la vista mientras que las estatuas avanzaban poco a poco,saliendo de la pared completamente inmóviles, algunas estatuas estaban rotas al salir de la pared y chocaban contra el suelo desmembradose en grandes pedazos y restos grises por todo el suelo, pero otras estaban intactas paradas mirando sin verlo con sus grises ojos a Tirek. Cada una de las estatuas mostraba diferentes tipos de estilos, la mayoría de ellos mostraba un estilo simple, utilizaban 2 telas sobre su cuerpo una tapaba su pecho,espalda,estómago y hombros mientras que la otra tela tapaba sus piernas completamente, llevaban un calzado idéntica a las botas pero mucho mas chiquitas, y dejaban a la vista sus brazos y cabeza, todos tenían diferentes estilos algunos estaban acompañado por mascotas o críos o lo que según Tirek pensó sus parejas incluso algunos estaban sentados en el suelo o durmiendo. Había otro tipo de grupos, estos no eran tan abundantes como los anteriores, estos llevaban túnicas que se asemejaban con los Ponys de la realeza, entre ellos habían algunas de las estatuas que se encontraban completamente desnudos todos en extrañas poses,uno estaba en una pose pensativa,otro estaba parado con sus brazos estirados completamente recto idéntico a una Cruz, uno de los que más le llamo la atención a Tirek fue una estatua que estaba lanzando una jabalina o Frisbee este le resulto muy familiar ya que cuando era joven leyó un articulo en donde esta estatua aparecía pero en vez de ser una de esas cosas era un Pony, por ultimo vio a una mujer sin brazos desnuda de la cintura para arriba y con ropas que tapaban completamente sus piernas, pero no le dio tanta importancia como a los otros.

Por último los ojos de Tirek recayeron en unos imponentes guardias que llevaban puesto una armadura que se asemejaba a los guardias imperiales de Canterlot, estos guardias a diferencia de todas las demás estatuas que se encontraban dispersas por todo el lugar estaban agrupados en filas de 6 uno al lado del otro con miradas serias, eran altos y fornidos, su mera presencia entre los demás grupos los diferenciaba entre cualquiera de ellos. Al igual que sus tropas llevaban armas desde espadas, lanzas, y hachas, pero esto no era nada comparado con los últimos soldados de cada fila que resaltaban incluso entre ellos, estos a diferencia de todos usaban breras en los hombros y el pecho y su rostro era tapado por un casco que solo mostraban sus ojos algunos poseían hojas saliendo de sus manos, incluso Tirek juraría que la forma en la que estaba tallado uno de ellos podía distinguir que salía humo de su espalda o lo más curioso para el, eran unos hilos que provienen de todos sus dedos juntándose en el centro y creando un cilindro.

Tirek(sorprendido, acercándose y pasando su mano completa por la cada de una de las estatuas):que son estas cosas,!Minotauros¡no pero...no imposible aunque tal vez_(mirándolos de frente)_alguna raza antigua de dragones...mmmmm !Noo¡ es imposible, estas cosas siquiera poseen signos de que su cuerpo este por evolucionando en un híbrido, con sus distintivas características actuales, ni sus alas o escamas se muestran en su piel, estas cosas no tienen nada que ver con los dragones...¿pero entonces que son?_(sus ojos se reposan en los jeroglíficos desparramados por toda la estatua)_claro así que todos estos garabatos tienen que ver con ustedes_( pero todas esas preguntas quedaron en el olvido cuando sus ojos se clavaron instantáneamente en la profundidad carmesí del camino que le faltaba)_!NO¡ NO ME DIGAS QUE ESO !ESSS¡_(lo había sentido, no importa si fue por un micro segundo o si fuera una alucinación por estar hay abajo tanto tiempo pero lo había sentido esa energía pura,algo que no había sentido desde antes de su regreso a las garras del Tártaro, algo que solo debía ser suyo, algo que ninguno de esos Ponys inútiles o las demás razas merecen poseer. De pronto una siniestra sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro triunfalmente, el sabia perfectamente lo que era)_!MAGIA¡_(rápidamente como si su brazo dislocado,sus costillas rotas y la mordida del perro nunca hubieran existido Tirek comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas dejando atrás cualquier antiguo interés en las estatuas)_ !JAJAJA¡ NO LO PUEDO CREER,QUE SUERTE LA MÍA, SABIA...SABIA QUE AQUÍ ABAJO HABÍA ALGO!JAJAJA¡TODO ESE PODER AQUÍ ABAJO, NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS PARA SALIR DE ESTA FOSA, Y PLASTA A TODAS ESAS BASTARDAS, LES QUITARÉ TODO, NO PARARÉ HASTA TOMAR LA MAS MÍNIMA GOTA DE MAGIA DE CADA PONY DE EQUESTRIA; ME VOLVERÉ IMPARABLE Y POR FIN OBTENDRÉ MI VENGANZA, VOY A APLASTAR A CADA UNO DE ESOS INFELICES QUE SE ATREVIERON A HUMILLARME Y DEJAR QUE ME PUDRA EN ESA CELDA

Cada uno de los oscuros pasillos que habían en la cueva eran rápidamente iluminados para luego regresar a su gloriosa oscuridad en segundos, claro todo su cuerpo era débil y el aura evitaba que cayera rendido pero sus pierna tenían la suficiente potencia para correr un maratón. Recorrió cada uno de los caminos de esa cueva subterránea con sus potentes pezuñas hasta llegar a la fuente de esa energía tan deseada. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando al llegar a la fuente de la magia, no encontró nada, no había nada, solo los mismos incontables pasillos de antes donde podías perderte fácilmente por el resto de tus días. El centauro comenzó a experimentar nervios y preocupación recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba hay abajo y en sus pensamientos apareció la idea de que él, podría estar perdiendo la cabeza por el tiempo que llevaba dentro del Tártaro. Si había algo por lo que esa prisión era conocida entre los peores villanos eran por sus populares 4 pisos,uno mucho más profundo que el otro y eso era suficiente para ganarse el temor de cualquiera al escuchar las aterradoras historias que se esparcían de boca en boca por todo Equestria. Durante su estadía en el Tártaro fue testigo del estado de muchos de los confinados en los pisos más profundos de esa cárcel algunos lucían demacrados semejantes a Zombies, otros habían recurrido al canibalismo o auto mutilación y los últimos, los que comenzaban a alucinar y hablaban a solas consigo mismo caminando de un lado a otro, esos lunáticos eran responsables de la mayoría de asesinatos dentro del Tártaro.

Tirek alejo todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza sacudiéndola de un lado a otro y se concentra en el posible escondite de la magia "" _(donde esta, _donde esta_ , _DONDE ESTA)__ ""_(trago aire y saliva,comenzó a forzar sus ojos a través de la oscuridad carmesí, en busca de cualquier objeto o pista que haya pasado por alto)_""_(estas aquí, puedo sentirlo)_""_(volvió a tragar saliva y aire)_""_(se que estas aquí, pero donde te escondes_""_(otra vez traga aire y saliva)_el cuerpo de Tirak se quedo inmóvil, quieto,inerte por segundos, ninguno de sus músculos hacía ni el mas mínimo movimiento, a su alrededor solo habían una paredes con hermoso colores igual a la que Tirek vio al principio,rápidamente sin previo aviso toda la cadera y ojos enloquecidos de Tirek se centraron en la pared a su izquierda""_(AQUÍ ESTAS)_""un rayo carmesí con franjas negras se produjo de sus cuernos y la hermosa pared con sus relucientes colores había desaparecido y en su lugar un rojo vivo se había apoderado de una gran parte de la pared mostrando un gran agujero fundido por el ataque. Tirek cayó arrodillado al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza, el estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo era muy débil y el uso de la magia en exceso provocaba un agudo dolor de cabeza, pero este fue el peor, era como si su cerebro se estuviera hinchando y su cráneo estaba a punto de estallar, sus ojos se salieran de órbita y sus orejas comenzaron a sangrar. El dolor fue pasajero pero aún así le molestaba, cuando logró ponerse de pie, miro dentro del agujero que se había formado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, entre los restos fundidos de la pared al fondo se podía ver una caja de madera con los bordes remarcados de metal y una cerradura de oro, esta estaba sobre las manos derretidas de una de las anteriores estatuas que había visto, esta era diferente a las primeras que se había encontrado, tenía una túnica con capucha que no mostraba su cara alguna partes de su cuerpo como los brazos, las manos,partes de la cabeza o el pecho estaban fundidos y los restos habían caído sobre la caja derritiendo parte del metal y quemando la madera, extendió su mano y tomó la caja y la trajo hacia el sacándola de las fundidas manos de la estatua, estaba en malas condiciones, gracias a la explosión y los restos de la estatua que la cargaba. Ya con la caja en sus manos Tirek tomó ventaja de las partes que fueron cubiertas por los restos de la estatua que se habían adherido fuertemente a la madera y el metal, con ambos brazos destrozando pedazo a pedazo la caja, entre los restos de la caja callo un collar, Tirek nota esto y tira las partes restantes de la caja al suelo, tomó el collar en sus manos levantándolo con una sonrisa victorioso.

A pesar de su apariencia el podía sentir la abrumadora magia dentro él. El collar era plateado con detalles de cobre tenía 3 formas cilíndricas 2 eran pequeñas y una grande, en el medio de cada uno lo seguía un diamante púrpura, cada uno rodeados de perlas con diferentes formas cuadradas,triangulares o circulares, también se veían los jeroglíficos tallados con gema azul, los tres cilindros y diamantes se unían por un relieve metálico en forma de flor y en su parte más baja un triángulo que se conectaba con todas las partes del collar, la tanza que sostenía el collar estaba hecha de oro con perlas plateadas.

La sonrisa de Tirek llegaba a cada extremo de su boca había encontrado la respuesta a todos sus problemas, esa fuente de poder era la más grande y fuerte que había visto nunca, dentro de su cabeza aparecía secuencia a secuencia de como aplastaba a Twilight y los elementos de la armonía, y se apoderaba de toda la magia en Equestria y se convertía en el amo y señor mas fuerte que haya habido en la un momento único y cargado de felicidad para el viejo centauro""_(JA...JAJAJAJA...SI.I.I.I...SI.I.I.I...JAJA...JAJAJA...SE ACABO YA ESTA...NO MAS NUNCA MAS...SI JAJA...SE ACABO NUNCA MAS VOLVERÉ A SER HUMILLADO,NUNCA MAS VOLVERÉ A SER DERROTADO...YA NO IMPORTA EL PASADO SOLO IMPORTA ESTO...SOLO ESTO Y NADA MAS QUE ESTO PRINCESSASS AHORA SI ESTAMOS IGUALADOS PEQUEÑA TWILIGHT,CELESTIA,LUNA,CANDACE TODAS USTEDES SE INCLINARAN ANTE MI LAS ACABARE Y NO DEJARE NI RASTRO DE USTEDES, TODA LA MAGIA SERA MIA JAJAJAJA)_""Todos esos delirios de grandeza y poder desaparecieron enseguida cuando la tanza del collar cobrara conciencia propia y se enrollara sobre el flacucho brazo de Tirek aferrándose con una increíble fuerza""_(p-pero que)_(sorprendido)_QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO_(toma el objeto con su otro brazo e intenta quitárselo)_MIERDA NO PUEDO SACÁRMELO !HEEEE¡ COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTO CONTENGA TANTA FUERZA ACASO ESTO PUEDE DEFENDERSE POR SI MISMO)_"" de pronto el brazo sobre el que estaba atrapado el collar dejo de sentirlo, la sensacio de su brazo desapareció como si nunca estuviese hay y Tirek con sus propios ojos presencio como segundos después su brazo completo se abalanzó contra su pecho haciéndolo caer. Tirek no entendía que estaba pasando su propio brazo lo había atacado con una increíble fuerza bruta, había llegado a detener su brazo sosteniéndolo de la muñeca con su otra mano, aunque más bien parecía una especie de planta carnívora tratando de arrancar la cara ""_(MIERDA... MIERDA...PEDAZO DE CHATARRA ¿QUÉ QUIERE ESTA COSA DE MI? !EEEEE¡ !AGGGGG¡ !AAAAAAAAAA¡)_"" de la nada un dolor comenzó a apoderarse desde lo profundo de su carne y huesos,el collar que estaba enrollado en su brazo estaba comenzando a fusionarse o disolverse dentro de su piel como si fuera un parásito. Cuando el último rastro que quedaba del collar desapareció dentro del brazo Tirek, comenzó a arrastrar por el suelo a Tirek a gran velocidad chocando su cuerpo contra las piedras y las paredes de los pasillos de la cueva, la luz de Tirek se había esfumado y estaba siendo arrastrado por su propio brazo sin poder hacer nada""_(¿ _QUE DIABLOS ES ESTA COSA_? ¿A dónde me lleva?)_"" en cuanto termino de decir esto la parte frontal de Tirek choco contra una de las paredes y su brazo infectado coloco la palma de su mano contra la pared, Tirek logro recuperar su luz carmesí y vio como a través de brazo se asomaba, poco a poco el collar se expulsaba del interior de su brazo y comenzaba a crear una grieta dentro de la pared desapareciendo sus colores y dejando un tono gris claro en esta, cuando el collar salió completo de su mano la sensación de su brazo recorrió todo su cuerpo_(agobiado)_""_(que fue eso...que mierda se supone que fue eso)_""_(cierra su mano una y otra vez mientras la observa)_ ""_(sucedió todo tan rápido que aún no lo entiendo, ¿Qué era ese collar, alguna especie de guardián de la cueva?)_""_(se quedó mirando la pared en la que minutos atrás el collar salido de su propia mano había ingresado)_ ""_(eso ahora no importa luego tratare de volver a encontrar ese collar y descubrir que rayos era, por ahora debo salir de aquí, Paredes a colores,jeroglíficos inentendibles, esas extrañas estatuas y ahora un collar me ataca y como si no fuera suficiente he perdido la única fuente de poder que existía aquí abajo, si no salgo de aquí enloqueceré o me suicidaré, si o si tengo que salir de esta cueva luego planear mi venganza contra toda Equestria-"".

Si el estado de Tirek al despertar era terrible, ahora era peor, sus heridas estaban abiertas y hilos de sangre se derramaban por su piel, sus piernas y el pecho estaban cubiertos de raspones a rojo vivo y su sangre dibujaba el suelo. Por suerte el aura no se había desvanecido y poco a poco el dolor de sus nuevas heridas fueron desapareciendo, gracias a esto pudo mantener la calma y evitar que sus heridas lo llevaran a su último aliento. Pero mientras él se encontraba en el piso, un repentino temblor se hizo presente haciendo caer escombros al suelo ""_(claro perfecto, lo que me faltaba...esto podría ser lo mejor,lo único que me faltaba llévame al infierno de una vez)_"" mientras intentaba levantarse del piso y mantener el equilibrio, la pared que estaba detrás de el estallo repentinamente sorprendiendo a Tirek y creando una densa nube negra que se trago al el humo se disipo y dejo al descubierto un gran agujero en frente del Centauro""_(coof...coof...que…que ha pasado a !EXPLOTADO¡)_""un ruido finito proveniente de abajo de sus cascos lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al mirar al suelo Tirek deslumbró el collar que lo había llevado hasta ahí, esta vez estaba enrollado sobre una piedra esférica oscura idéntica a la turmalina negra, al mirarla más fijo envés de una piedra parecía vidrio. Lentamente se acercó a ambos objetos con su mirada totalmente puesta sobre el collar y preparado para actuar si lo volvía a atacar. "Craakk" todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el finito ruido de vidrio agrietándose, al igual que el collar había hecho con su mano, se estaba comprimiendo contra la piedra cilíndrica abriendo enormes grietas sobre la capa superior de la piedra mientras un humo oscuro se expulsaba de este. El humo al contacto con las paredes, provoca un cambio drástico en ella, los diferentes colores se convirtieron en un blanco brillante que al contacto con los ojos de Tirek lo segó, mientras el frotaba sus dedos contra sus ojos el collar había terminado de destruir la piedra y liberar el resto del humo dentro de ella, cuando Tirek pudo abrir sus ojos, vio una enorme nube negra sobre su cabeza cubriendo todo el techo.

Su lengua no podía construir palabras para expresar lo sorprendido que estaba, frente a sus ojos la masa oscura flotante empezó a comprimirse hasta nada más ser un oscuro punto negro entre la nada misma, y de pronto estallo creando una onda expansiva llena de gritos, susurros y voces profundas que se distorsionaba entre sí. Agrietando las superficies de las paredes y lanzando al piso al mismo Tirek. Junto a la onda expansiva la oscuridad se abrió paso hasta los pies de Tirek lo que sucedió fue casi insólito, la oscuridad rodeo como si se tratara de una mano, al collar que se encontraba sobre una de las manos de Tirak y se lo llevo hacia su interior, en el centro de la oscuridad el collar con perlas se despedazo, cada fragmento cambiaba su fisiología metálica a una especie de agua negra flotante alborotadas, transformándose en diferentes huesos negros!Fémur,clavículas,mandíbula,costillas,húmero,rótula,tibia,peroné,esternón, y muchos huesos más¡ para luego juntarse entre si, creando un esqueleto como la noche negra mientras era iluminado por las radiantes luces blancas de las paredes, de cada una de sus superficies huesudas,surgieron los músculos seguidos de la carne, venas, pellejo y piel, mientras la misma oscuridad que lo rodeaba se sumergía dentro de su cuerpo sus partes del cuerpo como el bello cabelludo,las uñas,los ojos y polo corporal comenzaron a reencarnar de la nada. Cuando la oscuridad desapareció dentro de el y los aullidos, gritos perecieron solo quedaba un ser parado con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso inmóvil. Tirek presenció todo con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando logró mantenerse de pie, el extraño ser se movió por primera vez, colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza con respiración lenta y profunda revisando cada detalle de su rostro mientras su piel y carne rellenaban partes que dejaban ver sus oscuros huesos y su demacrado rostro y manos. Sus dedos acariciaban sus ojos, tocaban la punta de su nariz, recorrían su pelo, con sus cuatro dedos tocaban su peluda barbilla y sus pulgares los lóbulos,apretaba sus mejillas y dentro de su boca su lengua rozaba todos su dientes y muelas, por primera vez sus parpados se abrieron de par en par mostrando sus oscuros ojos que poco a poco fueron ganando sus blancos globos oculares solo quedando en negro su iris y criatura media 1,80m, la única ropa que llevaba era un jean apretado en los costados con botas negros(toda esta ropa creada a partir de la misma oscuridad que lo rodeaba siendo todo prácticamente negro). Arriba no llevaba ropa mostrando un cuerpo flaco con una cintura ancha al igual que su espalda, no era gordo, pero tampoco era flaco y lo único remarcable de su cuerpo eran sus hombros, llevaba pelo en su barbilla y su pelo era negro largo caído hasta su cuello, también tenia pelos por el pecho, panza y brazos, los dos primeros siendo nítidos casi invisibles mientras que los del brazo eran gruesos y notables

Tirek (en guardia, intentando susurrar): que acaba de sucederse _(su intento de esconder su presencia llamó la atención del sujeto que se percató de la presencia de Tirek a sus espaldas,el simplemente se lo quedó mirando sin mover un musculo) oye te juro que si intentas hacer algo te volare en pedazos !ME OÍSTE¡

Tirek y el sujeto se miraron cara a cara por un largo rato, para sorpresa de Tirak el extraño sujeto fue quien rompió esa tétrica sensación que había en el aire y solo se limitó a acercarse a la pared y colocar la palma de su mano para calmar el intenso brillo de la pared

Tirek(observando el clamado brillo): que es lo que acabas de hacer...!heee¡ me escuchas o estas sordo

(?)(lo mira sobre su hombro): YIJOHA MHI RANODA(la luz vuelve a mi)

Tirek (confundido): que...que fue lo que dijiste... no te entendi repitelo?

El extraño solamente se limitó a sonreír burlonamente pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando el iris negro de sus ojos se volvió marrón y cayó de rodillas y puso sus brazos sobre le piso con respiración agitada""_( oye estas bien)_""pregunto Tirek, su preocupación desapareció cuando comenzó a escuchar bajos susurros que poco a poco se transformaron en risitas tranquilas, el extraño sujeto se levanto y se dejo caer sobre la pared apoyando su hombro para mantener el equilibrio

(¿?)(lo mira con una sonrisa):lo siento no quería confundirte o asustarte,es que aún estaba durmiendo ¡HOO!creo que estaba en un sueño,abecés no logro diferenciar uno de otro

Tirek (sorprendido): así que sí sabes hablar

(¿?)(alejándose de la pared y poniendo su mano sobre la pared):ya lo recuerdo,había un terrible ruido,y estaba enredado en...en...en cadenas e hilos y esa horrible luz que...no me dejaba ver, pero había alguien, un nombre,¡si! era un nombre ¿Greing?,¿Fein?,¿Deyn?, y era alguien importante para mi pero eligió el bando equivocado y...y luego que paso, en realidad no lo se solo veo imágenes que van de aquí para aya como una senda peatonal con gente pasando cada dos segundos

Tirek(desorientado):de que...estas...hablando

(¿?)(mirando al techo):no lo se, no lo recuerdo... ahora que lo pienso quien soy y donde estoy

Tirak(sorprendido mirando toda la cueva):!QUE¡ no recuerdas nada siquiera como llegaste aquí(se fija en su brazo en el cual, el collar estaba enrollado pero no parecía lastimarlo como lo hacia con el)y que me dices de eso(señalando)el collar en tu brazo sabes que es eso o por lo menos recuerdas lo que es

(¿?)(mira el collar):!NO¡ aunque creo que sí, pero eso no importa ahora mismo, lo que más importa ahora es que sepamos en que año estamos, Tirek

Tirek: por que quieres saber...(miró al extraño con desconfianza)_en algún momento te dije mi nombre

(¿?)(sonriendo):!NO¡ pero eso no importa ahora(se acerca a Tirek) !pero¡ volvamos a lo importante que año es

Tirek fácilmente se podía haber negado o incluso atacarlo, ese sujeto parecía confundido y para el se la hacia muy fácil desmayarlo y quitarle su collar pero había algo en su persona que lo hacia dudar o lo dejaba inmóvil sin entender porque no sabia si era por su forma de desenbolberse o lo natural que era para el

Tirek(mirándolo serio): de acuerdo...estamos en 2016 en el reinado de Celestia y Luna ahora mismo estamos en un cueva subterránea por la que estaba escapando, ya que arriba nuestro hay una cárcel en la que estuve encerrado cuando te encontré por accidente

(¿?): ya veo 2016 !heee¡(mirando a su alrededor) así que he estado atrapado aquí abajo por más de 100.000.000 años jeje interesante

Tirek(sorprendido):HAS ESTADO ATRAPADO AQUÍ POR MAS DE 100.000.000 eso es imposible

(¿?)(cruzándose de brazos y acercándose más ha Tirek hasta estar enfrente de el): !hooo¡ si que lo es, y tengo solo una ultima pregunta para ti(mirándolo de pies a cabeza)¿porque estas aquí?

Tirek (curioso): !perdona¡

(¿?):lo siento tal vez lo dije muy rápido,lo repetiré ¿porque estas aquí?

Tirek (serio):ya te dije arriba de esas cuevas hay una cárcel y yo...(antes de que pudiera seguir hablando el puño completo del extraño se enterró en le diafragma de Tirek)HOOG HAAAAA(cae al suelo sosteniéndose por sus flacuchos brazos y escupiendo saliva)que crees...que haces...loco de mier...RGHOOA(no podía hablar por la falta de aire y la saliva instantáneamente acumulada en su garganta)

(¿?)(se agacha de cuclillas y mira a Tirek a los ojos):lo siento es una vieja costumbre(poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Tirek y acariciándolo)veras hay solo 2 cosas en el mundo que provocan esta reacción en mi y son(contándolas con el dedo)que me traicionen y que me mientan y tu mi amigo estabas por hacer lo segundo, así que te lo volveré a preguntar ¿que haces aquí?,¿como llegaste? y si apenas sabes apenas lo que significan los jeroglíficos en las estatuas que viste antes dudo mucho que sepas que es esto(señalando su collar)aun así debo disculparme ya que lo de la cárcel si fue verdad

Tirek(enojado e inmóvil):¿COMO DIABLOS...SABES ESO?

(¿?)(mirando a la oscuridad): te lo resumiré en pocas palabras(colocando sus manos sobre las rodillas)prácticamente yo puedo leer el rostro y expresiones de las personas y descifrar sus intenciones y sentimientos_(chasquido)_así de rápido y tu amigo eres extremadamente fácil de leer(colocando un dedo en su cien)ahora responderás a mi pregunta o seguiré golpeando hasta que te mate ¡que eliges Tirek!

El aura de anestesia había desaparecido completamente y el dolor se hizo presente una vez más. Una vez mas el se encontraba tirando en el piso humillado a los pies de alguien y su victoria poco a poco se iba alejando de el, teniendo que tragar polvo para poder sobrevivir una vez más

Tirek (con respiración pesada): caí aquí...intentando...escapar de mi prisión...y llegué aquí en busca...del increíble poder de ese ... collar que tienes en tu muñeca...hasta que...apareciste tu...no sé qué...significan esas...paredes o las estatuas...de antes...ni siquiera entiendo esos jeroglíficos...o que era esta cueva antes...dios incluso estuve perdido entre los pasillos de esta cueva por casi todo un día

(¿?)(sonríe): no fue tan difícil o si(se acerca a el y pone su mano sobre el lomo de Tirek y al sacarla Tirek se levanta del suelo sin sentir el más mínimo dolor)

Tirek (sorprendió): que fue lo que me hiciste

(¿?)(sonriendo):!JEJE¡enserio crees que soy el tipo de persona que abandonan a las personas que lo ayudan,solo tuve que hacer algunos cambios aquí y allá y jugar un poco con tus sensaciones, ahora mismo no sientes ninguno de tus anteriores dolores, pero aún permanecen en tu cuerpo así que si fuera tú, tendría mas cuidado con los movimientos bruscos

Tirek (retrocede): ¿Que eres?

(¿?): mi nombre es Lockdown y soy un ser antiguo, mucho más antiguo que cualquier persona que hayas conocido y creo que tu eres la persona indicada que he estado esperando(lo mira a los ojos)y tu mi amigo creo que eres el indicado, si creo que te lo explicare(camina hacia atrás señalando a toda la cueva) por siglos e estado encierro en estas paredes esperando a un ser que sea digno de la oscuridad en mi interior, tu buscas el poder para aplastar a tus enemigos y yo poseo ese poder pero también yo necesito aliados que me apoyen en mi misión,si yo soy tu única esperanza tu también eres la mía

Tirek(enojado):y crees que te ayudaré así, sin más solo porque tú lo pides

Lockdown(serio y sonriente): me temo que no tienes muchas opciones fui yo quien te ayudo a que logres mantenerte de pie y si quiero con un simple chasquido no serias mas que un moribundo pedazo de carne pudriéndose poco a poco esperando a que su tortuosa agonía termine(Lockdown se aleja de Tirek y de su dedo índice una luz verde comienza a asomarse, Lockdown lo utiliza para hacer un tajo en su mano y dejar caer la sangre que brota al suelo, al contacto con el piso la sangre se cristaliza transformándose en un cristal oscuro y la herida en su palma desaparece, tomando el cristal del piso y mostrándoselo a Tirek). Si aceptas esto obtendrás todos mis poderes, tu fuerza y velocidad no tendrán comparación, tendrás el completo control de todo tu cuerpo, podrás regenerarte, crear armas e incluso ser intangible al daño y ataques de cualquier usuario, tus reflejos y sentidos se agudizan, todo este poder sera tuyo con una única condición que me dejes ver todos tus recuerdos

Tirek(observando el cristal):Y cuando acepte esto que, pasara

Lockdown:comenzará el juego, al principio será fácil,mi amigo pero a medida que vayamos avanzando todo se volverán mucho más difícil y nuestros enemigos se alzaran contra nosotros con todo lo que tienen, todo esto será posible si tu aceptas decir unas simples palabras(moviendo sus dedos de un lado al otro) SI O NO, es tu decicion pero elige rápido porque ya quiero largarme de este lugar

Tirek trajo de procesar lo más rápido posible analizando los pros y los contras del trato, pero no pudo seguir cuando al mirar cara a cara a lockdown los ojos de este se oscurecieron al igual que un tiburón al oler sangre

Tirek (serio): de acuerdo(toma el cristal)

Lockdown: que el juego comience

Tirek rompe el cristal apretándolo con el puño al abrirlo no quedaba restos de este, pero Tirek tampoco sentía ningún cambio o efecto secundario

Tirek (decepcionado y enojado). No ha pasado nada

Lockdown(dándole la espalda):o tranquilo ahora solo sentirás un poco de dolor de cabeza

Rápidamente el dolor de sus heridas y fracturas apareció de golpe pero mucho peor que antes esta vez le ardía todo el cuerpo como si dentro de él se estuviera quemando sus entrañas poco a poco. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable, el centauro comenzó a correr hacia la pared con todo lo que pudo, para comenzar a golpear cada parte de su cuerpo contra la pared siguió así por un largo rato hasta que de pronto todo el dolor desapareció y un finito y agudo pitido apareció en el oído de Tirek sus ojos se cerraron y volvieron a abrirse, al pararse de pie y mirarse no podía creer lo que veía, su débil cuerpo cambió radicalmente siendo ahora el poderoso centauro que fue cuando robó toda la magia de Equestria. Su tamaño había crecido poco comparado con aquella, solo tal vez unos pocos centímetros a cuando era un anciano delgado,su cuerpo estaba fornido,y sus cuernos se volvieron un ovalo, su rostro se rejuveneció y el iris de sus ojos se volvió verde, sus brazos y piernas crecieron al igual que sus músculos y su parte trasera y delantera se volvió igual de musculosa pero su poder interior era completamente distinto,sus heridas habían desaparecido todo el dolor que había sufrido en la cueva y en el Tártaro había desaparecido. Al mirar a Lockdown quedo completamente anonadado, sus ojos emitían una luz, que dentro de ella podían reflejarse todos sus recuerdos desde que era niño a su a adultez, su hermano y todos los conocimientos que el tenía, el comienzo de sus planes de conquista y su primer y segunda derrota, las luces se apagaron y Lockdown abrió los ojos con una sonrisa triunfadora

Lockdown(colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos):!Je¡ a sido un completo éxito y como te sientes

Tirek(mirando sus manos):me siento...me siento...(cerrando su puño y mostrando una sonrisa)increíble, que es este poder

Lockdown: esto mi amigo es la solución a todo nuestros problemas(se quita las manos de sus bolsillos) ahora estamos listos, yo tengo una misión y tu una venganza que cumplir

Tirek: dime una cosa(curioso)cual es tu misión

Lockdown(sonríe):traer paz en nuestros tiempos, a mi y a mi gente y solo hay único camino a la paz para llegar a ese deseo "LA EXTINCIÓN DE LA VIDA EN LA TIERRA" y tu seras mi colega y mi mano derecha, solo si tu lo deseas

Lockdown se acercó a Tirek y coloca su mano en el hombro del Centauro en seguida sus brazos,codos,cabezas,cuerpos y piernas se rodearon de una neblina oscura y las paredes comenzaron a iluminarse con una luz intensa segadora, cuando la nube negra termino de formarse no quedaban rastro de materia solida solo una gaseosa nube negra volando a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la cueva y a sus alrededores las paredes vidriosas explotaban dejando enormes fragmentos de luz por todos los lugares, ambos volaron hasta llegar en segundos al agujero por el que Tirek habían caído, a las afueras del Tártaro todo era normal, la rutina había vuelto una vez mas a la que era considerada por todos como la peor prisión de villanos del mundo,luego de que repentinamente parte de los prisioneros del primer y segundo piso fueran misteriosamente masacrados, todo volvió a la tranquilidad, los desgraciados reclusos en sus pequeñas celdas custodiados por Cerberus, quien no lograba recordar nada durante su frenético arranque de ira la única cosa extraña en el era el repentino sabor que desarrolló por los cadáveres de los muertos. Era un día tranquilo soleado con pocas nubes, ya estaba cayendo el medio día y el Cerbero estaba en el 4 piso observando a los que eran considerados los peores reclusos del Tártaro repentinamente empezó a sentir que sus pies no que la tierra se movía y de un momento a otro una nube negra a gran velocidad atravieso la parte trasera de Tártaro dejándolo si equilibrio arquitectónico provocando el derrumbe del edificio que poco a poco se fue cayendo en la mortal lava, cada uno de los cuatro pisos del Tártaro habían caído dentro o a las afueras del volcán, ese día el Tártaro fue tragado completamente por la voraz la va junto a todos sus reclusos y su fiel Cerbero guardián sin las esperanzas de escapar de su cruel destino, mientras una nube negra desaparecía entre los confines del cielo azul naranja.


	4. CAPITULO 4: AMISTAD Y VISIONES

_**Whinderland/El Descanso Del Cazador/Miercoles/14/03/15/11:13Hs**_

Una semana a pasado, desde que los últimos barcos partieron del puerto de Winderland, dando por finalizada la llegada de los últimos representantes al evento de las cuatro torres, aunque finalmente para desgracia de Twilight y Yelza, ninguna de las dos lograron librarse del pesado hechizo de Dawngrey y faltando a su primera clase (según palabras de Twilight, ya que en realidad solo era el evento de bienvenida que se celebraba cada día durante la llegada de los representantes), pero gracias a Doom y Rusell y una larga pero muy larga explicación para hacer que entienda, que ella no tenía de qué preocuparse por sus faltas académicas ya que era libre de faltar si quería y no sufrir ninguna consecuencia por ello.

Tal y como decían los rumores que recorrían por toda la ciudad, durante el nexo entre la partida de los barcos y el comienzo del evento de las cuatro torres, la ciudad abandonada de Winderland se llenaba de vida, como si se tratara de un pueblito en la lejanía junto a las montañas. Y como Doom y Russell habían mencionado en la ciudad que se organizaban diferentes actividades que correspondían con el perfil de cada Pony que se hospedaba allí, Twilight comenzaría su tranquila vida como la guardiana de los secretos de la gran biblioteca de Winderland junto con su obvio, fiel camarada Spike,a cada Pony que viviría allí (durante el indeterminado tiempo que lleven las cuatro torres) se le entregaría una carta asignándole un destino apropiado dentro de la ciudad. Cuando Twilight recibió la carta se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía una niña cuando recibía su dulce favorito, al igual que a Spike aunque mas bien fueron unos 12 segundos de felicidad, cuando también por su cabeza cruso la idea, que ese seria el mismo trabajo arduo y aburrido que hacia en Equestria en la antigua biblioteca y su felicidad se transformo en una mueca de desgracia y dolor profundo

Rarity fue asignada como la gran probadora de telas y ropa de la ciudad y se le entrego un local abandonado a dos calles de donde quedaba su hospedaje, junto a todas las pertenencias y trabajos realizados anteriormente en Equestria para su perfeccionamiento y/o con su tiempo allí ella se enfocaría principalmente en el desarrollo y trabajo de nuevas telas que habían sido traídas a la ciudad por el comercio con Equestria. A Pinky Pie le llego su carta luego que a Applejack y antes que a Twilight nombrándola jefa de la agencia sur de eventos para fiestas y entretenimiento. Como era de esperarse, cada noche se organizaba una fiesta diferente y de mayor tamaño que la anterior, en el centro de la ciudad, donde asistían todos los habitantes tanto de la ciudad como a los alrededores de ella, en busca de diversión y risas, unos días después de su llegada a Fluttershy fue la primera a quien le llago su carta, en la carta declaraba que desde su llegada hasta su partida, ella seria la encargada y protectora(como también si ella quería la veterinaria de la ciudad junto a un local donde ella podría instalarse para su trabajo, pero no en la ciudad sino a las afueras, en el bosque junto a la fauna y hermosa flora) de las mascotas y animales que vivían por toda la isla. La ultima carta en llegar fue la de Applejack, al igual que a Rarity, le fue entregado un local residencial a unas 14 calles cerca de la zona de comercio donde ella podría vender sus propios alimentos y ganar sus bits,también se le daría un cupón con un 50% de descuento para la compra de manzanas para crear sus tartas y demás alimentos para la venta en su una única a quien no fue necesario entregarle una carta fue a Rainbow dash ya que desde el comienzo a ella se le aclarado la idea, de que los Wonderbolts vendrían en Winderland a hacer un acto de apertura en cada evento y ella estaría hay mucho antes que ellos para impresionarlos. Cuando se anuncio su llegada, todos los fans de la isla cabalgaron a los puertos para recibirlos con los cascos abiertos. Ya desde antes de su llegada los Wonderbolts podían escuchar a la feliz multitud y los incesantes chiflados de sus fans a la lejanía, cuando el famoso grupo de Pegasos desembarcaron en el puerto,a la primera a quien reconocieron en las primeras fila de bienvenida ,fue a ella con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su traje de equipo de vuelo puesto.

El día ya estaba terminando y como era costumbre al caer la noche mas o menos entre las 9:50 luego de comer en el cual por votación unánime entre todas ellas era el mejor restaurante de la ciudad ! **O` _bes_** ¡, todas las chicas se encontraban en la entrada del descanso del cazador, todas las desgastadas por el día agitado en la gran cuidad

Pinky pie (feliz y saltando): _aaaa que cansada que estoy, aunque creo que me gusta sentirme cansada jeje y ustedes chicas_

Applejack (cansada): y que digas terroncito creo que nunca en todos mis años en Ponyville había tenido tantas ventas en un día, muchos Ponys esparció el rumor de los grandiosos y deliciosos que son mi país de manzana, y cuando abrí el negocio montones de Ponys llegaron para comprar, desearía que Bic Mac y Appleboom estuvieran aquí, pero aun así realmente me siento muy cómoda aquí chicas

Rarity (luciendo su melena): tienes toda la razón cariño, yo también tuve grandes cifras este día, la mayoría de los Ponys aquí son hijo de la realeza, muchos de ellos tienen excelentes gustos por la moda, jo incluso alagaron mi tienda de ropa y la gran calidad que tiene

Fluttershy (sonriente y sonrojada): yo también he hecho nuevos amigos y muchos animalitos de aquí son tan tiernos y estrujables quisiera que dármelos a todos, y lo mas asombroso los animalitos de aquí y mis animalitos congeniaron increíblemente bien estoy muy feliz por todos ello también, todos se hicieron nuevos amigos y creo que hasta el pequeño ángel se enamoro_(dando una sonrisa ruborizada)_

Rainbow dash (volando y dando montones de volteretas). Este lugar es increíble,el cielo está completamente despejado y el clima de la ciudad se controla por si solo, los Wonderbolts y yo tuvimos un increíble día de entrenamiento y ya estamos ensayando las presentaciones de cada evento y serán geniales. También tuvimos una carrera y adivinen en el lugar en el que quede_(absolutamente nadie la observaba)_empate en el primer puesto junto a Soarin y Spitfire

Fluttershy(mirando la felicidad en los rostro de sus amigas): y que hay de ti twi...

Al mirar a Twilight la encontró mirando fijamente la puerta del hotel con ojos blancos y una sonrisa sin expresión casi como esperando un portazo para reanimarla

Rarity (sorprendida): T...Twilight querida que te sucede

Rainbow Dash (sarcástica):no me digas, tu día fue horrible,verdad

Applejack(lanzando una mirada enojada a su amiga):¡RAINBOW DASH!

Rainbow Dash(levantando sus cascos lado a lado): ¿que? no es obvio

Fluttershy (ocultando su rostro con sus alas y tapándose los ojos): lo siento no debí preguntar

Twilight (saliendo de su trance): que...¡que! que pasa chicas

Pinky pie(apareciendo por arriba de ella mirándola a los ojos): _nos estábamos preocupando por...bueno tu estabas embobada mirando a la puerta como si hubieras descubierto un secreto aterrador en ella_

Twilight(pone su casco nerviosas en la nuca):oh...Lo siento chicas no tienen de qué preocuparse solo estoy algo pensativa, mañana ya es mi primer día de clases verdadero y estoy algo...cómo decirlo nerviosa y agitada por eso,no puedo esperar a ver que clase de Ponys encontraré allí, como serán las clases y si yo lograre adaptarme a su ritmo_(suspira)_ no puedo dejar de pensar en esas cosas y esas ideas son como un martillo golpeando una campana adentro de mi cabeza

En cierto modo, no era mentira,a demás de que ella estaba supe nerviosa por su primer día de clases, también su cabeza estaba dando un montón de vueltas de un lado al otro, todos los días ella trataba de recolectar mas información con respecto a los cuatro eventos, algún apunte, algún capítulo en la gran cantidad de libros en la biblioteca,algún texto antiguo o incluso la mas mínima frace, pero no había encontrado nada en absoluto y el miedo que la azoto cuando Celestia le entregó su carta de admisión, volvió de un disparo a su cabeza y la lleno de dudas y temor

Twilight (suspira): chicas no quiero confundirlas, realmente estoy ansiosa por empezar ya mis estudios, pero también...haaaaa estoy muy nerviosa y asustada _(se sienta en el descanso de la puerta)_ esto sera mucho mas difícil de lo que creí

Rainbow Dash(cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño): Twilight no estarás preocupada por esas tres Ponys idiotas de antes no, prácticamente barrimos el piso con ellas y de no ser por aquella otra metida estoy segura que las hubiéramos acabado sin problemas

Rarity(lanzandole otra mirada enojada a su amiga): se un poco mas comprensiva, bruta Pegaso

Rainbow Dash(mirando a un costado molesta): !TSK¡

Applejack (se sienta enfrente de ella): escucha terroncito, yo entiendo la presión que debes tener en este momento, pero debes estar tranquila los nervios solo te aceleran y idealizas más fácil el fracaso, pero tu no tienes porque estarlo, !escucha¡ tu eres alguien increíble todas las que estamos aquí te hemos visto hacer cosas que nosotras creíamos que eran imposibles sin importar que tan difícil o complicada se pueda poner el asunto tu jamas te echas p´a atrás, Twilight tu eres una princesa asombrosa y una Alicornio excepcional, no tienes de que preocuparte y si ganas o no el evento a quien le importa tu no tienes que demostrar nada para que nosotras sepamos que tu eres una hechicera increíble eso ya lo sabemos y ganes o pierdas eso nunca cambiara y tu tampoco dejes que eso te cambie si_(todas la miran con sonrisas en su rostro hasta Rainbow)_

Twilight(sonríe y se sonroja): Gracias chicas realmente son las mejores amigas que una Pony puede tener, pero no es eso por lo que estoy nerviosa, verán anteayer Russell y yo...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Whinderland/Biblioteca De La Ciudad/Lunes/12/03/15/16:47Hs**_

Ese día Russell había ido a visitar a Twilight a la biblioteca de la ciudad ( la misma que se especificaba en la carta de ella) en parte para ayudar y mantener al tanto a Twilight de las cosas que necesitaba para sus clases

Russell (con una lista en sus manos):muy bien los próximos libros serán "arte del combate y defensa mágico nivel 8", "pociones normales, clásicas y especiales" y por ultimo"hechizos antiguos, clásicos y actuales",bien listo esos son todos los libros que necesitarás para tus clases,¿eran todos los libros de la lista? jeje realmente no importa, sabes tu tienes mucha suerte de que justo te asignarán a la biblioteca abría sido más difícil conseguirlos de no ser por esto (mientras Twilight busca los libros y Russell la mira de reojo) Doom me contó que la razón por la que no llegaste al evento de bienvenida fue por cierta Pony molesta e entrometida que se había metido contigo

Twilight(con voz resentida): A s...si, si tan solo ella no se hubiera metido, habría llegado sin problemas al evento, Es mas incluso comenzó a insultarme como si ella me conociera y no estaba sola habían otras dos con ella_(suspiro)_y no fue ninguna broma nunca nadie me había hecho enojar tanto como ellas...¡no! !no¡ fue peor nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan humillada en toda mi vida y sin motivo alguno solo porque ella podía_(suspira otra vez)_ solo espero no encontrarnos en la misma clase eso sería el colmo jeje

Russell (pensando). Haa si ya se de quienes hablas !Liria y Sería! Siempre están detrás de Yelza harán cualquier cosa que ella les diga

Twilight (extrañada): ¿Yelza?

Russell(recordando): si es la representante de Ronny cuando llego aquí grito a los cuatro vientos que iba a superar a todos aquí y que llegaría al puesto número uno, aplastando a todos los demás, denominando a todos como "plebeyos inútiles" que buena educación felicitó a sus padres, ni siquiera quienes fueron a buscarla se salvaron (aplaudiendo haciendo eco en la biblioteca)

Ambos se echan a reír haciendo burla de la actitud de la Pony blanca

Russell(volviendo a pensar): jejejeje todo esto fue muy gracioso pero !haaa¡ aun así no fue ella el verdadero motivo por el que no pudiste llegar verdad o el porque tú y las demás estaban petrificadas en el piso, no es así jeje cuando los bomberos llegaron, ni siquiera con una palanca lograron molerlas del piso

Twilight(seria): Si tienes razón, todo fue culpa de una Pony llamada Dawngrey

Russell(sorprendido):Dawngray( lanza un pequeño silbido) así que enserio fue ella ¡jojo! vaya ustedes si que tuvieron suerte, de que solo les haya echo eso, la ultima vez que alguien la molesto termino muy pero muy mal, el pobrecito fue partido a la mitad,Downgray teletransporto el torso y las piernas a dos lugares de la ciudad diferentes, su torso al campanario de la iglesia y sus piernas a la puerta sur y todo manteniendo sus dos extremos conectados ¡tsk! el pobre muchacho dijo que se sentía como si su piel se estirara, tuvimos que hacer milagros para que ese chico volviera a la normalidad, !je¡ sabiendo esto me parece que lo que ustedes tuvieron fue más que suerte tal vez estaba de buen humor o incluso me atrevería a pensar que ella vio potencial en ti o en Yelza pero lo dudo mucho

Twilight (recuerda el rostro completamente serio y amenazador de Dawngrey): si de buen humor, no me la quiero ni imaginar enojada

Russell(recordando): ¡jeje! de todos modos, me sorprende que se allá interesado en ti y tu grupo de amigas, a diferencia de Green Wood ella no quería ir a recoger a los recién llegados porque segun ella "era una pérdida de tiempo" y esas cosas y caprichos que tiene ella, no digas jamas que yo dije eso no quiero terminar como ese chico

Twilight(sorprendida): !Que¡ ella conoce a Green Wood

Russell(sorprendido): pues claro, el al igual que ella son unos de nuestros mejores alumnos y los mas poderosos usuarios de magia de las generaciones pasadas

Twilight: QUUUUEEEEEE QUUUEEEEEEEE

Russell (sorprendido con una sonrisa): wow wow tranquila Twilight por un momento pensé que el corazón se te saldría por la boca, ¿tanto te sorprende esto?

Twilight (mirando al suelo con una mueca de terror):di…dime acaso ella es igual de fuerte que Green Wood o incluso mas fuerte

Russell(se la queda mirando con el ceño fruncido pero luego su rostro se relaja)!haaa¡ ya veo así que ya comenzaste a sentir ¿no es así? Mmmmm bien creo que no hace falta guardar secretos,sobre todo uno tan obvio, si quieres saber que tan poderosa es Dawngray te puedo decir que ella tiene un poder asombroso y su control sobre la magia es alucinante, la maneja en la que controla y desplaza la magia a su antojo es ¡ppppffff! hermosa, la he visto hacer cosas que me han volado la cabeza, es una locura, pero... Si de lo que hablamos es de verdadero poder…Green Wood…es una bestia nunca conocí a alguien como él y déjame darte un consejo por experiencia propia nunca te fíes de su naturaleza amigable, fuera del campo es un terrón de azúcar pero adentro es un monstruo, ves mis escamas son un ejemplo perfecto antes aran de un Rojo fogoso brillante adivina qué pasó. Pero si algo bueno salio de eso es que el color violeta resalta mis ojos

Twilight (atenta y seria): Green Wood, verdad

Russell(riendo con los ojos cerrados):mmmmmm más bien fue gracias a mi, durante mí adolescencia como todo dragón cause muchos problemas gracias a mí magia, cuando llegué aquí a participar en el evento, me creía invencible y luego de la primera prueba rete al que todos tachaban de ser el más fuerte !jeje¡ Green Wood barrio el piso conmigo y mí escamas se despedazaron durante el combate y bueno no creo que sean necesario saber que paso después, solo te diré que el combate duro menos de 1 minuto

Twilight(mirando a Russell): entonces Green Wood y tu entraron al mismo tiempo al evento de las cuatro torres

Russell(negando con la cabeza): no en absoluto yo hoy rumores sobre el,todos decían que el vivía en una cabaña en el bosque, hable con el director para que me dijera en donde se encontraba y fui a buscarlo y luego lo rete peleamos en el centro de la ciudad y perdí

Twilight(una exprecion de asombro se dibujo en su rostro): ¿y cuando fue que Green Wood entro aquí?

Russell(con el seño fruncido): me temo hermosa que esa razón al igual del por que yo soy profesor son cosas las cuales descubrirás con el tiempo y preferiría no arruinarte el asombro

Twilight se quedó en silencio, un silencio corto y pensativo que fue desvanecido por la insistencia de Russell

Russell (despacio una oreja): oye me escuchas una vez más te quedas en trance, presta atención que voy a contarte un secreto pero tú( le hace una señal pasando dos dedos por su labio simulando un cierre)me oíste

Twilight (atenta): si de acuerdo

Russell (se levanta y comienza a revisar las ventanas): bueno verás...

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Rainbow dash(resentida): así que esa Pony también es una de los mejores de aquí

Twilight(preocupada): si yo también me sorprendí mucho, pero lo que mas me aterro o preocupo, es que luego de los 2 primeros evento no solo me enfrentare a los alumnos de todos los cursos y a mis compañeros sino que también enfrentare a Dawngray y Green Wood junto a los antiguo y mejores estudiantes de Winderland de las ultimas generaciones, eso fue lo que Russell me contó

Todas: QUEEEE

Twilight (preocupada y pensante): !SI¡ lo...lo se y es imposible que yo logre rivalizar con alguno de esos dos monstruos no después de sentirlos _(suspira y mira al cielo)_y no es sólo eso, también tiene que ver conmigo, algo que ustedes no pueden sentir pero yo sí, lo siento todo el tiempo y a cada hora incluso cuando no quiero incluso lo estoy sintiendo ahora

Pinky pie(extrañada): _de que hablas_

Twilight: ya paso mucho tiempo desde que comencé a sentir esto, al comienzo no sabia como explicarlo, pero la princesa Celestia me dijo como funciona, en resumen prácticamente tengo la capacidad de sentir el poder de cada Pony o ser vivo a mi alrededor

Rainbow dash(sorprendida): que hablas en serio, eso es increíble

Pinky pie(feliz y dando brinquillos sin para): _quiero ver,quiero ver, yo seré tu conejillo de indias quiero saber, saber cuánta magia tengo_

Twilight(sonrojada): aunque quisiera solo funciona con seres que ya hayan mostrado capacidades mágicas anteriormente

Rarity(mirándose a si misma): eso quiere decir ¿que tú puedes sentir mí nivel de magia?o algo así

Twilight (levemente feliz): así es puedo sentir que tan poderoso es cada usuario mágico que esté cerca de mi,es una habilidad única de los Alicornios, comencé a sentir todo esto luego de nuestra batalla contra tempestad y el rey tormenta, intentó controlar esta habilidad pero nunca logró mantenerla mientras la uso, solo puedo alrededor de 30 segundos o mi frente empieza a doler(mira a las chicas triste por haberles guardado algo tan importante como eso) cuando llegamos aquí y conocimos a Russell, a Doom y a Isabela, incluso con el poder de Yelza, realmente quede sorprendida, ellos pasaron toda expectativa que tenia de este lugar, pero cuando conocimos a Green Wood fue la primera vez que me quedé tan perpleja y anonadada que mis piernas siquiera se pudieron mover y pensar que debajo de esa sonrisa tan amorosa y tranquila se oculta alguien tan poderoso como el y ni hablemos de Dawngrey ella realmente me dejo petrificada cuando la vi, no lo podía creer

Las chicas se quedan mirándola y Twilight estaba preparada para recibir cualquier comentario de ellas"como se te ocurres no contarnos algo tan importante","pero Twilight somos amigas desde siempre como no vamos a saber algo tan importante","Twilight tienes que confiar mas en nosotras o sino nunca podremos ayudarte","cuantas veces hemos hablado de esto nadie tiene que ocultar secretos a nadie sin importar que tan malos o horrorosos sean" en cambio no hubo ningún comentarios solo un cálido y fuerte abrazo de todas ellas

Rarity(consolándola). Tranquila corazón ya te lo dijimos ,tu eres la Pony más increíble que conocemos, sin ti jamás hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí, y con esa nueva habilidad eres aun mas increíble

Pinky pie(sonriendo): _si Twi_ _tan solo mira esto_ _(mira todas hacia arriba y ven el hermoso festejo de estrellas)_ _Twilight no te estamos pidiendo que tu ganes nadie lo hace, !mmmm¡ bueno tal vez la princesa Celestia y Luna y casi todo Canterlot y Ponyville y ni hablemos de todo Equestria ya que cuando volvamos todos te van a preguntar " y cómo te fue","ganaste" ,"que era el primer premio", pero eso no importa, tu nos entiendes estamos aquí para divertirnos_

Al mirar a las demás chicas todas, la estaban fulminando con la mirada, ya era la segunda vez que hacia eso y Rainbow Dash se preguntaba si lo ¡hacia para llamar la atención!,!a propósito¡ o si ¡realmente lo hacia sin darse cuenta!

Applejack(mirando a Twilight con su sonrisa vaquera):lo que todas estamos tratando de decir es que pierdas o ganes nada nos hará cambiar de opinión para nosotras siempre serás una reina increíble y una amiga ejemplar

Las lágrimas estaban apunto de escapar de sus ojos y de un salto se lanzó hacia sus amigas gritando "CHICAS" tirándolas al suelo, riendo a carcajadas. Se quedaron allí tiradas un rato riendo y hablando hasta que todas se ponen de pie, Twilight se quita las ultimas lágrimas que se le escaparon

Pinky Pie (saltando y sonriendo): _bueno solo asegúrate de no matar a nadie hay si que no sabremos cómo ayudarte_

Todas(enojadas): PINNKYYY

Pinky Pie(sarcástica): _que solo lo decía por si acaso_

Rainbow Dash(enojada): mejor mantén el hocico cerrado okey

Pinky pie(mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja): _si si ya se_

Applejack(temblando): bueno chicas no nos distraigamos será mejor que entremos ya comienza a hacer frío

Rarity(pensando): me pregunto si en la cocina tendrán te comienzo a extrañarlo

Pinky pie(brincando): _huy yo también, yo_ _también_

Esa noche todo fue tranquilo para ellas, risas y diversión y algunas quejas de vecinos por no poder dormir, desgraciadamente, esa fue la última vez que todas las chicas rieron juntas, a la luz de la luna mientras decencia para dar lugar al sol convocado por Celestia, durante el amanecer del próximo día, en una oscura cueva húmeda escondida en el precipicio debajo del puente del Tártaro los ojos de un inconsciente y debilitado de Tirak se abrirían.

* * *

 ***Luna Tiene Una Visión**

 **Equestria/Habitacion/Sabado/24/03/15/10:21Hs**

La calma y paz reinaban en Equestria, desde que Twilight y sus amigas tomaron el cargo de los nuevos Elementos de la Harmonia, el índice de ataques de villanos había desaparecido por completo, y una vez más Equestria gozaba de una apacible tranquilidad. Sobre todo en Ponyville. Cualquier Pony que se encontraba a las altas horas de la noche caminando por sus iluminadas veredas podía sentir el calmado ambiente a su alrededor y escuchar el molesto canto de los grillos, los lejanos aullidos de los perros e incluso los murmullos de las familias que preferían trasnochar en su sillón viendo una película con chocolate caliente en sus tazas o los jóvenes potrillo que aún no caían en los brazos de Morfeo susurrando en voz alta para que sus dormidos padres no los descubran e incluso si sabías por dónde meterte podrías descubrir a las jóvenes parejas de novios expresando todo su amor uno sobre el otro en su cómoda cama sin pensar que alguien los estuviera escuchando y dejándose llevar por sus deseos.

Pero en estos momento no era de noche sino de mañana y la paz y silencio que reinaba en la noche desaparecía en la próspera mañana, los pájaros cantaban, los perros ladraban y los Ponys hablaban sea de sus asuntos familiares, trabajo o planes del día. Las calles de Ponyville y Canterlot rebosaban de potros y potrillos algunos yendo al trabajo como aplicaba en su repetitiva rutina y otros de mala gana yendo a la escuela, otros quedándose en su casa para cumplir sus labores y dirigirse durante la tarde a cumplir sus respectivas necesidades y rutinas. Era así como Celestia veía todo desde su altar, a pesar de la cantidad de años de vida observando una y otra vez la apacible rutina de sus súbditos increíblemente no se aburría cualquiera en su lugar diría ¡como no se aburre! incluso ya su hermana Luna se lo a planteado y ella simplemente le responde ""_(porque es algo nuevo)_"" ella entendía bastante bien lo que su hermana y demás Ponys decían, pero ellos no tenían la experiencia que ella poseía, cuando era joven y ascendió al trono también se lo plantaba pero todo desapareció cuando comenzó a fijarse en esos detalles. Esos pequeños detalles que están hay pero no los vez, la ropa, el lugar, la cantidad,las nuevas vidas traídas a la luz del sol, las diferencias. Todo ella se fijaba en cada diferencia que podía haber con el día anterior, que Ponys pasaban por las avenidas y calles, que ropa usaban y cuantos eran, ella se había acostumbrado a ello y aunque suene aburrido ella lo disfrutaba. Ahora mismo estaba llevando acabo su observación sobre Sir Fancy Pants

Celestia (su cuerno brilla por completo en un iris plateado y su ojo están izquierdo estaba cerrados mientras el derecho se posicionaba sobre su telescopio personal): !jajaja¡ así que fue otro de tus encuentros nocturnos secretos con tu hermosa secretaria,aunque no voy a negar que tiene un lindo trasero, que lujoso hotel visitaron hoy o incluso harás algo más secreto_ el recorrido del blanquecino Pony y la secretaria comenzó(ella era de color fucsia oscuro su ropa era un traje negro con su 3 primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver su camisa blanca, su pelo era violeta con risos blancos al igual que su cola todo su pelo y colo estaban echos trenzas, llevaba lentes y su Cutie Mark era un ramo de flores pero en vez de flores eran tiras de papel que volaban formando una iguana) Si Celestia no supiera que Fancy Pants era un hombre casado, lo primero que hubiera pensado al ver a la pareja riendo y abrazándose mientras sus labios se conectaban y sus ojos se concentraban en el tacto, la suavidad y el sabor del otro hubiera pensado que eran muy tiernos como la pareja de jovenzuelos que estaban dispuestos a devorar el mundo y enfrentar a cualquier adversidad, pero ella sabía la verdad y el echo de verlos a ambos tan acaramelados le producía pena por el hecho de que estaba segura de que su esposa, los iba a encontrar, no hoy, ni mañana ,tal vez ni en un año, pero los iba a descubrir, los infieles siempre son descubiertos. Ambos seguían caminando por los oscuros pasillos de Canterlot hasta llegar a una puerta metálica, en el centro de la puerta había una escotilla que se abrió dejando ver unos ojos negros masculinos_""_(y tú quién eres interesante extraño)_""_ antes de que se viera al Pony de tras de la escotilla, las puertas de su alcoba se abrieron de par en par

Guardia real (desesperado): SU ALTEZA

Celestia (dejando de lado su hobby y deshaciendo su hechizo): pero que...Sir Laurens como tienes la osadía para entrar en mi alcoba de esa forma

Guardia Laurens (ignorando el enojo de su princesa): Pri…Princesa Celestia...su Hermana Luna ella está...ella esta

Princesa Celestia (preocupada): mi hermana que...qué le ha sucedido

Guardia Laurens (pensativo y confundido): yo...creo...realmente no lo sé princesa, debería verlo usted misma, La capitana Gipsy me dijo que su hermana solo quiere hablar con usted

Princesa Celestia(seria): de acuerdo, tú también vendrás conmigo necesito que me cuentes que ha sucedido

Celestia y Laurens salen trotando de la alcoba y recorren los pasillos que llevaban a la alcoba de la Princesa Luna, mientras corrían Celestia atestiguo a varios Guardias reales cargando en camillas a varios de sus camaradas""_(que es lo que ha sucedido con mi hermana)_""

Guardia Laurens(recordando): los guardianes nocturnos que custodiaban la habitación real de la princesa, informaron que repentinamente comenzaron a escucharon gritos desgarradores desde el interior de la habitación, ellos entraron armados hasta los dientes y encontraron a la princesa Luna retorciéndose sobre sus aposentos, cuando intentaron despertarla, ella atacó a los guardias con su magia, ahora los guardias se encuentran en reposo en la enfermería real de Canterlot. Cuando ella se calmó y dejó de atacar a los guardias, los pocos que quedaban pudieron retenerla sin violencia y tranquilizar a su majestad, luego la capitana Gipsy me entregó el informe y vine lo más rápido posible

Princesa Celestia (seria): ya veo, algo más cuando los guardias entraron a su alcoba hablaron de algún destello blanco en sus ojos

Guardia Laurenz(confundido): haaa yo no...no…no sé nada de eso, en cuanto llegue me entregaron el informe y salí a buscarla Princesa _(celestial no pronunció ninguna palabra solo mantenía su vista en el largo camino por recorrer) _

Al llegar a la habitación de Luna, la princesa pudo ver varios Guardias Reales y nocturnos con vendas y heridas, algunos las tenían en su cabeza o en sus piernas y sus cascos estaban abollados. Los más críticos eran los que se encontraban en una camilla con una herida muy profunda o quemadura de grado alto, los médicos habían llegado hace mucho y atendían a cuantos podían, pero no se atrevían a acercarse a la puerta por temor a ser heridos, la puerta estaba atravesada con 3 grandes agujeros en total. La princesa entró por la devastada puerta dejando atrás a los heridos guardias, mientras eran atendidos por las enfermeras. Dentro de la habitación había un desastre de telas quemadas y escombro por el piso de todas las paredes. Luna se encontraba sentada en su cama siendo atendida por sus subordinados ""_(déjenos)_"" ordeno ella y ambos subordinados salieron despavoridos de la habitación

Princesa Celestia(caminando hasta la cama y la abrasa): te encuentras bien hermana, me han contado lo que pasó

Princesa Luna(escupiendo un termómetro que tenia en su boca): hermana que bueno que estés aquí_(suspira)_ si fue un desastre mira como quedo la alcoba...oye dime como están los guardias hay afuera

Princesa Celestia(mirando hacia la puerta): ellos están bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, los médicos llegaron rápido y se están haciendo cargo del asunto, algunos estaban mal pero los atendieron en seguida, no pasa nada no tienes porque sentirte culpable

Princesa Luna(haciendo un pequeño movimiento de arriba a abajo):yo pude haberlos matado hermana...pude haberlos matado, mira la pieza quedo completamente destruida(un poco de tristeza se escuchaba en su voz)ellos estaban aquí, y yo los pude haber matado, que se supone que les diría su sus familias"que en un momento de delirio su princesa mató a sus esposos, hermanos e hijos" eso les tendría que decir

Princesa Celestia(agarrando a luna de su cabeza con su pezuñas y mirándola a los ojos): tranquila hermana nadie murió entiendes, tu no tienes que decirle nada a nadie, no tienes de que preocuparte, todos los guardias están bien, deja de hacerte daño a ti misma_(ambas suspiran y se quedan en silencio por un rato)_entonces ¿que fue lo que paso aquí?

Princesa Luna(mira a su alrededor)yo no...no tengo idea,no lo se, fue todo tan rápido que ya...ni siquiera puedo recordar bien todo lo que paso,y lo que vi ahora solo son imágenes...no ni siquiera eso, aun peor solo fragmentos de lo que había visto...pero hubo algo, algo familiar en todo esto, yo lo sentí y supe enseguida que era, por un momento creí que habían vuelto,creí que eran las pesadillas, de un momento a otro sin ninguna explicación todo volvió a mi

Princesa Celestia: (mirando a su alrededor): LAS PESADILLA...otra vez, imposible tu no habías sufrido de pesadillas desde antes de la llegada de Nightmare Moon...

Princesa luna (seria): NO hermana...no esto no fueron pesadillas tal vez sean parecidas pero...no, esto fue completamente diferente, algo nuevo...no estoy segura pero creo que fueron visiones, no sabría como explicarlo, pero de algo estoy segura Celestia _ (ella se fija en su habitación y en los guardias fuera de ella) _ algo terrible está por suceder

Princesa Celestia(mirando a su hermana y recordando el rostro de Nightmare Moon): si es algo tan importante, entonces, que es lo que viste, que importa lo que sea,cuéntame y de seguro podre ayudarte esta vez estaremos las dos para detener lo que sea que se avecine

Princesa Luna (mira a su hermana preocupada aterrada, y alterada): Vi el...vi el fin de Equestria, no del mundo,vi que todo estaba en llamas,Canterlot,Ponyville,Ponyhattan,Las Pegasus todas las ciudades completamente destruidas, toda su belleza y tranquilidad derrumbada reducidas a cenizas, sentí toda esa muerte, sufrimiento y odio a mi alrededor y no podía…no podía hacer nada ¡fue horrible¡ pero lo peor de todo fue ver a nuestros súbditos, morir sin poder hacer nada, todos ellos me miraban a los ojos y me suplicaban que los salvemos todos ellos ¡se preguntaban porque no estábamos¡ ¡porque lo abandonamos¡ ¡porque permitieron esto¡, los tenía a todos en la palma de mis pezuñas pero nunca llegaba, todo ellos Dios. ¡Fue una masacre_ (se preocupación y alteración se cambió por una vista de enojo y odio) _! todo gracias a esa cosa¡ese ser!Esa maldita…esa maldita sombra¡ que diablos se supone era esa cosa

Celestia (sorprendida y preocupada): UNA SOMBRA…imposible el rey sombra fue destruido en El imperio de cristal por el amor que otro ser podría...no puede ser,no me digas que Grogar a logrado escapar de su dimensión…diablos tenemos que reagrupar a nuestras fuerzas, con Twilight en las cuatro torres enfrentar a Grogar y su ejército de nigromantes será mucho mas difícil de lo que…

Princesa Luna(sorprendida): wow wow wow wow wow tranquila hermana…no se trata de Grogar, él no tiene nada que ver con esto_ (regresa a su antigua actitud) _ no fue alguien completamente diferente, y lo peor, no tengo idea de quien era, pero de algo estoy segura, ¡la sensación que sentí al estar frente a él fue…era como ¡algo nuevo! algo desconocido! aterrador y diferente

Princesa Celestia(confundida): ¿algo nuevo?¿algo diferente? No entiendo a que te refieres hermana

Princesa Luna(pensando): me refiero a que fue algo completamente diferente a cualquier villano contra el que nos hayamos enfrentado antes. diferente a Discord, a Tirak, al rey sombra, a Chrysalis o a cualquier villano que hallamos derrotado antes o después de la llegada de Twilight y los nuevos Elementos de la Harmonia, ¿incluso algo desconocido? yo no se lo que era, tal vez si tu lo hubieras visto te hubieras dado cuenta, pero yo no tengo idea de lo que era,pero realmente fue algo horrible

Princesa Celestia (ella se sienta al lado de su hermana quien mira al piso aun con miedo en sus ojos y pone uno de sus cascos en su espalda): lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte con esa pesada carga hermanita(comienza a darle palmadas en la espalda)tu primera visión ¡jeje! tu y yo jamas hablamos de estas cosas, lo siento, si yo te hubiera hablado de las visiones antes tal vez esto no hubiera sucedido

Princesa Luna(sonríe): !jaja¡ ya estoy bastante grandecita para ser tu consentida hermana_(pone su cabeza contra el hombro de su hermana)_pero no creo que un poco de apoyo moral venga mal_(suspiro)_

Princesa Celestia (preocupada e interesada): entonces no recuerdas nada en absoluto de tu visión ni imágenes o la apariencia de alguien

Princesa Luna (se separa de su hermana): no…no recuerdo nada de la visión, pero si recuerdo imágenes, ¡borrosas ¡pero están hay. Primero vía Twilight y a sus amigas todas corriendo hacia algo, luego vi a Discord a Spike y Applejack, pero no logre distinguir donde estaban, pero ellos tres parecían lastimados, débiles, indefensos, derrotados y por último te vi a ti hermana

Princesa Celestia(sorprendido): ESPERA YO

Princesa Luna(recordando): si tú también estabas allí fue por breves momentos, pero pude reconocerte enseguida. Crees que esto pueda significar algo

Princesa Celestia(Desanimada):no… nunca fui buena con las predicciones o significados que podrían tener la visiones puedo con las simples, con una tan confusa como la tuya me temo que no puedo ayudarte _(ambas se quedan pensando hasta que a Celestia se le dibuja una sonrisa y mira a su hermana indicándole que ella ya encontró lo que buscaban)_

Princesa Luna (con expresión vaga): y bien ya tienes algo

Princesa Celestia (se levanta de la cama de Luna y camina hasta la puerta): puedes apostar que si_ (abre la puerta) _ Laurens ven aquí

El guardia que hace unos minutos había informado a Celestia sobre el arrebato de su hermana, durante su "descanso" era un joven potro de el tamaño de Rainbow Dash, normalmente todos los guardias que había en el castillo eran de Color blanco. El junto a un diminuto porcentaje de equinos eran diferentes al resto en el denominado grupo llamado""Los Multifrutales"", el era marrón clarito con una crin y cola color vainilla clarito con ojos celestes y su Cutie Mark era un tazo de helado con tres bochas una sobre la otro, llevaba puesta su armadura dorada con el casco y sus botas doradas. Cuando era un joven potrillo el fue salvado por un guardia real de una catástrofe (guardia que en el pasado le aviso a Celestia del regreso del rey sombra) volviéndose un gran admirador de ellos y comenzando a entrenar su cuerpo y mente para que en su futuro el sea un valiente guardia que proteja su nación del mal. Fue gracias a su actual comandante Gipsy Eureka quien vio un gran potencial en el tomándolo como su aprendiz y entrenándolo día a día

Guardia Laurens (agachando su cabeza mostrando respeto): ¡si su alteza!

Princesa Celestia (tomando una hoja y una pluma): quiero que le lleves esta nota a Zecora en el bosque Everfree, dile que venga lo más rápido que pueda, ¡dile que es urgente! y que traiga su maletín de pasiones. Si pregunta por qué lo necesita explícale que es lo que ha sucedido aquí

Guardia Laurens(firme): SI SU MAJESTAD

La princesa termina de escribir la nota y se la entrega en sus pezuñas a Laurens que sale disparado dejando un rastro de humo a su paso

Princesa Luna(desconfiada): entonces convocamos a Zecora

Princesa Celestia(confiada): tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que esa cebra entiende mucho mejor que nosotras dos este tipo de cosa místicas_(mientras hace garabatos con sus cascos)_necesitamos estar seguras de lo que esas visiones podrían significar si es un nuevo mal, y uno tan peligroso y malvado como lo describiste es mejor estar seguras de su significado que quedarnos con la duda

Princesa Luna(suspiro): bien de acuerdo ya estas feliz

Princesa Celestia (más calmada): si bastante, bien creo que ya es hora de irme tengo que ver cómo están los guardias en el hospital y luego hablar con sus familiares, tu estarás bien o quieres que me quede y te traiga un te_(se ríe)_

Princesa Luna (mira el piso con resentimiento en su mirada, pero luego levanta su vista con una sonrisa en su rostro): no…no te hagas problemas mejor ve y encárgate de tus asuntos yo me quedaré aquí, de arreglar el desastre que he echo

Princesa Celestia(sospecha): oye estas seguras que no quieres que me quede

Princesa Luna(cansada): no ya ve estaré bien

Ambas princesas se miraron por un rato hasta que Celestia se da por vencida y deja a su hermana dentro de su alcoba junto a sus destrozados aposentos, mientras veía a su hermana irse ella se levanta y camina hasta su baño y entra dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se coloca frente del vidrio, abriendo el lava cascos dejando que el agua fluya y luego mojando su rostro reiteradas veces para luego verse cara a cara con su reflejo, distinguiendo su mojado rostro y su decaída crin luminosa.

Mientras veía su rostro y como las gotas de agua caían por su frente y pelo junto al ruido del agua cayendo, un recuerdo le llega a su cabeza, pero era uno completamente visible, era ella y Celestia en un espacio blanco infinito separadas por una barrera invisible, no se podía escuchar lo que ambas decían,ni siquiera lo que ella misma murmuraba, pero estaba tratando de romper la barrera desesperadamente mientras que Celestia se encontraba cansada y débil apoyada contra la barrera invisible mientras que ella intentaba todo para poder llegar a su lado. Cuando Luna dejo sus inútiles esfuerzos de atravesar la impenetrable barrera sus miradas se conectaron y ella y su hermana apoyaron sus cascos en la barrera invisible mientras Celestia le daba una pacífica sonrisa. Pero su tranquilidad desapareció cuando del pecho de Celestia una cuchilla plateada rodeada de un aura verde manzana atravesó como una brocheta el pecho de ella junto a la barrera y el torso de Luna, desde su propia vista veía como los ojos de su hermana se volvían blancos sin luz y la frente de su hermana se quedaba apoyada contra la barrera pintándola del mismo color verdoso manzana que la cuchilla. La sangre de ambas convertían todo el blanco infinito, en un rojo oscuro siniestro. Al lograr salir de si shock logro distinguir a una sombra que se asomaba desde atrás del cadáver de su hermana, pero no era exactamente eso, era un ser oscuro rodeado de una combinación entre una sombra y fuego negro mientras que sus ojos rojos como el fuego vivo la observaban y una vos siniestra formaban la frase""_(te veo)_""y un grito ahogado escapaba desde lo profundo de su ser

Su cabeza le dolía, el agua ayudaba a que sus nervios se alejaran luego de unos minutos salió del baño y contemplo lo destrozada que estaba su alcoba.

Princesa Luna (cansada y suspira): qué diablos fue eso, no quiero volver a experimentar eso_(recordó los ojos rojos de la sombra una vez mas)_ quien diablos eres

Mientras Luna arreglaba su alcoba con su magia y Laurens salía del castillo, los últimos cimientos del Tártaro se derrumbaron cayendo hacia la lava a convertirse en cenizas junto a sus demás restos

* * *

 ***La Primer Reunión De Winderland**

 **Escuela/Sala De Profesores/Sabado/31/03/15/12:02Hs**

Comenzaba a amanecer luego del hermoso lago naranja en el horizonte en el cielo solo se veía una cuantas nubes y un celeste impecable, era el primer día de clases del evento de las cuatro torres, luego del evento de bienvenida, la ciudad se cubría de la nítida luz del sol que Celestia levantaba todos los días, a estas horas todos estaban cubiertos y calentitos dentro de sus camas excepto por un pequeño número de seres que se encontraban dentro de la estaba dentro de una alcoba ni muy grande ni muy chica, en total habían 10 personas hay dentro, el piso de ese lugar era de madera de caoba y la parte baja de las paredes estaba cubierta de una alfombra roja y lo que quedaba de ella en los extremos mostraba un rojo tenue. Dentro de la habitación habían 3 sillones de 3 plazas en el centro, cada uno alrededor de lo que parecía ser una salamandra en uso con su hermoso fuego danzando en su interior, en una pared había una pintura echa a mano de un hermoso paisaje_(un bosque en temporada de primavera con un lago y su agua clarecente brillaba gracias a la luz de la luna y el cielo cubierto de estrellas que llegaban desde el horizonte y a lo lejos se podía ver una montaña con todo su esplendor mientras que del bosque un pequeño osezno se acercaba junto a su madre para beber del lago) en otra de las paredes había una gran biblioteca cubiertos de libros antiguos y actuales y en la pared del frente,una gran mesa con una luz iluminando una gran lista, detrás de la mesa no había una pared había una ventana del tamaño de una pared que dejaba ver a la gran ciudad, el hermoso paisaje, el bosque de la isla y el hermoso conjunto de colores que se unían en el horizonte

Dentro de esa habitación sentados en la meza mirando la lista estaban Isabela y Green Wood en otra parte de la habitación sobre el Ángulo de unión de las paredes estaba Downgrey con su mirada fijada en el piso. En uno de los tres sillones Russell y Doom quienes se encontraban hablando, al lado de ellos interrumpiéndolos constantemente con sus gritos de enojos (aunque en realidad eran puros insultos) un perro diamante, que a diferencia de los perros que Twilight,Rarity,Spike y las demás conocieron el era de un color naranja oscuro con manchas negras con un hocico largo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y los bordes de su cuello estaban doblados en punta. Debajo de su chaqueta llevaba una musculosa gris, no llevaba pantalones pero no era algo que lo molestara lo que si lo enojaba, era un juego que el llevaba instalado en una máquina de juegos portátil, donde cada vez que él era derrotado su pantalla se volvía negra y aparecían enormes letras en rojo que decían "HAS MUERTO" y el perro explotaba en un ataque de ira y rabia. Alimentando la salamandra con leña se encontraba un cambiante, pero a diferencia de Thorax y sus cambiantes, el era como los de Cherysalis pero mas grande y no era flaco en absoluto era robusto con uno de sus dientes rotos y el otro mostrándose por afuera de sus dientes, sus alas las tenía escondidas en su lomo sobre una especie de escudo en su espalda, sus ojos eran verdes con puntitos blanco en el y su cuerno era largo llevaba puesto un traje sin corbata y en sus pezuñas unas telas plateadas brillosas. Al lado del perro diamante estaba una cebra macho que inútilmente trataba de evitar reírse de los arrebatos de su compañero, él era idéntico a Zecora con la única diferencia que su crin estaba tirada para atrás. Sentado en el otro sillón una grifo de color negro leía un libro ignorando completamente su alrededor ella lleva un collar en su cuello y en cada una de sus patas usaba lentes y sus alas estaban sostenidas por una soga. Durmiendo profundamente a su lado estaba una felina de mismo tamaño que el perro diamante esta era de color blanco con un pelaje suave, llevaba guantes negros que cubrían sus manoplas, pero dejaban descubiertos sus blancos dedos tenía puesta una gabardina también negra que llegaba a sus rodillas y su cara estaba tapada por un sombrero rojo

(Perro Diamante) (muy enojado): PERO DEJA DE CUBRIRTE MONSTRUO DE MIERDA…NOOO PERO CÚRATE RÁPIDO LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO...MORITE DE UNA VEZ, POR QUE ATRAVIESAS LAS PAREDES LA REBUGIADA CONCHA DE TU MADRE

(Cambiante)(sentándose en el piso mirando la madera prendida fuego): hey Eliot me parece que deberías dejar de jugar eso por un rato, si despiertas a Elizabeth te despellejara vivo y de seguro también se enojara conmigo por quien sabe que

Doom (escuchando a Elizabeth ronronear): estas seguro esta así desde que llegó aquí, callo rendida ante la suavidad de los almohadones

Eliot(frustrado): PERO QUÉDATE QUIETO HIJO DE PUTA...NOOOOOO...NOOOOO COMO MIERDA QUERES QUE HAGA, PROGRAMADOR DEL OJETE RE MIL RE CAGADO...VÁYANSE TODOS A LA CONCHA DE SU MADRE, ME MATO, ESTE PERSONAJE INÚTIL QUE ME CREE, EL BICHO DE MIERDA ESTE, EL PROGRAMADOR Y QUIEN MAS ME FALTE SE VALLAN TODOS A RE CAGAR A LA PUTA QUE LOS PARIO A TODOS ELLOS MANGA DE FORROS HERMAFRODITAS_(tira la consola portátil al sillón)_

(Cebra)(con lagrimas en su ojos): !pppppjjjjjjjjfffffff¡…!jajafuuu¡ haaay dios me duele el pecho, no puedo creer como se pone cuando esta con ese juego

Eliot(muy enojado y mirando a su compañero):que miras la re potenciada concha de tu madre...QUE HAMBRE QUE TENES,NO ES UNA MIERDA JUGAR ASÍ LA PUTA QUE LO PARIO SE PASARON DE VERGA, SE PASARON DE VERGAS...NOOO ENCIMA LO HICIERON CAGAR A MI COMPAÑERO...CHÚPAME LA PIJA SI PENSAS QUE ME VOY A DEJAR PEGAR LAG DEL ORTO

(Grifo)(sin sacar sus ojos del libro): y pensar que él es tan ¡tranquilo!

Eliot (tirando el juego contra el sillón): NOOOO, CÁRGATE VIDA TE DIGO...HAAAAA LAG DE MIERDA...QUE JUEGO DEL ORTOOOOO...NO VOS ME ESTAS JODIENDO BOLUDO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO...DALE LA REDRAGONIANA CONCHA DE TU VIEJA...PERO QUÉDATE QUIETO HIJO DE PUTA DRAGÓN DEL OJETE

Isabela levanta todo el manto de hojas con su magia y comienza a caminar hacia los sillones seguida de Green Wood y Down Gray quien termina de sentarse al lado de Russell y Elizabeth es despertada fácilmente gracias a un pequeño masaje en su oreja.

Eliot(enojando):no me des,no me des, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO,!LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO¡, MIRA QUE NERFEADA DE MIERDA,...porque ese nerfeo tan innecesario...le podes...LE PODES PEGAR LA RE PUTISIMA MADRE QUE TE PARIO LE PODES PEGAR

Isabela(dejando las hojas y parándose en frente de todo): como ustedes ya sabrán hace una semana los últimos barcos partieron del muelle de regreso a sus países, ya tuvimos la ultima ceremonia de bienvenida y hoy se da comienzo a las clases dentro de la escuela, con todo esto el septuagésimo Evento de las 4 torres ha comenzado,(mirando las hojas) todos nosotros recibimos y acompañamos a cada posible participante que según el criterio de cada uno, esa persona fuera alguien prometedor que destaque durante el entrenamiento y el evento, claro no niego que será obvio que durante el evento aparecerán otros talentos que reconoceremos pero por ahora nos enfocaremos en los más prometedores evaluándolos por sus hazañas e historial…

Eliot(festejando): TOMAAA…TOMA LA REDRAGONICA CONCHA DE TU MADRE Y AHORA TE VOY A IR A BUSCAR HECHICERO PUTO

Downgray(seria): y terminaste

Eliot (relajado casi tranquilo como si no hubiera estado enojado): si…si…si ya estoy mejor,perdón, perdón no me va a volver a molestar nunca más (mira a su compañero de al lado) y vos de que te reís estúpido

Green Wood(sonriendo): ya terminaste con tu berrinche matutino

Isabela(suspiro): iré al grano quiero que me cuenten que opinan de los representantes que escoltaron señoras y señores, Elizabeth y Sonia ustedes dos que opinan de su representante

Sonia (la grifo)(Cerrando el libro): nuestras representantes fueron dos gemelos de un país lejano, Kramcharka anteriormente Kramcharka no tubo grandes figuras durante su historia pero ahora han logrado derribar ese pilar con esta nueva generación. Ambos son Ponys hijos de un famoso guardia real de la realeza, ellos comenzaron su travesía al lograr derrotar a una enfurecida y peligrosa mantícora, con el paso del tiempo fueron nombrados defensores y se le fue entregado el ultimate strates adamantium ambos por si solos son increíblemente fuertes y tienen un gran control sobre la magia pero al juntarse unen su poder y lo cuadruplican esta fue su carta de triunfo en muchas situaciones en el pasado, ahora ellos tiene un nuevo truco bajo su pezuña, ellos son fuertes y poderosos pero no han llegado a su limite aún su verdadero poder no a florecido del todo y espera inquieto en su interior. Esos son todos los datos que hemos recolectando de ellos

Isabela (poniendo sus pezuñas contra su nariz): ya veo de acuerdo…Downgrey y Blackjack ustedes fueron los primeros en terminar que pueden decir de su representante

Blackjack(el simulador)(su cuerno se ilumina y crea un holograma de una centauro): su nombre es Mírela es una Centauro de la ciudad Centorea ya por si misma ella es muy fuerte y su velocidad son increíbles gracias a su buen físico, pero su control sobre la magia supera por mucho esas cualidades pero hay un problema cuando ella llega a su límite, o es muy lastimada o su mentalidad es dañada, su personalidad sufre un trastorno y su alter ego surge, es mucho más peligrosa que ella y más agresiva, es probable que yo y Downgrey la estemos vigilando durante todo el evento, durante su vida en Centorea se alter ego se manifestó de joven y lastimó a muchos de los suyos, luego de ser repudiada aprendió a dominarlo, y usarlo a su favor, mientras mas lo domina mas fuerte se vuelve a tal grado de ser la carta de triunfo del ejército centauro durante sus guerras,ella sola a logrado derrotar a los mas fuertes Centauros de su País, el rey la condecoró y la nombró caballera y protectora de Centorea pero su alter ego aún sigue ahí escondido esperando para salir,Downgray y yo hemos determinamos que en caso de que ese alter ego surja, primero verificaremos que tan fuertes son los estudiantes si Mírela esta a punto de asesinar o herir de gravedad a alguien nosotros la detendremos.

Isabela (viendo el holograma de Mírela): de acuerdo nosotros también estaremos atentos a ella alguna cosa que nos sirva para diferenciar a Mírela de su alter ego

Downgrey (Mirando al suelo): si hay una pequeña pero interesante diferencia cuando es Mírela sus ojos son azules, pero cuando es su alter ego sus ojos cambian a un gris blanquecino

Isabela (los mira de reojo): Russell, Doom

Doom(se pone de pie):nuestra representante es Twilight Sparkle actualmente ella es considera la futura reina de Equestria, fue la discípula de Celestia y se le otorgó los poderosos Elementos de la Armonía pero a diferencia de los gemelos Reebook ella no podrá usarlos en el evento ya que seria injusto, ella es la actual guardiana de Equestria pero necesita a sus amigas para poder portar tal poder está conectada a sus amigas por la amistad, por sí misma no puede cargar con tanto poder sobre su cuerpo, su límite se rompería y ella podría morir,pero a pesar de esto su poder y control con la magia son increíbles, y es extremadamente dedicada a sus hechizos al igual que los gemelos su limite de su poder no a sido superado ella tiene mucho más que mostrar

Isabela(recordando): cuando fui a buscarla al puerto vi en ella un gran potencial Green Wood también lo vio si logramos llevar sus poderes a su máximo potencial ellos serán realmente fuertes, pero esto también podría significar un gran poder fuera de nuestro alcance y nuestro control al salir de esta isla se esfumara, no sabemos que es lo que ellos harán con su poder uno de los casos mas posibles es Yelza de Ronny, Wilson(la cebra) y Eliot ellos se…

Eliot (una vez más enojado con el juego):NO NO NOOOO LA CONCHA DE TU MADREE…DEJA DE HACER SENTADILLAS HIJO DE PUTA,TE GUSTA SENTARTE EN EL PINOCHO LA RECONCHA DE TU MADRE...HAY SE FUE EL ANILLO DE NEÓN LA REPUTA MADRE QUE LO PARIO CARAJO

Isabela (ya enojada): okey…okey ya basta Eliot estamos hablando de un asunto muy importante, y es una falta de respeto hacia todos tener que soportar tus quejas así que por favor podes dejar ese juego y enfocarte en esto, ya comienzas a molestar si venís acá solo para jugar a eso por allá tenes la puerta

Eliot (el juego en sus manos se vuelve polvo que entra en una bolsa que el llevaba puesta): acerca de Yelza no voy a negar que esa Pony es una malcriada y la candidata a peor ganadora del Evento, es perversa y manipuladora pero no es del todo malvada todavía tengo una oportunidad de arreglar su manera de ser

Wilson(pensando en Yelza): puede que ella sea celosa, pero hay que entenderla un padre que simplemente la ve como un objeto no esperaba que quedara sana de la cabeza, pero si hablamos de su poder ella es una prodigio su control, su toma de decisiones bajo precio, su conjunto de conocimientos más su natural manera de envolverse con la magia hacen de ella una poderosa concursante

Eliot(pensando): pero si tenemos que pensar en alguien que si es un peligro y no solo para los demás participantes del evento sino para nosotros es al representante de Argos que ustedes recibieron

Green Wood(serio): si no voy a negar que cunado lo vi me quedé impactado Argos siempre a tenido representantes poderosos pero esto es increíble esta casi al nivel de Wilson y sobrepasa los poderes de Russell y Doom, intente buscar información sobre él y encontré muy poca en realidad y eso me preocupa. Fue un bandido buscado por múltiples personalizaciones, pero ascendió a la fama luego de derrotar a un terrible oponente con mucha facilidad, en Argos las batallas son algo tradicional allí, nunca han estado a nuestro nivel de control mágico pero aun así que un participante con tanto potencial entre aquí no cabe duda que pasara a la siguiente ronda del evento en un santiamén

Elizabeth(la gata blanca) (con su mano en su barbilla): aun así, aunque ellos 5 sean los representantes que mas posibilidades tengan de pasar a la siguiente ronda, estamos dejando de lado a una gran cantidad de participantes que podrían ser prometedores

Isabela (con la lista en su pezuña): no olvides que la mitad de los que están aquí es gente con afanes de grandeza que sueñan que atreves de este evento ellos se volverán populares y reconocidos y no olvidemos a los niñatos de papa a quienes no puede decir !NO¡ nosotros no estamos dejando de lado a un montón de gente y enfocándonos solo en ellos 5 estamos,estamos enfocándonos en quienes por suposición destacaran en este evento por el poder que han conseguido y no en quienes solo tienen el poder que les han obsequiado.

Mientras todos hablan sobre los participantes y demás cursos, en las hojas que Isabela dejo caer sobre la mesa, se mostraba el rostro de un lobo negro con una bufanda, estaba en cuero, tenía en su cara varias cicatrices y su hocico tenía un bozal de cuero marrón que cubría todos sus cachetes, nariz y mandíbula sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una gran cicatriz que recorría todo su ojo izquierdo al igual que en su pecho el nombre del lobo era Crow


	5. CAPITULO 5: MUÉSTRENME SU POTENCIAL

**Equestria/Frozen North/Sabado/17/03/15/13:31Hs**

Muy pero muy lejos de los agudos ojos espías del Tártaro,la elida defensa del Imperio de cristal y la fuerza de las princesas. En las lejanas montañas que rascaban los alto cielos, se avecinaba una peligrosa tormenta de nieve. El frió era seco y la altura de la montaña era considerable,era extraño encontrar un alma por esos rumbos entre todo ese lugar cubierto de esponjosa nieve, en la parte baja de una de las montañas; Había un acantilado donde en el fondo solo veías oscuridad. Con un tramo en el exterior que daba a la entrada de una cueva mientras que a los alrededores de la entrada estaban cubiertos de hielo. A la distancia se acercaba una nube negra a toda velocidad como si de una bola de fuego se tratara. Choco contra el piso liberando a Lockdown junto a Tirak quien cayo sobre el suelo sin ningún equilibrio rodeado aun de esa extraña nube negra, Tirak cayó rodando hasta quedar dentro de la pequeña cueva mientras el viento y la nieve chocaba con su robusto pelaje, detrás de el agachado y levantándose poco a poco estaba Lockdown mientras la oscuridad de la nube se adentraba en el por cada poro de su cuerpo

Tirek (levantándose del piso, y mirando a su alrededor):¿una montaña?!pero que¡ ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Lockdown camino hasta la punta del tramo y mira el enorme paisaje a su alrededor, mientras la nieve chocaba con su cuerpo semidesnudo pero a el no parecía importarle eso mas bien lo disfrutaba, sus ojos se fijaban en cada detalle, el color blanco celeste de la nieve, la composición en la que se encontraba esponjosa o congelada y como se fundía con las piedras de las montañas

Lockdown(estira ambos brazos):que...que belleza todo este lugar es hermoso todo esto es asombroso jejejeje no te parece hermoso mi amigo tan solo mira cómo ha cambiado este paisaje, no te parece precioso

Tirek (confuso): de que estas hablando no hay nada diferente a la vista es solo nieve,esta zona de Equestria a sido así por mas de 2.000.000 de años y seguirá siendo así por toda la eternidad

Lockdown (mirando a la nada):Noooo...no siempre a sido así muchacho 2.000.000 de años no es suficiente para un cambio tan rotundo y grande como este(tocando el ovulo de su oreja) si mal me equivoco, en tus recuerdos detallaba que los múltiples continentes de la tierra han sido separados por el agua; Su fisonomía a cambiado increíblemente rápido en estos años y para alguien como yo eso hubiera sido algo precisos de ver. Es muy probable que ahora el 97.5% del mundo sea aguan(una ráfaga de viento pasa por su rostro y su piel de gallina emerge)exquisito… lo más hermoso que he sentido en décadas este aire tan limpio tan cálido y fresco al mismo tiempo(agarra una bola de nieve y la prieta mientras los restos se le escapan por sus dedos) y la nieve es tan locamente fría e incluso creo que cierto ardor ha comenzado a emerger de mi mano, esto es algo asombroso si tan solo esto hubiera estado en mis antiguos tiempos todo hubiera sido mas(ase una pausa) Lindo

Tirek (aún más confundido pero enojado): sabes realmente eso es algo que no me importa si(Lockdown lo mira por su hombro) no me importa si la tierra a cambiado o si el 98% del mundo es agua o si el viento y la nieve son mas limpios y frescos que antes si… todo eso no me importa lo que realmente me importa ahora es mi venganza, no puedo esperar a probar estos nuevos poderes contra las princesas y esos dichosos elementos de la armonía y sobre todo quiero ver la exprecion en el rostro de la princesa Twilight cuando este cara a cara una vez mas conmigo

Lockdown(extrañado colocando un dedo dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo y su mano derecha sobre la nuca):bueno en primer lugar, para alguien que vivió la mitad de su vida en una pared estoy seguro que esa seria su reacción mas normal y en segundo no crees que es demasiado pronto para eso

Tirek(enojado y confundido): ¡PRONTO¡JAJAJAJA…que no habías visto mis recuerdos estuve atrapado en el Tártaro por mas de 6 años pudriéndome allí dentro resguardado todos los días por ese horrible saco de pulga, yo quien fue el Centauro mas fuerte de mi aldea, de mi tribu y mi ejercito, fui traicionado y humillado algo así jamás lo voy a perdonar…!los matare a todos¡ …si a Twilight, a Celestia, al bastardo de mi hermano, a Discord, a todos y cada uno de esos infelices que Luna y Celestia tienen por súbditos, los masacrare con este poder y ser invencible(señala a Lockdown con el dedo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos) no me importa que se supone que harás tu si quieres ahogarte un mar de viento, nieve y flores adelante hazlo pero no te metas en mi venganza o te juro que arrastrare el piso contigo no me importa si eres un ser de la antigüedad no te metas conmigo...me entendiste

Lockdown (sonríe y se adelanta un poco hacia Tirek y con la mano abierta le señala el exterior de las montañas):si si si...adelante ve en busca de tu anhelada venganza, yo no te detendré ni me interpondré después de todo el único que terminara barriendo el piso serás tu, con o sin las princesas muertas

Tirek(enojado): !QUE DIJISTE! (tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo como una pluma) !VAMOS REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE NO SE SI TE HAS OLVIDADO, PERO AHORA TENGO TANTO PODER QUE PODRÍA PULVERIZAR ESTA ASQUEROSA MONTAÑA CON UN CHASQUIDO!

Lockdown (aun con su seria sonrisa en su rostro):así que aun no te has puesto a pensar ni por un segundo porque te di ese poder, verdad

Tirek (agitando a Lockdown con sus fuertes brazos): pues claro, por que yo soy alguien fuerte y mientras más fuerza tenga más rápido podre conseguir mi venganza

Lockdown: equivocado (poniendo un dedo en su sien y dándose pequeños toque consecutivamente) ese pensamiento tan simple y básico no te llevara a ningún lado muchacho, ese poder te lo otorgue no porque estabas desesperado o porque era tu única esperanza, esas cosas no me importan, te lo di porque vi potencial en ti ,potencial de un futuro y fuerte aliado alguien que este a mi lado en el futuro y se convierta en uno de mis guerreros de élite"mis 8 apogeos de la muerte"

Tirek (creando una bola de energía roja carmesí destellante): !TU ALIADO¡a caso te escuchas bastardo, yo ayudando a alguien tan débil como tu, yo no necesito aliados, conmigo es suficiente para derrocar todo Equestria

Lockdown(acercándose al rostro del enojado Centauro) y que es lo que harás, ir directo al objetivo y destruirlo, es ese tu gran y elaborado plan, todo Equestria te conoce de pies a cabeza, no tardaran en comunicarle a sus preciadas Princesas sobre tu presuntuosa huida y del asombroso poder que tienes ahora ,simplemente ellas no te enfrentaran de frente por que seria un suicidio…!NO¡ reunirán todo un ejercito y en cuanto pongas un solo pie en las fronteras de Ponyville ese enorme ejercito te caerá encima como un pesado martillo millones y millones de Pegasos,Unicornios y Alicornios acompañados de otras razas estarán en tu contra, no importa cuánto poder tengas serás aplastado instantáneamente y absolutamente nadie se aliara contigo después de lo que le hiciste a Discord(Tirak lo mira sorprendido)¡que! creías que no iba a saber eso, entiende sin importar cuanto poder tengas si solo vas a lo tonto hasta las puertas del palacio de Celestia, si las vences a ellas o no, el resultado es el mismo tu serás aplastado y como el Tártaro ahora no existe no quedara de otra que sentenciaste a muerte(cortando su cuello con su dedo).

El rostro enojado y lleno de ira de Tirak fue calmándose poco a poco soltó a Lockdown quien callo con sus pies sobre el piso, Tirak comenzó a caminar en círculos murmurando hasta que se quedo quieto saco la nieve que estaba en el piso y se sentó con la cabeza gacha

Lockdown(pone sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos): veo que por fin recapa…

Tirek (serio y pensante): ¡CÁLLATE ¡

Lockdown mira a Tirak con su rostro inexpresivos doblando un poco hacia la derecha su cabeza, Lockdown tenía razón y Tirak lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso había algo más que lo perturbaba

Tirek(serio): no voy a decir que tal vez tengas algo de razón, pero de todos modos y, ¡Que! ¡heeee, aunque nosotros dos unamos fuerzas que lograríamos, cual seria la gran diferencia de la que tanto hablas, que me asegura que cuando tu y yo nos unamos algo cambiara, que no terminaremos siendo aplastado por las Princesas en cuanto nos mostremos

Lockdown(caminando hasta la punta del risco y mirando al oscuro fondo): muy simple no nos mostraremos hasta que sea el momento indicado, estaremos lejos de los ojos de todos, nos moveremos entre las sombras ocultándonos, esperando el momento indicado para dar el primer golpe, mi grandote amigo

Tirek (poniendo su dedo pulgar sobre su ojo): jajajajaja, ahora no tengo ninguna duda sobre ti no eres más que un imbécil que solo sabe hablar, ese plan es estúpido que haremos mientras estamos escondidos

Lockdown(dando una sonrisa mientras que entro sus dientes sale pequeños rastros de humo negro): yo nunca dije que nos esconderíamos, lo primero que haremos será buscar aliados, personas que tengan una visión idéntica a la nuestra quienes quieran, lo mismo que nosotros, quienes nos apoyen durante nuestro gran movimiento

Tirek (Tirak se levantó y cruza sus brazos): eso tampoco funcionara y tu sabes bien por que

Lockdown(sonríe): pues claro que lo se "El Tratado de Alianza Social Anticrimen"

Tirek(serio): y si lo sabes que diablos planeas hacer ¡Heee!

"El **T** ratado de **A** lianza **S** ocial **A** nticrimen" o mejor conocido como **TASA** es un tratado antiguo que a protegido a Equestria desde tiempos antiguos, desarrollada y propuesta por el antiguo Rey de Equestria el padre de Celestia y declarada ley de criminalidad durante el comienzo del reinado de su hija,originalmente era una Ley de Alianza entre Canterlot, Ponyhattan y El imperio de Cristal que se encargo de reducir considerablemente el crimen organizado en donde un grupo de Ponys militarizados de alto rango rastreaban,localizaban,allanaban y reducían a los criminales(este método funciono de manera que en una época no hubo registros de crimen o alzamientos de villanos incluso en la actualidad guardias con una gran experiencia como Gipsy o Shining Armor están vinculados con esta alianza)y mantener la paz en todo Equestria fue así hasta el alzamiento de el Rey sombra, que luego de la caída de El Imperio de Cristal la ley perdió gran fuerza terminando por degollar a **TASA** buscando maneras de mantener el orden mas ortodoxas pero con el pazo de los años el crimen y los villanos resurgieron entre las cenizas y formando la alianza entre villanos y criminales más peligros de todas(la alianza a la cual pertenecieron antiguamente las Drazzlings,Ahuizotl,Tirek, El Rey Sombra, Cherysalis, Nightmare Moon y Discord de manera indirecta) con El Imperio De Cristal tomado. Las tierras de Equestria poco a poco se llenaron de criminales, ante la desesperación de las demás ciudades y la pérdida de los Elementos de la Armonía **TAZA** resurgió esta vez apoyada por Las Pegasus, Cascos Unidos, Payís, Tecas Smash y entre ellos algunos pueblos como Appleboosa y mayormente Ponyville, gracias a todos los aliados que apoyaron a **TAZA** lograron nuevamente combatir y reducir las fuerzas criminales actualizándose nuevamente como Ley Oficial Anticrimen.

Lockdown (poniéndose frente a él):si tienes razón esa alianza a mermado todo rastro de crimen que hubo en Equestria hace mucho tiempo incluso tu junto a tus antiguos aliados fueron procesados por ellos

Tirek(recordando): si, como olvidarlo. Nosotros controlábamos todo Equestria sin que nadie lograra oponerse a nosotros si alguien nos chantajeaba,traicionaba, se escondía o se alzaba en armas contra nosotros lo sabíamos, pero cuando TASA resurgió, simplemente creíamos que era una técnica desesperada de Celestia para detenernos no lo tomamos seriamente, antes de darnos cuenta uno a uno fuimos siendo derrotados, TAZA se transformo en nuestro enemigo pero antes de que nos diéramos cuenta Celestia tomo el mandato y restauro los Elementos de la Harmonia. Ahora no queda ni rastro de nuestra antigua alianza todos fueron derrotados, Discord y Nightmare Moon se han unido a ellos, el rey sombra está muerto, Cherysalis y Ahuízotl están perdido y desbordados tratando de encontrar una manera de reanimar sus nulas fuerzas de combate y las Drazzlings desaparecieron sin dejar rastro no se nada de ellas tres desde hace años, y los criminales son fácilmente interceptados y detenidos por TAZA ,con todo esto que te he contado a quien le pediremos ayuda a las cenizas de El rey sombra o a la desesperada Cherysalis por que si hablamos de Ahuízotl el nunca fue alguien brillante incluso puedo apostar que si le entregamos este poder ellos simplemente alardearían de su nuevo ´poder y se tirarían de cabeza contra Celestia y los Elementos de la Armonía dime en quien de todos ellos podemos pedir prestadas sus inútiles fuerzas de batalla

Lockdown (sonriendo dándole la espalda a Tirak): a ninguno de ellos tu ya dijiste cualquier cosa que yo hubiera dicho y con más detalle

Tirek (desorientado, pensando y sospechando): entonces que diablos vamos a hacer ¡hee ¡me dices a mi que no pienso las cosas, pero tu eres peor no piensas solo hablas

Lockdown (caminando a la punta del risco nuevamente):si mis cálculos no fallan de aquí yendo en dirección hacia el oeste entre un bosque y un prado hay un pequeño pueblo donde habitan Ponys será hay hacia donde nos dirigiremos

Tirek (levantándose del suelo): ya veo esclavos una mano de obra eficaz pero aun así…

Lockdown(mirando a la nada): no nada de esclavos, ellos son una mano de obra simple de conseguir pero aunque los aprisionemos, los torturemos y los ejecutemos, solo sus cuerpos nos pertenecerán, sus corazón e ideales gritaran por libertad y en el mas mínimo descuido una rebeldía interna se alzara contra nosotros ¡NO¡ lo que aremos será arrebatarles todo de ellos su persona, su personalidad, sus costumbres, sus sociedad, su esperanza, su alma dejándolos solo desesperación hasta que lo único que quede de ellos sea cenizas que se esparcirán sin el soplido de nadie y reencarnaran en un ser perfecto y único, su desesperación por sobrevivir sera su perdición,una vez que los reconstruyamos no habrá de que preocuparnos

Cuando termino de hablar una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro y Tirak fue testigo de ello era una sonrisa siniestra de alguien peligroso incluso a pesar de su poder una vez más se sintió como si estuvieran dentro de la cueva pero en esa sonrisa había algo mas felicidad y no la felicidad de un psicópata al asesinar a alguien sino la felicidad una persona apunto de cumplir su sueño, estaba a punto de reprocharle de que esa idea era pésima que alguno de los aldeanos podría escapar y todo ese montaje hubiera sido perdida de tiempo pero no lo hiso, por un instante eligió confiar en ese extraño, no podría explicar por que simplemente todas sus preocupaciones sus ideas y las posibilidades de fracasar que habían dentro de su cabeza desaparecieron de un chasquido, mientras Lockdown y Tirak fijaban sus ojos al oeste, al pequeño pueblo sobre ellos, en el alto cielo celeste y soleado una nube gris emergía cálida y nítida como la nieve de la tormenta pero atemorizarte un presagio de algo peor .

* * *

 ***el segundo primer día de clases de Twilight comienza**

 **Winderland/Salon de Clases Tercer Piso Grupo D/Martes/03/04/15/10:37Hs**

El día era soleado y húmedo el cielo era una hermosa combinación entre un celeste blanco clarito y las grises y blanquinosas nubes que dominaban parte del cielo, para algunos Ponys y criaturas más serenos y serios no les daban importancia y ellos simplemente veían nubes allí arriba como todos los días pero para otros mucho más alocados y curiosos esas nubes eran algo completamente nuevo y podían jurar que ellas tenían rostros que los miraban burlonamente. Las clases ya habían empezado y al igual que en toda escuela las materias que se daban eran desde Matemáticas, Lengua,Química ,Artes,Historia,Conceptos y Teorías de la Magia hasta Psicología y Filosofía a pesar de ser una escuela de magia y hechicería también estaba atada al sistema de estudios clandestino. En el día se les había dado Filosofía,Matemática,Historia y su penúltima clase Química como era de esperarse gracias a su Riña con Yelza y la sucia jugada que Downgray les había hecho el día de su presentación gano mala fama lo que le costo simpatizar con el resto del grupo. Ese día asistió a clases mucho antes que incluso llegaran persona a la escuela, pero esta vez el que llegaba tarde era su profesor comenzaban a escucharse murmullos como "deberíamos irnos", "creo que no va a venir", "valla profesor de magia", "porque seguimos aquí" y ese tipo de cosas. Twilight estaba repasando sus apuntes los cuales levitaba con su magia y leía la letra con un Lápiz que al igual que el libro también levitaba. El aula era simple ventanas que mostraban toda la ciudad, en el techo habían tubos fluorescentes y las paredes eran de color blanco marfil, los bancos y sillas estaban unidos idénticas a las que habían en las facultades, en el aula habían muchos tipos de especies Dragones, Centauros, Cambiantes Reformados, Ponys, Minotauros y otros tipos de especies antropomórficos, bípedos o cuadrúpedos. El tiempo pasaba y el profesor seguía sin venir hasta que en la lejanía comienza a escucharse fuertes quejas de voz masculinas provenientes del pasillo _"!NOOOOOOO! pero bwuudiaaditata no se puede !no se puede¡ loco si luego vuelve la bola no se puede"_ y se iban intensificando hasta que la puerta se abre de un portazo dejando ver a un perro diamante que cargaba una pequeña consola de videojuegos rápidamente ignora a todos y se sentó en su silla dejando de lado su responsabilidad como profesor _"vale vale vale vale !hooo¡ !hooo¡ gracias perosicuacarata quenarata WAAAAAAAA(llevando sus dos manos a la cabeza)"_

Twilight (sorprendida y susurrando): este es el profesor?

(Susurros): "enserio el nos va a dar clases durante todos los días","de seguro es un suplente como va a ser este un profesor",de seguro se equivoco de aula", no que se valla ya es una falta de respeto hacia todos los estudiantes y el instituto en general"

Los comentarios de todos sus alumnos terminaron llamando la atención de Eliot a quienes callo a todos con una severa mirada, luego de un increíble silencio Eliot guardo su juego en un cajón y comenzó la clase

Eliot (serio con expresión enojada): de acuerdo ya vamos a empezar con nuestro segundo día de clases_(Eliot escucha al fondo un par de risas de dos jóvenes estudiantes quienes intentan fingir inútilmente que no lo hace, solamente para recibir una aplastante mirada de enojo de parte de Eliot )_ ya terminaron de reírse los del fondo_(ellos simplemente se quedan mirando el banco con la cabeza gacha)_mejor_(suspiro)_ bueno dejando de lado el pequeño inconveniente del comienzo, mi nombre es Eliot García y yo junto a otro profesor más que hoy no se presentaran por estar ocupado en no sé qué cosa, seremos sus profesores de magia y hechicería avanzada de control y combate_(justo cuando Twilight junto algunos otros estudiantes levantaron su mano o pezuña para presentarse Eliot los detuvo a todos con una mano en alto)_ya que todos estaban por levantar la mano se los voy a aclarar, sus nombres no son necesarios todos ustedes están registrados ya en una lista_(la lista estaba en uno de los cajones Eliot la toma y se la muestra a todos)_aquí tenemos el nombre de cada uno de ustedes, así que no es necesario que me digan su nombre , de todos modos si ni siquiera tuviéramos una lista tampoco serviría de nada porque a mi realmente me da muy por igual que nombre tiene cada uno de ustedes, y ya que estamos aquí quisiera que anoten esto en una nota mental en su cabeza, apuntes o lo que tengan a mano y pezuñas, esta será la materia más importante y destacada que tendrán en sus estudios esta materia será la que durante los próximos meses los evaluara y mejorara su rendimiento para la llegada de las cuatro torres, y antes de que comencemos les quiero aclarar algo, si alguien está aquí para hacer amigos,ganar reconocimiento,o alardear de este privilegio es mejor que se retire de esta aula de inmediato esta competencia es una de las más extremas y severas de Equestria será todos contra todos si hacen amigos aquí es probable que terminen siendo enemigos , hagan lo que quieran afuera pero aquí adentro todos son sus enemigos_(estas palabras llamaron la atención de muchos de los estudiantes quienes miraron a su alrededor con una mirada seria y fría)_ Bueno eso es todo de mi discurso multinacional ya vayan guardando sus cosas hay un patio de comida en el 4 piso de la escuela vallan a comer allí luego los quiero a todos en el gimnasio a las 12:30Hs empezaran su primer ejercicio los voy a medir a todos basándome en su control y luego en su poder en la magia

Eliot rápidamente se retira cargando con su juego y maldiciendo mientras se alejaba del salón dejando embobados a todos sus nuevos alumnos por la personalidad tan "curiosa" de su profesor de magia, cada uno poco a poco se fue retirando del aula y yéndose directamente al comedor para comer y tranquilizar los ronquidos de sus estómagos o recorrer la gran escuela. El nombre real de la escuela era "Instituto Whinderroyal School"" la escuela en total tiene siete plantas y varias torres, sin mencionar sus numerosas aulas en donde se dan clases de las materias ya antes mencionadas, acompañadas de materias adicionales como Control Mágico, Historia Contemporánea y Actual de la Magia, Hechizos y Encantamientos de Alto Nivel, Evolución de la Magia, Arte del Combate Mágico _(Es la materia que están dando actualmente con Eliot y era compartida junto con otro profesor llamado Kender era un lobo bípedo de color azul que se lo vio paseando por las calles después de la llegada de Twilight a Whinderland)_y muchas otras asignaturas relacionadas con la magia, dentro de la escuela se encuentran lugares con diferentes fines como una gran biblioteca, la sala de directores y profesores, la sala del comedor _(donde se encuentran ahora los alumnos)_y una que otra de las salas comunes,etc,ect.

Ya en el almuerzo Twilight estaba comiendo sola, muchos al llegar a Whinderland había hecho amistades incluso Yelza a quien curiosamente ya muchos admiraban lo cual era de esperarse gracias a su fina aunque también habían algunos que preferían la soledad antes que la compañía de los demás pero ella no era así y un poco de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro que momentáneamente se cambió una a de sorpresa al escuchar un estruendoso ¡PLAFF¡, delante de ella había una bandeja de plástico azul con un plato que llevaba una gran cantidad de puré de papa una tarta de verduras, y un sándwich (que llevaba cebolla,queso,tomate,lechuga y tofu) a un lado estaba un plato hondo lleno de fideos con salsa y queso rallado. Al mirar más para arriba deslumbro a un Lémur alto bípedo llevaba puesto una remera blanca de mangas largas sobre el cual cargaba un chaleco gris a cuadrados y por dentro era negro terciopelado y llevaba el cuello doblado con una corbata blanca que pasaba por debajo del chaleco y terminaba en su cintura debajo lleva un jean negro_(cabe aclarar que la ropa del Lémur es completamente desconocida ya que ambos provienen de diferentes regiones con diferentes costumbre claro si Rarity estuviera allí ya lo hubiera llenado de preguntas)_con un cinturón a cuadrados blancos y negros y una hebilla de metal y su calzado eran botas marrones militares, sus manos estaban desnudas pero al comienzo Twilight pensó que eran guantes y por ultimo su alocada cola anillada bambaleándose aquí para allá , esto la sorprendió un poco había leído de ellos en uno de sus libros que guardaba en antigua biblioteca en la casa del árbol llamado "especies, culturas e historia de otros países "decía que los Lémures como el provenían de un país muy lejano al oeste llamada Rockhampton un país caluroso conocido por sus temperaturas altas y días húmedos las especies de ahí no eran ajenas a la magia pero tampoco muy aferradas a ella ellos se desplazaban mas por los conocimientos científicos y tecnológicos al igual que otros países_(aunque ellos no lograron producir armas de fuego pero no están muy lejos de ese proceso)_, las especies como el son muy extrañas de encontrar tan cerca del sur y a Twilight se le ocurrió que ese Lémur probablemente sea un inmigrante que se estableció en algún país del condado de Ageon por Payís que quedaba mucho mas cerca de la isla que cualquier otro.

¿?(con una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza): ¡PERMISOOOO¡(se le queda mirando) valla veo que no soy el único que está solo, no me malinterpretes no estoy aquí para molestarte o decir alguna tontería como la señorita que esta atrás nuestro_(señalando con su pulgar por atrás de su hombro se encuentra Yelza con su chillona risa)_tranquila no soy peligroso simplemente no quiero estar solo, me deprime y como te vi con ese rostro amargado quise ver si podía hablar contigo un rato simplemente para perder el tiempo tampoco es como si no fueras popular reina de la amistad

Twilight (nerviosa y mirándolo de reojo): que quieres

¿?(Sonriendo): valla que seco, ya te lo dije hablar un rato de esto y aquello y cualquier tema que salga_(extiende su mano abierta)_ soy Sullivan realmente es un honor hablar contigo

Twilight lo mira de reojo una y otra vez el libro hablaba de su particular personalidad tan energética y amigable aunque a la hora de hablar de temas delicados como ciertas intimidades de allí abajo esa personalidad se esfumaba remplazándose por una mas vergonzosa y evidente vergüenza pero lo que ella recuerda como una imagen mental era el hecho de que ellos tienen una habilidad natural para mentir o incluso disfrazar su personalidad con una máscara para luego revelar quién es realmente ya que ellos a pesar de ser tan abiertos con temas del día a día realmente no se abren a las personas a tal grado de evitar relaciones de confianza con los demás, esto creo desconfianza en Twilight y lo primero que intento fue evaluar su poder, no estaba segura si lo lograría pero podía servir de prueba, la habilidad era natural así que la magia no era necesaria y no dejaba rastro de su uso, lo intento y !nada¡ no sentía nada, ni siquiera una pisca de un rastro de magia lograba sentir de el Lémur, esto la desilusión nunca le costo dominar cualquier hechizo o conjuro en cuestión de días pero esto la desesperaba y ha beses le irritaba, larga un fino suspiro, cerro un poco los ojos y trato de tranquilizares y pensó-"tal vez solo quiere ser amable conmigo y yo lo estoy ignorando"- al abrir los ojos para ver una vez más al Lémur, su rostro había cambiado y estaba mirando la mesa serio pero con una pisca de tristeza en el.

Sullivan (coloca sus dos manos en la mesa y entre sierra sus dedos): oyee escucha hemm no quería ponerte nerviosa o incomoda, si, sabes no soy de contar este tipo de cosas a la gente pero creo que haré una excepción contigo ya que tu eres, bueno, la princesa de la amistad y todo eso(suspiro) bueno veras supongo que tú ya sabes que al venir aquí podríamos ser acompañados por nuestros amigos o familiares, pero yo no tuve esa suerte y ahora estoy aquí completamente solo y sin nadie y pensé…no se tal vez logre conseguir amigos aquí pero como vez(mirándose a sí mismo) no he logrado ningún avance(vuelve a suspirar y apoya su frente contra sus manos) sabes no pasa nada todo bien te dejare comiendo o pensando

Sullivan tomo su bandeja y se marcho, esto entristeció a Twilight un poco. Una persona que no conocía se acerco a ella con esa "extraña forma de ser" fue tan amable de intentar animarla o entablar una conversación amistosa para animarla y ella simplemente lo ignoro, al mirar la espalda de el Lémur alejándose con su anillada cola arrastrándose por el piso y sumándole que todos a su alrededor la miraban fijamente con rostros serios y sus seños fruncidos se había formado un silencio incomodo a su alrededor y empezaron los murmullos, a pesar de haber terminado la escuela aun no lograba superar su pánico escénico de todas esas miradas punzantes y juzgadoras sobre ella ,sus oídos se tapaban y tragaba saliva para destaparlos, su lomo traspiraba y se calentaba , su mirada y hombros se achicaban y miraba al suelo y de reojo a Sullivan quien aun tenía una mirada triste, y su cabeza agachada.

Miro a su alrededor algunos de sus compañeros seguían comiendo sin darle importancia a lo sucedido o hablaban entre ellos aun así la mayoría seguía mirándola punzantemente, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yelza en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa dañina combinada con triunfo, ella estaba muy segura de lo que estaba pasando por su mente era"-valla princesa de la amistad que eres Twilight Sparkle-"termino dando un largo suspira

Twilight (disgustada): HEY HEEE SU…SULLIVAN YO (mirando a la mesa)LO SIENTO NO QUERÍA PONERTE ASÍ VEN SIÉNTATE (mueve la silla en la que estaba sentado con su magia)

Las miradas habían desaparecido y el silencio en un instante fue remplazado por un sinfín de palabras indescifrables, Sullivan ya se había sentado y estaba comiendo de su plato y Twilight tenía su casco en la sien con un rostro un tanto

Twilight(apretando su frente contra el borde de la mesa): hey escucha yo…

Su boca fue detenida por el negro dedo de Sullivan quien no le permitió hablar en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfante, movió su dedo de la boca y con su mano agarro de la nuca a Twilight y la jalo a él y la puso a su lado para hablarle al oído esto la puso nerviosa y un poco roja nunca alguien había sido tan directo con ella y a pesar de que recién se conocían una pequeña y picara imagen muy pero muy en el fondo de su conciencia empezaba a formarse

Sullivan (susurrando): tú no tienes que disculparte, yo si jeja lo siento te hice sentir incomoda, realmente solo quería hacerte compañía ¡nooo¡ terminar de esta forma(suspira con una sonrisa)aun así no voy a negar que eso fue divertido pero eso no quita el hecho de que casi todo lo que te conté sobre(girando su muñeca) que vine aquí completamente solo y que no tenía ningún amigo aquí era una completa mentira, pero realmente no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo contigo(extiende su mano)al verte tan deprimida realmente quise ayudarte no se si fue por entrometido o qué pero solo te pido que me perdones por lo de antes

Al comienzo una mueca de enojo y disgusto se reflejaba en ella pero en su mente la imagen de Starlight y Sunset aparecían en ella con cada uno de sus recuerdos y todo lo valores de la amistad que ella les había inculcado y entendió lo que Sullivan intentaba hacer, por fin su enojo desapareció y miro a Sullivan con una sonrisa para finalmente estrechar su casco

Twilight(mirando los labios de Sullivan con una sonrisa): supongo que yo también debería disculparme venir hasta aquí para animar a una triste potra como yo

Sullivan (levantando ambos brazos): en absoluto, tal vez sea por metido pero se cuando alguien quiere estar solo o esta triste por estarlo (mirándola con curiosidad) aun así pensé que no dirías nada que fue lo que te hiso cambiar de parecer (Twilight simplemente se quedo callada y miro para otro lado esto causo un pequeña risa en el Lémur, luego de un rato el coloco dos de sus dedos apuntando a sus ojos luego los apunto a los de Twilight y por último los apunto a su izquierda Sullivan miro a la dirección que apuntaban y era hacia Yelza)hooo ya veo así que la sucesora del trono de Ronny tiene cierto control sobre ti

Twilight (seria): oye ahórratelo, no quiero hablar de eso, si

Sullivan (levantando ambas manos): huy lo ciento no quería ser tan entrometido.

Por un rato ambos se quedaron comiendo mientras escuchaban las conversaciones de los demás pero lo que no sabían es que entre las sombras cierto lobo negro los miraba desde su asiento con su fría mirada clavada en ellos como un depredador cuando detecta una presa alejada de la manada.

Por fin el almuerzo ya había terminado y todos ya estaban en el salón de gimnasia en el que habían quedado con Eliot. El salón era largo y ancho con un techo altísimo forrado con chapa se podían ver las luces sostenidas del techo por sus anchos cables tapando la entrada de luz con una reja a cuadros para evitar que alguien saliera herido en caso de que las lámparas caigan, en total eran 8, todas posicionadas en filas de 4 por todo el techo. Un poco más abajo del techo por todas las paredes se veía una ventana rectangular con una reja negra en frente del vidrio , el piso era de madera de algarrobo lustradas marcadas con las líneas de diferentes colores para los distintos deportes como Basketball, Fútbol, Beisbol o Carrera, en cada punta se veían los arcos de baloncesto y los agujeros en donde se ponían los arcos o la red. A la derecha se podían ver las gradas de los espectadores junto a un baño al final, también se veían dos puertas una era la entrada y salida y la otra era el armario donde se guardaban los objetos de gimnasio aunque algunos ya estaban fuera como colchonetas o sogas en el suelo apiladas que se usaban en un gancho que estaba sobre la pared izquierda que solo se alcanzaba con magia.

Cuando los chicos llegaron al gimnasio lo primero que vieron fue a su maestro caminando de un lado al otro observando el piso con una expresión completamente preocupada, con su maquinita de juegos sosteniéndola con fuerza dentro de su palma y una de sus manos estaba sobre su barbilla tapando su boca.

Eliot(susurrando):por qué…por qué, que es lo que tengo que hacer, porque tengo esta manía, es que es algo neuronal o que (pone una de sus manos en su cabeza)si yo ya se que es lo que hago mal porque lo sigo asiendo, es por nervios o por que me agarra un bucle temporal en el cerebro, no puedo pensar, mi mente se queda en blanco PORQUE…CADA VEZ QUE LE INTENTO DAR, APUNTO A LOS COSTADOS,MALDITA SEA CON LOS COSTADOS, JAMAS AL FRENTE Y EL VIENE ASÍ ¡PLAAF!(tirando un manotazo al aire) Y ME MATA AVECES SIENTO QUE JUEGO A 1 DE VIDA LOOOCOOO

(Vaioletree)(mirando a los demás): hemm profesor se encuentra bien no quiere que llamemos a alguien para que lo remplace…

Eliot(Fregándose los ojos con sus dedos):¡NO!…no es necesario(respira y exhala aire un rato y por ultimo deja escapar un largo suspiro)bueno primero lo primero les quiero pedir a todos los presentes disculpas por tener que aguantar a un adulto o algo así, por mi actitud tan berrinchosa sé que soy grande y tendría que mostrarme como alguien más serio pero a veces hay algunas cosas que te sacan de quicio mas rápido de lo que crees(choca sus manos)dicho todo esto, vamos a lo que nos trae a todos aquí, espero que ya estén bien alimentados por que ya vamos a comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento lo primero que les voy a pedir a todos es que se vallan separando junto a sus compañeros de sus respectivos grupos.

Durante la ceremonia todos los representantes fueron separados en distintas clases cada una con un total de 8 grupos conformados por 5 integrantes, los grupos fueron denominados cada uno con las letras de alfabeto (dando como resultado el uso de la A a la H) dando como resultado el armado de los grupos de esta manera.

GRUPO A

* **Sullivan Heredia (Lémur)**

* **Soundwave Moshag (Zorro)**

* **Félix Stoneblack (fénix oscuro)**

* **Rodric Clegane (Perro Licántropo)**

* **Patty Soxet (Cambiante)**

GRUPO B

* **Drake** **Forpot (Bisonte)**

* **Paka Bhagawa (Dragona Toro Alada)**

* **Ballantid Foundel (Lince Dorada)**

 ***Hilari Tramp (Cambiante)**

* **Auron Cage (Gato Licántropo)**

GRUPO C

* **Dalas Reebook (Pony Unicornio)**

* **Abigail Longvier (Chita)**

* **Lupo** **Mac Can (Antílope)**

* **Reigard de Veroch (Pony Unicornio)**

* **Raily Coningan** **(Mapache)**

GRUPO D

* **Benson Ieredaya (Oso Panda)**

* **Twilight Sparkle (Pony Alicornio)**

* **Ronan Borges (Perro Diamante)**

* **John** **Squad (Sátiro Marrón)**

* **Crispín Rolling (Ser o Criatura de Piedra)**

GRUPO E

* **Mírela Kandey (Centaura)**

* **Lake Rondón (Ciclope)**

* **Vaioletree (Pony Alicornio)**

* **Hanna Nate (Tigre Licántropo)**

* **Scar Ursag (Dragón de Fuego Alado)**

GRUPO F

* **Vodkar Skayy (Simio Albino)**

* **Betta Always (Cocodrilo)**

* **Stephen Queen** **(Pony Alicornio)**

* **Crow Rossei (Lobo Negro)**

* **Joshua Matthew (Perezoso Gris)**

GRUPO G

* **Funky Hex (Fénix Amarillo)**

* **Paul Simpet (Burro)**

* **Owen Grand (Ogro)**

 ***Jeremiah Wolf (Grifo)**

* **Lumier Reebook (Pony Unicornio)**

GRUPO H

* **Ethan Growth (Minotauro Gris)**

* **Sebastián Yulst (Criatura o Ser de Madera)**

* **Yelza de Ronny (Pony Alicornio)**

* **Jacob Orbis (Centauro)**

* **Aircrossed (Pony Unicornio)**

Al escuchar las palabras de Eliot algo de tristeza se reflejo en el rostro de Twilight y miro hacia su izquierda, su mirada recayó sobre Sullivan quien estaba hablando y riendo junto a uno de sus compañeros de grupo Soundwave se podía escuchar las nítidas carcajadas que surgían entre ambos, durante el almorzó ambos hablaron sin parar, Sullivan le hacía preguntas como ¿que se sentía ser una reina?, ¿cómo era Ponyville?, ¿qué le pareció el viaje y el lugar? También pregunto por sus amigas denominándolas como sus aliadas de la Armonía y alguna que otra anécdota de su vida antes del evento. Igual que al comienzo a Twilight le costó hablar con él. En su cabeza aun resonaban las palabras de Eliot y agregándole lo sucedido con Yelza le hacía desconfiar mucho del Lemur sobre todo cuando el comenzó a preguntar por los elementos de la armonía, pero mientras el tiempo pasaban comenzó a hablar y reírse junto a el como si ellos dos se conocieran de toda la vida(si la estuvieran interrogando preguntando ¿Por qué hablabas con un desconocido aún más si desconfiabas de él?lo único que hubiera dicho seria ""-si tuviera que decirles porque, lo único que se me viene a la cabeza es que tal vez lo hice ya que como soy la princesa de la Armonía y amistad ahora es natural para mi entablar una conversación con alguien que quiere entablar una amistad conmigo-"o algo así")Twilight tampoco se quedo atrás y le pidió a Sullivan que hablara un poco de él. Sullivan provenía de una ciudad llamada Warsaw donde vivió toda su infancia y termino la Primaria y mitad de la secundaria, no fue alguien muy destacable o popular pero tampoco era un cerebrito o un revoltoso(si sus compañeros lo tendrían que resumir en una palabra ellos dirían "el payaso del grupo") a sus 16 años él se marchó de su casa y se fue a vivir a Osaka una ciudad a 300km de Warsaw donde sin éxito intento buscar trabajo, no explico a Twilight que fue de su vida mientras vivió hay pero le explico que mientras estuvo hay hiso muchas cosas de las que se arrepentía, le conto que gracias ciertos contactos confiables el termino conociendo ha Dember Lumpur un conocido y afamado hechicero, querido y respetado por todos por su grandes habilidades mágicas y control de hechizos que antiguamente daba clases de magia pero que desgraciadamente se había retirado como profesor y maestros cuando todos sus mejores estudiantes lo traicionaron para ganar poder y volverse los más fuertes, engañando el inocente corazón de Dember quien a pesar de intentar detenerlos no contaba con que sus alumnos lo superaran de manera aplastante, cuando el poder de sus alumnos se les subió a la cabeza comenzaron a atacar cada cierta cantidad de años las diferentes ciudades haciéndose llamar como ""LOS INDESTRUCTIBLES"".

Dember al conocer a Sullivan vio un gran potencial en él, pero prefirió ignorarlo por temor a que Sullivan termine como sus antiguos discípulos a lo cual Sullivan realmente no le interesó o fue así hasta que Los indestructibles volvieron a atacar y una de las ciudades que más sufrió destrozos fue la suya, enojado y triste Sullivan suplico de rodillas ha dember que le enseñara, Sullivan tubo que gastar sudor,lagrimas,sangre y cordura física y mental pero después de mucho esfuerzo cada uno de los indestructibles fueron derrotados por él, siendo reconocido como héroe por toda las ciudades y llamando la atención de algunos de los élites de Winderland.

Luego de que los grupos tomaran su posición Eliot Procedió a explicar de qué modo se llevaría a cabo la actividad

Eliot(sosteniendo una lista): De acuerdo…De acuerdo lo primero que quería dejarles claro es el evento de las cuatro torres, si como todos ustedes sabrán es un torneo que se hace cada 100 años para demostrar quien de todo el mundo es el mejor. Prácticamente ese es el resumen. Pero si yo tuviera que explicar a cada uno de ustedes que es el torneo yo les diría, que es una prueba que exigirá que todos y cada uno de ustedes lleven sus habilidades, conocimiento y control al límite así que todos vayan preparándose, lo que mayormente vamos a mejorar aquí serán 5 cosas(señalando con los dedos)Control,Habilidad,Experiencia,Conocimiento y por ultimo Poder lo que hoy vamos a entrenar será lo último(señalando con sus manos a todo el Gimnasio) este lugar será lo que utilizaremos para evaluarlos. Todo esto dependerá simple y llanamente de cuento poder tengan ahora…bien ven todo este gimnasio quiero que lo hagan volar por los aires, destrúyanlo háganlo pedazos completamente

Todos: QUEEEEEEE

Stephen Queen(preocupado): profesor está seguro

Ballantid Foundel (preocupada pero emocionada): acaso usted quiere que destruyamos el gimnasio

Owen Grand (mirando todo a su alrededor): el…el gimnasio

Vodka Skayy: profesor si destruimos el Gimnasio no cree que la directora no mejor dicho la intendenta de este lugar se enojen

Reigard de Veroch (una sonrisa de completa seguridad): hmmm ¡destruir el Gimnasio ¡para alguien de poder puro como yo esto es pan comido

Mírela(nerviosa): jejeje desearía que por lo menos no hubiera tanta gente reunida aquí

Dalas Reebook (mirando a el techo): hay algo en estas estructuras que no cuadran

Lumier Reebook (colocándose al lado de su hermano): tú también te diste cuenta ¡hermano ¡a simple vista el diseño es sencillo pero el metal y hierro del techo y las paredes son distintos

Funky Hex: to-do el Gimnasio es más grande de lo que pensé me pregunto si lo lograre

Sullivan (acercándose a Scar): oye como crees que reaccione la gente de afuera cuando escuche las explosiones desde la escuela

Scar: será peor si ven al gimnasio de la escuela estallar

Todos hablaban a haciendo que el cumulo de voces sean inentendibles a todo esto Eliot simplemente levanta su mano en alto pidiendo silencio.

Eliot (rascándose la nuca): Tranquilos todos ustedes, ya sé que algunos están preocupados o (mirando a Yelza, Reigard y Jeremías) están seguros de sí mismo de que lo lograran o simplemente (mirando a Crow) ni les importa. Con respecto al gimnasio no tienen de que preocuparse (señala a los Hermanos Reebook) ustedes dos si no me equivoco ambos viene de una familia de herreros y constructores, seguro ya notar algo raro en la estructura, pues déjenme decirles que todas y cada una de estas paredes que los rodean incluso los vidrios de allí arriban están hechos con una aleación densa fusionada con los materiales Londsdaleita, Nitruro de Boro Wurtzita, Diamante, Moissanita, qusongita, Bahianita y otros 3 materiales mas que ya no recuerdo pero(momentáneamente levanta su mano con la palma completamente abierta y es rodeada de un aura verde grisácea hasta que una mediana bola de energía casi no brillante se forma) que son considerados como los materiales mas duros y resistentes(lanza la bola de energía a una de las paredes y al impactar con ella la explosión creo tanto retumbe que algunos de los alumnos cayeron sentados al suelo)que se han podido encontrar hasta ahora

La explosión había levantando algo de tierra al desvanecerse el único rastro de daño que mostraba la pared fue una pequeña casi invisible grieta con algunas partes quemadas por el ataque.

Eliot(desbancando el aura mágica): los evaluare según la cantidad de daño que le hagan al gimnasio, todos tendrán solo una oportunidad y los evaluare con los puntos del 1 a 1000, si alguna vez tuvieron alguna extraña afición por destruir cosas este es el momento para saciarse, bien quien es el primero

Todo se quedaron callados algunos veían de reojo a sus compañeros por mirar quien pasaría al frente o simplemente se quedaban de brazos cruzados esperando su turno, fue Drake Forpot quien dio el primer paso adelante

Drake Forpot (mirando al suelo, pero con la cabeza levantada): yo seré el primero

Eliot (poniéndose a un costado en donde antes estaba parado): ven párate aquí

Drake Forpot era un Antílope de lomo naranja y panza amarilla clarito con algunos detalles de su cuerpo blancos como su nariz, sejas,orejas o la parte de su trasero y sus cuernos se abrían al salir de su cabeza y se cruzaban al final chocando las puntas de sus cuernos caminaba en dos patas y sus piernas estaban bien trabajadas y musculosas al igual que sus brazos Drake lleva puesta una armadura bordo que cubría todo su pecho hasta su cintura y dejaba caer un taparrabos con listones rojos a su alrededor dejando solo al descubierto de sus rodillas para abajo también llevaba botas y guantes del mismo color, todos tenían franjas negras los guantes y votas a sus finales y el pecho sobre la parte de los pectorales y la panza y en los hombros llevaba breras negras y todos los bordes estaban remarcados con oro.

Drake se quedo quieto por unos instantes mirando todo a su alrededor, miro la pared izquierda, la derecha luego voltio a ver a Eliot, miro hacia el techo y por último a sus compañeros detrás de él. Por fin sus brazos se envolvieron en un aura purpura oscura y lanzo su bola de energía a la perded frente a él, Su explosión no levanto tanto humo como el de Eliot pero la pared había recibido mucho mas daño varias grietas mucho más enormes se habían alzado de la pared apuntando en diferentes direcciones, a pesar de eso pequeñas risas y susurros se escucharon detrás de Drake haciendo que este baje la cabeza avergonzado y al intentar volver al grupo el rostro serio de Eliot le impedía el paso

Eliot (mirando la Pared): quieres explicarme que es lo que acabas de hacer

Drake (mirando al suelo con la cabeza agachada): yo(suspiro)no…no lo se que me paso creo que me equivoque de conjuros…

Eliot(serio): un ataque…es un ataque es lo más básico y simple que cualquiera aprende (Drake lo mira a los ojos)! dudaste ¡no es así temiste hacerlo por temor a lastimar a tus compañero y eso te puso nervioso y te nublo la mente dejándote en blanco yo ya lo dije no estamos aquí para hacer amigos Drake tu puntuación solo es de 110 y gracias a tu control, tu resultado final es de 150 vuelve al grupo quien será el próxima(mirando a los grupos) Quien es el próximo

El siguiente en mostrarse fue Reigard de Veroch que al pasar al lado de Drake le planto una sonrisa burlona mientras se pavoneaba hacia su lugar. Reigard era un unicornio alto del mismo tamaño que tempestad su color corporal era un amarillo bandelion su crin y cola eran un amarillo banana combinado con un mechones Limonados, su crin era larga llegándole hasta los muslos y se podían ver sus cascos asomándose desde su amarillento pelaje, sus ojos eran celestes y en una de sus orejas lleva un arete azul con una preciosa gema en él, sobre su cuello y bamboleándose a su pazo lleva una capa paloma corintio de color rojo bordo con líneas negras bordadas sobre los extremos de la capa, su Cutie Mark era un triángulo amarillo brilloso más oscuro que toda su piel y en el centro un dado rojo que mostraba el numero cuatro y luces blancas que salían detrás de él.

Reigard (poniendo una de sus pesuñas sobre su bien formado pecho): observen damas y caballeros, personas increíbles y hermosas (mirando de manera picara a Yelza) y gente no tan habilidosa (mirando a un enojado Drake) tienen suerte y el privilegio de observar una de las maravillas del mundo en todo su esplendor prepárense para deleitar sus ojos con mi asombroso poder

Esto le dio un extraño dolor de cabeza a Twilight y algunos más de sus compañeros, ya había estado conviviendo con muchas personas así antes y que ahora además de Yelza también se presento este payaso no le daba nada de gracia, pero aun así tenia curiosidad, anteriormente cuando paso Drake intento ver su poder, pero no logro sentir nada esta podría ser su oportunidad de ver que eran capases sus posibles contrincantes.

El largo cuerno de Reigard se rodeo de una inmensa y tormentosa aura blanca mientras el mantenía tranquilamente sus ojos cerrados. Se levanto equilibrándose con sus dos piernas traseras y lanzo su poderoso ataque contra la pared y a diferencia que el de Drake este no impacto contra el muro, sino más bien lo atravesó sin problema alguno al resistente muro. Su ataque iba expandiéndose devorando cada centímetro de la pared cuando el resplandor blanco desapareció lo único que quedaba de la enorme pared eran sus extremos, el centro de la pared había sido remplazado por un agujero que daba paso a la cálida luz del sol. Al terminar su ataque Reigard giro su eje y dio una reverencia a sus compañeros que simplemente lo ignoraron.

Reigard (tapando su rostro con su capa): y mi magnifico profesor que le pareció mi actuación

Eliot(suspiro): nada mal tu resultado es 587 ahora vuelve con tus compañeros mientras yo arreglo esto

Reigard (frunciendo el ceño): aprecio su intención señor, pero me temo que arreglar algo como eso es imposible, esta desintegrado, se lo advertimos señor, si no le molesta yo puedo hablar con un par de contactos para que trai-ga-n…

Reigard quedo con la boca abierta al igual que todo detrás de el cuando vieron como el enorme agujero rodeado de un aura verde se reconstruía partícula por partícula increíblemente rápido y en menos de 1 minuto la enorme pared estaba como nueva

Scar Ursag (sorprendido igual que todos): ¡como hiso eso ¡

Lumier Reebook (con los ojos bien abiertos): ¡noo ¡eso no, no puede ser eso es imposible

Hanna Nate (mirando a Lumier): tú sabes lo que acaba de suceder

Lumier Reebook: ese ti-po logro controlar los átomos y partículas que quedaron el en aire e incluso reconstruyo toda esa pared desde sus restos. Eso es algo casi imposible de realizar con la magia

Todos: QUEEEEE EL HISO QUE

Reigard (mirando de pies a cabeza a Eliot): tal vez deba admitir que eso fue algo increíble

todos se quedaron observando a eliot quien llevava una aura verde en su mano izquierda. Pero todo el murmujeó se vio completamente interrumpido por una quisquillosa risa

Yelza(riendo): hojojojo por favor tal vez eso fue algo(con sarcasmo) bien echo, pero ahora solo mírenme les demostrare a todo el implacable poder de la futura Maga y hechicera mas poderosa de todas las generaciones, si eso les pareció increíble solo vean esto (justo cuando Reigard paso junto a ella le susurro al oído): nada mal querido, pero mira esto (y antes de dejarlo ir con sus compañeros le da un mordisco en la oreja)

Las piernas de Yelza se agacharon un poco y su cuerno se rodeo de un aura celeste que instantáneamente se disparo hacia la pared volándola en pedazos esta vez la pared que anteriormente fue destruida por Reigard no dejaba ni rastro pero no fue la única afectada por el ataque de Yelza las paredes y techo a sus costados fueron dañados y los vidrios que estaban cerca del techo habían explotado en pedazos pero antes de caer al suelo rápidamente se reconstruyeron y quedaron levitando en el aire, ahora el que había no era un agujero, todas las paredes fueron destrozadas, y algunas partes de las paredes estaban en el suelo, pero igual que antes Eliot reconstruyo todo el gimnasio en un santiamén colocando cada uno de los escombros de pared que quedaron por el suelo

Eliot (terminando de reconstruir las paredes): nada mal tu puntuación es de 901 puntos

Algunos aun estaban sorprendidos y otros atemorizados por el asombroso poder de Yelza pero Twilight estaba sin palabras por fin había logrado activar su habilidad durante la muestra de poder de Reigard y su nivel no la impresiono tanto ,pero al ver a Yelza un nudo se formo en su garganta quería desmayase pero no podía, quería correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, quería gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales no le funcionaban y simplemente se quedo mirando con la boca impresionada a una triunfante Yelza que al pasar a frente de ella le mostró una sonrisa desafiante.

El próximo en pasar al frente fue Sebastián Yulst ser de madera (su especie esta muy familiarizada con los lobos de madera que se encuentran en el bosque Evefree) tal como indica su nombre su cuerpo esta formado completamente de madera, desde ramas, troncos y hojas variando en colores mas claros, oscuros y secos.

Sus brazos y piernas estaban formados por una combinación entre troncos y corteza seca y ramas que dejaban ver hojas que se asomaban por las ramas, sus manos y pies estaban hechos de un tronco lizo y encima de él habían ramas que portaban un camino sobre él tronco y sobre ellas una corteza que cubría todo sus dedos que estaban hechos de una combinación de ramas medianas recubiertas por hojas, y sus manos de la misma manera con la diferencia de que no eran hojas lo que rodeaban sus dedos sino la misma corteza, su pecho superficial estaba repleto de corteza y sus costillas eran enormes ramas que se doblaban, los troncos de su interior estaban tapados por las hojas y ramas que se encontraban sobre él, su rostro en su mayoría estaba compuesto de ramas y corteza que daban forma a sus orejas, nariz y boca, cachetes, cuello,frente,mandíbula y sus ojos eran de un verde magenta oscuro. Su pelo al igual que sus cejas eran de hojas secas naranjas, el llevaba puesto un tapa rabos y en sus pies llevaba chanclas de la antigüedad y en su brazo izquierdo llevaba una armadura que cubría todo su hombro y brazo.

Se acerco hasta el área y se quedo mirando a la pared por un instante luego coloco ambas manos a la altura de su pecho como si estuviera rezando y desde el interior de sus dos brazos junto a su pecho una luz verde esmeralda se alzo sobre ellos, recubriendo sus dos brazos, luego de esto bajo sus dos brazos y miro a sus compañeros, específicamente a Crispín con cierto odio en su mirada, luego prosiguió a arrodillarse en el piso y cerro sus ojos, estaba moviendo sus secos labios pero nadie logro escuchar lo que decía y inesperadamente alza sus dos brazos con furia y los entierra en el suelo claro quebrando la madera del suelo,de la tierra unos pequeños temblores aparecieron precipitando a los precentes, luego de que estos pequeños temblores sacudieran todo el gimnasio,aún se los podía sentir debajo de los pies de los estudiantes, sobre la paredes y el techo, provocando que una vez mas los vidrios estallaran en diminutos fragmentos siendo detenido nuevamente por el mismísimo Eliot pero sin reconstruirlos nuevamente, de las paredes enormes grietas suergieron que expulsaban un brillo verde musgo y los temblores se aumentaron hasta que todo el gimnasio voló en pedazos dejando una enorme capa de humo en el interior, se podían escuchar los intensos ""-Coof cooof cof-"" de los alumnos, Twilight se había refugiado en el suelo para habitar que el humo la siegue o que la ahogue como a sus demás compañeros cuando abrió sus ojos una frágil capa de humo estaba sobre ella fue al mirar para arriba que su corazón se aceleró , sintió un escalofrió por toda su espalda, arriba de ella unos pocos centímetros hacia arriba se encontraba un pedazo se biga flotando apunto de aplastarla, cuando el humo se esparció esa viga no era lo único que había caído, gigantes escombros estaban sobre todos rodeados nuevamente de un aura verde Eliot se encontraba tranquilamente mirando los resultados del ataque de Sebastián, el techo había volado en pedazos al igual que todas la paredes, la única cosa que quedaba intacta era una parte del suelo sobre la que ellos estaban y la pared atrás de ellos que también había sufrido daño, nuevamente el rostro de Twilight miraba con suma perplejidad no solo a Sebastián sino a Eliot, el tipo tenia un control asombroso sobre la magia y varios pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza como ""_ yo lograre algún día ser capaz de controlar todo esto con la misma facilidad y tranquilidad que el-""

Eliot (reparando el gimnasio al estilo fornite): nada mal, Sebastián tienes buen control, y tienes un poder considerable sigue así, tu puntuación es de 1000 ya sabes el camino

Muchos se quedaron perplejos al observar la puntuación de Sebastián la cual era casi inalcanzable, algunos prefirieron quedarse en sus grupos y otros simplemente se resignaron a pasar hasta que alguien tomo la iniciativa y para sorpresa de Twilight era Sullivan.

Marcho hasta el área le día una sonrisa confiable a Eliot y prosiguió con su demostración, lo primero que hiso fue tomar una extraña pose uno de sus pies estaba adelantado al otro y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños con los que había posicionado cerca de su rostro comenzó a dar extraños golpes hacia la nada cada uno de ellos lo hacía en cámara lenta como si se tratara de un robot y cada vez que daba un golpe lanzaba un suspiro, algunos no entendía que era lo que hacia _(Twilight incluida)_pero entonces alguien afirmo

Ballantid Foundel(interesada): esas son las formas del Choongmo

Paka Bhagawa(curiosa):¿tu sabes que es lo que esta haciendo?

Ballantid Foundel (asintiendo con la cabeza): el choongmo es la novena forma del taekwondo que corresponde al cinturón rojo punta negra que esta formada en total con 30 pasos

Esto sorprendió a Twilight quien se quedó observando a Sullivan mientras hacia sus golpes el cuela cada segundo tomaban más velocidad

Ballantid Foundel(extrañada): que…raro algo anda mal

Twilight (acercándose a Ballantid): ¿a qué te refieres?

Ballantid: bueno no he contado cuantos movimientos va, pero creo que ya son demasiados, se suponen que son 30 pero el a echo mas incluso algunos de los movimientos que a echo no son correspondientes al choongmo

Mientras Sullivan seguía con sus extrañas formas, chispas comenzaron a salir disparadas de sus brazos y piernas, que mas tarde evolucionaron a diminutos rayos que rodeaban todo su pecho, al terminar sus poses Sullivan quedo parado en el área con las piernas abiertas mirando al suelo y con sus dos brazos flexionándolos hacia abajo igual que cuando alguien hace fuerza para sacar musculo, por ultimo tomo una pose de batalla idéntica a las de los boxeadores, mientras que las chispas y rayos aumentaban por todo su cuerpo hasta que sus brazos, piernas y pecho se cubrieran de ellas, sobre Sullivan se había creado una armadura que recubría sus brazos, piernas parte de su pecho y pasaba sobre la espina dorsal de Sullivan. Había recubierto su cuerpo con un color gris brilloso que más tarde se cambiaría a verde y azul

Twilight(sorprendida): ¡que es eso!

La tranquila mirada de Eliot había cambiado, mientras miraba la nueva armadura que había recubierto el cuerpo de Sullivan, y se lanzo hacia la pared uno de sus brazos retrocedió hacia su espalda y el otro se acerco a su pecho Sullivan había volado ese pequeño trayecto en un instante y cuando estuvo a una distancia favorable lanzo su golpe contra la pared, fue un instante ´pero fue todo lo que Eliot necesito y un circulo verde oscuro rodeo a todos los grupo y a el cuando la enorme explosión del impacto sucedió, el gimnasio de la escuela y parte de ella misma habían desaparecido y remplazadas por un gran cráter. Mientras que en el cielo esferas verdes oscuras tenían un asiento de primera fila para el espectáculo mientras todos en su interior observaban con los ojos abiertos como platos, los resultados del ataque de Sullivan y su aterradora magia.

Scar Ursag(sorprendo): el…el gimnasio a desaparecido

Ethan Growth (mirando los restos): que increíble poder

Paul Simpet(tirado): que fue esa armadura

Joshua Matthew(preocupado): ese imbécil a destruido también parte de la escuela tenemos que bajar y ver si alguien este herido profesor

Scar Ursag(recordando): o no es cierto debemos bajar tal vez alguien necesita ayuda y nosotros aquí arriba sin hacer nada

Betta Always(volviéndose hacia la ciudad): algunos de los escombros pudo haber salido disparado por la explocion hacia la ciudad

Eliot(levantando una mano): tranquilos todos no hay de que alarmarse(levantando un dedo hacia arriba) toda la escuela esta rodeada de un escudo que protege a la gente que esta en la ciudad, evitando que salga herida por los "proyectos" que llevamos acabo aquí dentro, además de eso, toda persona que pase por la puerta de la escuela automáticamente es reforzada con un escudo personal que evita que sufras cualquier daño, el escudo fue echo por la élite de Winderland así que se requiere de un ataque muy poderoso para lograr atravesarlo pero los escudos que llevan ustedes solo resisten ciertos ataques por temor a que alguno de ustedes salieran heridos yo los proteji y los teletransporte aquí arriba, además miren abajo

Debajo de ellos un sonriente Sullivan flotante los saludaba sentado en canasta

Eliot (mientras reconstruía el gimnasio junto con la escuela y bajaba a todos sus alumnos): Scar tu serás el siguiente

Scar (mirando la reconstrucción del gimnasio): de acuerdo profesor, pero antes una ultima pregunta cuantos puntos tuvo Sullivan

Eliot: 1400 puntos

Fue así como la prueba de poder de los alumnos seguía. Algunos mostraban poderes sorprendentes mientras otros no tanto y el gimnasio seguía siendo destruido una y otra vez para ser reparado una y otra y otra vez ,por fin había finalizado el penúltimo(Stephen Queen) alumno con 712 puntos y como era de esperarse la última fue Twilight Sparkle ella camino hacia el área con algo de timidez y nerviosismo y miro al frente aun tenia en su cabeza a Yelza,Sebastian y sobre todo a Sullivan se preparo para atacar y lanzo si hechizo el resultado la sorprendió y decepciono un poco, la pared del gimnasio y parte del techo y suelo fueron pulverizados por su ataque, miro hacia sus compañeros, Yelza le estaba dando la espalda,Sullivan le había levantado ambos pulgares y Sebastian estaba tomando agua y echándosela encima

Twilight (algo lamentada): hice lo que pude

Eliot: y lo respeto, tu puntuación es de 910 puntos estas empatada con Yelza, tu y ella junto a Lake Rondón y Paul Simplet son los únicos empatados en poder que hay en los grupos

Twilight voltio a mirar a Yelza quien la miraba con odio y estaba segura de no ser por Eliot ella ya la hubiera atacado

Funky Hex(estirándose): bienn creo que ya es hora de irse

Hilary Tramp(bostezando): yo ya quiero dormir una siesta

Eliot: ¡ALTO HAY! , aún falta uno de ustedes

Y sus ojos se centran en uno de los alumnos, quien se encontraba escondido entre todos ellos, todos siguen su mirada que se clavaba en nada mas y nada menos que en Crow

Este se encontraba apoyado de espaldas contra la pared con una de sus piernas sobre la otra con los ojos cerrados que abrió al sentir la mirada de todos, lentamente camino hasta el área

Eliot(pensamiento): vamos demuéstrame de lo que eres capas

Al llegar al área Crow tenia una mirada tranquila con la que observo a Eliot y luego volteó a mirar a sus compañeros, miro al piso y se agacho despacio, todos sus compañeros por un instante pensaron que el iba hacer los mismo que hiso Sebastián de desviar la magia por todo el piso y crear temblores, pero solo coloco la punta de sus cinco dedos presionándolos contra el piso, Twilight no estaba tan atenta a Crow estaba observando a Sullivan, no había logrado medir su poder por el escudo de Eliot pero no fue necesario al ver los resultados de su ataque

Eliot(pensando): oye no me digas que enserio lo harás

Finalmente, Crow miro a Eliot y le dedico una tranquila sonrisa la cual le erizo los pelos a Eliot, y sin previo aviso la habilidad de Twilight se activó inesperadamente mostrándola el nivel de poder de Crow y a diferencia de todos los demás no se quedo perpleja o sorprendida sino más bien aterrada y desde lo más profundo de ella

Twilight (volteando a ver a Crow con miedo en sus ojos en sus ojos): HEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA

Eliot (lanzando sus brazos hacia sus alumnos): HO MIERDA

El piso de madera rápidamente se transforma en un rojo vivo del cual crecen enormes grumos negros y rojos que estallan y cubren todo el gimnasio de mortífero fuego que atrapa a Eliot junto a Twilight y todos los demás en la explosión, el fuego recorre toda la escuela haciendo explotar sus ventanas y atrapando a todos quienes se encuentren dentro de la escuela, cada uno de los salones, biblioteca,comedor, salón de directores, torres de la escuela, baños,paredes, techos, columnas explotaron en un fuego instantáneo que consumía todo a su paso provocando que las calderas estallaran, desde las afueras se presenciaba como la escuela de Winderland estallaba y el interior del escudo que protegía la escuela se relleno del danzante fuego completamente, minutos antes de la explosión Rainbow Dash que despertó por las explosiones de las muestras enojada y molesta decidió, dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad, recorrió los bosques visito la playa para mirar el hermoso mar y se había desafiado a si misma a ver en cuanto podía dar una vuelta a todo Winderland no tardo mas de 2 minutos y medio en lograrlo, regreso a la ciudad y compro un par de sándwiches para su cena pero cuando estaba por ir al hotel vio como la escuela explotaba en pedazos y el escudo que la protegía se llenaba de fuego por dentro lo único que paso por su cabeza fue

Rainbow dash(desesperada): TWILIGHT

Y voló con todas sus fuerzas al intentar entrar dentro del fuego para salvar a su amiga, choco contra el escudo invisible que le impedía pasar

Rainbow dash(enojada): no…no…NO DÉJAME PASAR BASURA

Pero mientras golpeaba al escudo se percato de algo extraño el fuego no danzaba se había quedado quieto, congelado dejando perpleja a Rainbow Dash, dentro de la escuela en el gimnasio nadie estaba herido, todos estaban dentro del fuego pero nadie se quemaba o ardía,todos estaban bien su piel no se chamuscaba, el gimnasio estaba hecho pedazos y el suelo había estallado dejando a todos en el aire, todos estaban quitos como una fotografía colgada en una pared por un clavo, todos estaban sorprendidos algunos movían el brazo y pasaban sobre el fuego que se movía dejando pasar sus extremidades sin daño alguno

Benson Ieredaya (intentando tocar el fuego): que…que está pasando

Lake Rondón (con sus manos tapando su rostro): no…no quema

Sullivan(flotando): que esta pasando

Reigard: ME QUEMO…ME QUEMO…no esperen no me quemo, ¡soy el mejor!

Mírela(nadando entre el fuego): MIREN

Levitando en el cielo estaba Eliot, rodeando sus muñecas habían unos extraños lazos verdes dentro de ellos habían relojes que venían e iban para todos lados algunos eran gigantes otros enanos y en frente de el había un enorme reloj verde que solo mostraba los números y sus agujas que estaban detenidas, próximamente las agujas comenzaron a girar rápidamente hacia atrás y poco a poco el tiempo comenzó a reescribirse, desde afuera Rainbow Dash veía como el fuego retrocedía se metía dentro de la destrozada escuela y como se reconstruía por si sola, por dentro mientras el fuego retrocedía por cada pasillo todo se iba reconstruyendo por si solo, los vidrios se rearmaban, la madera quemada volvía a la normalidad, algunos estudiantes que igual que los estudiantes del gimnasio estaban dentro del Fuego intentando entender que sucedía observaban como el fuego regresaba por donde venia dejando todo reconstruido a su paso, por último el gimnasio también se reconstruyo y todos los alumnos que flotaban en el aire volvieron a sus posiciones en las que estaban antes de la explosión, todos estaban anonadados, y sus cerebros intentaban procesar que había pasado

Lupo Mac Can(estático): ¡quee ¡fue eso

Eliot(suspirando): eso chicos…fue control mágico del tiempo y espacio material en resumen controle el tiempo e impedí que el fuego los matara y una vez mas reconstruí la escuela desde los cimientos

Twilight(anonadada): eso es posible

Eliot: todo es posible Twilight…todo

Yelza(molesta): QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO CASI ME MATAS O PEOR CASI QUEMAS MI PRECIADO CABELLO

Crow (dando una pequeña sonrisa): hmmm por qué te preocupa tanto que tu cabellera se calcine aun estas con vida deberías estar feliz por eso mas que por tu cabello no crees querida

Crow solo se limito a cruzar la puerta del gimnasio e irse dejando a muchos de sus compañeros preocupados por el asombroso poder de su oponente, el único que se atrevió a hablarle a Eliot sobre Crow fue Twilight

Twilight (observando la puerta del gimnasio): maestro puedo preguntar cal fue su puntuación

Eliot(serio): 4800 puntos

La puntuación la dejo sin palabras poco a poco todos los estudiantes se fueron retirando del gimnasio pensando que es lo que harían ahora, mientras que arriba en la sala de directores un tranquilo Green Wood se encontraba sentado jugando con la consola de Eliot la cual había teletransportado de su bolsillo luego de fácilmente ayudar a Eliot con la rápida reconstrucción de la escuela

Green Wood(sonriendo): parece que esto se pondrá interesante durante los próximos meses…SI VAMOS

Green Wood salió de la sala de profesores dejando en la mesa la consola de juegos de Eliot con las palabras en la pantalla de FELICITACIONES NIVEL PASADO.

* * *

 ***La Búsqueda De La ciudad Perdida de Grammers**

 **Equestria/Bosques de Seaward Soals/Jueves/19/07/15/15:47Hs**

Mientras que Twilight era informada de que su amiga la esperaba afuera muy preocupada y todos los habitantes disfrutaban de los ricos y placenteros placeres que les ofrecía Winderland, Celestia y Laurenz intentaban descubrir el paradero de Zecora para descifrar el posible significado detrás de las visiones de Luna. Starlight y Sunburst disfrutaban de un rico aperitivo en Sugar Cube Corner luego de una movida noche, el tiempo pasaba relativamente rápido y 3 de los 5 meses de Estudios de Twilight en Winderland antes del comienzo del evento de las cuatro torres habían pasado super rápido, en ese periodo se descubrió la destrucción del Tártaro para miedo de los habitantes de que todos los villanos escaparan por lo que muchos grupos de guardias fueron a investigar a los alrededores en busca de rastros del paradero de los villanos pero la realidad les termino dando un revoltijo de estomago al enterarse que todos fueron reducidos a cenizas dentro del volcán, pero no nos enfocaremos en ninguna de esas cosas, en este relato sino mas bien que durante los últimos 3 meses una red de desapariciones azoto a todo Equestria comenzando primero por los pueblos más cercanos a Yeguadelpia, luego de un tiempo las desapariciones comenzaron a extenderse hacia el sur, los desaparecidos siempre eran Ponys o en pocos casos seres de otras especies lejanos de las grandes masas, Ponys que Vivian muy en las lejanías,dentro de los bosques, buscadores de tesoros, o Scouts que pasaban noches de campamento entre la naturaleza, todo esto aterro a los pobladores relacionándolo instantáneamente con los posibles villanos que pudieron haber escapado del Tártaro, ante esta posibilidad Celestia y Luna enviaron guardias reales y nocturnos a investigar el sur, interrogar a las familias de los desaparecidos con la esperanza de encontrar información valiosa para hallar a los responsables de la red de desapariciones, empezaron por un pueblo ubicado a 15 km de Trottingham donde hace unas semanas el esposo de una Pony desapareció por la madrugada mientras recolectaba leña, que luego de unos días encontraron su sombrero destrozado lo que desespero a su esposa, los guardias buscaron por semanas sin encontrar rastros de su marido o algún posibles testigos del desaparecido.

Las búsquedas no lograron encontrar ningún cabo suelto, y los aterrados Ponys se sumieron en un profundo miedo y desesperación sin que ellos o los guardias supieran que el peligro se había movido rápidamente hacia los lejanos bosques de Seaward Shoals. Oculto En el centro del bosque se encontraba un pequeño campamento camuflado entre los arboles el campamento contaba en total con 8 cabañas y dos cuarteles generales, cada cabaña estaba hecha de madera talada y las estructuras estaban unidas con sogas y sabia sus techos estaban hechos de paja y barro, por dentro cada objeto y mueble era traído por los residentes en camiones de transporte contratados por el líder del campamento, las cabañas eran pequeñas algunas eran para los que Vivian en ellas pero otras servían para guardar armas, o el lugar en donde comían también. En los exteriores habían cosechas para obtener vegetales , y en otra cabaña para los suministros o la maquinaria de trabajo pesado, cerca de allí había un pequeño arrollo del que recogían agua en el campamento, los centros de mando eran muchos más anchos y largos que las cabañas midiendo los mismo que tres cabañas juntas, desde donde se llevaban a cabo los planes y procesos de la misión por la que estaban allí. Por dentro había solo alrededor de 3 ventanas y una larga mesa, sobre ella habían mapas que señalaban todo a su alrededor también habían brújulas, planos, medidores, calculadoras, computadoras en las que cada pantalla se podía ver el programa LGWord que mostraba medidas de peso,altitud y longitud y masa de la tierra, y varios libros de arquitectos denominados "Arquitectura Del Siglo XIX".Habían mas de 3000 Ponys en total, ellos fueron contratados por su actual jefe a quienes pago una suma de dinero bastante alta entre unos 500.500 bits quedándose casi en la ruina, a pesar de todo esto, no termino de pagarles a cada uno de ellos, pretendiéndoles terminar de pagar su cifra a cada uno al terminar la expedición, en total todos ellos estaban conformados por cinco grupos cada uno de diferentes bandos de mercenarios, el grupo Cherokee con los cuales tuvo una alianza en el pasado, junto a ellos se encontraban otros 4 grupos de mercenarios cada uno de ellos reunidos gracias a su más fiel camada el doctor Caballeron, el pequeño grupo llego al bosque y se instaló allí a mitades del año anterior en busca de la antigua ciudad subterránea llamada Grammers descubierta por un antiguo buscador de tesoros que anoto todo en su libro de aventurero, libro que fue robado de la gran biblioteca magistral en Trottingham por el actual líder del campamento Ahuízotl. Había comenzado su expedición por quitar todos los arboles en un radio de 80 km y comenzó a escarbar con las maquinas para intentar encontrar la ciudad luego de 4 meses de arduo trabajo una de las excavadoras por fin logro encontrar la ciudad les llevo otros 3 meses cavar cada poso y conectarlo con el campamento ya que la ciudad, se encontraba a 8 metros de profundidad y al comienzo de la 6 semana de trabajo una noticia culmino con toda su tranquilidad, uno de sus Centinelas logro ver a su enemiga jurada Daring Doo y posiblemente no era de esperar que ella también estaba en busca del tesoro de la antigua ciudad. Durante la fundación de todo Equestria otras ciudades se formaron. Grammer era una ciudad rica en recursos y que fue el centro y el granero de Todo Equestria hasta su declive por un temible terremoto que acabo por borrarla del mapa, los reyes que al ver la cantidad de ganancias que producían se volvieron codiciosos y casi todas las salas del castillo real eran habitaciones para resguardar todo el oro según el arquitecto que encontró la ciudad al entrar al castillo y abrir la puerta principal fue inundado en una cascada de dinero joyas y diamantes preciosos conto que en esa pequeña pila se podían encontrar alrededor de 9000.1000.300$ en solo esa puerta sin imaginar lo que podría encontrar en todo el castillo, todo eso y otras razones fue lo que hiso que Ahuízotl viera a Grammers como su salida de triunfo. Pero jamas subestimaría a Daring Doo(no otra ves) ella frustraba todos y cada unas de sus expediciones y terminaba por tomar los trofeos y objetos valiosos y Ahuízotl termino cargando con deudas a muchos peses gordos los cuales lo amenazaron de poner precio a su cabeza si el no les pagaba lo que les había prometido, y al enterarse de que ella se encontraba allí recurrió a su ultimo has bajo la manga pero desgraciadamente para él eso también podría significar su final.

Lo que Ahuízotl no sabía era que Daring Doo también más conocida como A.K Yearling había sido mucho más rápida que él y varios de sus guardias, ella ya se había infiltrado entre sus filas portando uno de los uniformes de los mercenarios que quito a uno de sus camaradas, luego de su retirada como aventurera en su última aventura ella investigo,busco, se informo y encontró uno de los lugares mas antiguos de todo Equestria ella no estaba tan interesada mucho en el dinero( aunque no significa que no valla a llenar sus bolsas de bits después de todo darse el gusto ha veces viene muy bien)sino una red de tesoros que los reyes de Grammer forjaron, algunos hechos de plata o oro y con diamantes incrustados en ella se los entregaría a nada mas y nada menos que al hijo del nieto de "Blackwater" el buscador de tesoros que descubrió a la ciudad subterránea, ella no le importaba lo que el hiciera con esos tesoros si los vendía por dinero o si los donaba al museo y con esas ganancias la mitad se las donaba al orfanato realmente no le importaba, pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse a Ahuízotl adelantado a ella. Luego de infiltrarse en sus filas logro pasar por desapercibida manteniendo un perfil bajo e incluso adentrarse al centro de mando y sacar fotos, a los planos y mapas de las instalaciones y los agujeros para transportar al personal del campamento hasta la ciudad, todo esto le llevo 2 días y había dormido junto a sus enemigos sin que ellos se imaginaran por un segundo que ella ya estaba dentro de ellos. El tercer día por la mañana mientras cortaba algunas papas y mirando y calculando sus posibilidades de huir, un nuevo camión llego al campamento, este camión era pequeño casi de la misma altura que un jeep de combate, se detuvo en el centro del campamento y de el bajaron un grupo de 17 simios alvinos armados hasta los dientes ellos llevaban lanzas, espadas, hachas, cuchillos de mano y para lanzar, ballestas, arcos, bombas, barriles de pólvora, municiones y su arma más pesada una ballesta montada con tres cargas automáticas que dispara virotes a cada segundo mientras se apriete el gatillo

Los simios caminaron hasta el cuartel general seguidos por los mercenarios y al entrar al cuartel ellos se quedaron a la altura de la puerta preparados por si los recién llegados desenfundaban primero para intentar reclamar las riquezas de la ciudad por las que han estado cavando por semanas. Los simios estaban todo vestidos de la misma manera, casi toda su vestimenta era de color negra su pechera se asemejaba a un chaleco y era de color marrón también llevaban hombreras y guanteletes del mismo color y las botas eran blancas con barias telas rasgadas alrededor de ellas, de su torso hasta su cuello pasando por debajo de su pechera llevaban una armadura de cadenas y algunos cinturones para sus armas, en su cabeza llevaban una capucha y su rostro era tapado por una máscara de color negra, su armamento variaba en casi todos, algunos llevaban lanzas, hachas o espadas, pero casi todos siempre llevaban un cuchillo, una ballesta y cuchillos balísticos que se encontraban guardados en la parte trasera de su hombro. Su jefe no era distinto a ellos excepto por el color de su vestimenta la cual era negra y no llevaba capucha ni mascara solo una bufanda de color marrón y blanca en su cuello, su rostro era fiero, aterrador uno de sus ojos estaba cortado por la mitad perdiendo su color y quedando en blanco como la nieve , el color de su otro ojos era marrón oscuro. Su labio inferior tenia una larga cicatriz que le llegaba hasta el mentón, tenia una segunda cicatriz entre sus dos sejas y en su frente cerca de su oreja una larga cicatriz pasaba hasta su mandíbula. Todos se quedaron petrificados con sus ojos atentos a cualquier movimiento, el ambiente se volvió tenso hasta que una sonrisa apareció de la boca del jefe de los simios mostrando sus amarillos y lardos dientes caninos los cuales sobre salían entre los otros, alguno de ellos estaba rotos y recubiertos de un negro putrefacto que lo hacia ver como si fuera una super carié, el simio se adelantó y extendió sus brazos. Ahuízotl imito esta acción y ambos se abrazaron dándose palmadas en la espalda y riendo como si fueran viejos amigos.

(simio jefe) (sonriendo): jeje viejo amigo, mira cómo te ha maltratado el tiempo

Ahuízotl(sonriendo): me dices a mí, ya te viste al espejo

(Simio jefe) (colocando sus manos abiertas a la altura de su rostro): esto mi amigo son trofeos de batalla, donde están los tuyos ¡he!

Ahuízotl (colocando su izquierda mano en su hombro izquierdo): no has cambiado nada en estos 35 años, Connor

Connor (riendo mientras mira al suelo): jeje nunca lo haré (coloca sus manos una con la otra y las frota) bien…a que estamos esperando

Antes del comienzo de la historia de Twilight remontándonos durante la batalla civil entre TASA y la N.S.C.V(Nueva Sociedad Criminal y Villana) la organización villana de la que Tirak y Lockdown hablaron antiguamente, como se mencionó Ahuízotl perteneció a esta organización donde conoció a Connor quien en ese momento trabajo para el organizando y liderando las fuerzas criminales. Ya anteriormente durante las batalla Connor comenzó a ser temido por todos sus compañeros y Ahuízotl por lo siniestro,brutal,sanguinario y peligroso que podría llegar a ser a la hora del combate que incluso ya había organizado su propio equipo privado durante la batalla, luego del fin de la batalla, la victoria de TASA y la desmantelación de la N.S.C.V la suerte termino por sonreírle solo a Connor quien logro fundar su propia organización de caza recompensas pero perdiendo todo contacto con sus antiguos camaradas hasta recibir una carta de ayuda de parte de su antiguo comandante Ahuízotl

Ambos comienzan a caminar o más bien dirijirce al centro de mando, pasando una puerta, frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme mesa con computadoras y mapas en el techo, varias luces de emergencia que iluminaban toda la habitación, antes de que ellos caminaran para sentarse, la mano de Connor callo sobre el hombro de Ahuízotl y acerco su oreja hasta el dónde le susurro

Connor (con vos siniestra y señalando hacia atrás donde se veían los mercenarios de Ahuízotl): ooyee y con respecto a tus hombres, allí atrás no piensas decirles que se retiren, por que si ellos me siguen mirando de esa forma no pienso disculparme por lo que les haga (Ahuízotl mira hacia abajo y ve que Connor con sus dedos están acariciando su daga con mango blanco echo de marfil)

Ahuízotl (mirando a sus hombres y mirando nueva mente a Connor): Connorr…escucha no es momento para esto si…

Connor (una sonrisa se había formado en sus dientes mostrando sus enormes colmillos): tranquilo amigo solo voy a… calentar un poco o divertirme, tu me entiendes

Connor comienza a caminar lento hacia los mercenarios, quienes al mirar su aterradora sonrisa con sus cicatrices, su ojo sin color y sus colmillos amarillos, sus pelos se les pusieron de punta Daring Doo entre ellos. Quien detuvo a Connor fue Ahuízotl quien se le puso de frente con sus brazos cruzados con su mirada seria

Ahuízotl(desafiando con su mirada al simio): ni se te ocurra Connor, no me importa si ese fetiche tuyo es una costumbre para ti o si te hace sentirte mejor contigo mismo, pero no pienso dejar que hagas lo que quieres con mis hombres si quieres hazlo en otra parte, pero no manches mi piso con tus mierdas, okey

Connor se queda mirando fijo a los ojos de Ahuízotl por un instante antes de que una risa salga de sus cuerdas bocales

Connor (levantando sus dos manos): veo que has cambiado bastante amigo ¡he! Bien dejémonos de tonterías vamos a lo importante que dices (Ahuízotl lo mira serio y suspira ambos comienzan a caminar, pero una vez mas Ahuízotl es detenido por Connor) oye una última cosa la Pony entre tus hombres la de color marrón y pelo negro con algunas franjas grises tienes que presentármela esta que arde

Ahuízotl(preocupado): ¿Pony marrón con pelo negro y gris?

Connor (dándole codazos suaves): oye por los viejos tiempos aun me lo debes jeje (pero al mirarlo el estaba viendo a sus hombres tratando de ubicar a al Pony de la descripción, esto hiso que los ojos inexpresivos de Connor fruncieran el ceño) no me digas…que no conoces a tus propios hombres, eso es muy peligroso cualquiera con un poco de cerebro podría infiltrarse en tus filas y tu ni cuenta te darías

Esas palabras hicieron que la mirada se Ahuízotl se tornara en una de odio y furia preocupando un poco a sus hombres, luego simplemente prosiguió a sentarse junto a Connor. Daring Doo había logrado pasar por desapercibida gracias a los demás mercenarios. Connor y Ahuízotl caminaron hasta la larga mesa, Connor se sentó formando una canasta con sus brazos y Ahuízotl siguió de largo hasta un ropero, al abrirlo había un centenar de documentos y papeles por todas partes, pero el solo tomo un folio marrón y un sobre blanco

Connor (tronando sus dedos): de acuerdo muéstrame que es lo que tenemos aquí

Ahuízotl le entrega el folio y él lo abre dentro había imágenes de estructuras mohosas de estatuas, escaleras, refugios, cadáveres de Ponys que solo se veían sus huesos, derrumbes y muchas cosas mas, casi todo lo que había en el lugar estaba podrido en decadencia o roto, también había imágenes de los tubos o agujeros que sus mercenarios estuvieron cavando hace días que al final de todos ellos se conectaba con la ciudad de Grammer y por ultimo un enorme mapa de la ciudad de Grammers

Ahuízotl(ocultando el sobre): mi grupo de investigación tomo esas fotos cuando bajaron allí, hace unos días los ingenieros que estuvieron trabajando en los túneles fabricaron un sistemas idénticos a asesores que se extiende por todos ellos. El personal es transportado por unos carros TTR (practica mente es como un vagón de carga pero mas chiquito menos pesado y fácil de transportar)el mismo sistema se utiliza durante el descenso y el asenso mis especialistas ya lograron ubicar el punto de la misión y ahora mismo están estudiando su composición y antigüedad y los posibles peligros del lugar, dime Connor supongo que tu ya conoces la historia de Grammer ¿no?

Connor(sonriendo mientras mira las imágenes): !je! se bastante de su historia, una ciudad que logro llenarse de riquezas gracias a su comercio con los demás países. Gracias a esto los imbéciles que tenían como reyes junto a sus familias reales se les subió a la cabeza, la idea de ser en un futuro una gran potencia mundial, provoco que comenzaran a deja de lado al pueblo lo que termino en guerras civiles y revoluciones, a pesar de esto los imbéciles siguieron dándole la espalda hasta que un terremoto se los trago(sosteniendo una de las fotos)me pregunto si alguno de estos idiotas se hubiera imaginado que acabaría así !jajaja! la gente nunca entiende que cuando todo se va de mal en peor es inútil intentar mejorar por que el karma te aplastara aún más, ¡JA¡ eso no sonó como una rima¡

Ahuízotl(preocupado): si el karma

Connor noto esto y dejo las fotos en la mesa

Connor(curioso): y dime para que necesitas a mis hombres por lo que veo tienes todo bajo control

Ahuízotl(aclarándose la garganta): los llama hasta aquí mas que nada para ""un control de plagas"" por así decirlo(saca unas fotos de un folio que ya estaba sobre la mesa) ellos son la tribu de los Creps, son los nativos de este bosque, la primera vez que tuvimos contacto con ellos fue cuando dos de nuestros hombres fueron masacrados por sus hombres, luego de varios ataques y contraataques entre ellos y nosotros, por nuestra superioridad táctica y armamento superior logramos erradicarlos pero varios de mis centinelas los han captado merodeando por los alrededores, uno de nuestros carros de suministros fue asaltado por ellos, se robaron todos los suministros y incendiaron el camión, luego durante la noche se escabulleron entre la vigía uno de los nuestros los encontró saboteando a los agujeros y las lianas de transporte, también se llevaron parte de nuestro armamento para reabasteserse y por ultima vez que tuvimos contacto con ellos hirieron a uno de mis ingenieros mientras trabajaba en los carros de transporte,ahora están fuertemente armados con armamento pesado, explosivos y utilizan los arboles como medio de escape, necesito que tu y tus hombres hagan un perímetro alrededor de el campamento y cuando los Creps vuelvan los espanten con su armamento, los sigan hasta su base y los aniquilen a todos ellos, tienes alguna pregunta

Connor se había quedado mirando las imágenes, en ella se mostraba a un grupo de Babuinos con los rostros pintados con pintura de diferentes colores y ropa suelta, Connor solo sonrió y dejo caer la foto a la mesa se levantó coloco las dos manos sobre ella y se ergio un poco apoyando todo su peso sobre ella

Connor (mirando a Ahuízotl con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes): Mmmjejeje(suspira)sabes desde que te conozco siempre fuiste bueno con las palabras y las frases yo nunca logre hacerlo y soy mucho mas simple que tu con el vocabulario pero ¡control de plagas¡ fue muy buena, jeje pero si hay algo con lo que no sabes lidiar es la mentira y tu mi amigo mientes muy mal,(toma la foto, la hace un bollo y la tira al suelo) prácticamente me estas pidiendo que mate a Daring Doo no es así o en tu caso que la ejecuto o me equivoco

Ahuízotl se quedó sorprendido y miro la imagen en el piso toda arrugada, aplastada echa un bollo en el piso

Connor (sonriendo con seriedad): ¡enserio te sorprende! Supongo que tú ya sabes de esto porque si no es así tienes un gran problema ( uno de sus hombres se acerca y de una mochila saca uno de los libros de aventura de Daring Doo)sabes qué es esto tu boleto al fracaso Ahuízotl(Ahuízotl da vuelta el libro y comienza a leerlo, observó algunas páginas y leyó algunas estrofas y en algunas de estas habían dibujos impresos detallando la forma del paisaje o a ella o a él, es muy probable de que si ella no fuera su peor enemigo sería un gran fan de ella)y también por lo que ya nadie quiere aliarse contigo. Porque no solo en este sino en casi todos los tomos que ella ha sacado describe una y otra vez como tú eres humillado y apaleado por un pequeño grupo de Ponys y tú con a pesar de tener a tus seguidores ni siquiera logras alcanzar lo que quieres, sin mencionar que eres un mentiroso y tu palabra no sirve para nada

Connor alza su mano con la palma abierta y uno de sus hombres se acerca y coloca sobre ella el mismo sobre que Ahuízotl intentaba esconder de el

Ahuízotl(sorprendido): p-pero que(revisando su folio) en qué momento tu...(en eso el simio al lado de Connor le muestra una breve e sonrisa, los músculos se le tensaron y en su cabeza se imaginaba a él ahí a Daring Doo)escucha sé que esto se ve mal pero créeme yo jamás...

La mesa de madera fue apuñalada por la punta del cuchillo de Connor callando a Ahuízotl algunos de sus hombres intentaron interferir pero los simios se les interpusieron

Connor(mirando el filo de su cuchillo)te lo repito amigo mío siempre fuiste horrible con las mentiras...si mal recuerdo nuestro trato se había cerrado con un total de 800.500 bits en total no? Pero en este sobre ni siquiera logran juntarse la cuarta parte de todo eso; dime viejo amigo a que se debe este cruel engaño

Ahuízotl se quedó mirando la bolsa su cabeza le que quemaba y sentía que su nuca iba a explotar y sus nervios le revolvían el estómago y sentía ganas de vomitar, miro de reojo, a sus hombres y ellos estaban más nervioso que él, los simios les quitaban dos pies de altura y se veían imponentes ante ellos, fue ahí cuando un miedo lo recorrió, las costillas y sus piernas se debilitaron, los únicos mercenarios que el doctor Caballeron le consiguió no eran más que simples novatos que se aterraban de alzar su espada.

Ahuízotl(mirando el cuchillo): escucha puede que lo de Daring Doo sea algo posible pero las fotos de la ciudad son reales mis hombres ya encontraron el castillo de los reyes cuando terminemos de tomar sus riquezas tu obtendrás tu paga solo necesito que mantengas a Daring Doo fuera de esto, es todo el trabajo que tienes que hacer' la última vez que la vieron hace 3 semanas cuando...

Connor golpea la mesa rebotando la contra el piso de tierra frío y apelmazado, el conjunto de voces distorsionada entre los hombres de Ahuízotl y Connor paro instantáneamente, Connor saco el cuchillo de la mesa y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro callado

Connor(sonriendo irónicamente): tu realmente no logras entender la gravedad de la situación a tu alrededor !no! Realmente eres tan estúpido e inocente como para pensar que luego de 3 semanas ella se ha quedado esperando en el bosque hasta que tú hicieras tú movida, por favor amigo de solo escuchar eso no me sorprende que ella te aplaste.

Ahuízotl (pensando mirando con aires de ayuda a su viejo amigo) y que es lo que debería hacer

Connor(con el entrecejo fruncido) y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa, acaso prefieres que valla por ahí contándole el cuello a todos y que por asar logré dar con ella, tu eres el jefe aquí !decide!

Ahuízotl(preocupado) no lo sé

Connor(suspira y se sienta) de acuerdo escucha, haré esto principalmente por los viejos tiempos, de acuerdo así que quiero que me pases el mapa del perímetro de todo el campamento, también la posición de todos sus guardias y sus cambio de guardia, también sus defensas y lista de todos los materiales, veré qué puedo hacer con esto(Ahuízotl saco del armario un pequeño mapa y lo abrió enfrente de las narices de Connor el mapa mostraba todo el bosque algunas montañas, terrenos altos y el arroyo el campamento estaba detalladamente cubierto por un hilo marrón que indicaba su posición, un hilo azul muy alejado del campamento se remarcaba en círculo alrededor de él y otro hilo Rojo más cerca del campamento, los agujeros que llevaban a Grammer estaban remarcados con hilo púrpura, los almacenes y cuartos de máquinas estaban remarcados con hilo naranja y los mercenarios eran hormigas clavadas con alfileres junto a escarabajos que marcaban las defensas, también le alcanzó un bloc de notas dónde se mostraban la cantidad de recursos y materiales que ellos tenían. Connor miro atentamente el mapa con una mano tapando su boca y la otra sosteniendo su mandíbula por la parte inferior apoyándose sobre la mesa

Connor(apartando el mapa y agarrando el bloc de notas junto a un lápiz en la mesa): muy bien, escucha, desde el área roja junto a los suministros los dejaremos tal como los organizaste , el área azul la reduciremos ni tan cerca ni tan lejos del área roja también reorganizaremos a los hombres junto a sus guardias y cambios de turno, haremos grupos que patrullaran la zona que se comunicaran atravesar de estas radios, en total tenemos 9 nos hablaremos por el canal 18 poca gente lo usa, separaremos los grupos en 4 clases, los primeros serán los guardias de la superficie, junto a ellos trabajarán los encargados de suministros, los demás grupos bajarán con nosotros abajo, escuchen esto todos los que estén aquí, es muy importante. Reduciremos el número de personas en la superficie y casi todos se encontrarán en la ciudad, mis hombres bajaran con nosotros casi todos los de arriba serán tus mercenarios es de suma prioridad que el tesoro de la ciudad este asegurado y confirmado, así que cuando lo encontremos mandaremos una señal a todos los grupos, que te parece esto, té convence

Ahuízotl miro el mapa junto a él,Connor cambio de posición de todas las hormigas y las dos comisuras de sus labios sonrieron con una expresión de ganador miro a Connor y se volvió una vez más hacia el mapa y una de sus manos recayó en su hombro sacudiendo lo un poco

Ahuízotl (dándole una sonrisa de confianza a su antiguo camarada): dios un poco más y creí que me degollabas(suspiro) es asombroso mí amigo, me encanta transmitiré los cambios a mis demás hombres y a el jefe de los ingenieros que trabajan en el "Desensor" tú podrías...

Connor(mirándolo con una sonrisa sería): Si no estaría mal de no ser por un pequeño tema, mí paga, acaso crees que se esfumaría en el aire

Ahuízotl(su confianza y fortaleza se transformaron una vez más en calor que recorría su cuero cabelludo):creí...creí que teníamos un trato

Connor(colocando una de su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla y recostándose en la silla):trato, je trato de que, en algún momento hablamos de un trato, lo único que hice fue arreglar todo el desastre que hiciste durante todos estos meses, así que dime cómo demonios piensas pagarme

Ahuízotl (pensando): no creo que logré sacar todo ese dinero por arte de magia (suspiro) de acuerdo cuándo lleguemos allí abajo tu podrás...

Connor(con una mirada antipática): podré tomar mí parte de las ganancias que ayeemos allí abajo, ya pensaba que dirías eso, pero yo tengo otros planes en mente, verás ahora que vi las fotos del tesoro estoy más que dispuesto a entregar todos mis hombres si tú accedes a entregar el 25% de las ganancias que encontremos en el castillo

Ahuízotl (sorprendido y enojado): el 25% acaso estás loco

Connor(sonriendo mostrando sus siniestros dientes): no mí amigo no lo estoy, tu y yo somos personas que rigen la misma afición y para nosotros los tratos y nuestra palabra es algo sagrado, algo en lo que tú escupiste y pasaste miserablemente por el suelo, fácilmente ahora podría marcharme de aquí y esperar a que los peses gordos pongan un precio por tu cabeza, estoy seguro que ese precio será mucho más que la basura que tú me diste(lanza el sobre al suelo dejando caer todos los billetes y los bits) así que ahora tu elijes el 25% o mí cuchillo en tu garganta

Ahuízotl se quedó mirando el mapa por un instante el 25% era bastante para alguien en su situación, pero aun así si él no contestaba a esos simios era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él se cortará las venas o alguien más lo haga por el, miro a Connor una vez más se fijó en ese ojo blanco con su cicatriz recorriendo o la cicatriz que cubría parte de su frente llegando hasta el labio y tomo una decisión

Ahuízotl (serio): el 25%

Connor(sonrió tirando un poco su cabeza para atrás): así me gusta, venga esa mano

Ahuízotl miro su mano la palma desnuda y sus dedos gordos, la piel de arriba estaba cubierta de pelo con algunas canas, el solo esperaba que el tesoro sea más grande de lo que él se imaginaba, extendió su mano y antes de que su fría mano chocará con la cálida de Connor una voz se escuchó

(¿?): CLARO QUE NO

Su plática fue callada por el reclamo de uno de sus hombres, su nombre era Donny era uno de los novatos del grupo armado con un armamento simple(una espada y un cuchillo) portaba ropa militar negra con camuflaje azul, como todos sus compañeros y botas de puntas de metal en cada pierna, llevaba equipamiento estándar normal y en sus mejillas habían dos líneas marcadas con barro seco, él era un Pony joven incluso más que Twilight y sus amigas, tenia unos 22 años de color naranja Clarito, su crin y cola eran naranja oscura, su pelo era corto casi pelón con una cicatriz cerca de su nuca, estaba bien de físico, su cuerpo era casi o más robusto que Big Mac, el miraba desafiante a Connor quien se le quedó viendo serio con sus ojos tranquilos doblando un poco la cabeza

Ahuizotl(preocupado mirando el apaciguado rostro de Connor): ha...haa espe-espera...espera espera Donny cierra la...CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA no es momento para tus paranoias así que guarda tu orgullo y no te metas en nuestros asuntos

Donny(enojado y disgustado):lo la lamento señor pero no pienso hacerlo, sí cree que dejaré que usted le de una parte del tesoro por la que tanto hemos estado trabajando a este mono(ese comentario puso los pelos de punta a Ahuízotl quien miró a Connor quien estaba con los ojos cerrados mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados) ni de chiste se lo permitiré, no dejaré que la oportunidad de salvar a mí familia se me escape de las manos por culpa de un costal de pulgas como tú(toma la espada a un costado de su espalda y la desenfunda apretándola con sus mandíbulas)

Ahuízotl(sus nervios y frustración llegaron a su límite): no pienso aguantar esto ni un segundo más guardias llévenselo de aquí

Pero ni un solo guardia movió un pie todo lo miraban con vistas serías, y comprendió que sus hombres ahora estaban contra el por la gran parte del tesoro que le ofreció a Connor cuando ellos trabajaron sin cesar semana tras semana en la excavación, también en parte fue gracias a Donny que se encontraban revelándose de esa manera contra Ahuízotl, Donny era alguien fuerte de personalidad dura pero amigable, no tenía miedo de decir lo que otros se guardaban y siempre fue firme y correcto ante su opinión esto le había dado muchos seguidores e incluso algunos comenzaron a llamarlo líder, la tensión y los nervios de Ahuízotl se sentían en el aire los mercenarios miraban desafiantes a Ahuízotl y el intentaba evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo frágil que estaba en ese momento los compañeros de Connor habían dejado de impedir el paso a los mercenarios dejando el lugar preparado para un todos contra uno. "!plaf¡,!plaf¡,!plaf¡" fueron los aplausos secos y cortos de Connor lo que desvío su atención

Connor(caminando hacia Donny quedando frente a él, Connor le quitaba dos cabezas al potro): asombroso la verdad, Donny no! Todos tendrían que felicitarte, tú has tenido los huevos necesarios para decirme a la cara lo que tú jefe y algunos más sean guardado por años, sin mencionar tu motivo por estar aquí demuestra que no eres alguien de rodeos. La familia es importante amigo no me sorprende que algunos ya te comiencen a llamar jefe !jajaja!, alguien que tiene los huevos de plantarse en frente y decir eso es algo que no se ve todos los días, mereces mí respeto..., sabes yo siempre he tenido un dicho "nunca subestimes a un hombre con un gran propósito" por eso permíteme estrechar tu mano o casco en tu caso

Donny tuvo dudas ,en el rostro del simio había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no hacía falta saber que era falsa igual que cualquier cosa que saliera de esa siniestra boca, Donny levanto su casco con suma naturalidad pero preparado para tomar su espada y extirpar la horrenda cabeza de ese simio, la mano y el casco se estrecharon fue duradero gracias a ambos, su agarre se apretaba y meneaba por fin el agarre se aflojó y el primero en alejar la mano fue Connor, cuando Donny estuvo a punto de bajar su casco, la mano del simio se dobló completamente y extendió la muñeca hacia delante con sus 5 dedos apuntando a la tierra, , un sonido metálico casi mudo provino de su brazo y de su muñeca una hoja afilada pero fina y corta como la seda salió expulsada atreves de su manga, la hoja se incrustó en su pezuña atravesando piel y músculos causándole un dolor agudo a Donny, este vio como la sonrisa de confianza de Connor se transformaba en una horrenda y macabra sonrisa dejando ver sus aterrados caninos dentro de su boca, el brazo se Connor se lanzó hacia la pezuña y la sujetó terminando de clavar el resto de la hoja que no había podido llegar a clavarse en la pezuña y con su fuerte brazo levanto al equino dejándolo sobre sus dos piernas, tiró del hacia la izquierda para desequilibrarlo, tomo su cuchillo, y lanzó un corte recto que recorrió la garganta y el mentón de Donny, el cuchillo era ridículamente afilado, que luego de cortar de arriba abajo sobre la nuez de la garganta de Donny, también cortos con suma facilidad el duro hueso del mentón de Donny como si fuera mantequilla y salió de su cuerpo partiendo en dos la nariz del equino

Todos los mercenarios(algunos sorprendidos,aterrados,anonadados):!DONNYYYYY!

Connor(hablando en vos alta con una sonrisa en su rostro): QUE PASA HÉROE ACASO TE DUELE LA GARGANTA O NECESITAS UN POCO DE AIRE !JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Luego del corte sobre su garganta Donny había quedado mirando para arriba inmóvil, todos sus demás compañeros creyeron que el caería y moriría en el suelo desangrado, pero Donny no se permitiría irse de esta vida no sin antes herir, al asqueroso simio, tomor con sus dientes la espada y se lanzarso con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para rebanar nariz, ojos, boca, garganta, frente o incluso oreja, cualquier cosa que le dejé una cicatriz más grande de las que ya tiene en su rostro lo dejaría satisfecho, desgraciadamente la espada nunca llego a tocar su rostro o alguna parte del cuerpo de Connor, el simio se percató en segundos de la intención de Donny y le propino un fuerte puntapié que se enterró completamente en su diafragma dejando a Donny doblándose contra sí mismo con los ojos abiertos como plato con la boca abierta intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba con saliva cayendo de sus labios.

Connor no le dejo respiro al Pony y lo tomo de su rostro, (su mano era lo suficientemente grande que cubrió completamente el rostro de Donny) levanto a Donny como si se tratara de una mochila con pocos cuadernos y lo dejo caer con gran impulso sobre la larga mesa haciendo que todas las laptops, calculadoras, lápices y hojas que estaban sobre ella volaran por el aire, la mesa quedo tirada(un pedazo de la mesa había sido arrancado por culpa del cuerpo de Donny)y el piso estaba cubierto de los objetos que estaban sobre la mesa, el cuerpo de Donny estaba tirado sobre el piso de su nuca brotaba un rió de sangre que recorría la tierra

Connor(levantando su pie con una sonrisa siniestra): !VAMOS MUCHACHO!,LA ESPADA AUN LA TIENES EN TUS DIENTES, !VAMOS ÚSALA!, QUE ESPERAS MUCHACHO TE ESTAS MURIENDO, TÓMALA ,!HAS ALGO! ,!MUEVETEEE!(deja caer su bota sobre la cara de Donny agrandando aun mas la herida en su rostro ,todos en esa habitación escucharon el crujido del cráneo de Donny y su ahogada vos "GHOOGAAKAAJJJ" que gracias a su propia sangre se había formado un charco dentro de su herida, el cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a dar espasmos y a temblar como loco)QUE NO VAS A HACER NADA ES TU VIDA APRECIALA,SE TE ESCAPA !JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!(una y otra vez aplasto el rostro de Donny, la sangre salpico el piso y las paredes, la bota de Connor estaba rebosada en sangre y sesos, el cráneo de Donny se había partido a la mitad y el cuerpo había dejado de moverse y temblar hace mucho, quedando completamente inmóvil e inerte mientras aún era pisado una y otra ves por Connor quien reía locamente mirando el cadáver de Donny)!Y QUE ARAN USTEDES CABALLEROS!(miro a los demás mercenarios que solo observaban el horrendo resultado de Donny uno de los más queridos por todos, ahora observando el manchado y siniestro rostro de Connor) SE QUEDARAN HAY MIRANDO, VAMOS VENGAN A MI VEAMOS QUIEN DE USTEDES ME MATA !JEJEJEJEJAJAJAJA!

Esa última burla saco de quicio a algunos de los mercenarios, quienes cargaron contra el simio armados para vengar a su recién fallecido compañero, no paso ni un segundo antes de que un virote de ballesta atravesara entre ceja y ceja a uno de los primero mercenarios, Un segundo mercenario trato de atravesar a Connor con su alabarda, justo en el momento en que casi la alabarda atraviesa al simio este se movió para un costado, mientras la alabarda pasaba frente a sus ojos, con una mano tomo uno de los extremos cerca de la cuchilla y la otra cerca de la boca del equino( incluso podía sentir el cálido aliento saliendo de su boca),la jalo hacia el quitándola de su boca seguidamente golpeó al mercenario con el asta de la alabarda sobre su delicada nariz, seguido de una patada de lleno contra el lomo del mercenario haciendo que este retroceda, posiciono la alabarda apuntando al rostro del Pony y con un movimiento rápido y fuerte atravesó la cabeza del mercenario entrando por su boca y saliendo al otro extremo.

Soltó el arma dejándola clavada sobre el cadáver, rápidamente se agachó poniendo una mano sobre el piso para equilibrio y por encima de su cabeza unos centímetros arriba de ella, un Pegaso paso volando con una espada, este miro sorprendido desde arriba y Connor le devolvió una sonrisa antes de propinarle un fuerte cabezazo en el estómago, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Connor. Sobre el y el mercenario, se encontraba otro, un pegaso estaba sobre ellos dos con una gran hacha cargada sobre sus dos pezuñas delanteras, y callo sobre ellos dos levantando una pequeña capa de humo, cuando la capa se dispersó se vio al Pegaso refregándose los ojos, al mirar para abajo su rostro mostró sorpresa y preocupación, su hacha había empalado a su compañero por la columna y el filo del hacha había salido por la caja torácica_" enserio creíste que no te había visto"_ la vos provenía desde arriba suyo, al girar su cabeza hacia el techo vio al simio que de alguna manera estaba sostenido sobre el techo, al ver esto intento sacar el hacha de su compañero, Connor ya se había adelantado a él y cargó contra el mercenario chocando con sus dos rodillas el rostro del Pegaso, los dientes y la sangre salieron disparados, el hacha aún estaba incrustada sobre su compañero y el callo desparramado sobre el suelo, los brazos de Connor rodearon la cabeza del Pegaso y de un rápido movimiento le rompió el cuello, el ruido que provocó el cuello al romperse revolvió el estómago de Daring Doo.

Connor se levantó del suelo y en un instante esquivo una daga moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, la daga estaba levitando rodeada de un aura gris, hasta qué en un momento se quedó quieta y volvió a apuntar hacia Connor, este miro sobre su hombro serio y detrás de él había un unicornio, junto a él habían otras dos dagas levitando_" bien, muéstrame que trucos sabes hacer"_ las tres dagas volaron hacia él, Connor desenfundó su cuchilla y desvió la daga frente a él y esquivo las otras dos dando una vuelta sobre el piso y quedando de pie por el impulso, las 3 dagas se reagruparon y se lanzaron hacia él, la primera la desvió con su cuchilla, la segunda la esquivo, y la tercera no la esquivo o la desvió la atrapó con su mano desnuda, ejerciendo una gran fuerza que evitaba que el hechizo de la daga sirva, utilizó la daga y la cuchilla para desviar las dos dagas restantes, acto seguido clavo la daga en el piso de tierra dejándola fuera de uso, luego de desviar los dos dagas Connor y el unicornio quedaron cara a cara y el simio tomo la iniciativa corriendo hacia él, las dagas retomaron su posición y se lanzaron hacia el una vez más apuntando hacia su espalda cuando estuvieron a punto de atravesarlo este salto hacia arriba esquivando las dagas que terminaron lanzándose hacia su portador, el unicornio al percatarse de esto desvió las dos dagas terminando por sufrir un corte en su mejilla para luego mirar hacia arriba y ver la inmensa sombra de Connor" TE TENGO" la cuchilla estuvo a Punto de rebanar al unicornio pero un escudo mágico detuvo la cuchilla pero rápidamente Connor dio una vuelta en su eje y estuvo a Punto de atrapar al unicornio pero este se transportó lejos del simio, lo único que logro estar cerca de él fue el codo de Connor que pasó lado a lado de su cuello, el unicornio volvió a aparecer y poner sus dagas a sus costados, pero no logro moverse cuando de su cuello una catarata de sangre manchaba todo él trabaje de mercenario del unicornio, mientras los ojos se le abrían como platos, miro al simio y este le mostró una hoja afilada que salía de su codo_" otra ojalá oculta en su codo..."_ De pronto el corte en su cuello se abrió y una exploración de sangre cayó al suelo junto al unicornio.

Por último un Pony terrestre muy robusto con un gran espadón intento partir por la mitad a Connor, este esquivo el primer, segundo y tercer ataque del Pony moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro agachándose de la misma forma como lo hacen los boxeadores cuando esquivan, el cuarto lo esquivo deslizándose por el piso liso de tierra quedando a las espaldas del robusto Pony, primero corto los tendones de la rodilla izquierda trasera con la cuchilla, para después clavar completamente la cuchilla en la articulación de la pata izquierda delantera y levantar al grandote dejándolo con las dos patas traseras en el suelo"!GAAAAAAHHHHAAAAA!" fue lo que grito el Pony dejando caer de una vez la espada en sus dientes, tomo de los pelos al Pony,mirándose cara acara. Cada parte de su rostro boca,nariz,ojos,mejillas, mandíbulas fueron golpeadas 10 reiteradas veces terminando por un rodillazo en la frente y un punta pie en la mandíbula desmayándolo, otros tres mercenarios trataron de atacar a Connor por atrás pero un cuchillo volador termino por rebanar una parte del ojo de uno de ellos quien termino en el suelo gritando y apretando su ojo desesperado por parar el brote de sangre, sus demás compañeros se detuvieron y el clima de batalla termino por esa acción

Connor(guardando sus armas y respirando hondo):!haaaaa! mucho mejor necesitaba sacarme el estrés, habes viene bien un poco de ejercicio, oye Ahuízotl el doctor Caballeron aún está abajo !no! Luego yo hablaré con él sobre el pequeño...accidente que tuvimos aquí(chasquea los dedos y sus hombres desenfundan las ballestas y acribillan a los tres mercenarios mientras que Connor recarga su ballestas y dispara en el corazón al Pony robusto a sus pies para después caminar hacia Ahuízotl quien miraba a sus mercenarios muertos con horror, mientras que el simio da pequeñas vueltas con su dedo angular)bien dejando de lado el pequeño desastre aquí espero que nuestro trato se respete mí viejo amigo no dejemos que estás diminutas acciones nos alejen de nuestra buena amistad (termina por darle pequeñas palmadas en sus hombros y se dirige hacia sus hombres)nos vamos chicos, nos quedamos aquí un par de días...ha casi me olvidó dile a tus hombres que arreglen este lugar es un chiquero y con respecto a los cadáveres no sé quémenlos, entiérrenlos no me importa pero sáquenlos después de un tiempo dejaran un olor horrible

Mientras los simios caminaban hacia la puerta y los mercenarios les dejaban abierto el paso ,uno de ellos chocó con Daring Doo y metió en uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño papel, ella noto esto y cuando los simios se fueron. Ahuízotl comenzó a golpear el armario de los archivos, finalmente él ordenó lo mismo que Connor dijo y se largó de allí mientras ellos se encargan del desastre dentro del centro de mando, ella tomó el papel y su rostro se llenó de horror y temor al leer lo que estaba escrito

* * *

 _"Si haces algo lo más mínimo para que toda esta operación falle yo personalmente te despellejare viva_  
 _Con mucho amor y cariño Connor_ "

* * *

Rápidamente guardo la nota en su bolsillo y miro a ambos lados, nadie la observaba todos estaban arreglando o levantando el desastre que Connor había hecho, se acercó a la salida y miro donde podían estar los simios, los encontró en los suministros riendo y festejando emborrachándose con cerveza de raíz, Connor se encontraba en el centro.

Mientras que Daring Doo ayudaba con el desastre en el centro de mando, los cadáveres eran apilados en una carretilla para ser transportados hasta el área donde los iban a limpiar y desinfectar, algunos de los simios de Connor traían bananas para comer y brindar, Ahuízotl hablaba con el doctor Caballeron por radio explicando lo sucedido. Desde la distancia en completo silencio, observando el campamento , escondidos entre las oscuras malezas, ramas de árboles, lianas, hojas y el olor a pasto mojado, camuflados por la oscuridad y por su propia oscuridad, dos seres los observaban escondidos, ambos eran seres oscuros como una sombra combinados con fuego negro que se movían como si fuera agua cayendo en una cascada con extraños jeroglífico en todo su cuerpo (iguales a los de la cueva en la que estuvo Tirek) idénticos a tatuajes marcados por todo su cuerpo que se iluminaba y apagaban, sus ojos eran verdes brillosos y cada punta de sus dedos eran garras filosas blancas con la punta negra, uno de ellos solo llevaba un pantalón ajustado con botas negras puntiagudas, la parte del torso estaba desnuda dejando ver la sombra fogosa negra por todo su cuerpo, su cabeza era redonda y no llevaba nariz y su boca no tenían labios directamente solo mostraban dientes puntiagudos fusionados con su boca, el otro llevaba los mismo pantalones y botas que el otro pero en la parte del torso llevaba una gabardina negra que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, dejando ver por dentro su pecho desnudo, su cabeza estaba tapado por la capucha de la gabardina y su boca estaba tapada por un cuello negro solo dejando ver sus brillantes ojos verdes, este era mucho mas grande que el primero y de espalda mas ancha, ambos se miraron y se levantaron permaneciendo aun agachados, ambos producían un sonido idéntico, era una especie de motor orgánico combinado con el leve sonido que hace un león al gruñir

(primera criatura) (poniendo su brazo sobre la rodilla): _HIKA SEDE SON BIUT, RUNIA KA SAWUARF, OROSE YADAHAS_ (hemos encontrado el campamento, ahora debemos irnos, busquemos a los demás)

(Segunda criatura): _RAFF JURUSIEE…SA ZOZETE_ (tu vete primero…ahora te alcanzo)(la criatura mira fijo hacia el campamento y en un momento su ojos caen sobre Daring Doo quien lleva una cubeta con agua dentro del centro de mando) _JICOSANI SASTRA_ (esto será interesante)

Ambos se marchan, no sin que antes uno de ellos volviese a voltear a mirar por ultima ves el campamento mostrando una monstruosa sonrisa y seguir perderdiendose en la oscuridad de la selva.


	6. CAPITULO 6: LA CIUDAD DE GRAMMERS

**Equestria/Bosques de Seaward Soals/12/08/15/19:15Hs**

* * *

El aroma de las plantas mojadas junto al olor a humedad del bosque volvía aun mas pesado el ambiente, los frescos rayos de la luz de sol acercándose al atardecer apenas se lograban hacerse presente gracias a las mil hojas de las grandes variedades de arboles en el bosque como los abedules, quebrachos,nogales,sauces, arces, etc,etc.

Las únicas pequeñas franjas de luz que lograban atravesar el muro de hojas aterrizaban sobre un camino de tierra lodosa cubierto con hojas o ramas secas desparramadas por todo el camino, pintando el vasto recorrido de un color verde oscuro , a cada lado del camino estaba repleto de enormes malezas que chocaban contra el camino, plagado en el aire los mosquitos zumbaban por aquí y por allá, los árboles llenos de telarañas o bultos producidos por los años y nidos de pájaros, un camino de aspecto abandonado repleto de fauna y flora fue encontrado por una Pegaso.

Paso corriendo a toda velocidad llevándose por encima plantas que golpeaban sus mejillas o muslos dejando picazón en su cuerpo ,sus ropas estaban rotas pareciendo a harapos muy viejos usados por vagabundo y ensuciados con lodo y sangre que no pertenecía a ella, las heridas estaban repletas por todo su cuerpo como la tierra y suciedad, algunos cortes y golpes e incluso una de sus cuatro piernas estaba renga, sobre su cabeza no tenía nada dejando volar por el viento su pelo sucio.

Daring Doo(Off): ¡¿que fue eso?!, !¿que fue todo eso?¡, !¿quieren matarme?¡, ¡enserio están buscándome para matarme!

Ella corría y corría, su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, si algún desconocido llegaba a tocarla pensaría que su cuerpo estaría en llamas. Los ojos de la pegaso mostraba desesperación y miedo, un miedo incoherente de algo desconocido pero muy peligroso incluso mortífero, miraba a los costados o detrás de ella sin encontrar lo que buscaba, aterrándola aún más por que sabia que estaban hay observándola ocultos en la oscuridad del bosque , corrió con más fuerzas, no le importaba nada solo huir, huir de lo que la perseguía no sabía lo que eran o lo que querían, cada cosa cada pensamiento de ella estaba en blanco !Correr ! CORRER! Era lo único que pensaba, alejarse de ellos, alejarse de él o en lo que se había transformado.

Miro hacia atrás y entonces lo vio, lo distinguió entre la oscuridad, como no hacerlo con esos ojos verdes brillosos tan penetrantes, los había visto lejos pero tenía miedo. Su pesada y aguda respiración dejo reseca su boca, su cabeza le ardía o su temblaba no importaba pero acepto una cosa, para ella Daring Doo proclamada la aventura más audaz y valiente de toda Equestria estaba aterrada hasta los huesos, en su mirada no solo había miedo sino angustia, tristeza, tristeza por su orgullo destruido

Daring Doo(Off): !Tengo que salir de aquí¡,!Tengo que salir de aquí¡, !Tengo que salir de este bosque¡, !Tengo que salir de aquí¡

Una vez más se escucharon los rugidos o gritos, mas bien parecía una combinación de ambos y supo que una vez más la encontraron, luego de solo unos pocos segundos estaba segura que había perdido a sus otros perseguidores, la percepción y la capacidad de rastreo de esas cosas la volvieron a sorprender y otra vez estaba contra la espada y la pared, tenía que volver perderlos, a la distancia del largo camino logro distinguir en la parte izquierda había un desnivel en la tierra, una profunda bajada que tenía final en un pequeño arrollo, la bajada era de forma descendiente y algunas raíces de los árboles se podrían ver fuera de la tierra, por esa bajada había menos flora, y grandes pedazos de tierra y rocas sobresalientes. Si ella bajaba lento o con cuidado podrían quedar a la vista de ellos, no le quedaba de otro probablemente la adrenalina en su cuerpo evite que sienta tanto dolor pero de todos modos iba a doler.

Forzó a sus piernas a darlo todo con la poca fuerza que aun le quedaba ,cuando quedo frente al desnivel no dudo ni dos segundos y se lanzo al aire de un fuerte salto, al aterrizar la tierra seca, se dispersó hacia abajo cayendo como una avalancha haciendo que Daring Doo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de pecho. La pegaso siguió descendiendo por el desnivel intentando desesperadamente sostenerse de algún árbol, planta, piedra o raíz del lugar pero sin ningún éxito.

Siguió rodando varios centímetros cuesta a bajo para después abrirse y seguir deslizándose por la tierra que caía en pequeños pedazos, el contorsionado cuerpo de la aventurera seguía cayendo a gran velocidad por la bajada, los bultos de tierra o piedras la golpearon desviando su trayectoria haciendo que pierda el equilibrio cada vez que chocaba con estos obstáculos, a mitad de camino se sumaron troncos de árboles que la dejaron aún más atontada de lo que estaba, si algún Pony veía como caía pensaría que todos sus huesos estarían rotos por la caída o que hubiera sufrido un golpe en la cabeza o el cuello. Sus heridas se ensuciaron, la poca ropa que le quedaba se desgarro completamente pareciendo mantas desgarradas sobre sus hombros, Daring Doo cayo sin control hasta que "PLAFFF" termino de manera estrepitosa de bajar el desnivel y callo sobre el agua marrón del riachuelo, había caído boca abajo, todo su rostro y parte de su cuerpo había entrado en el agua del riachuelo con su piel camuflada por el barrio mojado del desnivel, ella parecía una mierda de animal esparcida por todo el riachuelo, algo de lodo y agua habían entrado por su boca y su nariz, una de sus orejas se había tapado por el agua mientras que la otra se escuchaba un agudo pitido que parecía provenir de su cerebro, sus patas traseras se hundieron completamente en el agua y su cintura para arriba fue lo que menos se hundió en el agua.

Uso sus dos piernas delanteras para levantarse, su pelo chorreaba largos y pequeños hilos de agua marrón, escupió el agua de su boca y apoyo sus dos cascos sobre la nariz la sonó para quitarse el agua que habían penetrado sus fosas nasales, estornudo unas tres veces seguidas,tomo un pedazo de tela que se había desprendido de su ropa se limpió la cara para quitando el lodo, tal como había pensado la adrenalina en todo su cuerpo evitó que sintiera dolor pero si tenia mareo mareo por la cantidad de golpes durante la bajada por lo que no logro ponerse de pie, el agua refresco su cuerpo y quito su sudor, echo agua sobre sus heridas para calmar el ardor o quitar sangre que chorreaba de sus heridas por abrirse luego de la caída, su cabeza estaba entumecida y no lograba reponer bien sus ideas, pero su cuerpo volvió a estar alerta al escuchar sus rugidos y volteo su cabeza con sus ojos abiertos,este grupo no la perseguía por tierra, los vio trepando por los árboles, saltando y columpiándose como simios, agarrándose de la corteza con sus afiliadas garras

Al verlos acercarse, estuvo a punto de echarse a correr pero al voltear vio que debajo de un árbol la tierra que cubrir las raíces estaba esparcida por el agua en grandes y pequeños tumultos de tierra mojada, las raíces se habían funcionado con la tierra a su alrededor o enredado con raíces de otros árboles, dejando una pequeña cueva con forma de ovalo, con la entrada a la cueva cubierta por arriba y abajo de raíces que entraban o salían de la tierra, la entrada era pequeña casi de estatura de un potrillo

Rápidamente se adentró en ella, se tiró cuerpo a tierra mojando su torso y gateo arrastrándose por la entrada ensuciándose con el barro, al adentrarse en la cueva era más grande de lo que parecía desde el exterior, las paredes eran una combinación entre tierra y raíces, al mirar arriba se veían montones de raíces enredadas entre sí algunas se metían dentro de la tierra otras quedan colgadas para abajo pavoneándose de un lado a otro, las raíces provenían del árbol encima de la cueva, en el piso de la cueva habían 3 troncos y una piedra, todas estaban tiradas en el piso en la parte del centro de la cueva, los 3 troncos estaban alrededor de la piedra que estaba apoyada en el suelo simulando una mesa y sus cillas pero en versión pequeña ademas de desordenada, todas tenían marcas de uso constante, algunos raspones y la parte de arriba de la mesa estaba lisa como si alguien hubiera pasado algo sobre ella para dejarla así, aún costado de la mesa a su izquierda había una montaña de tierra, la luz del sol se adentraba por un agujero entre las raíces que caía sobre la piedra (Mesa), esta luz era suficiente para iluminar toda la cueva.

Camino renga hasta uno de los troncos y se sentó sobre el, el interior del lugar estaba acomodado, parecía que alguien había llegado al lugar con una pala y quito la tierra restante del lugar, la junto en ese cumulo de la izquierda pero aun así ese lugar no era el escondite de ningún adulto ya que escondidos entre uno de los troncos y la piedra habían juguetes de niños, Daring Doo llevo su casco derecho a su hombro izquierdo y miro hacia su espalda acto seguido abrió ambas alas lento y con cuidado, una de ellas la izquierda estaba bien con todas sus plumas mojadas y sucias, chorreando agua marrón de cada una de sus puntas, pero la otra la derecha estaba enrollada con una gran hoja verde atada con una pequeña soga, desató la soga y dejo caer la hoja al suelo, dentro de ella había enrollada una tela negra con un camuflaje azul idéntico a la ropa destrozada que ella tenia, la punta de la vestimenta estaba completamente manchada de sangre que goteaba desde adentro de la tela, retiro la tela, y debajo de esta estaba el ala de Daring Doo cubierta de un líquido azul celeste parecido a una sabia, que al combinarse con la sangre del ala se transforma a en un Rojo verdoso, la ala de Daring Doo había sido amputada por la mitad por un corte limpio pero que le ardía como el mismísimo infierno, miró el ala con pena y decidió aun sabiendo que era mala idea estirarla, tubo que meterse el casco en la boca y morderlo para no gritar a los cuatro vientos al mover un milímetro su ala amputada, se quedó mirando el interior de la cueva adornada como una casa de muñecas, hasta que escucho que se acercaban, los podía escuchar hablando en eso extraño idioma indefinible que tenían, se acercaban más rápido de lo esperaba, una vez más los escucho hablar

 _ **(¿?):RONA DA TIESQUI**_ (Otra Vez Se Escondió)

 _ **(¿?): O GJONIA RWIII GOFD SEBOPO**_ (La Perdí De Vista Al Caer Sobre El Arroyo)

 _ **(¿?): !SHAIRTA ARIA GOR YUI JITEYANAI…!SHIERETE¡**_ (¡Si Seguimos Así Nunca La Encontraremos…! Sepárense ¡)

Logro distinguir de las voces de ellos tres gracias a sus tonos de Voz, una era profunda gruesa y pesada, esta se había alejado mucho casi era inaudible para ella, la otra era finita pero con un potente volumen, está no estaba tan alejada pero tenía que esforzar su oído para lograr detectarlo y la que le helaba la piel y le ponía los pelos de punta era la tercera, una vos robótica gruesa pero a está no la localizaba no sabía dónde estaba, no fue necesario que forzara su oído sintió como el techo arriba suyo se hundía, miro hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos como si pudiera ver a través de un espejo evitando que ni el mas tenue sonido saliera de su hocico,"PONN PONN PONN PONN PONN PONN" los fuertes estruendos iban de manera recta uno delante del otro, ella lo seguía con la mirada puesta en el techo, hasta que los estruendos cesaron cerca del final del techo, todo era silencio, Daring Doo mantuvo la respiración y no movía un solo musculo de su cuerpo "PLAFFF" ella miró hacia delante y vio que en el centro del arroyo el agua había saltado hacia arriba en el aire y caía como lluvia mientras la marea hacia pequeñas olas para volver a su tranquilidad anterior

Daring Doo(Off):En que momento

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué esa cosa se había sumergido en el agua y ahora estaba nadando hacia la cueva, miró desesperada para todos lados intentando encontrar un escondite el lugar estaba completamente despejado y lo único que había era la montaña de tierra, era un escondite muy básico y obvio pero sus opiniones se acabaron al ver las burbujas acercarse a la orilla de la puerta, saltar al agua no era buena idea era probable que la super reacción de esa cosas la atrape antes de que pueda comenzar a nadar, su ala había experimentado su eficacia de antemano, corrió hacia la montaña y comenzó a meterse a la fuerza, si hubiera estado más calmada o incluso si hubieran sido los hombres de Ahuízotl meterse dentro de esa montaña en el pequeño tiempo que tenía hubiera sido imposible, pero el miedo, la desesperación y la energía que corría por todo su cuerpo hizo posible que solo tarde unos pocos segundos, metió sus dos cascos traseros lo más profundo que pudo seguido de su torso y alas, pies delanteros dejo su boca cerrada y tapo su rostro con sus cascos empujando la tierra desde el interior, aguantando el aire tratando de no hacer ruido, había dejado parte de su rostro fuera de la tierra para que uno de sus ojos pudiera ver, las partículas de tierra molestaban su nariz y ojos, cerro su cuerpo en una posición fetal sintiendo como la tierra llenada cada hueco de su cuerpo mientras su cuerpo aplastaba la tierra de abajo

Daring Doo quedó escondida mirando fijamente con su único ojo abierto la entrada, estuvo por un tiempo de esa manera, hasta que el agua comenzó a evolucionar y una forma circula comenzaba a asomarse del agua, primero la cabeza, luego el cuello, Hombros,Pecho,Torso,Cintura,Muslos,Rodillas,Pies,Patas. Desde su escondite Daring Doo podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo como cascada del cuerpo de la criatura, podía oír sus pisadas ahora lodosas y mojadas "SPLASH,SPLASH,SPLASH" lo único que lograban ver sus ojos de la criatura mientras estaba fuera de la cueva era absolutamente nada, el Sol, las Plantas, la Posición en la que ella estaba eran desventajosas y solo veía una sombra alta e impotente fuera de la Cueva, vio como la criatura se acercó hasta la pequeña entrada,puso sus dedos sobre la parte superior de la entrada y se posiciono de cuclillas mirando hacia el interior de la cueva, ella vio los feroces e intimidantes ojos triangulares verdes Manzana Fluorescente,los ojos verdes miraron aun lado y al otro,al no encontrar nada en el interior la criatura se retiró, por un segundo Daring Doo pensó que había logrado escapar y que ellos eran igual de tontos que los hombres de Ahuízotl, por desgracia sus esperanzas fueron arrancadas de raíz al igual que la pequeña puerta de la cueva, con solo fuerza bruta proveniente de las dos manos de la criatura, la parte superior de la puerta fue arrancada con la misma facilidad que alguien arranca una flor del piso y fue lanzada dentro del arroyo.

Una luz verdosa parecida a una luciérnaga lleno el interior de la cueva y la criatura entro, Daring Doo pudo verlo de pies a cabeza, era alto de una altura de 2.49M que incluso se tenía que agachar para evitar golpear su cabeza contra el techo,Su cuerpo era completamente negro y para sorpresa de Daring Doo parecía agua de un riachuelo que se movía por todo su cuerpo llevando extrañas letras, formas y jeroglíficos tatuados por su cuerpo que se iluminaban con una tonalidad plateada brillante que aumentaba y disminuía la potencia. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones largos negros que le quedaban sueltos y caídos que parecían llevar aire por dentro, de calzado llevaba unas botas verdes de combate con puntas puntiagudas, sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa gris gruesa la tela parecía unirse al cuerpo de la criatura el largo de la capa llegaba hasta los codos de los brazos y por delante solo cubría los hombros, debajo de la capa no llevaba nada puesto dejando ver su cuerpo negro, era flaco con hombros anchos y cadera voluminosa tenía un cuello largo, su boca y nariz estaba, tapadas con una máscara de metal con dos pequeñas varillas que recorrían la parte inferior de las mandíbulas y sus flacos pómulos de los cachetes, la máscara tapaba la mayor parte de su cara llegando hasta el medio de ambas Cejas dejando ver sus dos feroces ojos verdes, este llevaba el pelo largo llegando hasta la mitad de su cuello, su cuerpo era flaco no mostraba una gran musculatura cualquiera de los mercenarios de Ahuízotl o incluso los de Connor al verlo simplemente se reiría de el y saldrá a según ellos darle una paliza a ese enclenque pero ella ni de broma lo haría ya había sido testigo del poder de esas cosas y siquiera mover un solo músculo era una invitación a la muerte.

Al entrar en la cueva Daring Doo pudo escuchar detalladamente el extraño ruido que producían parecía una especie de gruñido de un león combinado con un motor orgánico, el sonido que producía se escuchó con ecos en toda la cueva (el extraño sonido le recordó a una película que había visto hace años de un alienígena que hacía un ruido igual a ese sí mal sus recuerdos no le fallaba el nombre de esa película era "Depredador"), la criatura levantó su manos derecha a la altura de su pecho, junto cada uno de sus dedos en el centro de la palma y los abrió como si fuera una garra, de cada uno de las puntas de sus dedos un hilo grueso de un color azul luminoso resplandeciente conectado a una pequeña mini esfera blanca con pequeños detalles de todos los colores del arcoiris elevado sobre la palma de su mano, lo primero a lo que ella asoció al ver eso fueron con las antenas parabólicas, la luz que producía la esfera era lo suficientemente potente para iluminar el Interior de la cueva por lo que la tenue luz verde desapareció.

La criatura se acercó hasta los Troncos y la Piedra que simular un mesa usadas como mesa, se agacho y tomo uno de lo juguetes con relativa calma,lo examino luego lo dejo en el suelo donde estaba, acto seguido miro a la obvia montaña de Tierra que estaba hay, Daring Doo deseaba que esa cosa no mirara hacia abajo y notara su ojo, la tomara del cuello y la arrastrará fuera de su único escondite, la criatura prosiguió a caminar a la montaña al llegar, este puso sus garras sobre la tierra y comenzó a rasgarla con fuerza echando la tierra hacía atrás, llenaba la mano con tierra y la lanzaba a cada uno de sus costados, Daring Doo se quedó quieta con sus ojos cerrados intentando no moverse, que no la descubra pero preparada para sentir el sombrío toque de la criatura sobre alguna de sus patas, en varias ocasiones los zarpazos pasaron cerca de ella o abría sus ojos para ver si esa cosa se había quedado esperando a que ella los abriera y la atacara, pero ningún zarpazos llegó a tocarle o a rasguñarle,no hubo algún que otro mínimo toque o incluso un diminuto rose a su piel, no pasó nada, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a la criatura mirando hacia abajo, sudo frío, la tierra se le pegó en la frente pero solo quedo mirando el montículo de tierra, la estaba mirando sin verla, alzo la mano con la espera apuntando hacia arriba está cambio a un color Rojo brillante de pronto la esfera se estiró tomando la forma de un palo y en la punta una cuchilla se hizo presente, era una lanza con un brillo Rojo intenso, abrió grande los ojos al Ver esto, la lanza callo y penetró en la tierra.

Por suerte divina para la aventura la lanza termino pasando cerca del hueco que había entre sus costillas y sus piernas delanteras, la criatura retiro la lanza y se desintegró en su mano, este retrocedió unos pasos miró hacia el techo y dejó la cueva, afuera de ella pudo escucharlo hablar

 _ **Criatura:(mirando hacia arriba) ¡YAKI TECO!...DARRWIING TANDADA, ARK MOHS OTIUTA**_ (¡No Está Aquí!... Debió bajar por el arroyo, busca un ratro de agua)

Daring Doo escucho el chapoteo de los pasos de la criatura en el agua, luego dando la espalda a la cueva desapareció mientras gotas de agua caían al suelo frente a los ojos de Daring Doo

Daring Doo(Off):¿Desapareció?,ni siquiera lo vi moverse, ¡que diablos son estas cosas?, su fuerza y velocidad son una locura, tengo que salir de aquí y hablar con alguien de esto(la imagen de Rainbow Dash aparece en su mente) tengo que hablar con ella a toda costa

Salió de su escondite cubierta de tierra, tuvo dificultades por la cantidad de tierra sobre ella y con sus cascos comenzó a quitarla de todo su cuerpo, escupiendo y rascando su cabello tirando toda tierra encima de ella al suelo. Luego de que la gran parte de la tierra cayera al suelo, lo primero a lo que ella echo un vistazo fue a su ala derecha, si bien el liquido viscoso sobre la herida adormecía los sentidos en esa zona, ella misma se introdujo en el montículo luego de haber cubierto su ala con los vendajes, sino que la adrenalina la llevo a introducirse en el interior de la tierra cargando los vendajes en sus cascos y ahora estaban cubiertos de tierra húmeda al igual que el liquido, por suerte el liquido no dejo que la tierra llegara hacer contacto con su pelaje así que no tuvo mas opción que quitarse el liquido de la herida o era probable que se infecte, al no llegar con sus cascos utilizo su ala izquierda para remover el liquido con mas cuidado posible, por suerte la parte superior del ala no fue un problema, removió el liquido con su ala y lo lanzaba al piso con fuerza para que no quedara pegado o llenara de tierra su única ala disponible pero la parte posterior fue otra cosa, para limpiarla tenia que moverla y aun que parte de los nervios de su ala estaban adormecidos el dolor se había extendido y tubo que repetir la técnica de morder su casco para no gritar, una vez que Daring Doo termino con su asunto alado se quito el sudor de su frente, troto con cuidado acercándose lentamente a la entrada de la cueva pero no se atrevió a asomar su cabeza fuera de ella

Miro hacia el interior pensando en idear un plan de escape, al mirar el interior noto la luz que se adentraba a la cueva gracia a una grieta entre las raíces, la ver esto abrió sus ojos recordando un detalle importante, rápidamente introdujo sus cascos en los bolsillos de sus harapos que tenia puesto buscando algo, por fin lo encontró de su bolsillo destrozado sosteniéndolo en su casco cubierto de hilos de tela un bloc de notas acompañado de un lápiz y una lapicera dentro de un plástico que estaban intactos y sin ningún rasguño, lo saco de su envoltorio, se puso sobre la luz que entraba por el hueco y caía sobre la piedra (Mesa), respiro profundo y dejó largar el aire en sus pulmones, ademas del bloc de notas en sus bolsillos saco varios objetos que dejo sobre la piedra (Mesa) entre ellos había una soga de 20 Metros, una radio de color negra puesta en el canal 13 arruinada por el agua, mitad de un diamante, pequeñas piedras de diferentes colores, una bolsa de consorcio con el interior mojado y un botiquín vació y un bloc de notas casi mojado, tomo el bloc y la lapicera lo demás lo aparto a un lado de la Piedra (Mesa), cuando acerco la punta de la lapicera a la hoja noto que su pulso temblaba, en caso de que ella no lograra escapar por lo menos dejaría el bloc escondido en la cueva, sin duda era la guarida secreta de algún potrillo y si en algún momento volvía encontraría sus memorias

* * *

 **Mí nombre es Daring Doo también conocida como A.K Yerli...(tacho eso con lápiz tomo la hoja y la hizo un bollo y la tiró a un lado, puso el bloc contra su frente, miro para abajo respiro hondo y siguió redactando)... si alguien está leyendo mis memoria en estos momentos, es posible que algo horrible me a sucedido no sé si estaré con vida y si lo estoy no hay manera que sea yo quien este mirando por mis ojos y escuchando con mis oídos, si aun estas leyendo esto significa que tengo tu atención y eso es perfecto, ahora si eres un adulto necesito que muestres estas paginas a los altos mandos de Equestria las Princesas Celestia y Luna, diles que es de parte de una de las amigas de Rainbow Dash y si eres un pequeño Potrillo lleva esto a tus padres y que ellos se encarguen de lo primero, si las Princesas leen esto es de suma importancia que sigan leyendo el texto siguiente, mientras me infiltraba tras las lineas enemigas de un campamento de Mercenarios dirigidos por el antagonistas de mis literaturas de aventura Ahuizotl, fui testigo de una masacre causada por unas criaturas atroces y mortíferas con un poder suficiente para devastar todo el campamento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no daré detalles de lo transcurrido durante esos meses en el campamento, ya que estoy escribiendo bajo la feroz persecución de estas criaturas, por lo que e sido testigo estas ultimas horas, los ciudadanos de Equestria podrían estar en un grave peligro, es de vital importancia que notifiquen estas noticias a Los Elementos De La Armonía y a todo habitante de este peligro**

 **PsD : Si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que también mandaran estás palabras a mí familia "o lo que queda de ella", quiero que sepan que tal vez no volveré, quiero evitar pensar en eso pero no tengo forma de afrontar este reto, pero si de algo sirve quiero lograr ** **que ningún otro Pony pase por lo que estoy pasando ahora, la desesperación, el miedo, mí destino presente frente a mis ojos , por eso si de algo sirve este cliché quiero abrir el cofre en mi interior y decir que los amo a todos ustedes, fueron mí apoyo, mí vos de la conciencia, mi felicidad, y mi camino, lamento tener que ser tan corta con esto pero resumir todo esto con mi estado actual no es fácil !JaJaJa¡** **(varias lágrimas había comenzado a caer por sus mejillas** **y en su boca había una mueca de dolor al pensar en su familia, amigos)** **tengo que ser rápida y escapar lo antes que pueda de aquí su hija !A.K YERLI!**

PsD 2: **Si Rainbow Dash ve esto quiero decirte que lo lamento hice cuanto pude por eso me disculpó contigo y todos mis fans por fallarles, pero como aventurera debo hacer un ultimo esfuerzo y darles donde mas les duele, no estoy segura pero posiblemente esto lo que yo estoy viviendo este relacionado con las desapariciones de los últimos meses, daré los nombres de quiénes están tras de esto ellos se hacen llama...**

* * *

Su escritura fue detenida cuando varias piedras cayeron sobre el hombro de Daring Doo terminando sobre el Bloc de notas, la luz del sol que llegaba a la cueva atrevas del hueco desapareció dejando a la escritora a oscuras, desde arriba de ella se escuchó el gruñido que había producido la anterior criatura dentro de la curva pero éste era diferente era un sonido mucho mas grueso, pesado y con un timbre profundo ademas el gruñido parecía estar tapado, los pelos se le pusieron de punta y una sensación de frío recorrió su cuerpo por debajo de su piel

Daring Doo(sudando frió),(Off): !¿El también esta aquí?¡

Miro hacia arriba y atreves del pequeño hueco deslumbro una Máscara Anti Gases de Cráneo Completo V5 Táctica, la reconoció en seguida ella ya la había usado durante la entrada a Grammers.

La criatura la estaba mirando a los ojos, los espejos negros de la máscara no dejaban ver sus ojos verdes pero los sentía sobre ella, en segundos la máscara rápidamente se movió del agujero, en su lugar una lanza del mismo color Rojo idéntica a la anterior criatura entró por el agujero, Daring Doo utilizo su pierna estable y su ala izquierda para dar un fuerte salto hacia adelante, al llegar a la tierra rodó por el suelo quedando nuevamente frente al interior de la cueva dando la espalda a la puerta, cuando la lanza hizo contacto dentro de la tierra ejerció tanta fuerza que los troncos, la piedra(Mesa), o la propia montaña de tierra se levantaron por los aires

Los reflejos de la aventurera habían logrado prever ese ataque aun así una larga cicatriz se había abierto en el lado izquierdo de su rostro pero lo peor, el Bloc de Notas no estaba sujeto a su pezuña, frente a sus ojos el Bloc había sido atravesado en el centro por la lanza de la criatura

Daring Doo(con los ojos abiertos),(Off): !El no fue Directo a por Mi¡, !Si no que iba Tras el Bloc de Notas¡, ¡No Quieren Dejar ni un Solo Rastro de que Yo Estuve Aquí!

Acto seguido la lanza se retiró por el hueco llevándose incrustado el Bloc de notas en la punta de la Hoja del arma,desde el exterior una mano enguantada a excepción de las puntas de los dedos que eran garras, tomo uno de los lados curvos de los bordes del hueco, la fuerza de agarre aplasto las raíces y la tierra como si fuera una prensa hidráulica, jalo hacia afuera arrancando gran parte de la tierra combinada con las raíces y parte del tronco del árbol abriendo un gran agujero sobre el techo de la cueva, lanzando la parte arrancada superior de la cueva lejos de el, varios escombros de tierra y raíces callejón sobre el lomo de Daring Doo, ella miró hacia arriba y pudo ver a la criatura de cuerpo completo, llevaba la máscara que cubría toda su cabeza hasta su cuello, llevaba puesto un delantal de fábrica marrón que le llegaba hasta los muslos, debajo del delantal llevaba puesto una gabardina larga de color marrón claro apretada remarcando su delgada figura, llevaba puestos los mismos pantalones y botas de combate que su compañero

La criatura extendió su brazo derecho hacia arriba y en su palma se volvió a formar la antena parabólica o el cilindro con un color azul brillante rebosando en su interior, rápidamente Daring Doo echo a correr hacia la puerta de la cueva a toda prisa. El cilindro sobre la palma de la criatura descendió acompañado del brazo al interior de la cueva. Del cilindro surgió un fuego plateado que se esparció por toda la cueva, Daring Doo estuvo a centímetros de casi quedar atrapada por ese fuego, cayó al agua del riachuelo tomo aire y se hundió escondiéndose por el color marrón del agua, la Pony nado lo más hondo que pudo siguiendo la corriente del arroyo.

Al estar en lo mas profundo del riachuelo la aventurera no se percato del sonido de una explosión que provino de la parte superior de las copas de los arboles del bosque, descendiendo a gran velocidad de forma recta un proyectil de gran tamaño asemejándose a un pegaso, impacto sobre la superficie del agua, el impacto creo una potente honda expansiva que creo monstruosas olas provenientes del tranquilo riachuelo, antes de que ella pudiera entender lo que sucedía fue atrapada por una de estas masivas olas y arrancada de las profundidades del riachuelo, llevada a la fuerza por el agua a la superficie y golpeada contra la arena de la orilla, al percatarse de estar nuevamente ante el inminente peligro Daring Doo echo a correr hacia la oscuridad del bosque, no sin antes voltear una ultima ves y seguir corriendo

La criatura camino a un lado del tronco del árbol hasta estar por encima de la entrada a la cueva, miro hacia el arroyo ahora medio lleno sin mover un músculo, levanto su vista hacia arriba mirando uno de los arboles mas cercanos al arroyo, en una de las ramas a una altura alejada del suelo y escondida entre los demás arboles, sentando con las apiernas cruzadas chorreando agua como si fuera una fuente de agua la criatura con la máscara observaba desde la distancia, este retiro la mascara de su rostro dejando caer agua que estaba guardada en su interior y se la coloco nuevamente, se dejó caer del árbol y cayó al piso a los pocos segundos aterrizando en cuclillas con sus piernas abiertas y sus manos apoyadas en cada una de las rodillas. Por ultimo una nube negra bajo del cielo, la nube tomó forma de otra de esas criaturas y se lanzó de clavado hacia el borde sobre la entrada de la cueva esquivando el tronco del árbol, al llegar puso sus dos brazos por delante de su rostro los cuales al hacer contacto con el suelo funcionaron como un freno llevándolo hacia adelante, la criatura día una vuelta en el suelo de 180° y por el impulso del giro quedo de frente al riachuelo agachado junto a sus compañeros, este a diferencia de los demás era más robusto y musculoso con una espalda ancha, cadera tonificada. No llevaba nada puesto dejando su cuerpo al aire libre, pero eso apenas le importaba, era mucho más alto que sus compañeros y tenia cuchillas incrustadas en las articulaciones como sus Codos, Talones y Rodillas, llevaba implantes de cuchillas afiladas en sus hombros que sobresalían de su cuerpo como también en sus antebrazos , este caminaba erguido de puntas con los jeroglíficos recorriendo su cuerpo, de su espalda sobresalían grandes látigos con púas que emitían un sonido similar a una serpiente cascabel, se podían contar un toral de 6 en su espalda

Ninguno de ellos movía un músculo simplemente observaban

 ** _(Criatura de la máscara de gas),(en Calma):_** **_SOPACA NISASEDA MITAA_** (Iremos Río Abajo Avisa a los Demás) ** _KUDA OCH TIGHUA_** (Ella no Debe Salir de Aquí)

* * *

 **Equestria/Bosques de Seaward Soals/30/07/15/09:15Hs**

Luego de la llegada de Connor al campamento, la muerte de Donny y otros mercenarios, el resto de ese día paso sin que nadie hablara de lo sucedido junto a la aceptacion de Connor en las primeras lineas de Choque. Era el comienzo del amanecer, las plantas y árboles aún estaban cubiertas por el Rosio de la noche y todos en el campamento aún dormian entre sabanas hasta que un reloj soldado a un dispositivo en una radio marcaron las 09:30hs, del centro del campamento en la punta de un mastil atraves del pabellon de una trompeta comenzo a todo volumen, la canción Toque de Diana, que se escuchó por todo el campamento. Enseguida todos los mercenarios salieron de sus habitaciones preparados con sus equipos pero con rostros adormecidos, entre ellos Daring Doo mantenia un perfil bajo mientras seguia a un conjuto de su grupo a la que fue asignada(el nombre clave de su grupo era T14) , los mercenarios trotaron hasta las afueras del campamento, en filas, guiandose por los grupos en los que estaban asignados, estos grupos eran formados por una cualision de 100 mercenariois logrando haber una cantidad de 30 grupos denominados T1 A T30 . Al llegar a las afueras del campamento los mercenarios eran retirados y transportados en el interior de camiones M41 5-ton 6x6, cada camión logro llevar a 40 pasajeros en su parte trasera terminando con 75 camiones completamente llenos.

Viajaron por todo el bosque estruendoso, hasta unas instalaciones a 20 km del centro de mando, el lugar era un edificio enorme con paredes anchas y gruesas de doble fila echas de concreto, desde arriba se lograba ver que el edificio tenia forma de trapecio, con un enorme portón negro junto con un techo de chapa por debajo de los cordones del techo colocado en filas de 5 habian ladrillos de vidrio decorando las paredes, ademas tanto en el techo colocadas a cada lado como en los extremos del porton habian torretas de defensa de doble cañon de defensa, tales torretas habian sido creadas por una mente maestra avanzaza a su epoca las torretas disparaban magia comprimida desde ambos cañones reduciendo a cenizas su objetivo siempre y cuando un unicornio vertiera magia en los contenedores de las torretas, a mas cantidad de magia mas potentes eran los disparos.

Los camiones habían viajado en fila india por todo el recorrido siguiendo un camino echo a maquina que los condicia al enorme galpón, al llegar, los centinelas apuntaron sin reparo alguno a los camiones sorprendiendo a los mercenarios de los artefactos desconocidos,si el personal del interior hubiesen dado la orden tanto el camión y todos en su interior hubieran sido reducidos a un montón de metal, huesos, carne y sangre antes de que lo supieran, al ver los extraños cañones apuntar a ellos Connor losa gudos sentidos del simio alertaron todo su cuerpo, Alerto a Ahuizotl que hablo por la radio a los demas caminones

Ahuizotl(Radio):¡A Todas las Unidades Mobiles, Sesen el Movimiento!, ¡Repito!, !A Todas Las Unidades Moviles, Sesen el Movimiento¡(Off Radio) ¿¡y ahora que!?

Pero las preguntas de Ahuizotl fueron interrumpidas cuando inesperadamente la radio en el interior del camion se activo por si sola dejando salir por los parlantes, una nueva voz con un tono sarcastico y burlon

(Voz Radio): !Buenos Dias Jefe¡, ¿Amanecio Comodo y Tranquilo?, disculpe los imprevistos de su llegada; aveces dejo mis juguetes a su libre alvedrio,tu y tus tropas tienen suerte de que los interruptores de disparo esten en manual y no en automatico o creeme los fuegos artificiales frente a mis ojos serian realmente ostentosos, !¿aunque no esperaba que notaras el peligro?¡, eso si fue inesperado

Al escuchar esto Ahuizotl, se recosto sobre el respaldar de su asiento y dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un largo y cansado suspiro, ahora Connor fue quien tomo la palabra, miraba con un seño fruncido el radio del camion mientras estaba apoyado contra el respaldar del asiento con las piernas cruzadas y los dos brazos apoyados sobre la nuca

Connor: Disculpa por la interrupcion de su reunion familiar, pero (apuntando con el dedo a la radio)me pueden explicar quien es el payaso de la radio, por que estoy mas perdido que chupete en el el culo

(Voz Radio):¿¡Payaso!?, ten cuidado con lo que sale de tu lengua, orangutan con armadura ,no sera que accidentalmente se escape un disparo de los cañones, un conejillo de indias para probar los jugetes nunca vienen mal, sobre todo si son gratuitos

Connor(sacando la cabeza por la ventana de la camioneta):esas son amenazas muy ostentosas para un molesto Unicornio que observa todo desde el interior de una bola de chistal, por que no bajas aqui tu juguetito asi yo me divierto un rato despues de todo ese Hechizo para ustedes es como hacer un chasquido""!Snapp¡""

(Voz Radio):gracias por el estupido alago ,Orangutan, pero yo no soy un unicornio y esto no es magia, todo lo que esta frente a ti por fuera y dentro de estos muros es el siguiente paso en la evolucion de Equestria, ante sus ojos presencien el nacimiento de un nuevo centro de tecnologia avanzada,""Bellium"" la combinacion de las tecnologias de las grandes ciudades y la fuente interminable de magia en todo el mundo, pueden crear maravillas tecnolo...

Connor(golpea el radio con su puño izquierdo):¡Callate! de una vez, no estoy interesado en los hallasgos tecnologicos que tu las demas o ratas de oficina hagan en el interior de esas cuatro paredes, tengo asuntos importantes entre manos, como 75 camiones de transporte con personal militar para ingresar en el interior de tu fortaleza, deja de fanfarronear de tus logros y has que nos movamos

(Voz Radio): !Por Celestia¡, ¿por que Caballeron permite que un sugeto tan repugnante entre en el interior de mis instalaciones?(Suspiro) no importa, por ahora solo nesesito que el lider de expedicion mire a la camara que esta afuera

Connor y Ahuízotl (se miran): ¿la que?

(Voz Radio): Que el conductor salga del camion y mire a un constado del porton, ay hay una caja negra con un circulo adelante, solamente mira hacia ay por unos dies segundos y luego entra al interior del veiculo, esto es para tener un registro de seguridad por precaución,no pienso seguir perdiendo mí tiempo con el orangutan(Radio se apaga)

Tras las ultimas palabras atravez de las radios, Ahuízotl rasco su cabeza y bajo del camión, Connor se limito a cerrar sus ojos y apoyar su cabeza contra el vidrio del caminon, la criatura azteca camino 4 pasos hacia el frente mirando hacia donde la voz le indico. Las cámaras de vigilancia al detectar a un sujeto entrando en su capo de vigilancia enfocaron al sujeto en cuestion y luego de 10 o 12 segundos. Hubo una fuerte bocina idéntica a los cuernos de batalla de las épocas antiguas, a un lado del portón había un semáforo( un artilugio desconocido para Ahuízotl) con una luz roja constante, que cambio a una luz amarilla/naranja a una luz verde. El portón comenzó a moverse con lentitud hacia arriba, luego de que el portón se abriera del todo los camiones entraron en la instalación, antes de entrar Ahuízotl miro las camaras de vigilancia que lo enfocaban sin el mas minimo sentimiento proveniente de ese trozo de metal

El interior de las instalaciones se resumia mayoritariamente en espacio para aparcar los camiones, una vez bajado de los veiculos con sus tropas, cajas de armamentos y equipo de excavacion se dirijieron al verdadero centro de investigación. Para sorpresa de todos por dentro resultaba ser más pequeño y estrecho de lo que parecía por afuera, el centro de investigación estaba separado en 5 zonas de laboratorio encargado de un sector específico de investigación, Sector de Investigación bélica, Sector de Excavación, investigación de Maquinaria Pesada y ligera, sector de construcción, por último el Sector de inteligencia e información. Los sectores estaban separados por distintas habitaciones con paredes de vidrio, dejando ver a los ingenieros trabajando en el interior en sus diferentes proyectos, cada sector de investigacion estaba conectado por varía escaleras y pasadizos cubierto con un sobre todo blanco translucido, los ingenieros trotaban por los diferentes recorridos portando tabletas o transportando objetos con su Magia, en el centro de toda la instalacion había un domo echo de un material plateado que cubría una gran parte de la institución, los 5 Sectores estaban a su alrededor

A ellos se les acerco un Pony de edad avanzada tal vez entre sus 70 o 87 años, con una barba blanca y lentes, un pelo largo lacio tupido del mismo color que su barba, portando un guardapolvo azul que cubría completamente su lomo, caía por sus piernas traseras y tenia mangas largas que cubria sus piernas delanteras hasta las pezuñas ademas de un agujero en la parte posterior por donde pasaba la cola del Pony de un color marron pero con canas en la punta, él era el ingeniero en jefe de las instalaciones "El Señor Dorian". Reclutado por el propio Doctor Caballeron, él era un gran conocedor de las matemáticas y físicas, que habia levantado su propia empresa encargada de las construcciónes y demoliciónes en ciudades cercanas a Seaward Soals. Junto a él estaba su hijastro Doyle quien era nuevo en los proyectos secretos de su padre, siendo este su séptimo proyecto en marcha, fue el quién diseño el edificio y cada mecanismo en su interior, su padre simplemente se encargada de abastecer y sincronizar a los ingenieros con los pedidos de quién a palabras de el mismo Dorian "Desearía Que El Hubiera Sido mi Primogénito"Dorian estaba bajando de las escalera haciendo que sus pesados cascos hagan eco. Bajo con un semblante serio o molesto, su mirada recayó en los nuevos recién llegados, Ahuízotl se había separado de su grupo adelantándose de ellos

Dorian(Con Sutileza en su Voz): ¡Por Fin te Presentas Jefe!, déjame adivinar, ¿Esas Chatarras con Ruedas Tuvieron Problemas por Todo el Camino?, ¡Le dije al pesado de tu socio que invertir en esos transportes tan grandes solo nos va a traer problemas pero ¡Nooooo! yo solo exagero!, ¡Enserio porque aún te contactas con ese atolondrado, es un inútil! nada de lo que hace o promete, lo hace bien

Ahuízotl(Arquea su Seja):¡Solo Tuvimos un Contratiempo Cuando Apuntastes tus ¿Canones? Contra Nosotros!

Dorian(Sonrie):"Cañones" !Entoces me siento aliviado de saber que solo era paranoia mia¡, ya que es su primera vez aqui que tal si le doi un tour por las instalaciones, un tercero me hablo que apenas entiende lo que estamos haciendo aqui dentro con supresupuesto, si no es mucha molestia me acompaña

Ahuízotl y Dorian caminan dejando a las tropas mercenarias a Cargo de Connor. Ambos suben por las escaleras en direccion a las habitaciones de investigacion donde trabajaban los ingenieros

Ahuízotl(Mirando Hacia Todos Lados):¿dónde está el Doctor Caballeron?

Dorian(Sacando una Llave de su Bolsillo y Incrustándola en un Picaporte):envié a ese Pony a Grammers junto con un equipo de reconocimiento y exploración, al ricachón se le subio los humos a la cabeza y comenzo a lanzar ordenes que ni el mismo entendia,¡hace unas horas me comunico!, dijo que su equipo ya volo en pedazos la primer puerta del castillo de los reyes, y que algunos ingenieros neutralizarlo posibles derrumbes de escombros del techo

Ahuízotl(Mirándolo sin Entender): ¿Techo?

Ambos sujetos entran a la habitacion, pero no se acercan al sector de trabajo sino a una mesa con algunas computadoras sin uso

Dorian (Cerrando la Puerta de la Habitación y Prendiendo una Computadora): !Ha, Claro me olvide completamente de eso, lo lamento¡, no hable de eso en mi ultimo expediente antes de tu visita aqui, de todos modos tienes suerte actualmente no es algo muy grabe, esto ya no trasiende a algo mas peligroso. (se prende el monitor y Dorian abre un programa, que muestra en toda la pantalla, un diagrama completo de Grammers) Ahora mismo la ciudad desde afuera o desde una vista panoramica se podría ver como si estuviera dentro de un domo gigante

Ahuízotl (mirando el diagrama): ¡¿Y tienes alguna teoría para esto viejo Dorian!?

Dorian(rascando su barba): !Sí Claro¡, es más simple de lo que cree, lo podriamos resumir como la culpa de la magia liberada, ¿Por que?, ¡Por la Cantidad de Cuerpos de Ponys Atrapados en el Derrumbe!, catagolizarla como inmensa es quedarse cortos, teniendo en cuenta que Grammers en su momento disponía de una poblacion con más de un millón de habitantes, esto supera a la actual cantidad de población en Ponyhattan. Cuando el desastre natural susedio, la magia atrapada en los cadaveres de Unicornios y Alicornios entraron en la etapa de descomposición se esparció por toda la tierra. !Debieron ser Muchos años para que la Tierra Llegará a Tomar esa Forma!, sin mencionar que la magia puede volverse débil en ciertas áreas y provocar derrumbes, como el caso de hace dos dias donde 2 de los nuestros quedaron atrapados bajo esombros, uno ya salió del área médica del campamento, el otro murió aplastado

Mentras la platica de Dorian y Ahuízotl se llevaba a cabo, los mercenarios, entre todos ellos Daring Doo estaba presente, transportaban al interior de esas instalaciones los cargamento de los camiones restantes, que eran llevados hacia el Domo plateado, cuando el primer grupo llegaba a el domo, uno de los ingenieros mas cercanos preciono un boton rojo, esto activo una bocina que sonaba constantemente con un tono grave ademas las luces cercanas al domo se prendieron con un rojo destellante. El domo se abrio desde su mitad, las miradas sorprendidas y confundidas de los mercenarios se hicieron presente, en el interior habia una maquina nunca antes vista por nadie. Alli habia un mecanismo de engranajes identico a los de las sillas elevadoras en los parques de nieve, con enormes poleas de metal movienose por los engranajes que subian y bajaban de Manera Horizontal por un enorme agujero en la tierra. Sostenidos sobre estas duras poleas habian bagones de transporte estos se encontraban en toda la polea separados por 30cm de distancia cada uno, el techo era de un color rojo mientras que el bagon era de color blanco, cada uno media lo mismo que un taxi de la Ciudad de Ponyhattan

Mercenario 1( mirando el mecanismo): ¿Que, Que es Esto?

Mercenario 2(con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido): !se Parece a las Gruas de las Zonas de Construccion¡

Mercenario 3( sosteniendo una caja de armamento): ¿en Esto a Estado Trabajando el Centro de Investigacion Estos Dias?

Daring Doo(Off): ¡¿ese es un mecanismo de poleas?!, esas poleas estan usadas de forma horizontal por lo tanto suben y banjan por el interior del agujero, y contando a los carros, acaso estos frikis encontraron la manera mas rapida de llegar a Grammers

(?)(con una sonrisa): Sorprendidos Damas y Caballeros

Una voz joven y orgullosa llamo la atencion de los Mercenarios saliendo de la sede de Investigacion de Inteligencia, un Joven Potro casi de la misma edad que Daring Doo, su color de pelo corporal era naranja mandarina y su crin era de un bordo oscuro, llevaba puesto un Chaleco Gris, Camisa Blanca que solo cubrian sus Piernas Delanteras y una corbata Corbata Negra, llevaba unas gafas rojas que hacian juego en conjunto a su crin bordo corta peinada hacia atras y fijada con gel, este joven era el principal encargado y cerebro de la operacion, Doyle el hijo de Dorian

Doyle ( mirando su invención): !Ante sus ojos se encuentra el avance más grande en maquinaria pesada que revolucionará está generación! , haciendo uso de las maquinarias de las cillas transportadoras en los centros de Sky, con la resistencia de cargar hasta 22 toneladas en cada vagón, manteniendo la tención y el funcionamiento de la maquinaria hasta por 2 horas enteras gracias al sistema de refrigeración, !mejorando cada uno de los resultados conseguidos por el prototipo en estás instalaciones, venderé el proyecto a escala terminado en el mercado negro, la maquinaria pesada más sofisticada capaz de desender y ascender por ilimitadamente " El Desensor"!, por Horas en nuestro caso

Mercenario( Confundido):!No sería más fácil llamarlo ascensor," Desensor" es un nombre que solo deja válido el descenso de la acción, nunca indica la asencion en el nombre!

Doyle (Molesto): ! Valla Gracias! Pero me importa un carajo tu opinión, así que grupo de miserables lleven los cargamentos de una vez al vagón, quién mierda se creen que son para criticarme

Mientras tanto Los ingenieros terminaban de procesar los últimos méritos que se necesitaban antes de que Ahuízotl y sus mercenarios descendieran,entre las tropas del egipcio Daring Doo en ningún momento le quitaba los ojos de encima,ni tampoco al nuevo aliado que tenía o las raras instalaciones que manejaba, anotando todo lo que podía en su block de notas pero sin saber que era observada desde su punto ciego con su único ojo bueno, su pelaje negro sucio y su cara llena de cicatrices

Ahuízotl(inspeccionando el trabajo de los ingenieros):di cuánto quieras al respecto de Caballeron puede que sea una rata o un cobarde pero de no haber sido por su dinero, sus inversiónes, sus empresas y sus tratos a nuestras espaldas, nosotros jamás hubiéramos llegado hasta este punto, o incluso ni tu jamás hubieras logrado montar todo este mecanismo o mejor dicho ni los materiales y recursos que invertiste en este "proyecto" jamás hubieran llegado hasta aquí de no haber sido por él, o prefieres que hable de la situación económica de tu y tu bastardo antes de esto

Dorian(sarcástico y con un tono tranquilo casi aburrido): !Jeje! Eres un hipocrita si realmente intentas comparar mí bolsillo con el tuyo, no eres nadie para hablar de deudas compadre, mucho menos a los que metes en esto por tu propia mano, te digo algo interesante, cuando hay una sociedad tan pequeña como la que tú juntaste aquí, los rumores se esparcen como arena en una ola, todos aquí saben que estás enterrado hasta la cabeza de deudas, como también todos saben que no elegiste el tesoro de Grammers por nada, pudiste tomar otras empresas que podrían darte los mismos resultados pero porque Grammers? Simple estás alejado de la Ciudad, !esto te beneficia! varios de a los que les debes han tomado cartas en tu asunto y enviaron a varios casareconpensas a Ponyhattan y Yeguadelpia, estos fueron fueron tus últimos dos lugares en donde te hospedaste antes de llegar aquí, !Mi Amigo!

Ahuízotl(dándose cuenta que todos en las instalaciones lo observan): !Ve al Grano! cuál es tu Punto? primero Caballeron y luego hacés énfasis en mis deudas, ha que intentas llegar?

Dorian(ambos se apoyan en la pared translúcida): necesitas que te lo explique?(mueve su cabeza hacia su izquierda) traer a ese simio en una situación tan tensa como la tuya fue lo peor que pudiste hacer, ya lo dejo claro el otro día

Fuera del centro de investigación de inteligencia cargando el armamento en el vagón seguido de sus demás mercenarios, Connor con su rostro lleno de cicatrices y su ojo blanco como la leche se encontraba hay

Dorian (Disgustado): me tomaré la molestia de abrirte los ojos,eres un desastre,una bomba apunto de explotar que solo te afectará a ti, apenas puedes sosténer una pequeña sociedad entre ellos y tu pero traer a ese Orangután y su grupo de simios dejara todo patas arribas.

Ahuízotl( sorprendido): !hablas de Connor?!

Dorian (detenido a Ahuízotl con su casco): déjame terminar, Ya sea por culpa de Daring Doo, un desperfecto en Grammers o cualquier razón sea, interna o externa por la que yo o cualquiera de los presentes en esta expedición no reciba su paga, serás despedazado por partes de todas tus extremidades, entre nosotros y ellos quien crees que serán los primeros en intentar degollarte !Mmm?!, Connor es el Nombre de ese simio sicópata que mato a Donny no!?, Sea por gusto, costumbre o diversión lo que hizo ese día creo pánico en tus tropas, aún asi el no tiene problemas en interactuar con tus tropas, así que entre tus filas hay quienes lo siguen por preferencia y aporfa terror esa es una terrible combinación, pero esto no viene al caso el aura que transmite ese simio es el de un peligro latente, días antes de tu llegada recibi el informe de la inspección en la herida en el rostro de Donny, me dejó sin palabras el corte que produjo esa cuchilla, un corte rápido, que rebano los huesos y músculos de la cara de Donny como si fuera mantequilla, mantenlo vigilado Este mercenario posee un poder que nos sobre pasa, si esto sigue así te quitará todo lo que tienes, ya sabe que tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre él.

Ahuízotl(coloca su pulgar en su frente): bueno, supongo que hay algo de verdad en tus palabras, Connor está rodeado de una capa de misticismo que no es normal en nadie, aunque somos conocidos realmente no se nada de el, tal vez no sea una mala idea mantenerlo vigilado a el también, pero si lo descubre que hago?, No puedo tener a alguien como el en mí contra

Dorian (ajustando sus lentes): no es algo de lo que tú tengas que preocuparte no tiene que ser uno de los tuyos déjalo en mis manos, Si el lo descubre no será a ti a quien busque directamente, que dices?

Dorian estiró su casco y Ahuízotl con un poco de duda estrecho con su palma, ante esto Dorian se voltea

Dorian (dejando atrás a Ahuízotl): bien hablaré con los mios para tener un candidato, por ahora lo dejamos aquí, tengo que calibrar la fuerza de agarre de las prensas del Desensor, te hablo después

Una vez que Dorían se alejo Ahuízotl miró a Connor por la ventana

Ahuízotl(Off): lo lamento Dorían, pero aún que me lo requimines, Yo ya no puedo hacer nada, como dije antes no conozco realmente a Connor, no conozco a alguien externo que esté relacionado a el que no sean sus hombres, nisiquiera se que tipo de relación tiene con ellos, pero hay algo que si se con exactitud, y es que en el momento que respondió a mí llamado solté las cadenas de un lobo en un rebaño de ovejas que no se detendrá hasta estar satisfecho, tu mismo lo sentiste verdad? Ese siniestro poder desbordado a su alrededor, la ferosidad y maldad a la hora del combate fue lo que lo llevo a estar a la par con los grandes villanos de toda Equestria, no importa si la expedición fracasa o las instalaciones explotan mientras reciba su paga Daring Doo está acabada, lo único que siempre me he preguntado que tan poderoso fue Marcus para dejar en tales condiciones a Connor?

En un estimado de 3 horas el apabullante movimiento de las tropas Mercenarias junto al trabajo insesante de los Ingenieros había terminado, los vagones para transporte estaban llenos de cajas de suministros que llegaban hasta el techo, los proyectos ya habían llegado a un punto crítico de no retorno. La producción e investigación que llevaba acabo los Ingenieros se había pausado cuando la calibración del Desensor había terminado, los Mercenarios se dividieron en equipo basándose en sus Razas Equinas, Terrenales como Fuerza de Choque o Trabajo de Suministros, Unicornios como Expedición e Investigación y Pegasos como Patrullaje o Fuerza Aérea.

El motor del Descensor se puso en marcha, los vagones de suministros se introdujeron dentro del Tunel y desaparecieron de la vista de todos, otros vagones procedieron a tomar el lugar de los anteriores teniendo una notable diferencia con los Vagones anteriores , explicando esto brevemente los vagones se diferencian por el tipo de carga, se utilizaban vagones de tren para transporte del personal de las instalaciones y vagones de Carga para suministros y armamento. El Trayecto de la superficie a Grammers pasa por una red de cables, prensas y engranajes que transportan los vagones por los Túneles hechos con taladros lo bastante grandes para que los vagones prosedan sin sufrir ningún daño o desperfecto sobre su extructura . Los vagones son transportados 2 Km por el túnel principal, y se separan en otros tres túneles que transporta su propio tipo de vagones o cargamento hasta la Ciudad Enterrada. Primer Túnel, Personal Militar y Excavación, Segundo Túnel, Suministros y Materiales y Tercer Túnel, Armamento

Se habían cumplido 10 minutos luego del descenso de los suministros que equivalían en cargamentos de Materiales de Excavación, Alimentos,Medicinas, Materiales de Construcción junto a tecnologías diseñadas por Dorían y Compañía. Los Siguientes Vagones en Desender eran los de Personal Militar y Armamentos que contenían una vasta Cantidad de Explosivos y Armamentos de Combate abarcando Espadas,Cuchillas,Lanzas, Armaduras o cualquier objetivo que atente contra la salud de un ser vivo. Por otra parte los Mercenarios requirieron un total de 6 vagones de tren cargados hasta el Topé, Daring Doo viajaría en el tercer vagón pero como mencioné antes los vagones estaban llenos completamente, termino apretada al igual que todos en su interior mientras el olor a testosterona se hacía precente en el aire, transcurrieron Dos minutos cuando el Descenso de los últimos Vagones se llevó acabo, al ingresar por el Túnel la estructura en su interior consistía en el mecanismo de transporte de Vagones y las claras luces a un costado en el Túnel separadas cada 25 Metros una de otra

El descenso duraría 2 horas,el interior del vagón estaba herméticamente cerrado que inutilizo las ventanas sin dejar pasar cualquier corriente de aire. El calor y la incomodidad se hacían presente sumándose a esto la testosterona en el aire combinado con el fuerte olor a sudor seco harian horrible, pegajoso y asqueroso el descenso a Grammers. Fue gracias a su oficio que la había llevado ha incursionarse en los pantanos más apestoso,selvas tropicales más calurosas, templos sagrados con el hedor a putrefacción en el aire, sobre pasar los rios más tempestuosos, las profundidades más asfixiantes, los climas más áridos y calurosos, para Daring Doo el Descenso no era nada a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, lo único que la fastidiaba compartía el mismo Vagón que ella, acercándose en silencio por detrás de ella, colocando sus dos cascos delanteros discretamente encima de su lomo y acercando su hocico a su oreja derecha

Whaitrage(susurrando): Hola dulzura, a pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero estoy dispuesto ha areglarlo todo entre tu y yo, buscamos un lugar alejado de todos hay abajo y me dejas penetrarte de una vez, preferiría que mí pecesito explorara tu interior de la manera fácil que forzar te ha ello

Daring Doo(sonriendo pero con un tono molesto):hola Dulzura, gracias por la invitación pero creo que la voy a rechazar...

Similar a cuando Applejack baja manzanas de los arboles golpeando el tronco con sus dos piernas traseras,Daring Doo lanzo sus dos piernas traseras a las pequeñas manzanas que habían entre las piernas de Whaitrage

Daring Doo (fastidiaba):! JUNTO A LAS OTRAS!

Al haber un personal femenino muy escaso entre los mercenarios, varios habían intentado cortejarla desde su llegada para pasar una noche con ella pero todos fueron negados y castigados en el acto, el Pony tendido en el suelo con sus cascos aferrando su entre pierna mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo, había intentado copular con ella en varias ocasiones siendo castigado de la misma forma todas las veces, los demás mercenarios a su alrededor se alejaron con las colas entre las patas, al ver el fatídico final de su compañero.


	7. LA CIUDAD DE GRAMMERS PARTE 2

**Desensor/Grammers, Ciudad Enterrada/30/07/15/15:35hs**

Los suertudos que lograron conseguir asiento en el vagón pudieron gozar de una relativa siesta con algunos intervalos en los que despertaban por el calor, los no tan suertudos tuvieron que acostumbrarse de mala gana a estar de pie soportando el calor, de esta manera fue como los mercenarios sin pena ni gloria descendieron sus 2 horas infernales. Por fin a la lejanía del túnel se pudo divisar el portón del final del recorrido.

Los vagones tardaron alrededor de 30 minutos en llegar al final del túnel, el Desensor paso atravez del portón que resultó ser de un color blanco que se abrió par en par ante la llegada de los vagones de tren, una vez que los vagones dejan atrás el portón ha medio Kilómetro se encontraban con un último recorrido de vías de tren. La parte inferior de los vagones se abrió y al igual que un avión al aterrizar en su pista, las ruedas de los vagones aparecieron conectando con los rieles de las vías, el enorme brazo mecánico soltó el vagón y este por su propia cuenta prosiguió con el recorrido.

La comodidad no cambio en nada en los 30 minutos que los vagones se mantuvieron en movimiento sobre las vías, desde la perspectiva de Daring Doo (cabe mencionar que todos se mantenían alejados de ella), fueron las 3 horas más aburridas y largas de toda su vida.

Al finalizar el túnel, los vagones entraron en una base parecida a un Kincho con un techo en V de Chapa sosteniendo por columnas de madera, el interior estaba vacío dejando paso libre a los vagones, por abajo todo el suelo estaba cubierto de vías de tren con diferentes trayectorias que abarcaban diferentes destinos(Más Túneles) dependiendo del contenido del vagón. Los primeros vagones de carga contenían Armamentos ( Los Vagones de Suministros se Desconocía que Trayectoria Tomaron), un Desvío de Ferrocarril ubicado a la derecha de las vías produjo un familiar sonido de "Claankk" como consecuencia los vagónes de carga cambiaron su trayectoria separándose de los Vagones de Tren, Daring Doo vio que los trenes de carga habían entrado en otro túnel completamente a oscuras perdiéndose de vista entre la oscuridad, al acercarse al Desvío se volvió a producir el "Claaankk" los vagones de tren siguieron con su recorrido por las vías de tren.

El final de las vías y túneles desembocaban en los rieles de una parada de trenes donde las ruedas del tren frenaron en seco dejando el paso a las puertas para abrirse, todos los mercenarios salieron como una horda de los vagones , el lugar estaba repleto de luces celestes que se contrarrestaban con la humedad de la tierra roja allí abajo, no pasa mucho hasta que el bullicio de gente se calmo, los que tenían calor pudieron respirar aire fresco y beber agua poco a poco grupos comenzaron a formarse no por orden de sus súperiores sino por gusto propio, entre los grupos alrededor se encontraban Connor ,Dorian, Doyle y Ahuizotl sin mencionar a Daring Doo que lograba pasar desapercibida entre los grupos igual que una sombra. La propia entrada y por lo tanto salida de la parada de trenes se encontraba frente ha todos ellos, había una enorme puerta de metal acorazada abierta dejando ver al fondo, las fogosas luces amarillas de lámparas de tungsteno que impregnaban todo Grammers.

Por esa puerta un Pony acompañado de otros dos mercenarios armados se acercaba con dirección ha ellos, cubierto de un aspecto sombrío producto de la poca iluminación que había por la falta de un Sol, al adentrarse al interior de la zona de terminal de trenes, se veía a un Pony de mayor edad tal vez entre sus 30 o 40 años de edad, aunque con cierto maltrato a su higiene personal, su color de pelo era marrón oscuro casi asemejándose al mus de chocolate su crin era negra con flequillos grises en el medio de su cola de igual manera a un costado de su pelo, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con el cuello doblado en V que cubría su pecho pero dejaba al aire libre su parte trasera, llevaba una barba desacomodada larga en candado con muchas canas blancas que hacía notar su posible papada, su barba estaba muy descuidada, en sus cachetes se notaban ciertos pelos asomándose como lombrices atravez de su pelo marrón, sus ojos eran verde agua, su Cutie Marck era un cráneo de oro con ojos incrustados en joyas preciosas era el jefe de moneda de toda la operación pero en su rostro se veía una mueca de enojo y desilusión , a su lado había un mercenario que tenía un color de pelo gris oscuro, su color de crin y cola eran naranjas, uno de sus ojos llevaba una cicatriz, como vestimenta llevaba puesto un chaleco de combate que cubría todo su lomo y parte de su flanco tapando su Cutie Marck, el segundo Pony era de un color blanco con crin y cola de color negro, tenía una característica genuina en su pelo que formaba la palabra M, llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol con el remarcado exterior blanco que hacía juego junto a su color de piel, llevaba bufanda de color negro combinado con un morado beige, por último en sus piernas delanteras y traseras llevaba puesto unos guanteletes y botas de batalla, su Cutie Mark era una explosión con rojo en el interior y morado en su exterior junto a chispas del mismo color morado

Este se acerco ha Ahuizotl, al mismo tiempo Doyle llevaba el recuento de todas las tropas a orden de su padre

Doctor Caballeron (golpeado el piso con uno de sus cascos reiteradas veces ): !Tres Horas Tarde!, !quieres explicarme a que se debe este desagradable retraso "compañero", se suponía que estarías aquí antes de las 9:00 de la mañana, ahora mismo son las 12:00, son las 12 tienes idea de cuánto tiempo hemos perdido! ( Ahuizotl no prestaba atención a sus quejas, rodeada sus ojos con molestia) !Puedes Prestarme Atención, _MIERDA!_

Ahuizotl (colocando sus manos a la altura de su pecho): Oye!, Oye! tranquilo Caballeron calmante primero, recién llego de un viaje de 3 Horas a dentro adentro de eso y tu vienes hasta aquí bombardeando con tus problemas, estuve dos horas muriéndo de calor hay dentro, apretado al punto límite del sofocamiento, rodeado de un olor pestilente, ! por lo Menos Déjame prepar todo, Antes de Tirarme toda la Mierda Encima!

Doctor Caballeron(llevándose uno de sus cascos a la cabeza y revolviendo su barba):!Y Como Diablos Quieres que Esté! (con Mucho, Mucho Sarcasmo) !Feliz!, ilusionado por tu llegada aquí abajo, "por fin llego el jefecito !Siiii!", Jo!, O Mejor!, Que tal si me pongo a saltar de la alegría como un conejito y felicitarte dando pequeños aplausos !Por Tu Maldito Descenso! (Ahuizotl da un fuerte suspiro) !Y Quita esa Estúpida Expresión de tu Cara Ahora!, estás un poco mayor para esas cosas No!, Cuanto?! unos 2000 años más grande, ¡Ni se te Ocurra Poner Excusas! deberíamos haber volado en pedazos esa puerta hace días pero resulta que los explosivos ni los cañones estaban aquí abajo. Tú te ofreciste a bajarlos pero ni siquiera de eso lograste encargarte adecuadamente y de repente apareces aquí abajo con todo este batallón ¡¿Qué Demonios Estás Intentando?!(Un Silencio Incómodo se hace presente)!NI SE TE OCURRA DEJARME HABLANDO SOLO, TU TIENES TANTA RESPONSABILIDAD EN ESTE PROYECTO COMO YO, PERO CASI TODO EL TRABAJO LO ESTOY HACIENDO YO, CONSEGUIR A LOS HOMBRES, LOS MATERIALES, LA EXCAVACIÓN,EL CAMPAMENTO,LAS PROVISIONES, SOY QUIEN ESTA PONIENDO TODA SU FORTUNA EN JUEGO Y AHORA ME ESTOY HACIENDO CARGO DE LAS INCURSIONES A GRAMMERS, ENTONCES...COMO NO QUIERES QUE NO ESTE HISTERICO¡

Todos los mercenarios wntre ellos Daring Doo observaban la escena, aunque algunos trataban de contenerse por respeto a su comprador no podian evitar soltar una carcajada, la escena adelante de sus ojos parecía una extraña secuencia de una madre regañando a su hijo por irresponsable, fue la intervención de Dorian lo que apagó la llama de furia de Caballeron

Dorian (poniéndose entre el Pony y el Egipsio): ¡ya Basta Señores!, si tienen problemas arréglenlos en otro lado, los necesito centrados en el proyecto, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la situación en frente de nuestros osicos,me acaban de informar que los cargamentos de suministros junto a los armamentos ya arribaron, los mercenarios se están encargando de transportar el contenido del vagón hasta la sede principal instalada aqui abajo, necesito a ustedes dos y a todos los hombres disponibles concentrados en esto, si volaron o no la puerta y su contenido, ya no importa, ¡Hoy Entramos!

Doctor Caballeron (respirando hondo y soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones):¡ De Acuerdo!, da gusto ver que alguien tiene los pantalones bien puestos , pero tengo otra pregunta Dorian, si tú y Ahuizotl están aquí abajo¿ quién se encarga de comandar a los mercenarios de arriba?

Doyle(acercándose a su padre): deje a cargo a 4 generales de confianza, de las distintas áreas importantes del campamento. Investigación, Armamento, Alimentos y Encargado de Materiales, cada uno de ellos con sus respectivas responsabilidades en su área de trabajo

Dorian: si tienen alguna duda, ¡Fui yo Quién lo Autorizo!

Connor(marchaba hacia ellos con un trote semejante al de los nazis "quiero aclarar que los nazis nunca existieron en este universo Connor solo lo invento"): No! No! No!, Doy mí palabras que de ahora en adelante ya no será un problema, Verdad Chicos!, Quiero decir mayoritariamente de que deben encargarse, recibir la comida, tachar los materiales que corresponden ha sus camiones en su lista de compras, pulir sus hachas y espadas,evitar que algún virote de ballesta atraviese la mandíbula a algún Pony que esté por hay, o esperen eso fue algo personal

Doctor Caballeron (mirándolo con sorpresa acompañado de una sensación de desconfianza ) ¿Y tú Quién Eres ? Mejor dicho de dónde saliste?, No Recuerdo Haberte Contratado!

Connor(con una leve risa): !Absolutamente que No!, después de todo fue tu compañero de empresa quién me contacto, A tus espaldas! y me pagó por adelantado para ser su guardaespaldas por temor ha que cierta Pony podría interferir en sus planes, mí propósito aquí es evitarlo, o cierto casi lo olvido, mí nombre es Connor (extiende su mano pero el doctor Caballeron se le queda viendo) Huy Claro! Lo siento es la costumbre, a veces olvidó que ustedes no tienen manos ni pulgares sino patas y cascos, pero bueno ya me presenté así que !Hasta la Próxima! (estaba por marcharse pero justo pega un pequeño saltito y vuelve a su lugar de espaldas, cruza su pie izquierdo por detras del derecho y gira todo su cuerpo mirando nuevamente al grupo) casi lo olvido, todos los mercenarios ya están preparados para comenzar, ahora sí me Voy,ya dejé mí granito de discordia en Ustedes, Chauuu!(se va saludándolos con la mano izquierda)

Doctor Caballeron (susurrándole al oído): tu y yo debemos hablar, ahora nos encargamos de la puerta, luego te las verás conmigo

Su tono era serio y enojado, Ahuizotl sabía que ese Pony detestaba qué lo tomarán por tonto ya que cierta Pony marrón con un estilo aventurero lo había dejado en ridículo en más de una ocasión, todas esas humillaciones habían quedado grabadas en su memoria y ahora con la incursión a Grammers su cabeza estaba fragmentada, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que explote. Caballeron dejo su riña infantil, Camíno hasta estar mirando a sus tropas a los ojos

Doctor Caballeron(A todo pulmón ): !MUY BIEN SEÑORES ES HORA DE QUE USEN ESAS PEZUÑAS PARA ALGO ÚTIL EN SU VIDA, NOS VAMOS!

Daring Doo paso desapercibida entre los potros igual que un fantasma en la oscuridad,dio gracias al ridículo que diseño los trajes de Mercenarios utilizando negro como base y azul como camuflaje, tenía que mantenerse alejada tanto del Doctor Caballeron como de Ahuizotl, si llegaba a llamar su atención corría el peligro de que la descubran.

Cómo escritora ella podría describir a los dos individuos como personajes que están dispuestos a cualquier cosa por el afán de conseguir el tesoro de Grammers y salvar su pellejo, admitir que por primera vez ella realmente teme la posibilidad de ser descubierta. Pero quien roba todos los focos de atención se encontraba 5 filaz a su izquierda, con una tranquila sonrisa dibujada en su amorfo rostro, no supo cuando ni en qué momento ese simio descubrió su identidad, a pesar de esto no la desenmascara sino que dejó que ella examinara el campamento por dentro y por fuera e incluso se fundiera con el ambiente del campamento durante los últimos días, esto causó dudas en ella preguntándose en qué momento actuariá

El horda de mercenarios camino cuesta abajo por un camino remarcado echo a máquina, cuando el camino termino frente ha ellos bajando unas viejas escaleras rearmada nuevamente con gruesos tablones de madera, enterrada hace años producto de un fuerte terremoto la vieja ciudad de Grammers se encontraba frente a sus ojos

La ciudad estaba inundada de un fuerte amarillo gracias a las lámparas de Tugsteno acompañada de fuertes y espesas pero delicadas sombras. La ciudad enterrada antes de su inminente caída era una ciudad que fue condecorada como "La Primer Ciudad Que Aceptaba la Integración de las Cuatro Especies Equinas", en su Época Unicornios, Pegasos,Terrestres y Alicornios vivían de manera pacífica sin ningún pleito como intermedio.

Lla ciudad estaba construida sobre un archipiélago conformados por 118 islas, durante su construcción todas fueron unidas entre sí con un total de 448 Puentes en total, mientras que en el interior de la ciudad, no recorría trafico alguno,transformándola completamente en una ciudad peatonal, las rutas de tráficos se administraban por los canales que separaban a todas las islas por embarcaciones transportadoras llamadas Vaporettos,estos canales luego se transformaron en sus calles de tránsito, por donde transcurrieron montones de embarcaciones grandes y pequeñas.

La ciudad fue construida principalmente en estas condiciones para aprovechar la protección que les brindaba su posición contra los diferentes pueblos y especies, durante esa época todos los reinos estaban en caos por las guerras entre especies. La ciudad de Grammers consistían con 6 distritos encargándose de sus diferentes áreas de trabajo y producción entre estos distritos estaban "Cannaregio" el distrito encargado de los mercaderes, la venta de productos en la ciudad, venta de materia prima, exportación y transportación naval con países vecinos. El distrito "Castello" encargado de las fuerzas militares de la ciudad, entrenamiento de las fuerzas militares y armadas de la ciudad, administración de armamento de guerra, ingeniería de guerra, construcción de navíos de guerra como también los de mercadería, centros de mando donde los oficiales organizaban las filas y las distribuían por los 6 distrito. "Dorsouro" encargados de administración naval y de la ciudad, llegada de extranjeros, administración de los bancos ,organización de ventas y organización de materiales junto a exparción de bienes a los demás distrito "Facca Fisola" principalmente encargado completa y únicamente del área naval de toda la ciudad, como las ya antes mencionadas, encargados del uso y movimiento de los barcos en cada uno de los distritos de la ciudad y por último los distritos "Giudecca" y "Maggiore", Giudecca era el sector de la clase alta mientras que Maggiore era el sector de la clase baja cada distrito era controlado por una cierta cantidad de familias(las más ricas del sector)quienes Vivian en sus palacios, con sus guardias personales pagados, pero sin duda el palacio más importante(su nombre era Fanduco Dey Turchi) era el del rey el cual se encontraba en el centro de todo Grammers donde todas las riquezas de cada distrito llegaban a su final en la bolsa de sus cajas fuertes.

Ahuizotl(mirando todo Grammers desde la cima de las escaleras):!Increíble¡…este sin duda es el mayor descubrimiento de toda la historia, La Ciudad Subterránea Perdida de Grammers…!Ahora es Nuestra!

Cuando el Egipcio comenzó a marcar hacia adelante un casco lo sujeto de su brazo derecho jalandolo hacia atrás

Doctor Caballeron(con vos antipática): sin duda es un descubrimiento único y hermoso pero más hermoso es aquella vista

El Mercenarios a la izquierda de Caballeron alcanzo unos binoculares a las manos de Ahuizotl, quién siguió la pezuña de Caballeron que apuntaba el destino a observar. Idéntico a un zoom de una cámara digital observó desde su ubicación los restos de las casas al rededor del Palacio Real, las cuales se encontraban en condiciones miserables. Aplastadas,Derrumbadas o bajo cientos de toneladas de enormes escombros de tierra y piedra desprendidos desde el techo eran algunos de los resultados que obtuvieron, otras casas estaban intactas en las cuales había crecido enormes paisales por dentro con enormes ramos de Plantas,Pasto y Hierbas sobresaliendo de cada ventana o orificios de las casa o adandonadas teniendo un aspecto similar a las casitas de terror que se encontraban en las ferias.  
Entre todo ese escombro se encontraba los restos del palacio Fanduco Dey Turchi, el hogar (y banco personal) de los reyes y familias reales mas poderosos de Grammers

Este enorme palacion de la antigüedad histórica. Fue considerado por muchos de los grandes arquitectos de la actualidad como un megaenprendimiento por la cantidad de tiempo, materiales, mano de obra, financiación y arquitectos que trabajaron en su desarrollo y construcción. Este increíble palacio abarco una superficie de 128.000 m2 y contaba con un enorme casino con la mejor tecnología incluida de la época con 70 mesas de juegos que incluían desde Póker, Room y Bingo, el palacio contaba con 199 habitaciones y ha las afueras contaba con un ecenario central donde se disfrutaban de increíbles shows y entretenimiento

Doctor Caballeron (tomando los binoculares): !Es Bellísimo no Crees!..Esto es por lo que hemos estado trabajando casi todo el año sin descanso...lo que está detrás de las puertas de ese edificio es por lo que estamos aquí...!Esto Salvará!...

Ahuizotl(observando la ciudad): !Salvará Nuestro Pellejo!, no olvides que trabajamos juntos para llegar hasta aquí

Dorian (acercándose con Doyle a sus espaldas): !Acaso no Piensan Incluirnos en esto Caballeros!, si mal no recuerdo ambos venieron ah mí en primera mano, jamás hubieran conseguido ni la mitad de esto sin mí apoyó... !Camaradas!

Ahuizotl(con expresión seria y cansada): ! Okey Okey! !Ya Entendimos! cada uno de nosotros dejamos nuestro granito de arena en esto y Bla! Bla! Bla! alguien más quiere agregar algo( mirando a sus Mercenarios y a los Mercenarios Privados de Dorian)

Todos negaron con la mercenarios privados de Dorian eran una pequeña fracción elegida por Dorian y Doyle en persona del grupo de Mercenarios. Varias semanas atras durante la patrulla de un grupo de sentinelas al rededor del área del centro de investigación, fueron atacados y masacrados por una Tribu originaria que vivían en los bosques, luego de este acontecimiento, los Mercenarios rastrearon a la tribu y los atacaron, de manera simultánea durante la noche del mismo día, apesar de eliminar a la Tribu, recibieron un segundo asalto por parte de todas las tribus enfurecidas de todo el bosque, los Mercenarios lograron repeler el ataque, pero se sospechaba de un posible Tercer Ataque, pero no hacía el campamento sino hacia su flanco más débil, el centro de investigación, esto fue puesto en palabras de Doyle frente a Ahuizotl junto a su padre, de manera que accedió a otorgarle un total de 500 mercenarios escogidos por ellos, tal como padre e hijo especularon las tribus atacaron el centro de investigación, con uso de su tecnología la batalla contra el líder de las tribu Dennett termino en su total derrota. Los Mercenarios designados a Dorian eran diferentes a los de el campamento, sus colores distintivos eran un Rojo bordo combinados con un negro marino, a diferencia de los del campamento, llevaban un peto de metal en su pecho acompañado de un chaleco de cuero debajo de este, en sus piernas delanteras y traseras llevaba guanteletes y cubre piernas con rodilleras, todas estas armaduras tenían un decorado de hojas de abedul de color plateado, llevaban una capa blanca que cubría su lomo terminando en las rodillas de los soldados,en sus cabezas portaban cascos que cubrían toda su cabeza.

Doyle(acercándose al grupo): !Los Adultos Terminaron con su Plática! (los tres lo miraron con sus brazos y pezuñas crusadas) me acaban de informar que el rensamblado de los cañones se llevan acabo en los almacenes los finalizados son transportados directamente a la puerta del palacio. Cuando terminemos aquí y nos largemoss de este bosque, podrán hablar mal del otro a sus espaldas cuánto quieran a cientos de kilómetros

Ahuizotl(esbozando una sonrisa): !Excelente!, esas son buenas noticias, apresurarnos ah llegar al palacio lo más rápido posible, !Caballeron! Tu has estado aquí abajo mucho antes de que yo, sin duda tu experiencia con el entorno y las vías de esta ciudad son mejores, por lo tanto, te dejo al mando de la operación hasta que lleguemos al palacio y volemos esa puerta con los cañones, asignare a Dorian y a Doyle como los oficiales de tropa todos los mercenarios aquí abajo están a sus órdenes

Doyle(mirando ah Ahuizotl con Curiosidad ): ! Disculpe por Interrumpirlo! pero puede repetir lo que dijo sobre los cañones

Ahuizotl(frunciendo el seño): !Doyle! eres el primero al mando del centro de investigación, armamento y productor de inteligencia,!Dónde Tienes Metida la Cabeza Mientras Hablamos! Usaremos los cañones para tirar abajo las puertas del palacio, puede que sea simple pero es necesario para nuestra incursión, !Presta más Atención Muchacho!

Doyle (rodeando los ojos): !Pues yo le Digo lo Mismo Señor!, usted debería saber mejor que nadie que no usaremos los cañones para volar las puertas

Ahuizotl(Sorprendido): !Je! de que hablas? claro que usaremos esos cañones para volar las puertas de ese palacio sino !Para que Diablos Estarían Aqui!

Dorian(poniendose al lado de su hijo): Señor temo que mí hijo tiene la razon,!"Los Cañones no se Usarán Para Derribar las Puertas"! esa fue la orden que nos dieron a nosotros

Ahuizotl (Enojado):Quuu...Que! !Queeee!...!Pero de qué Están Hablando Ustedes Dos! Quién fue el retrasado que dio esa orden

Dorian (serio y tranquilo): Usted fue quien la dio

Da la vuelta para hacer señas a uno de sus Mercenarios( el de su derecha) que portaba dos enormes bolsos a cada lado de su lomo

Ahuizotl(da una sonrisa falsa dejando ver atraves su enojo):!Jeje!(suspira ondo y suelta el aire en sus pulmones)Yo!...No Di…¡Nunguna Orden Asi! y si fuera el caso,si por la remota considencia sufriera de algún tipo especial de hemorragia mental y hubiera dado tal horden, con que demonios volaríamos la puerta, !Para que Rayos Bajamos los Cañones!,puede darme una explicación de donde salio esta horden,!Con un Demonio! Ustedes son mis oficiales debeian estar altanto de todo en esta operacion

Dorian (hacercandose al mercenarios con las mochilas):y lo hacemos, es usted quien deberia tener cuidado con lo que firma(abre una de las mochilas del Mercenario,extrae unas hojas dentro de un folio marron junto a una tabla de apoyo de Pastico con un broche, coloca una de las hojas sobre la tabla y la aprieta con el broche)tal vez si debería ir al doctor, es posible que tenga una enfermedad mental, si no recuerda esto Jefe

Entrega la tabla a Ahuizotl, en ella había una hoja A2 de color celeste clarito asemejánte a un blanco claro, en ella estaban escrito este Texto

* * *

 _ **23/04/15**_

 _ **Dorian Marshal Dacxon**_ _ **(Segundo al Mando y Arquitecto)**_ _ **Nombrado por el Jefe de Operación Ahuizotl**_

 _ **Doyle Marshal Jr (Director del Centro de Investigación) Nombrado por el Jefe Operación Ahuizotl**_

 _ **A NOMBRE DE DEPARTAMENTO DE INVESTIGACION Y CONSTRUCCION NOMBRADO POR EL JEFE DE LA OPERACIÓN AHUIZOTL**_

 _ **A Nombres Mercenarios a Sueldo Constratados por el Oficial al Mando y Jefe de Moneda Dr. Caballeron Nombrado por el Jefe de Operación Ahuizotl**_

 _ **Luego de los eventos ocurridos a comienzos del 7/02/15 a 18/04/15 en los cuales se llevaron acabo los multiples asedios indígenas al campamento y al centro de investigación,Los fondos y Presupuesto invertidos por usted junto al Jefe de Moneda, en las múltiples áreas del campamento, han desendido dasticamente tanto en el centro de investigación como afuera y adentro del campamento,mientras que el centro de investigación y construcción se a retrasado e incluso detenido por determinado tiempo la construcción del desensor y el agujero por la inmensa falta de materiales y maquinaria de trabajo. En el campamento los alimentos, medicinas y armamentos han escaseado a tal grado que la mitad del ejercito mercenario sufre por heridas llevadas acabo en el fuego de la batalla, enfermedades por ingerir alimentos naturales del bosque, falta de materia prima, armamento de la fuerza de combate principal y restauración de la primera y segunda línea de defensa del campamento**_

 _ **Por esto y otros motivos pedimos permiso a usted y al jefe de monedas para que se le pida prestamos y créditos a los diferentes bancos de Equestria para lograr volver a poner en marcha la operación con una suma total o elevada de 250.000.000$ esperamos saber rápido su respuesta**_

 _ **Firma**_

 **DORIAN MARSHAL DACXON**

 **DOYLE MARSHAL JR**

 **DR CABALLERON**

 **Firma Para dar Comienzo**  
 **AHUIZOTL**

* * *

Ahuizotl:(apretando los bordes del la tabla de plástico):!¡Que es Esto! ¡!Que Significa Esto!¡ Que Demonios Hicieron Par de Inútiles (desprende la hoja del broche de la tabla y parte en pedazos la hoja A4)!Tienen una Idea! !Siquiera una Mínima Idea de lo que han Hecho¡,acaso paso por sus maltidas cabezas el desastre en el que me han metido, si antes tenía el agua hasta el cuello, ahora estoy ahogándome en una cueva a 3 metros de profundidad,¡!MIERDA!¡ ustedes y su falta de Materiales, Alimentos, Productos. Por amor a Anubis, trabajamos con Mercenarios lo unico que tienen en la cabeza es dinero, ellos no necesitan que ustedes se procupen por sus Armamentos o su Vienestar, ¡Los Asigne como Oficiales!, les di un presupuesto para que se manejan con el, evitando en lo mas posible un pequeño margen de error distribuyendolo equitativamente en todo el Campamento,!Los Deje a Cargo Basuras!, en cambio lo arruinaron todo, ¡Cómo Diablos se les Ocurre Pedir Préstamos a los Bancos de Equestria!, Lo peor de todo no fue una suma mínima ¡NO! Tenían que ser 250.000.000$ !Y No Termina Hay¡ no fueron prestamos pedidos ah bancos al azar sino a !Los Putos Bancos de Equestria¡,en le remoto caso de investigarnos podrían encontrar nuestra pequeña operación ilegal y todos absolutamente todo seria un desperdicio

Dorian(sacando una pipa adentro de su mochila,le echa tabaco, la prende soltando dos caladas de humo)me temo... aunque lo diga, no hay nada que podamos hacer, nuestro pedido ya fue escuchado y las cargas llegaron hace muchos o mejor dicho hace muchas semanas,lo siento Ahuizotl pero este pedido fue llevado acabo hace 3 meses atras

Enojo, Odio sus ojos reflejaban esos sentimientos, las llamas de odio era lo que transmitian en su exterior en su interior la desesperación lo carcomia, sin duda era miedo,sentía que adentro de lo que era su cabeza solo había un hueco vacío donde tendría que estar su cerebro

Ahuizotl(su rostro se lleno de terror cuando la idea cruso por su cabeza):!¿3 Meses?¡ ¿¡Esperaron a Contarme esto Después de Tres Meses!?, en la carta decía que siquiera habían terminado con el Tunel a Grammers o comenzado el Desensor, ¿No Pidieron Una Sola Entrega de Materiales No es Asi?, cuantas mas pidieron realmente, por otra parte si los cañones no tiraran abajo las puestas con que lo haran

Dorian (mirando a su hijo y levantando sus sejas):¡Oye Dame Eso!(pidiéndo los Binociulares al Mercenario junto a Caballeron y se los pasa a Ahuizotl) mira hacia despachan los bagones de carga deseguro ya comenzaron a bajar los materiales

Ahuizotl miro atravez de las opticas del Binocular, primero observo casas destrosadas por escombros,luego restos derribados de un antiguo palacio, la basta malesa crecida a grandes cantidades con girasoles, rosas y troncos muertos, lo restante un patio de una casas derribada. Porfin vio las luces amarillas, a Mercenarios y un lugar con enormes conpuerta abiertas, dentro de ella los vagon de carga que transportaban los armamentos y suministros, los Mercenarios se introducian en su interior, organizaban las cajas que sacaban de los vagones separandolas apropiadamente, Ahuizotl observo que las cajas eran apiladas una sobre otra arriba de un piso hecho con tablas de madera sobre el piso de tierra, luego eran transportadas en furgonetas, por las calles de la ciudad echas a maquina

Las cajas apiladas se distrubuian en grupos de 6x4, cada caja era separada por diferentes colores algunas eran Rojas,otras eran Marrones,Azules,Amarillas,Verdes,Grices y Negras, por lo que se veian atravez de los lentes las cajas de suministros se distribuian por los colores Azules,Amarillas, Verdes y Grices. Los Armamentos se distribuian por los colores Negros,Grices y Marrones;Llevaban nombres como Materia Prima, Agua Potable o Variedades, como Alical, Madera,Metal.

Dorian(apuntando con su casco): ahora serva las cajas que estan moviendo ah esa furgoneta, lee el nombre de esas cajas alli esta tu respuestas

Lo que Dorian señalaba eran un monta cargas naranja que transportaba cajas con los bordes negros y interior marron, las apilaba en el compartimiento de las furgonetas, estas cajas llevaban el nombre de Dragodich

Ahuizotl(Extrañado):¿!Que Diablos es Dragobich¡? no recuerdo esas cargas en los manifiestos de embarge ¿Por Que? no estoy al tanto de que esas cargas esten aquí abajo

Doyle(buscando en el Foleo):¡Enrealidad! usted hace tres semanas firmo los papeles para autorizar el Desen…

Ahuizotl (mirándo sobre su hombro a Doyle): si vuelves a hablar sobre "firmas" juro que te extrangulo muchacho(mira a Dorian dando un pequeño suspiro) !Ahora¡ explicame qué son esas cajas y su contenido

Dorian (soltando una bocanada de humo por su nariz): !Como Usted Diga Jefe¡, cómo vio dentro de esas cajas hay Dragodich un combustible de material liquido inflamable y explocivo creado por mí y mi hijo combinando magia química, tecnología y alquimia de los diferentes ejemplares que conseguimos en una subasta en el Mercado Negro, igualamos la fórmula e incluso la perfeccionamos, en las cajas en esa furgoneta se encuentran 56 toneladas de Dragodich. Gracias a los nuevos fondos y presupuestos que usted mismo niega haber permitido, nosotros logramos acelerar tanto el proceso de Construcción del Agujero y Desensor en menos tiempo de lo estimado, con este margen nos centramos completamente en el poder de lucha del campamento, con eso fijo comenzamos a darle apoyo a las unidades de las primeras líneas de defensa, logramos mejorar nuestros armamentos y fuego de ataque, antes que anunciará el primer Descenso ah Grammers, con el tiempo ahorrado gracias a sus "inversiones" decidimos echarle una probada a este nuevo potenciador y déjeme decirle con firmesa que los resultados son más que impresionantes por lo que hemos armados explosivos que demoleran esas puertas como si fueran tergopol. También hemos fabricado recargas de balas de cañón con el mismo material para el asedio

Ahuizotl(Devolviendo los Binoculares): !De acuedo¡,de acuerdo... y a todo esto, con el Tunel Terminado, El Desensor en Funcionamiento, El Rearmamento de las Tropas, La Llegada de Alimentos y Medicamentos, Sus Materiales e incluoso esos... esos productos, aqui y ahora cuánto debemos a los Bancos y a la Corona Actualmente

Caballeron (mira a Dorian y su hijo, ellos solo miraron a otro lado ): en total debemos 250.956.000$ a todos los Bancos de equestria y a la Corona

Ahuizotl (llevando sus manos a la cabeza):¡!Antes de que Ustedes Pidieran ese Estupido Prestamos¡! Teniamos una duda con la Corona y a los Bancos ¡!Cómo Diablos Permitieron que Susediera Esto!¡ Ninguno de ustedes recordo una deuda de 956.000$, ¡Cómo Diablos se Les Ocurre!

Caballeron (sarcástico): !Bueno¡...teníamos tiempo de sobra, habían cosas que podían mejorarse, al final tomamos la decisión y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta "Pufff", el oro ya no estaba pero el campamento había mejorado culturalmente

Ahuizotl (dando una sonrisa forzada y frunciendo el seño): ¡Je!, No me digas ¡Mejoras Culturales! ustedes no son más que unos saboteadores que se aprovecharon de mí debilidad. !No son mas que Unos Desgraciados que Arruinan Todo a mis Espaldas¡

Doyle(quitando la pipa a su padre):!Señor¡...Escuche... nosotros estábamos seguros que usted ya estaba enterado acerca de esto, nosotros no lo saboteamos o conspiramos a sus espaldas, estos solo fue un fallo de comunicacion como todo se puede arreglar,pero esto esta fuera de nuestro alcance, su firma ya está allí, los encargos llegaron hace meses, le guste o no, ahora tenemos una construcción más refinada...más sólida

Ahuizotl (observa los pedazos de papel en el suelo,dirije una mirada de reojo con una siniestra serenidad):!Yo No Firmé Nada!, mejor aún tampoco recibí ninguna carpeta donde tratará la llegada de tales cargas,y yo nunca dije nada sobre una conspiracion ,¡GUARDIAS!

A la orden de su jefe, las Espadas,Ballestas,Hachas,Cuchillas,Lanzas desenbainaron a la altura de los cuellos de Dorian,Doyle y Caballeron, los Mercenarios de Dorian trataron de desenfundar para proteger a su Jefe pero rápidamente fueron rebajados por los Mercenarios de Ahuizotl, amenazando sus gargantas con el filo de sus hojas y lanzas a la altura de su pecho

Caballeron(sorprendido y consternado, retrocedio chocando las espaldas de los otros Ponys): Wow¡ Wow, Wow, ¡Oye Que!...¡Que Estás Haciendo!,dile a todos que bajen sus armas(miro a Ahuizotl pero no encontro un rastro de su amigo en sus ojos, provocando cierto cosquilleo en su vejiga) !Podrías¡... podrías pensar cinco segundos estas cometiendo una locura

Doyle(deja caer la Pipa de su boca): !Mejor Tomalo Enserio¡, Ahora sí que está enojado, preferiría ahorrarme un agujero en mí garganta

Dorian(guardando el tabaco y recogiendo la Pipa del suelo): !Era Necesario que la Tiraras,Hijo!(en respuesta Doyle le dedicó una sonrisa dañina) !de Acuerdo! escucha jefe, se que esto es lo más parecido a un motín en su contra, le hablo en Nombre de mí hijo y yo que nosotros no estuvimos relacionados en esto solo seguíamos órdenes, ya no se que quieres que hagamos, 3 meses pasaron desde que se resolvió el asunto, eso es mucho tiempo

Ahuizotl (molesto): !No me Interesan las Cargas Para Construcciones y Mercenarios!, Lo dejaremos de lado, quiero saber quién de ustedes firmo ese papel

Dorian(caminando hacia adelante): !No nos Inculpe!, hicimos el pedido por quejas de trabajo, la respuesta fue positiva, trabajamos basándonos en sus demanda, el papel que destrozó afirma que aceptaba nuestros términos

Ahuizotl(retrocediendo): en ese papel hay una firma falsificada que alguno de ustedes llevo a cabo sin mí conocimiento

Doyle(arqueando una seja): Sin su Consentimiento?!, Señor usted no es más que un niño llorón que llora y amenaza cuando nada sale como usted lo planeo, además de tacaño y tonto, esos cargamentos fácil los tendríamos lo hubiéramos hecho sin pedir su consentimiento

Ahuizotl (retrocediendo una vez más): !Aunque Digas eso no Explica!...

Caballeron ( con una mirada sería y cansada):ellos no tienen nada que explicar, ya dieron razón y yo se que es verdad

Ahuizotl (volteando hacia Caballeron): !Caballeron! Así que tienes algo que decir, adelante viejo amigo iluminamos a todos, dame los nombres de los responsables de esta traición

Caballeron (dejando caer el peso de sus hombros alzó su mirada con una mueca de disgusto): Mmm! No! realmente no, yo soy el único empeñado en arruinarte

Ahuizotl(dando una leve carcajadas apuntando con su índice): Ja! Tu enserio solo tu, tramaste un motín contra mí, la firma, los préstamos, la deuda todo eso lo hiciste tu solo, Jajaja! Perdón si me río ! Es que, es que Tú Eres!... mira lo imaginé de Dorian, Connor o mís hombres pero tu es irreal

Caballeron( mirando a su alrededor): pues acabo de confesar frente a las amenazantes armas de tus subordinados, que yo administre, tal vez tendriás que replantear un poco sobré mí

Ahuizotl (sonriendo con ironía): !Más Bien Estoy Decepcionado!, yo creí que tu eras...

Caballeron (abriendo los ojos): ! Tu Amigo! no confundas las cosas, tu y yo jamás hemos sido aliados sino conocidos, pero me enfurece que me desestimes porque tu no tienes ni una idea de quién soy realmente, dime algo una sóla cosa que sepas de mí vida privada que no sea ! Adinerado!

En respuesta hubo silencio Daring Doo que sostenía una alabarda entre sus cascos miraba la escena mientras transpiraba en el interior de su traje

Caballeron (con una mirada sería y una mueca de asco): Tu desesperación y miedo a tus deudas te han nublado el juicio, te daré un motivo para que ellos no se entrometieran en tus asuntos, no gastaron 10 años de su vida apoyando tus decisiones en todas y cada una de tus empresas, con la confianza intacta por más de 10 años. No te vieron fallar una y otra vez ante una Pony que se empeña única y exclusivamente a arruinar tus planes, no te vieron día a día caer en la desesperación llenandote de resentimiento, a tal grado que nisiquiera sabes cómo dirigir un campamento, !Fui yo quien estuvo hay todo el tiempo apoyándo y brindando ayuda y mí dinero para tus Azañas!, Pero ahora el ser Invencible, Despiadado,Cruel y Egoísta al que yo seguía siegamente fue partiéndose en pedazos junto a las publicaciones de cada libro de esa yegua, te traicione no por querer sabotearte o tomar tu lugar. Tu solo entregas números, nombras a un superior y te encierras esperando a que nosotros nos arreglamos ignorando todo a tu alrededor, Sabes cuál fue la demanda que hicieron los hombres que yo contrate...!Quieres Saber?! (de adentro de su remera blanca extrae un papel doblado en 4) escucha por ti mismo !"Primero una mayor cantidad de alimentos para evitar tropas enfermas por ingerir alimentos naturales del bosque junto con la misma suma de medicamentos y utensilios de medicina para atender a los heridos y enfermos. Suplantar a las armas actuales con un mejor arscenal, apoyo para enfrentar las hordas indígenas, por último materiales y maquinaria de construcción para acelerar la finalización de los diferentes artefactos del campamento"!

Luego de leer el contenido hizo un bollo la hoja y la lanzo al suelo, aún que la tención del principio había disminuido las alabardas seguían en alto, Connor que estaba unos pasos alejado de Ahuizotl observada con su único ojo todo desde una distancia segura, noto el cruce de miradas entre los Mercenarios que amenazaban con sus armas

Connor (llevando sus brazos detras de su cabeza): !Por Fin Algo de Acción!

Caballeron (escupiendo el suelo):"Una Derrota Aplastante" es Gracioso que mencionaras eso cuando esos salvajes no tomarán nuestro campamento arruinando medio año de arduo trabajo sin descanso, Combati,Asesine, vi morir a Ponys que comandaba mientras observas la pantalla de un monitor, eso no fue la actitud de alguien descarado, egoísta o cruel, esa actitud fue la de un completo cobarde, te olvidas de quiénes pelean a nombre tuyo pero no fue lo único que olvidaste dentro de esa carpeta, olvidaste los aspectos más importantes de dirigir a Mercenarios

Con un silbido agudo todas las espadas y alabardas que amenazaban a Caballeron se levantaron, los Mercenarios que incapacitaban a los de Dorian fueron liberados

Ahuizotl (sorprendido y confundido): !Que Creen que Hacen!...como se atreven a desobedecerme yo soy su jefe y les ordenó que atraviesen a esos traidores (los mercenarios no hacen más que mirarlo con asco)yo soy quien les paga...

Uno de los Mercenarios golpea con el mango de su espada, la parte trasera de la rodilla del Egipcio, su pierna se derribo pesadamente sobre el suelo, simultáneamente otro Mercenario propino un culatazo en el rostro con una ballestas,desparramandolo al Mercenarios lo rodeáron en un círculo, Caballeron paso entre ellos mirando ah su derribo compañero, apoyo la punta de su casco sobre la barbilla y lo levanto hasta la altura de sus ojos

Caballeron (serio): olvidaste que solo blanden su espada al mejor postor, aun mejor cuando son concientes de que tienes el dinero para pagarles, yo sí pago mis deudas !Amigo!(se acerca ah su oreja y susurra) " Mejor si Ganaste su Confianza"( quita su casco de la barbilla y se dirige a sus hombres) ! Acaben con el Pero no lo Maten!

Ahuizotl( con una mueca de enojo): !CABALLERON!, !TRAIDOR! ,!NO ERES MAS QUE UN BASTARDO CHUPA SANGRE!,!DE NO SER POR MÍ AUN ESTARÍAS EN UNA ABURRIDA CLÍNICA RECIBIDO PACIENTES Y JUGANDO CON LOS NIÑOS!...

Un Mercenarios tomo bruscamente la cabeza simio azul y su mandíbula con sus pezuñas, lo levantó de un tirón y lo devolvió al suelo de tierra destrozando su osico, la sangre brotó de su boca y nariz, llevo sus dos manos al rostro, los hilos de sangre que chorreaba por su mentón. Daring Doo observada desde la reta guardia como su enemigo jurado estaba en un verdadero aprieto, apesar de ser su rival la idea de ayudarlo paso por su cabeza, "imposible" fue lo segundo que penso, fue arrancada de sus pensamientos cuando algo pesado se apoyó sobre su cabeza repentinamente

Connor(mirándola con su tranquila sonrisa): ! Presta mucha atención a lo que está por suceder!

Con el codo apoyado sobre su cabeza y sobre la palma de su mano descansaba el mentón del Simio, refunfuño molesta y empujó el brazo con el casco, cuando volteo el Mercenario que golpeo a Ahuizotl se marchó en su lugar estaba un Pony que ella había visto antes

Mercenario(escupiendo una llena blanca al piso): !Usted no está en Posición de Decir Nada "Jefe"!...( agarra el pelaje de su cabeza y lo levanta a la altura de su pecho mirándolo desde arriba): !Dígame Jefe Usted sabe Quién Soy?!

Era Whaitrage quien fue castigado en el Descensor. Un Pony del tamaño de Bic Mac

Ahuizotl(escupiendo sangre y saliva a su cara): !Crees que me Importa!

Whaitrage(limpiando su rostro): !Me lo imaginé! , supongo que tampoco lo conoces a el

De sus volcillos saco una foto arrugada, en ella se veía a un Pony mucho más joven que el portador de la foto, el color de su crin era azul oscuro y su cola era negro con varios mechones blancos, sus ojos eran verdes caqui y en su foto exibia una cálida sonrisa, junto al portador de la foto el joven era un Pony terrestre

Whaitrage(sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sostenía su grueso pelaje azul): !¿siquiera lo recuerdas?¡, el era mí primo, su nombre era Wex, un muchacho de quien estaba orgulloso porque a diferencia de todos aquí el solo necesitaba el dinero para su familia,¡¿te suena a caso ese nombre, te retumban en la cabeza?! !NO! Ni un poco, ¿sabes que paso con el? ¡ Tú lo mandaste como carne de cañón para esos salvajes! ¡le rebanaron el cuello de lado a lado!, ¡¿El número de compañeros fallecidos en combate?!. !Ni una mierda te resuenan en tu maldita cabeza¡ ¡Por qué lo único que hizo el Jefe fue esconderse como un cobarde!, esa fue su valentía, su coraje, esconderse en su carpa mientras los demás batallan, esa es su forma de dirigirnos, !ESCONDIDO COMO UN COBARDE¡

Levantó su casco en el aire, lo dejo caer con peso y velocidad sobre la mejilla derecha de Ahuizotl, repitió el golpe sobre su Nariz , su Ojo Izquierdo, la Ceja Derecha , su Labio Inferior ,su Pómulo, los Contados de su Mandibula Inferior. Partes de su rostro tomaron coloraciones Rojizas y Violetas, la sangre que escurría de su nariz y boca ensuciaba su pelaje mas la hinchazón que se presentaba en su rostro, podía sentir sabor de su sangre en su boca mientras pasaba su lengua entre sus dientes que estaban perfectos, Le dolor se extendía por todo su rostro aun mas sobre su lado derecho, la pezuña soltó el pelaje de su cabeza y cayó pesadamente contra el suelo de tierra rebotando

Whaitrage(frotándose el casco en la tela de su traje manchandola de rojo): !Levantelo Ahora¡

Dos pegasos de nombre Yeargold de pelo color amarillo oscuro y una crin marrón seca y Morsi de pelo color Rojo y crin corta azul con mechones blancos tomaron sus largos brazos, batieron sus alas despegando el cuerpo moribundo del suelo solo las rodillas aun tocaban la tierra. Whaitrage se acercó a Ahuizotl se volteó mirándolo sobre su lomo, levantó ambas piernas traseras al aire igual que Applejack para tirar manzanas

Whaitrage(apretando sus dientes):!Esto es por su Familia¡ (lanzo ambas piernas a la altura del diafragma, azoto alrededor de unas 4 veces seguidas el mismo lugar mientras los dos pegasos resistían el impacto en el cuerpo de su ex jefe)!Suéltenlo! ( Ahuizotl callo como una pesada bolsa de papas al suelo, llevando sus manos al estómago, Whaitrage tomo a Ahuizotl del pesgueso lo levantó bruscamente hasta tenerlo cara a cara, el Egipcio podía sentir el intenso aire chocando y recorrido su rostro mientras trataba de abrir uno de sus ojos) ¡Esto es por Nuestros Compañeros! (acto seguido dio un fuerte cabezazo contra su azulada frente seguido de un rápido izquierdaso sobre su pómulo izquierdo devolviéndolo al suelo)!Yo Ya Terminé! ahora es su turno chicos.

Ante esto Connor y Daring Doo observaban a su "Compañero/Enemigo" completamente Humillado y Golpeado cubrir su rostro con ambas manos mirando hacia arriba el círculo de cabezas de Ponys enojados, poco a poco cerrarse sobre el, las únicas palabras que Connor pronunció fueron estás

Connor(su mano izquierda se aferra al cuello y la derecha al cabello de la Aventurera): !Quiero que Veas Esto¡, un ejemplo perfecto de lo que sucede cuando haces enfadar a quien no debes preciosa

Los furiosos cascos cayeron sobre el herido cuerpo de Ahuizotl, los ojos de Daring Doo transmitían Molestia y Enojo pero potencialmente, los ojos de Connor transmitían gusto acompañado de diversión y una leve sonrisa del espectaculo de linchamiento grupal. Daring Doo observaba hipnotizada como era Golpeado, Desparramando, Pisado, La Sangre brotaba o saltaba manchando su alrededor, no volteaban a otro lado miraba las acciones ante ella plasmándolas en sus pupilas, no era una heroína como ellas, era una Aventurera/Escritora. Como escritora tenía las palabras para describir lo que veía, Los golpes que arrastraban el cuerpo de un lado a otro levantando tierra, Los cascos cayendo como rayos sobre bolsas llenas de frutas. Cuando los gritos de "Traidor, Pedazo de Basura,Asesino,Bastardo,Infeliz o Te Mataré" al rededor d minutos finalizo el linchamiento, Caballeron irrumpió al grupo con unos grilletes y cadenas en su boca

Caballeron( apartando a los mercenarios y lanzando las esposas al suelo): !Les guste o no¡, lo necesitamos vivo a menos que quieran arriesgarse a que la mitad de Equestria quieran nuestras cabezas en estacas, necesitamos como no llamar su atención, !Puede Cernos Útil¡ , vamos que alguno lo levante y lo espose

Ninguno de ellos se Ofreció, todos lo miraban con Ceño frunciendo o daban la espalda, otro lanzaban piedras al cuerpo de Ahuizotl, uno estaba por atizar una en su cabeza pero fue detenido por la mano de Connor

Connor(apretando la pierna delantera del Mercenario, levanto la otra al aire): yo me ofrezco,!Jefe!

Camino hasta Caballeron, casi tomo las esposas pero la pezuña de Caballeron impidiendo que la extrajera del suelo

Caballeron (mirando a Connor): !Crees que te dejare tomarlas así sin más!, tu llegaste aquí por órdenes de el, como podría confiar en un desconocido como tú?!

Connor(mirandolo desde abajo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos cerrados): !Mja! Estoy aquí por la paga nada más, no me importa quien está a cargo, mientras me pagén !Todo Estará Bien!( dio un tirón de las cadenas y las esposas salieron disparadas de abajo de la pezuña, se las llevo encima del hombro) !De un Mercenario a Otro! se lo irritante que es trabajar con el

Connor camino hasta donde estaba Ahuizotl, una nube de tierra se había levantado pero el atento ojo del Simio logro distinguir el azulado y sucio pelaje, se adentro en la nube, en cuestión de segundos comenzó a escucharse el chirriante sonido del metal contra metal, la densidad de la nube se dilató, los ojos de los Ponys podían ver a Connor levantando las extremidades del suelo colocando los grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos "Crrriiinkkk" resonaba el sonido al cerrarse los grilletes, fueron unos segundos y Connor ya había salido de la pequeña nube

Connor(usando la mano para apartar la tierra): ¡Cof!...!Coof¡... ¡Ya!...¡Coofff!...!Yo ya Terminé Aquí¡ quién lo levanta o ayuda a levantarlo, apenas se mueve o está consciente, además pesa, pesa como el diablo...

Caballeron (Serio): tú no cargaras a nadie, entendiste...!Redguy¡...!Bowwer¡... ustedes dos lo cargarán, tu vuelve con los de tu clase

Connor (levantando los brazos y poniendo una expresión boba): !Okey¡...¡Okey!, cómo usted mandé Jefe

Redguy era un Pony color Rojo, de Crin y Cola verde, su Cola estaba cortada en el final asemejándose ah un cepillo de cuello, su cabeza era rapada se podían ver las pequeñas puntas de cuero cabelludo asomándose al exterior, Bowwer era de los Mercenarios de Dorian con su armadura encima, no llevaba casco llegaba casco mostrando un Pony de color naranja y Crin Marrón

Se visualizo el cuerpo del Egipcio cuando la tierra se esfumo, los Mercenarios tomaron con sus bocas las muñecas del inconsciente simio azul, los cargaron sobre sus lomos con los pies arrastrándose sobre el suelo. Con un total de seis grilletes, dos sobre sus muñecas, dos sobre sus tobillos, uno de gran proporción sobre su cintura y el ultimo en su cuello, todos conectándose por cadenas. Ahuizotl llego cargado sobre los Mercenarios hasta el nuevo jefe de la empresa solo para ser despachado sobre el suelo frente a todos, su pelo azul fino como seda y suave como las plumas ahora era una asquerosa masa de pelo duro manchado de tierra y sangre, el azul que siempre portaba con orgullo se transformo en un marrón verdoso podrido,su cuerpo no era mas que una bolsa de basura con manos y pies sobre el suelo con piernas raspadas echando sangre al piso por algún orificio de su rostro, su cuerpo sufría de varios moretones violetas y rojos que sobresalían de su pelo, su rostro desfigurado por la sangre y moretones era peor que los moretones en su cuerpo

Redguy (mirando el deformado rostro de Ahuizotl):!Capitán¡ creo que el jefe esta desmallado ¿que hacemos con el?

Caballeron (rodeando los ojos): !y que Hacen¡ ¡Despiertenlo de una Vez! no quiero retrasos para llegar al templo, lanzenle agua o abofetenlo hagan algo para que termine su siesta

Whitetrage(levantando su casco hasta su mentón): ¡No! ¡No no Esperen! tengo una idea, estoy muy seguro que lo despertara, tu y tu (señalando a Daring Doo) ayuden a esos dos, dejen al jefe sobre la pared de allá (señalando a una pared a su derecha de adoquines) pongan clavos en las cadenas y déjenlo hay, solo estaría faltando si hay alguna letrina

Mercenario (apuntando con su casco): hay una a dos calles de aquí, sobre al final de la esquina de color verde y negro

Whitetrage(sonriendo): !Genial¡ ahora vuelvo

Al cabo de un tiempo volvió con una botella de plástico con un liquido amarillo en su interior con burbujas y espuma en la superficie, se acerco al inconsciente cuerpo sujetado por clavos, uso su dos piernas traseras para mantener el equilibrio, apoyo el casco izquierdo sobre la pared y alzo el derecho sobre la cabeza del desmayado, derramo el liquido sobre el cuerpo de su jefe que caía como una catarata, el final de la botella fue vaciado contra el rostro. Tras terminar se alejo dando un brinco del apestoso olor incluso dando una o dos arqueadas por el asco, como era de esperarse el hediondo olor hiso efecto. Instantáneamente el rostro deformado por los golpes con sus dos ojos abiertos arqueando y escupiendo el liquido que entro en su boca, manteniendo la respiración para no sentir el olor, incluso termino por vomitar todo su almuerzo y desayuno, una vez que sus arcadas y escupidas cesaron, Redguy y Bowwer se acercaron tapando sus narices con sus cascos por el olor a orina combinado con vomito, retiraron los clavos y se alejaron lo mas rápido que pudieron a dar una bocanada de aire.

Ahuizotl(escupiendo, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado bruscamente y dando reiteradas arcadas):!GoGGoGgHaGaGHaGaO¡…!GoGgoooaGaGaaGaaGoGoo¡…GoGaGohoohGaahaGahaGo…!BBUHAAAGGGGGGGGGG¡(escupe varias veces)¡BBBBBAHAGGGGJJJJA!…!oooGGahaGaGooGaaBAHAGABJJ¡…!HIJ¡…!GoGahGoou¡…!HIJOS DE PUTAAA¡…!BUAHAAGGG¡…¡Huu!…!Huuu¡…¡huGGGGaho!…!QUE ES ESTA MIERDA¡…!Coof¡…!CofffGuhaaGorrrrjjjjjj¡…!Puajjj¡…!LOS ODIO¡...!¡GOJJFFCOOF!…¡COOFF!…¡Todos Ustedes son unos enfermos!...!OfGhoojjBUUHGAAHG¡(pasa sus manos por el rostro quitando el mayor excedente de orina)¡Todos Ustedes son unos Infelices... ¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES!

Whitetrage (da un silbido): !Vieron les dije que Funcionaria¡, si solo ¡Coff!...¡Coff!, oliera mejor

Connor(sentado en canasta,con la palma apoyada en la mejilla y una mirada aburrida):!Si¡, !Si¡, todo muy humillante y !Bla¡ ¡Bla! !Bla¡. Podemos largarnos, ya usurpaste su puesto (Señalando a Caballeron) obtuviste tu venganza (Señalando a Whitetrage)y los espectadores tuvieron su experiencia de vida(Señalando a Dorian y Doyle)y ustedes…bueno no los conozco(Mirando a los Mercenarios)

Caballeron (mirándolo con el los ojos entre cerrados): si tan aburrido estas por que no lo traes hasta aquí

Connor (dando una sonrisa y mirando al suelo): !Mmmmmmm¡ !Que Molesto Eres¡...supongo que es justo, tampoco quiero perder mi cabeza

Entre burlas el tranquilo simio se acerco al encarcelado que terminaba de quitarse el sabor a orina de su boca, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable el rostro de Connor se contrajo en asco, para luego taparse la nariz

Connor(agitando la mano hacia delante):!Dios Mío tu si que Hueles Feo¡...¡Coof!...!Coof¡... eh soportado olores inmundos y asquerosos pero !Hufff¡ esto es peor

Manteniendo el aire con alguna que otra arcada logro quitar los clavos de las cadenas, Ahuizotl se desparramó por el piso con esfuerzo y ayuda de Connor logro mantenerse de pie

Ahuizotl (mirando con los ojos entre cerrados al simio): ¡Tú También Piensas Traicionarme!, por las riquezas de hay dentro, !Je¡ no si no te conociera ya te habría golpeado

Connor(sonriendo): no lo tomes como algo personal, tu conoces el dicho

Connor y Ahuizotl (al mismo tiempo): "Mientras más Paga, Mejor Sera la Efectividad"

Connor(con la sonrisa y ojos cerrados): !Además...¡

El puño derecho se entierro en el estomago de Ahuizotl expulsando saliva de su boca se desparrama sobre el hombro de Connor

Connor(susurrándole): ¡Te Debía esto!

La palma izquierda toma la cabeza de Ahuizotl tapando su oído, un movimiento que paso desapercibido para los demás, solo el Ex jefe lo escucho, un sonido "BLINKK" su adolorido rostro mostró asombro, el cuerpo fue transportado y lanzado al suelo, el egipcio devolvió una mirada molesta a Connor. Mientras se alejaba caminando en dirección a sus camaradas, los ojos del Simio azul notaron un gesto indirecto proveniente de los ojos de Connor, un Guiño

Connor(con las manos en los bolsillos): ¡Bajemos de Una Vez! !Mis Piernas me Duelen¡

Caballeron (mirando a Connor sobre su hombro): !Ustedes Dos !(señalando a Redguy y Bowwer) llevaran al prisionero, si intenta escapar !Mantenlo! y en cuanto a ti Connor, tus servicios ya no serán necesarios, !Dime la Cantidad que Acordaron¡

Connor(levantando los hombros): 25 Mil

Caballeron(mirando a Ahuizotl): ¿También Tenías Pensado Pagarle con las Riquezas del Templo?, cuando subamos te pagare

Los grupos bajaron las viejas escaleras de la ciudad, eran enormes en un estado deteriorado o corroído sumándole que se encontraban en picada, ocasionando que algunos rodaran cuesta abajo, arrastrado por las desniveladas escaleras Ahuizotl era lastimado por sus moretones en su cuerpo que solo empeoraban con cada tramo, el dolor lo hizo hablar a los Mercenarios que lo transportaban señalando los contratiempos que tenia, pero ninguno paro ah ayudarlo

Connor(Comunicador): Si sigues llamando la atención de esos dos podrían descubrir mi regalo y adiós al plan

Al escuchar su voz miro adelante sorprendido, caminando sobre la posición delantera de todo el grupo, Connor junto a sus Camaradas caminaban lideraban el grupo

Connor(Comunicador): Mientras tu y el Vejestorio hablaban a mis espaldas tome prestado uno de sus juguetes y aprendí como usarlo, si no quieres arruinarlo cierra tu hocico y para de llorar, me sacas de quicio

Ahuizotl (Susurrando): ¿Planeas Traicionarlos a Ellos?

Connor(Comunicador): ¡No Entiendes Nada¡ somos socios hasta que pague lo contrario, ¿nunca entendiste el dicho?, ni se te ocurra reclamar el golpe o personalmente te lanzare en picada por las escaleras, ¡Ahora Sigue Mís Instrucciones!

Al dejar atrás las derruidas escaleras, terminaron frente a las puertas del centro de mando de los Mercenarios de Grammers, con diferencia al de la superficie fue improvisado dentro de dos edificios de la ciudad, la estructura de ambas construcciones se conectaban mutuamente atraves de una pared. La primer casa era de color gris de aspecto vieja de dos pisos de altura, una puerta trasera y delantera, un garaje con portón de rejas negra, las segunda era de un amarillo beige con dos pisos, una puerta trasera y una delantera, no llevaba un garaje y el techo fue destruido por escombro, las paredes delanteras habían sido tiradas a bajo dejando el frente descubierto tapado por una ancha manta de color verde oscuro, las luces de tungsteno brillaban en su interior y mostraba actividad en los interiores de la vivienda

Caballeron(acercándose a Ahuizotl): es lo mejor que logramos levantar de esa estructura, así como la ves es mucho mejor que las primeras faces de remodelacion. Tu ""presupuesto"" logro que el engrasando de las ruedas de los cañones no aparcaran mas lugar de lo innecesario, cuando terminemos con el armamento pesado partiremos ha las puertas del palacio

Ahuizotl(mirando con desdén a Caballeron): ¿Acabas de decir que Usaran los Cañones?, ¡Creí que Usarían Dinamita Para Bolar las Puertas! ¿De que Sirven los Cañones?

Caballeron(arqueando una seja): ¡ Tu Sabes bien por que no se Puede entrar Hay!…( volteo con curiosidad en su exprecion) !Tu no Sabes lo que es un Androxus Verdad?( mira a Dorian y Doyle) !Ustedes se guardaron eso ¡Jejeje! no era el único que planeaba traicionarte después de todo

Ahuizotl(mirando de un lado a otro): alguien quiere explicarme de que me perdí

Dorian(levantando los cascos): solo eran negocios, mejor explicalo !Tu¡

Caballeron(mirando a Dorian y a Ahuizotl): te falta leer mucho pero creo que te lo ahorraras al final del día, los Androxus son la guardia real que cuidan el palacio de seres como nosotros"Intrusos"…si no me equivoco o mi memoria no falla en las guerras antiguas en las que Grammers participo, fue el apogeo y nacimiento de los Legendarios Caballeros de Oro, estamos parados sobre el lugar que vio nacer los 5 juramentos de los Caballeros."No permitirás que el inocente, el Ciudadano y el Pueblo Sufra", "Defenderás la Realeza y no Permitirás que Abusen de su Poder, Economía y/o Lastimen al Inocente de manera Directa o Indirecta", "Al Transformarte en Caballero no Entablar una Relación Amorosa", "Todos los Caballeros deben mantenerse Vírgenes tanto Femenino como Masculino"," Un caballero se Inducirá a un Duro Entrenamiento que Pondrá en Peligro su Salud y Mentalidad, Sus Cascos no Portaran un Arma Propia de no ser que su vida dependa de eso". Si un caballero desobedecía los juramentos era buscado y ejecutados, Los Androxus son las almas ejecutadas de esos Caballeros puestas dentro de un Golem capaces de controlar un elemento de la naturaleza, a esto agreguemos su Poder y Magia, derrotar a uno Cuerpo a Cuerpo es un Suicidio, para eso traemos los cañones

Dorian (recordando): En la actualidad los Caballero de Oro no llegan a 10, Luego de que Grammers desapareció los 5 juramentos perdieron fuerzas y desaparecieron, sin nadie que los controle los Caballeros aprovecharon su poder de forma diestra y siniestra, imagínense seres capaces de plantar cara a los Alicornios, los Caballeros Oro no eran temidos y respetados por su insuperable poder

Doyle (colocando un casco en su barbilla): Las actuales Clasificaciones de Poder están basadas en ellos, "Oro" solo las Grandes leyendas poseen tal rango como Ost El Rastreador, Allias La invencible, Skay La Poderosa y el Legendario...

Connor( Deteniéndose en seco con una sonrisa en su rostro y una llama de odio crecía atravez de su ojo): !Marcus Anderson¡

Doyle(mirando con una sonrisa pícara al simio): !No Te Agrada que Hablemos Particularmente de el¡

Connor(volteando dejando al descubierto la cicatriz sobre su rostro): !Tu Crees¡, gracias a el tengo esta cosa en mi cara

Dorian (frunciendo el entre cejo): !Lo Conociste¡

Connor(abriendo los parpados de su ojos blanco con los dedos): yo soy un Mercenario, el un Caballero, mi oficio es aniquilar, el suyo proteger somos dos caras de una misma moneda, cuando lo conocí mis camaradas me recuperaron de las corrientes de un rió moribundo casi ahogado

Caballeron(acercándose a Connor): ¡Y Ahora solo Eres el Guardaespaldas de un Gusano! (Mirando a Ahuizotl) aquí hay gato encerrado no me creo que esta plaga pague a nadie por adelantado por cuidar su espalda, cual es el verdadero motivo de tu llegada aquí

Connor (rascándose el cuello): ¡Nuestro Amigo Delira con la Posibilidad de que su Rival Daring Doo este entre Nosotros!

Doyle(sonriendo de forma burlona): !Daring Doo¡...Daring Doo la aventurera de los libros de ficción que relata tu humillación ¿Es Gracias ah Ella que tu reputación este por los suelos?(observando a Ahuizotl)

Caballeron(nervioso): ¡Esa Maldita Pony está Aquí!, ¡No Puede Ser!, tengo... tengo que hacer una revisión de todo el complejo, si esa escritura o aventurera o lo que sea, está aquí debo saberlo

Connor(mirando de reojo a Daring Doo): ¡No sera Necesario¡ mis espías la localizaron hace tres días 3 días, viajan con ella sin que lo note, Si somos rápidos podríamos tenderle una trampa

Dorian (mirando con desconfianza a Connor): !Crees que Voy a Confiar en ti¡

Connor(guardando sus manos en bolsillos): haz lo que quieras con está información...¡Mañana me Largo de Aquí!

Doyle (mirando a Connor sin que éste le de importancia): ¡No Confiaría en el Simio si Fuera Usted!

Caballeron(mirando con desconfianza a Connor): !No es Necesario que lo Digas¡, primero centrémonos en el Palacio luego nos encargaremos de la invitada especial, !Alguien Mas tiene algo que Agregar!(Silencio)¡Bien nos Vamos!

Todos marcharon hacia el centro de mando, A todo esto Doyle Noto una mueca en el rostro de Connor mientras llevaba una mano al mentón

Doyle (sonriendo): ¡Te molesto que habláramos de tus Cicatrices Simio?

Connor(Mirando Hacia Arriba): ¡Intentando Recordar Algo!, lo tengo en la puerta de la lengua... ¡Pero no Sale!( da manotazos a su cabeza)

Doyle(frunciendo el Ceño): !Te Sientes Bien Simio¡

Connor(con las manos alrededor de su cabeza, devuelve una Sonrisa a Doyle): !Hooo, Ya lo Recordé¡

Antes de que alguien pudiera detener a Connor la daga fue desenfundada, elevándola sobre la cabeza del joven Pony sostenida con ambas manos desendio sobre la parte superior del cráneo de Doyle y saliendo por debajo de su mandíbula, la hoja entera se sumergió dentro la cabeza chocando con el mango, las piernas traseras del Pony instantáneamente perdieron sus fuerzas y callejón con un golpe seco sobre el piso,sus piernas delanteras no había perdido fuerzas pero estaban completamente estáticas, el cuerpo entero quedó estático manchando por la sangre que caía de su cabeza, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su boca abierta. El cuerpo del muchacho tembló y tuvo espasmos por unos segundos hasta que quedó quieto y de su nariz brotó un camino de sangre que pasó por su boca hasta su barbilla, el ruido que hiso la cabeza del Pony al ser apuñalado fue como si la tapa de una lata fuera golpeada por un martillo, el ruido llamó la atención de los Mercenarios que voltearon para ver el escenario

Dorian (con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos): !HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...AAA...AAA...AAA...AAAAAAAA¡ ¡MI HIJO!...¡MI HIJO NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡MI HIJO QUE ES LO QUE HAS HECHO A MI HIJO!

Connor (arrancando la daga del cráneo de Doyle y tirándolo al suelo): !Eliminar a toda Posiblemente Amenaza, Directa o Indirectamente es también por lo que estoy Aquí!, y eso te incluye a ti(señalando a Caballeron)

Caballeron (con miedo en su rostro): ¡GUARDIAS!

Todos los mercenarios levantaron sus lanzas amenazando con sus peligrosas puntas, Connor solo se limitó a levantar sus dos manos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus afiliados dientes.

Dorian llegó al cadáver de su hijo, lo levantó pronunciando su nombre con una voz quebrada, maldijo, lo movió de aquí para allá,sacudió su cuerpo bruscamente e incluso llegó al extremo de golpearlo con su casco probando que su hijo despertara, ignorando que la sangre de su hijo lo había pintado de rojo

Dorian(cargando a el su hijo): Despierta por favor...di algo, una estupidez o insultarme pero di algo...¡Mi Hijoooo! Hooo...!Ooo¡ ¡Noooo!...¡Ooo Haaa!...¡Haaaaaaa!...!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

La tristeza de Dorian se transformó en enojo y odio al sentir como el débil pecho de su primogénito dejo de inflarse y desinflarse y el poco aire dejo de salir por su boca y nariz

Dorian(con lagrimas cayendo por su mentón): mí hijo mí hermoso y precioso hijo se fue(mira a Connor sobre su lomo) !Tú me lo Quitaste Maldito Simio!

Connor (apuntando con su dedo a su daga): ¡Estás Seguro juraría que no es la sangre de otro Pony!

Dorian (furioso escupiendo saliva por cada oración): !GUARDIAS¡, !MATENLO,MATENLO...MATENLOOO¡ !QUIERO SU CABEZA EN UNA LANZA, QUIERO QUE LE ARRANQUEN ESA SONRISA DE SU CARA A EL Y CADA UNO DE SUS AMIGOS MATENLO A TODOS AHORAAA!

Los guardias de Dorian prepararon sus lanzas mientras con apoyo de los demás Mercenarios rodeaba a los Simios.

Dorian(Tomando una de las Espadas de sus Mercenarios): !TE ARE PAGAR A TI Y A TODOS LOS QUE TRABAJAN CONTIGO POR LA MUERTE DE MI HIJO!, ¡NI UNO SOLO QUEDARA CON VIDA!

Connor(inclinando su cabeza a un costado): ¿estas seguro?

Mira a Withetrage, el devuelve una sonrisa, Dorian ve el gesto, a continuación Withetrage mira al Mercenarios a su costado y da un guiño con su hijo izquierdo

Mercenario(asistiendo con la cabeza): ¡LEVANTEN ARMAS!, ¡PREPAREN ALABARDAS!

Dorian(preocupado): !CABALLERON¡

Los mercenarios bajaron sus lanzas, pero en ve de rodear a Connor las apuntaron a Dorian y Caballeron, Dorian miro a los Mercenarios sin que ninguno devolviera la mirada, Caballeron protesto

Caballeron(Confuso): !Que Creen que Hacen Bajen sus Lanzas ahora Mismo se los Ordeno…¡

Connor(cruzando sus brazos mientras sostenía su daga): !Caballeros¡

Ambos Ponys voltearon, en el centro Connor miro a todos, estiro sus dos brazos hacia abajo llegando a la altura de su cadera, los Mercenarios de Dorian eran amenazados por enemigos de atrás y delante

Connor(molesto): !He de Admitir que algo me a dejado Consternado¡, Al tomar un trato me doy la libertar de imaginar las condiciones del lugar, aunque suene infantil imaginen mi sorpresa al encontrarme un escándalo infernal en el campamento...¡Un Líder Incapaz de Controlar a sus Hombres!...!La Compañía de un Molesto Anciano y el Cadáver de su Hijo!...pero hay algo en particular que no soporto ¿Dígame Jefe como perdió su puesto?

Ahuizotl(con los ojos abiertos): Tra...!Traición¡

Connor(llevando su dedo indice a la oreja derecha): ¿Propuesta Por?

Ahuizotl(mirando a Caballeron): !El jefe de moneda¡

Connor(mirando a Doyle): ¿Y que Sucede con los Traidores? todos lo tienen en claro, los traidores son !ASESINADOS¡

Dorian(desesperado):!CABALLERON LÁRGATE DE…HAGAAAAJJJ¡

Dos zumbidos cortaron el aire, dos cuchillos arrojadizos viajaron hacia Dorian y Caballeron, Dorian sufrió el impacto en el centro de su pecho encarnándose entre los huesos de su caja torácica y su cuero cabelludo, el impacto lo derribo cayendo al lado de su hijo quedando cara a cara con los blancos ojos, Caballeron sufrió un golpe mas critico, el filo abrió un tajo en el cuello del cual brotaba montones de sangre que ensuciaron al equino,por reflejo tapo su cuello con sus cascos para evitar el sangrado,callo al suelo escupiendo sangre por la boca

Ala par que Dorian y Caballeron eran heridos, la Mayoría de los Mercenarios atacaron con sus lanzas a los Mercenarios de Dorian, quienes no lograron reaccionar eran eliminados instantáneamente por las lanzas que atravesaron a los mayoría de soldados como brochetas o las patas traseras eran golpeadas desequilibradas y degollar sus gargantas

Los Mercenarios de Connor redujeron a sus captores en un instante demostrando una diferencia de habilidad abismal entre ellos y los de Ahuizotl. Atacaron a los pocos que habían reaccionado a tiempo, la armadura que Dorian proporciono a sus fuerzas resulto superior a la simple vestimenta de los Mercenarios de Ahuizotl lo que termino en la muerte de sus agresores pero la superioridad numérica los puso contra las cuerdas.

La masacre solo duro dos minutos, Los Mercenarios formaron dos patrullas que perseguían a 3 que escaparon,Connor caminaba con un fragmento de las capas limpiando su daga, llego hasta un grupo de Mercenarios que custodiaban a Dorian que seguía aferrado al cadáver de su hijo, Los Mercenarios abrieron el circulo dejando paso al Simio, alejado del circulo Ahuizotl había sido liberado de los grilletes. Miraba en dirección a una pared de una casa vieja en ella las cadenas y grilletes que lo retuvieron estaban sobre Caballeron que había sido clavado de igual forma como habían echo con el, estaba inerte con la cabeza decaída tosiendo sangre

Dorian(mirando a su hijo): ¿¡Que Quieres!?

Connor(pasando el dedo por la hoja de su daga): eres inteligente sabes la respuesta, estoy harto de ti y quiero hacer mi buena acción del día para dejar que veas a tu hijo una vez mas

Dorian (sacando una espada de abajo del cadáver de su hijo): BASTA¡ O TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR

Todos los mercenarios desenfundaron, pero Connor los detiene

Connor (estirando sus dos brazos a cada extremo): !Esto es Entre el Padre del Cadáver y Yo¡(deja caer su daga al suelo) !Se Preocupa de no Volver a Ver a su Hijo, pero tengo una solución, llega a la superficie, Buscar entre las sabanas de los burdeles y rogar que la mezcla resulte parecido¡

Dorian(Furiosos):!SUFICIENTE¡

Dorian corrió portando la espada en su boca,para cortar la diferencia de altura pego un potente salto en busca del cuello del Simio, en respuesta Connor se limito a esquivar el ataque moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha en dirección contraria a la hoja de la espada, el cuerpo entero de Dorian paso a un lado de la cabeza de Connor, una de las piernas traseras de Dorian fue capturada por la mano izquierda de Connor que lanzo al equino contra el suelo pero el impacto no detuvo al viejo Pony se puso de pie rápidamente y cargo contra Connor, aprovechando la estatura lanzo ataques dirigidos a las piernas y estomago de Connor, pero los arrebatados ataques eran esquivados sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, la espada pasaba a los costados del Simio, Cerca de su Barriga, de sus Hombros, de su Cuello, de su Espalda e incluso de sus Piernas, todos eran y serian ataques lanzados a la nada, incluso con el plus de tener a su enemigo desarmado no lograba, formar una imagen de el vengando a su hijo, los ataques eran cada vez mas lentos y sin fuerza

Dorian(apretando el mango de la espada con los dientes): !TE MATARE POR QUITARME A MI HIJO¡

Se abalanzo hacia su enemigo intentando atravesar su pecho con la hoja, Connor se movió a un costado lanzando un manotazo sobre la cien del Pony que nuevamente cayo al suelo

Connor(agachándose y colocando los brazos sobre sus rodillas): ¡Ten Cuidado Anciano si te Degollas a ti Mismo, la Batalla Sera mas Aburrida de lo que ya Es!

Dorian(tomando el mango con su pezuñas derecha y galopo con las tres restantes): ¡NO PARARE HASTA MATARTE DESGRACIADO!

Galopo zigzagueando, se abalanzo de un salto lanzando un ataque descendente diagonal en busca de desprender el hombro derecho del cuerpo de Connor, el ataque fue detenido por las hojas ocultas de cada mano que formaron una X, cuando las piernas Traseras del Pony tocaron el suelo, las hojas se retrajeron y la palma Izquierda desnudas de Connor capturaron el brazo de Dorian atraiéndolo hacia el y cortando la distancia entre ellos dos, la palma derecha de Connor aprovechando el largo de su brazo alcanzo la cabeza de Dorian apoyándose sobre la frente, el pulgar obstruía uno de los ojos del Anciano, ahora mismo Connor estaba detrás de Doria

Connor(acercando su boca al oído ): ¡Tal Vez no Logres Vengar a tu Hijastro!

Dorian(ejerciendo fuerza para soltarse del agarre de Connor): ¡PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE MATARME!

Connor(mirando el ojo tapado con su pulgar): !Que Frase tan mala Elegiste¡

La palma libero el rostro del anciano, usando su antebrazo golpeo la articulación de la pierna de Dorian que sostenía la espada, el sonido de algo partiéndose se escucho, la pierna del Pony termino en un angulo imposible

Dorian(con los ojos abiertos, sujeto con su otra pierna la articulación rota): !HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡!

El grito de dolor estallo de las cuerdas vocales de Dorian, la silaba salia como un disparo fuera de su boca, la espada fue soltada por el casco y atrapado por la palma derecha de Connor. Un rápido movimiento, un ataque horizontal y la espada desprendió la cabeza del cuerpo cayendo al suelo, tanto padre e Hijo habían muerto

Vio como Connor entrego el arma reglamentaria a su dueño y como el circulo que rodeaba a los combatientes se esparció dejando los dos cuerpos en el suelo, pero ella ya no estaba en tierra escondida en los escombros del techo destruido era donde Daring Doo se ocultaba, aun lado tenia la espada reglamentaria que le habían dado junto a su ropa de Mercenario, hace 10 minutos su experiencia y sentidos le advirtieron que algo estaba por suseder cuando Connor ataco a Doyle y mientras la atención estaba en el, ella batió sus alas y alcanzo el tejado destruido, sus acciones fueron las correctas escucho a los Mercenarios mencionarla al buscar a los Soldados de Dorian que habían escapado, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era estar estática y observar, de uno de sus Bolsillos saco un block de Notas metido en un Foleo de plástico y una lapicera, no escribió sino dibujo un rostro, el rostro de Connor, Como aventurera y escritora había encontrado el material suficiente para volver a la publicación de libros de aventura y un antagonista prometedor de un reto, una sonrisa de desafió se dibujo en el rostro de Daring Doo, Connor y Ahuizotl estaban por enfrentarse a la aventurera mas grande de todos los tiempo

Ahuizotl(acercándose por detrás a Connor): ¡¿Acabaste con Todos?!

Connor(recuperando su daga): !Aun Tenemos algo que Terminar¡

Ahuizotl miro a Caballeron aun encadenado y caminaron hacia el

Ahuizotl(mirando a los Mercenarios): !No lo Entiendo¡, ellos parecían fieles a Caballeron ¿Como Lograste que lo Traicionaran? pelearon junto a el, pero aun así no titubearon y los hicieron a un costado

Connor(Mirando los interiores de las casas abandonadas):!Caballeron lo dijo¡, pero el tenia una visión equivocada de nuestro oficio, somos Mercenarios lo que nos mueve no es la lealtad o la confianza, sino el dinero, sobre todo cuando pagas su peso en oro

Ahuizotl(con la boca abierta como plato): ¡Peso en Oro a Cada uno de Ellos¡ se requiere de una fuente muy vasta de ingresos, !Cuántos Tienes a tu Disposición¡

Connor(mirando los restos del herido Caballeron): !A Todos Aquí y Todos en la Superficie¡, sacaremos provecho de esta incursión para eliminar los cabos sueltos en el campamento, es todo lo que diré, no pienso hablar de mis ingresos contigo, termina con el de una vez

Habían llegado ante Caballeron pero la perdida de sangre lo afecto tanto que Ahuizotl no sabia si seguía consciente, por otro lado Connor desenfunda su ballestas, carga un virote y da el arma lada golpeando el pecho de Ahuizotl

Ahuizotl(mirando con los ojos cansados a Connor):¡¿Creí que tu te Encargarías de El?!

Connor(Arqueando una seja): me encargue de los soldados amotinados, atrape a Caballeron y esos dos entrometidos, !No me des mas Problemas Resuelvelos¡

Tomo la ballesta con el pulso alborotado, el arma no dejaba de temblar, el metal del virote chocaba con los costados, apunto a la cabeza tumbada de su ex amigo, miro el virote y luego a su compañero, su herida ahora vendada con una enorme mancha de sangre en su cuello, por instantes varios recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, los recuerdos se esfumaron cuando la ballesta fue arrancada con fuerza bruta de sus dedos, Ahuizotl miro a Connor con la ballesta en sus manos, Apunto, Disparó y el Virote se incrusto dentro del cráneo de Caballeron, el movimiento fue tan rápido que Ahuizotl siquiera pudo inmutarse

Connor(recargando la ballesta y guardándola, puso dos dedos en su pecho): si yo te digo que le dispares a alguien, !Tu Disparas¡, si digo que incendiamos el centro de investigación, ¡Tu lo Incendias!, si te digo que ataques el pueblo a 23 km de aquí ¡ Lo Haces! cuando tengas las agallas de dar esas ordenes dejare que estés a cargo por ahora yo soy quien esta al mando de la expedición terminamos aquí dile a todos que nos vamos al centro de mando

Ahuizotl se marchó observando el cadáver, cuando Connor estuvo apunto de marcharse escuchó a un Mercenario llamarlo

(Mercenario):¡OYE TE IMPORTARÍA LLEVARLO ESTAMOS, ATENDIENDO A LOS HERIDOS!

Connor volteó, vio a Mercenarios que traían a Whitetrige sobre una camilla con una herida vendada en su pierna delantera

Whitetrige(apretando su pierna): uno de esos malditos me vio venir y me hizo esto, ¡Como Duele!, solo espera ya te encontrare, en fin no puedo caminar correctamente me echas un casco o mano en tu caso

Connor(mirando la sangre): !Fiuuuu¡ esa si que es una fea herida mi amigo, !Vuelvan a su Trabajo yo lo Atiendo a Este¡

Whitetrage(indicándoles a los mercenarios que se largaran): !Je¡ no es nada de que preocuparse, los médicos del centro de mando me atenderán, ven aquí carga a este moribundo soldado !Jejeje¡

Connor remplazo a los Mercenarios, coloco una pezuña alrededor de su hombro y coloco su brazo en el Hombro de Whitetrage cerca de su cuello

Whitetrage(rengueando con una sonrisa en la cara): ¡Dios esto arde! ¡Je! no puedo esperar a que lleguemos quiero tomar un poco de…

La voz de Whitetrage fue callada cuando la hoja oculta salió expulsada atravesando lado a lado el cuello de Whitetrage, una vez que Connor atravezo la garganta quito la hoja de la suave carne y lo dejo sobre el suelo mientras moría desangrado,miro a un costado y los Mercenarios lo miraban anonadados

Connor(levantando las manos a la altura de su pecho): !Queee¡ ustedes vieron moriría en cualquier momento, dejen de preocuparse ¡Vamos Tenemos que Reunirnos con los Otro!

Los mercenarios salieron despavoridos mientras Connor los observaba, los ojos marrones observaron el techo de el centro de mando y una sonrisa apareció

Connor(sigue caminando): !Bien Hecho, Preciosa¡

* * *

 **Equestria/Bosques de Seaward Soals/30/07/15/ 17:56Hs**

Luego de la partida de los camiones hacia el centro de investigación hace 9 horas las cosas transcurrieron normalmente dentro del campamento en el campamento, los Mercenarios iban y venían, jugaban al Poker, cocinaban o entrenaban en combate, el día parecía precioso durante las primeras horas del día pero radicalmente densas nubes oscuras cubrieron el área del bosque, cualquiera pensaría que llovería o fuertes vientos pero no era así el clima estaba relajado y las nubes oscuras parecían que solo estaban molestando.

Entre los Mercenarios un grupo alterno se encargan de una tarea que venían realizando hace días, "Enterrar los Muertos" especifica mente los que Connor había dejado días atrás. El grupo estaba conformado por cuatro Mercenarios, Window, Lamper, Badger y el mas experimentado entre ellos Mac Ready, Window era un Pony pequeño casi del mismo tamaño que Applejack, traían el traje de mercenario, su pelo era rojo con rulos alborotados, su crin y cola eran negras, Lamper era un Pony robusto igual que Shinnig Armor, su pelo era blanco crema, su crin y cola gris, tenia un pelo lacio corto tirado hacia la derecha y un poco de barba,Badger era un Pony alto con largas piernas y un cuerpo pequeño su pelo era verde hoja, su cola y crin naranja suave, por ultimo Mac Ready un Pony de varios años de pelo Marrón, cola y crin negro llevaba el pelo largo hasta el lomo junto a una barba con canas en la punta,

Habían pasado los días en el campamento cavando tumbas o enterrando cadáveres, no habían ejercido trabajo desde los asedios indígenas ellos no estuvieron en el equipo de entierro durante el asedio de los indígenas, y gracias a Celestia que fue así, solo faltaban dos mas y volverían a sus tranquilas vidas

Lamper(peleaba un poco para luego detenerse y pasar su casco por la frente quitándose el sudor): ¡Por Celestia Cuanto Calor!, cuanto tiempo mas tenemos que hacer esto, ya es el tercero

Window( sosteniéndose su pala): Quien Fue el Tipo que Invito al Psicopatía¡

Mac Ready(sentado sobre un árbol la pala a su costado):¡Me Pueden Explicar Porque Ninguno de Ustedes Trajo Algo de Comer¡, me muero de hambre

Lamper(volviendo a palear): porque no nos comemos a Badger o esperen seria como comer huesos

Badger(acostado en el piso con un casco sobre sus ojos): !Púdrete¡

Window(mirando el interior del agujero): !Ya Esta Listo¡, esta bien esa profundidad(mirando a sus Mac Ready y Badger) inútiles vallan a buscar el muerto, me quiero largar de aquí

Mac Ready(levantándose): !Por Fin¡ (camina hasta Badger y lo empuja con la punta de la pata) !Muévete Vagabundo aun Eres Joven¡

Ambos caminaron hasta una pequeña carreta apoyada sobre un árbol dentro había un cuerpo envuelto en una manta blanca,lo cargaron en su lomo y la llevaron al agujero y lo dejaron caer dentro con un fuerte golpe, Mc Ready tomo la pala, la introdujo dentro de la pila acumulada de tierra sacada del agujero, mientras trabajaba, Badger y Lamper se sentaron sobre la corteza de un árbol, Windows dejo caer su pala al suelo y camino hacia el bosque

Lumper(mirándolo): ¿A Donde Vas?

Window(volteándose): !Voy a Dar una Vuelta me Duelen los Cascos¡, !¿Alguno Quiere Venir?¡

Lumper(levantándose): !Voy¡, !Alguien Mas¡(Badger niega con la cabeza y Mac Ready sigue paleando)!De acuerdo Vamos¡

Se adentraron en el bosque dejando a los dos Ponys tras, mientras caminaban por la flora del bosque

Lumper: ¿Como Van Las Cosas Con tu Esposa? ¡Escuche que ella esta Embarazada de 3 Meses!

Window(devolviendo la mirada): !Así Es¡, voy a tener un hijo (decaído) y estoy aquí a 500 Km de mi hogar, lejos de las única persona que realmente me importa

Lamper(mirando al suelo): !Haaa Si¡, es una porquería, estar en este lugar día y noche sin potras a las cuales montar, encima nuestros roles no es lo mejor, (suspira)

Mac Ready y Badget seguían en las misma, las gotas de sudor caían por la frente frente del Pony , el cadáver había sido tapado por la tierra y solo faltaba la mitad del pozo y largarse de hay

Mac Ready(tirando un el montón de tierra): ¡Muchacho Cuanto Tiempo Estarás Acostado, Toma la Pala y Echame un Casco!

Badget(apartando el casco de sus ojos dejando una línea de sudor en la frente): ¡Tranquilo Anciano lo estas Haciendo Bien!

Tapo nuevamente sus ojos, escucho el sonido del viento moviendo las hojas, el canto de los pájaros, la tierra siendo removida por Mc Ready, estaba apunto de decirle que iría a trotar cuando un gruñido identifico al de un león llego a sus oídos

Badget(riendo):¡Jejeje! ¿Que Fue eso Mc Ready? tienes tanta hambre que tu estomago grita por comida

Mc Ready(clavando la pala en la pila de tierra): ¡Jejeje! de que hablas Imbécil

Badget(Levantándose hasta la cintura): !Vamos me Diras que no Escuchaste Nada¡, la edad esta comenza a afectarte anciano ¿enserio no escuchaste eso?

Mc Ready(tirando la tierra dentro del agujero): ¿Noooo de que estas hablando?

Un rugido se escucho por todo el bosque era fácil entender que era amenazante, provenía de las puntas de los arboles en lo mas alto

Mc Ready(mirando hacia arriba): ¡Ahora si lo escucho!

Repentinamente hubo movimiento entre los arbustos era un movimiento rápido que dejo caer varias hojas verdes al suelo

Mc Ready( sujetando la pala con fuerza): ¿Diablos Sabes si Aquí hay Lobos de Madera?

Badget(levantándose): !Es Probable¡

Mc Ready(rodeando el agujero): ¿y una hidra?

Badget(lo mira sobre su hombro con una expresión molesta): ¡Intenta no Asustar a tu Compañero!( Mac Ready sonrió) ¡No Prefieres Usar tu Espada es mejor para defenderse!

Mc Ready(soltando la pala y desenfundando): ¡Muy Graciosos!

Mientras caminaban lentamente los matorrales a pocas leguas de allí Window y Lamper caminaban

Lamper(apartando un par de mosquitos de su lomo): ¿Que Crees que Pase abajo, el Jefe este Muerto o Este Vivo?

Window(comiendo un poco de pasto fresco): !Me interesa poco y nada¡, mientras me pague Connor y el yo estaré a su disposición

Lamper(mirando el paisaje): Creo que estoy mas preocupado por Caballeron, no importa si el jefe esta vivo o muerto ese caballo esta condenado

Window(recordando el rostro de Connor): Connor, no anda con rodeos no necesito a un psicólogo para saber que esta loco de remate, De pena, Caballeron peleo junto a nosotros contra los salvajes y lo traicionamos por un par de bits… muchos bits, pero me guste o no necesito esa cantidad, ira para mi familia, lo necesitan y are cualquier cosa para conseguirlos

Lamper(chocando su flanco contra el de Window): el modelo de padre a seguir, yo solo quiero el dinero para comida, riquezas y por supuesto compañía

Window(riendo maneándose de un lado a otro): siempre pensando en sexo, estoy seguro que te quieres llevar a la pony del grupo a las oscuras y darle tu amor

Lamper(mirando para arriba): !Es un Ángel!, !Esas Piernas¡, Esas curvas, Su Rostro, Su Trasero es Un Bom Bom, la quiero llevar dentro del bosque y darle lo que le pertenece !Jejeje¡

Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar movimientos entre los matorrales que estaban frente a ellos

Lamper(tomando el mango de la espada con su boca): ¡Que Crees que sea Eso!

Window(rodeando los ojos): tranquilo loco de la guerra es un conejo

Lamper(dando una sonrisa): atrapemoslo y tendremos una nueva mascota con la cual jugar

Window(dando una sonrisa sarcástica): ¡Tsk! no lo molestes es un maldito conejo

Lamper(caminando lentamente hacia la arboleda con el mango en su boca y mirando hacia delante): ¡Y si es un Lobo de Madera¡ podríamos vencerlo llevarlo al campamento su leña nos servirá para las fogatas

Window(quedándose atrás): si hay un lobo te doy mi palabra, que voy aprovechar que te esta comiendo para volver con los otros

Lamper(estando cada vez mas cerca de la arboleda): ¡Jejeje! no me entierren siempre quise que mi cadáver sea cremado ¡Ahora Cállate¡

Window miro como su compañero caminaba hacia la arboleda, llego a estar solo a dos pasos mirando entre las hojas, las hojas se movieron, Lamper apretó los dientes, la arboleda comenzó a temblar, lo que estaba dentro corría hacia el, de pronto de la arboleda un conejo blanco mucho mas grande y gordo que Ángel salió disparado a toda velocidad por el suelo con sus ojos rojos mirando para todos lados, Lamper ni se inmuto y desenfundo la espada en un instante enterrándose en la tierra y partiendo a la mitad al pobre conejo de un movimiento rápido con un corte limpio

Lamper(parándose con sus dos piernas traseras, tomando la espada de su boca): ¡SIIIII! 10 puntos

Window(acercándose a el ): ¡Bien Echo Idiota Mataste a nuestra Futura Mascota!

Lamper(Volteando hacia Window y guardando su espada): algún animal salvaje pasara y se comerá la carroña

Window caminaba hasta Lamper, este lo miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo y triunfo, no se dio cuenta cuando la tierra bajo sus pies se abrió en enormes cicatrices y una figura salió de ella, camuflándose entre las sombras de los arboles con sus brillantes ojos verdes mirando al despistado Pony, Window se paralizo, petrificado en el lugar mirando la figura que se alzo detrás de su compañero, los ojos sorprendidos alertaron a su compañero volteo para encontrarse con una criatura parecida a una sombra con el brazo derecho levantado mirándolo, de su mano una especie de espada verde brillante se elevaba en el final de la mano, dejo caer un ataque sobre Lamper con un movimiento rápido e invisible del cual no pudo reaccionar.

Mc Ready y Badge caminaban con sus espadas desenfundadas hacia el matorral donde algo se había movido, caminaban con sigilo atentos a cualquier movimiento, Mc Ready caminando lentamente susurra

Mc Ready(mirando): ¡Badget!

Badget(susurrando):¿Que?

Mc Ready(susurrando y desabrochando su cinturón de armas): !Definitivamente Hay Algo Hay¡, Ten( lanza una molotov junto ah un encendedor) caminaremos hacia las puntas y yo lanzare la primera, cuando se espante tu lanzas la próxima, no puede escapar y tendrá que venir hacia nosotros, Okey

Badget(prendiendo la tela con fuego): !Okey¡

Mc Ready(También Prendiendo la Tela): ¡A la Cuenta de Tres…1…2…¡

Lamper(a la distancia): !HAAAAAAAAAAAA...¡

Mac Ready(volteando): ¿Que Fue Eso?

Badget(volteando): ¿Fue Lamper?

 **Criatura: !3¡**

De la arboleda la criatura salio portando una lanza del mismo color verde brillante, Mc Ready volteo justo a tiempo para ver el pecho de Badget ser atravesado por la lanza

Mc Ready(gritando):¡BADGET!

Una vez mas se escucho el gruñido esta vez mas feroz y tétrico miro a la criatura, sosteniendo la lanza despego los pies de Badget del suelo cargándolo como si fuera una bolsa de comida, poco a poco los ojos verdes lo miraron, retrocedió paso a paso hasta que la criatura rugió, tomo el cuerpo de Badget lo arranco de la lanza y lo lanzo hacia Mc Ready, el Pony salto aun costado esquivando el proyectil que impacto contra el tronco de un árbol, el Molotov había caído al suelo y fue aplastado por el pie de la criatura. Lanzo una especie de combinación entre rugido y grito de furia hacia el, Mc Ready, corrió despavorido por el mismo lugar que Window y Lumper habían tomado, dejando atrás el agujero que estaba cavando, no se atrevía a mirar hacia atrás y escuchaba las respiración de la criatura en su cuello sin importar que tan fuerte corría no alejaba esa respiración, no solo Mc Ready corría en ese Bosque, Window corría de la cosa que había atacado a Lumper, corría con los arboles pasando a los costados, miro hacia atrás, una sombra entre los arboles lo perseguía acortando la distancia entre ellos con sus aterradores ojos verdes. Sin darse cuenta, ambos se encontraron en el mismo camino separados por un árbol al costado del camino, al encontrarse los dos detuvieron su despavorida huida

Window(respirando pesadamente):¡MC READY!

Badget(respirando pesadamente):!WIN…¡

Una mano negra con garras blancas vainilla en sus dedos, callo sobre el pelo de Mc Ready, al sentir el peso de la mano sus ojos se abrieron como platos, una espada color verde manzana recorrió lado a lado el cuello del Pony desprendiendo la cabeza del cuerpo, vapor salia de la herida, el cuerpo callo inerte al suelo, la criatura seguía sosteniendo la cabeza de Mc Ready, lanzo la cabeza a los pies de Window, la miro y volvió a mirar a la criatura, la criatura era mucho mas grande que un Alicornio, era del tamaño de Connor, llevaba puesto una campera de cuero negra de manga larga del tipo motoquero , una camisa blanca en su interior, guantes con puntas rotas por las garras en la mano derecha llevaba una pulsera metálica con diseño de cadenas, las piernas llevaba un pantalón marrón Jean y zapatos de cuero de punta, en el cuello llevaba una cadena metaliza del mismo diseño que la pulsera.

Su piel era negra oscura como la sombra y parecía que tenia vida propia porque se movía como agua o fuego, su boca y labios eran dientes afilados con bordes blancos y en las puntas un negro oscuro, no parecía tener nariz pero estaba seguro de escuchar su respiración, en sus ojos verdes distinguió que dentro de ellos se veía un el iris blanco, no parecía tener cuero cabelludo pero portaba una cinta roja al rededor de su frente. Antes de que pueda volver a correr fue atrapado del cogote, levantado del suelo y lanzado hacia atrás, su lomo impacto contra el tronco de un árbol quedando momentáneamente si aire, recordó que el también era perseguido, pero al mirar al frente no estaba su perseguidor, corrección no estaba en tierra había saltado, ahora aterrizo frente a Window, antes de que su casco alcanzara su espada la mano de la criatura tomo el mango desenfundo la propia espada del pony y la enterró dentro del hombro del Pony y la madera del árbol

Window(tomando el mango de la espada): !WAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Cuando levanto su vista, las dos criaturas estaban parabas frente a el, la criatura que lo ataco estaba vestido con un traje negro de gala y una camisa blanca en el interior y una corbata negra, con pantalones sueltos y zapatos terciopelo con punta, su rostro era igual al de su compañero a excepción de su pelo el cual estaba tomado en una cola de caballo que caía contra su cuello, aun así el traje de la criatura estaba sucio y Roto pareciendo las prendas de un pordiosero

Window(con sudor en la frente):Es...Esperen por favor¡ tengo una familia y un hijo en camino

Como si esas palabras llamaran la atención de ambos, el del raje arruinado se acerco a el

Window(asustado): !No te me Acerques¡

La mano de la criatura tomo el pecho Window y lo golpeo la espalda contra el tronco, Window cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero no fue así, cuando los abrió la vestimenta de la criatura había cambiado ahora portaba el traje militar de los Mercenarios, los ojos de Window y la criatura se encontraron y juraría que esa boca llena de dietes sonrió, acto seguido apoyo sus dos dedos pulgares sobre su cien y en cuestión de segundos los quito

 **Criatura(levantándose y mirando a su compañero): CAWARD JIEDOSA ORHA** (envía coordenadas a los demás)

Window(sorprendido): !Que...Que es lo que han Dicho¡

Las criaturas responden con miradas seria y feroz, Window estaba seguro que era su fin que moriría sin poder despedirse de su esposa o ver a su hija, pero no fue así, las dos criaturas lo ignoraron, se marcharon uno al lado del otro desapareciendo en la oscuridad, al ver esto Window con el aire logrando pasar normalmente por sus pulmones nuevamente soltó un aire de alivio, Una nueva Figura elevo su mano con la misma espada verde manzana del cual salio un ruido idéntico a cuando a el fuego provocando que Window mire a su costado, mirándolo sin ninguna expresión estaba otra de esas cosas, llevaba puesto un pantalón azul con las rodillas y los muslos rotos, no llevaba calzado y Window vio que sus uñas del pie eran idénticas a las de sus manos, en sus hombros atado a su cuello llevaba un buso celeste arrugado con agujeros por todos lados pero lo mas llamativo de esa criatura era que desde su cintura hasta su cabeza estaba cubierto de vendas provocando un escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Window, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar la criatura lo ataco, el pasto y la corteza del árbol quedaron manchadas con la sangre de Window.


End file.
